Longbottom Rose
by ForeverLaDonna
Summary: The tiny sprout was a cross hybrid of Neville’s own design. Not only would it be beautiful, but would only bloom when the owner had found true love.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: This is a collaboration between myself and MedievalWoman. This is my first time dealing with an OC. We both hope you enjoy it.  
  
============================================================================ =========  
  
The sun set over the lake at Hogwarts, lighting up the sky in a variety of gentle hues. A dark haired boy looked out over the scene from a room in the east tower of the castle. Neville Longbottom could just see some of the colors from the window of his study.  
  
Normally, it was unusual for a student to have a private study, but Professor Sprout had arranged it for Neville, her prize student last year. Neville's private study was a place he would work on his herbology experiments, especially his current one.  
  
The tiny sprout was a cross hybrid of Neville's own design. It combined three different hybrids — passionflower, firerose and moonflower. He wasn' t sure what all the flower would look like, but based on the properties of each of those plants, not only would it be beautiful, but would only bloom when its owner had found true love. That was almost a fatal flaw, Neville thought. He'd have to give it to someone, who had or could find, a true love to see if it worked.  
  
Noting the time and that the sorting was about to begin, Neville charmed the window so that light would continue streaming through the window even after dark. He would take it off first thing in the morning when the sun rose. Peaking out of the window, he could see the first-years coming up the path from the docks. Something unusual caught his eyes.  
  
There was a larger figure, not as large as Hagrid, but bigger than the first-years with them. The individual had on a dark blue cloak on that seemed to glitter and dance in the last rays of the sun while sparkling in the moonlight as the moon rose behind the figure.  
  
Neville stared for awhile and hoped that his flower would sparkle and shine like that cloak. Glancing at the time again, turned on some soft music for his plant before rushing out of the room and toward the Great Hall.  
  
Neville rushed down the hall, in time to see the trio heading to the great hall. He followed behind them, hearing snatches of their conversation as they entered.  
  
"I'm bloody starving," Ron said flopping down at the Gryffindor table. "What do you mean the sorting's going to be longer this year 'Mione?"  
  
"All I know is that McGonagall said there would be more than the sorting of first-years this year at the feast," Hermione said sitting across from Ron.  
  
"Well maybe we're going to have another bloody ball," groaned Ron.  
  
"I hope not," Harry said sitting down beside Hermione. Looking to his side, he saw Neville had taken a seat Next to him.He gave and received a small smile of recognition.  
  
"Let's get on with it," Ron said. "I'm starving."  
  
"As usual," Neville heard Hermione sarcastically remark.  
  
Very soon, a bunch of first years entered the hall. However, at the rear of the group, followed a tall individual wrapped tightly in the sparkling cloak that Neville had seen earlier. Everyone peered around the table hoping to see who it was, but the individual kept the hood of the cloak up and pulled the cloak closer to his or her body. There were whispers that went everywhere, but they were hushed as McGonagall called for silence and the sorting hat started its song.  
  
As soon as the first years were finished sorted, everyone watched the one person that was left. With a quick movement, the figure tossed off its cloak to reveal its wearer.  
  
A girl stood in pale blue robes that sparkled in the enchanted moonlight from the ceiling. As the girl pulled down the hood of her cloak, she revealed her dirty-blonde hair which was cut to her chin and a pair of midnight blue eyes that seemed almost black. She seemed anxious but excited as well. A small grin crossed her face as she looked around at the students searching for a friendly face.  
  
"This is Alaire Goodnight. She is from the United States. Louisiana to be precise," Dumbledore said to everyone. "She will be studying with us this year. I'm sure you will all have questions for her, but I ask you to please give her time to adjust first."  
  
The girl's midnight blue eyes set themselves at the Gryffindor table, as she watched two dark-haired boys. She had always found men with dark hair very attractive and these two were very nice indeed. She wondered just how she would be able to sit with them. It seemed every place at every table was well taken.  
  
McGonagall then addressed her.  
  
"Because of certain differences between cultures, I do not think the sorting hat would be very accurate," McGonagall said putting the hat down. "So the headmaster has decided to let you choose which house you wish to be in."  
  
"So I can sit wherever I want?" the girl said eyeing the two raven-haired boys at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Yes, who you sit with will determine your house."  
  
"All right then," she grinned, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. Suddenly, a brilliant flash of smoke filled the spot where the girl once stood. Everyone had to turn their eyes away for a moment from its brilliance. When the smoke cleared, Alaire wasn't there. Instead, she could be found sitting between Neville and Harry, who were shocked to see her there.  
  
"Was that necessary Miss Goodnight?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Just a bit of flash, professor," she answered turning back to Neville and Harry. "Hello."  
  
"Hello," the answered almost in unison, before everyone at the other tables began to talk and Hermione's voice loud voice echoed down the Gryffindor table.  
  
"But that's impossible!" Hermione snapped to herself as she began rambling. "No one can apparate in Hogwarts! I've read it a thousand times. With the wards up that's impossible, even for a the most advanced magic. Dumbledore can't even do it."  
  
"It's all right Hermione," Ron said patting her on the shoulder.  
  
"Ah," Alaire said amused as Hermione continued to sputter on. "I've comforted the distressed and distressed the comforted. My work here is done."  
  
She motioned for Harry and Neville to lean closer to her before she whispered, "It was flash paper. I used it as a diversion and just simply walked over here, but don't tell her that."  
  
Both Neville and Harry snickered, as Hermione turned and glared at all three of them.  
  
"So," Alaire said scooping some potatoes onto her plate, "You all know who I am now, but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you."  
  
"Sorry," Harry said quickly before extending his hand. "Harry Potter."  
  
"Name rings a bell. Got any family by the bayou?" she said shaking his hand.  
  
"Er, no," he said, slightly amazed that for once someone didn't know who he was.  
  
"And who is this other extremely handsome and raven-haired man beside me?" she asked turning to Neville, who looked on the other side of him wondering to whom she was referring to. "I mean you, silly."  
  
"Neville Longbottom," he answered, bewildered. "Ah, I've heard of you."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Flourishing flowers, You did some work on a type of passionflower and its properties. I read it on the trip over here. I guess you're the person to ask about herbology."  
  
Neville blushed as the Harry, Hermione, Ron and Alaire looked at him. Ron mouthed "Passionflower? Neville?" to Hermione, which earned him a kick. The motion caused Alaire to turn toward the pair.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Hermione Granger, Head Girl," Hermione said proudly extending her hand. "I'd be interesting in learning more about the United States and how its magic schools conduct themselves later if you have time."  
  
"Sure. I'm afraid there might be a big cultural difference though. School's here and schools there are run by completely different administrative systems. I'm sure it would be very dull to hear about."  
  
"No," said Hermione excitedly. "I find it quite interesting actually."  
  
"Oh, well," Alaire said dully before motioning to Ron. "Is your boyfriend going to introduce himself?"  
  
"He's not –"  
  
"I'm not –" Ron said loudly. "That is to say, we're not –"  
  
"Ah commitment issues! Lovely. I have a book from Dr. Ruth the two of you must read together," Alaire said fighting to keep a straight face.  
  
"Ah, all right," said Ron, unaware of whom Dr. Ruth was, as Hermione shot Alaire a glare. "I'm Ron Weasley."  
  
"Pleasure," she said shaking his hand. "Weasley. . . Ginny Weasley any relation?"  
  
"That's my sister,' he said pointing to a red-haired girl sitting further down the table. "How do you know her?"  
  
"I don't, but my cousin does," she said motioning over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"You're cousins with a Slytherin?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, the big one beside the blonde over there."  
  
"You mean Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron asked disbelievingly. "How do Crabbe and Goyle know my sister?"  
  
"Vincent's my cousin. His mother and my mother are sisters. He visited for a bit this summer, and I stayed at his place for awhile before coming here. Vinnie talks in his sleep," she said before shivering. "Believe me he would LOVE to know your sister better."  
  
Ron turned red and mumbled something about "killing the git."  
  
"Don't worry," Alaire said watching Ron's reaction. "Blonde heard him too and threatened serious bodily harm if he thought that way about 'his Virginia again.'"  
  
This only seemed to make Ron angrier, and he tried to get up from his chair only to have Hermione tell him to sit back down. Quickly she tired to change the subject. "So, Alaire, what are you going to study at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well," Alaire said after swallowing a bit of biscuit. "This is really a finishing school for me. I know charms, transfiguration, defense and some basic healing. However being things are so different over here plant wise I will need to do some remedial work in herbology and potions."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I mean I'm used to dealing with plants native to the U.S. in potions and herbology," she said picking at the potatoes on her plate. "For example, in Louisiana, we have the sweet smelling Magnolia and honeysuckle that are used in a wide variety of potions. Those don't grow over here, so I have to use things like . . . stinking hellebore instead."  
  
Neville chuckled. "I assure you that while our plants are not as beautifully named as yours, there are some equally as fragrant and wonderful."  
  
"And handsome as well," Alaire said lightly smiling at him, before turning back to Hermione. "Different plants mean different potion ingredients and that means different potions."  
  
"I'm sure I can help you there," Harry volunteered. "In the potion department, I mean."  
  
He ignored the amazed stares of Ron and Hermione.  
  
"But, you ha –", Ron's remark was cut short by a well-placed kick by Harry.  
  
"I am going to black and blue by the time this dinner is over," he muttered to Hermione.  
  
"Ah, two handsome, dark strangers come to my aide," Alaire said smiling at Harry too. "I think I'm going to like Britain." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fanfiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: We both thank you for the views.  
  
Very soon, the Great Hall was beginning to get quiet as more and more people left for their common rooms. Alaire covered her mouth, yawned, then looked at the men beside her.  
  
"I believe it is time to retire," she said getting up. "Would you two gentlemen please escort me to wherever it is we go?"  
  
Quickly Harry hopped off his seat, "I'd be glad too."  
  
"Uh, sure," Neville said as he quickly wiped his mouth with a napkin.  
  
"Great!" Alaire said linking her arms with the two men. "Shall we?"  
  
Walking out of the Great Hall, Neville and Harry both felt a little nervous. The American girl between them seemed be highly curious about everything. She asked about the portraits, the armor, and the house elves -- which they did not have in the States. She knew quite a bit about the architecture of the castle. She pointed out bits of stonework and gave them bits of trivia about them. The boys had never noticed any of the decorations she pointed out but acted appropriately for teen boys and assumed the arrogant postures of two people who had seen it all before.  
  
Alaire was asking about the stairs when, suddenly, a staircase began to swing out as they stepped on it.  
  
"We'll have to go the long way now," Harry complained, watching as the fourth floor disappeared and the sixth floor came into sight.  
  
"This is great!" Alaire said looking down. Her demeanor switched smoothly from nerd extrordinaire to smooth adventurer. "Do you have anyone that does stair surfing or jumping?"  
  
"Er," Neville looked at Harry, who just shrugged. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Like say, jump from this stairway, down to that one," she said pointing to a staircase about three meters away that was also moving.  
  
"No," Neville said. "Filch would skin us alive even if we didn't break our necks."  
  
"Spoil sport," Alaire teased. "You can't tell me neither of you have never broken a rule and done something dangerous and exciting."  
  
Neville looked accusingly at Harry who just looked grim.  
  
"Not for fun," Harry said solemnly.  
  
"No hang gliding? Bungee jumping? Sky diving? Extreme biking? " Alaire asked as the two boys shook their heads, with each question.  
  
"Skinny dipping?"  
  
Both turned red with her last query.  
  
"Well, I'll just have to fix that," she told them with an amused smile.  
  
"Are all Americans mad?" Harry asked increduously.  
  
"Yes and no," Alaire said happily. "You've heard of laughing in the face of danger? Well, we Americans prefer to give danger a wedgie and send him on his merry way."  
  
A sudden image of Alaire giving Voldemort a wedgie flashed in Harry's head as he burst out laughing. Never before had he thought anything involving Voldemort would be funny, but Alaire had proved him wrong.  
  
Neville looked over at Harry, who was holding his side from laughing. Shaking his head, he turned to Alaire and asked, "Were you serious about needing help in herbology?"  
  
"Yes," she sighed. "I am afraid I don't know much about the native plants over here. I'm more used to Venus Gatortraps than Whomping Willows. If magical plants could grow just about everywhere, I'd be better off."  
  
"Gatortraps?"  
  
The trio was now in front of the Fat Lady. Harry gave the password and the door swung open as the three of them continued into the common room.  
  
Alaire gave Neville a grin. "Just kidding. Gators taste too good to let the plants eat them." Neville didn't know how to take this. Was she still joking? Did they really eat alligator in New Orleans? Deciding to simply ignore the possible joke, he told her, "I'd be willing to help you after classes if you want. Madam Sprout won't mind me taking you into the greenhouses and teaching you about some of the things the younger classes are dealing with that you haven't seen before."  
  
"That would be wonderful."  
  
"And I would have no problems going over potions with you, that is if you don't mind," Harry said catching his opportunity to get some time with Alaire.  
  
"Mind? Well I have always relied on the kindness of strangers," she said in her best southern accent. This however, was met with confused stares from the two Gryffindors.  
  
"Ok you don't get it," she said, unlinking her arms from them. "Then how about this."  
  
She leaned over and kissed Harry then Neville on the cheek. Harry raised his hand to his cheek as Neville turned red. Alaire smiled at their reactions. She saw a younger girl go up the stairs and decided they must lead to the dorms.  
  
"Thank you for the wonderful evening," she said softly before going up the stairs. "Pleasant dreams."  
  
The next morning, Harry, Ron and Neville sat at the table waiting for the girls to come down for breakfast. Neville was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment while Harry and Ron compared notes on the upcoming Quidditch season. Neville had stayed up late looking for some books that may help Alaire learn about European herbology. He had several picked out, but didn't want to overwhelm her. Hermione had done that to him and the rest of the Gryffindors too many times. He had narrowed his selections down to two books that he hoped she would be interested in. Unfortunately, by doing that he forgot to finish the rest of his summer homework for charms. He was quickly trying to finish his essay before breakfast.  
  
A few moments later, someone bounced down the stairs from the girls' dormitory. Looking up, Neville saw Alaire attempting to adjust the clasp on her robe. "Cumbersome thing," she snapped at it before sitting down at the table between Neville and Harry.  
  
"Sleep well?" Harry asked.  
  
"All right," she answered. "And how are you boys today?"  
  
"Starving," Ron answered looking at the stairs to the girls' dormitory. "Where's 'Mione?"  
  
Harry and Neville just rolled their eyes.  
  
"I picked out a few books that you might want to read about herbology," Neville said, digging out "Primal Plants" and "British Bubbling Botanicals".  
  
"Thank you," she said taking them then opening "Bubbling Botanicals".  
  
"Some of those are in greenhouse four if you'd like to take a look," Neville said. "The hellsbore and timid lovesnaps."  
  
"That reminds me," Alaire said turning around and pulling out a book from her bookbag. "Here you go. I thought you and your girlfriend could use this."  
  
A yellow book with big block letters landed on the table. The three boys leaned forward to look at it. A grin crossed his face reading the title, and he held the parchment closer to him so no one could see him trying not to crack up laughing. Ron's ears turned bright red.  
  
"Romance for Dummies?" Harry asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"We . . . I . . .I told you last night we weren't a couple," Ron sputtered while turning red and trying to look anywhere put at the book on the table.  
  
"Oh please, denial isn't just a river in Egypt," said Alaire sarcastically as she turned back to her book. Neville quickly started coughing trying to cover his laughter.  
  
"Like Hermione would read this anyway," Ron grumbled under his breath. He paused, "Then again, it is a book."  
  
"I don't think she's the one that really needs to read it, Ron. Where is Hermione anyway?" Hary asked impatiently.  
  
"I don't know those other two girls in the room with me were having a fit over something," Alaire said still reading.  
  
A moment later, a loud ruckus was heard coming from the girls dormitory. Hermione came down, almost tripping as she was trying to calm down the two seventh-years behind her. Lavender and Pavarti did not look at all happy. Scanning the room, Hermione's eyes locked on Alaire as she stormed over to her.  
  
"What is this I hear about you putting up walls in the dormitory to create your own room?" she asked sternly.  
  
"I put up a folding screen partition, not a wall. I don't appreciate people gawking at me as if I was on exhibit in a zoo," Alaire said, not bothering to look at her as she turned a page.  
  
"That's against the rules," Hermione explained. "Everyone here lives in joint dormitories. All years share a single dorm room!"  
  
"You don't."  
  
By this time, Harry, Ron and Neville had put down their various readings and were watching the argument unfold. By the tone of Hermione's voice she meant serious business. Alaire, on the other hand, seemed nonchalant but firm.  
  
"I'm head girl," Hermione said proudly.  
  
"So I've noticed."  
  
Ron inhaled sharply, waiting for Hermione to explode.  
  
"I have special privileges. I have worked hard to earn them."  
  
"So that makes you better than everyone else?"  
  
"Well, yes, as far as a separate room is concerned," Hermione snapped. "It says in 'Hogwarts: A History' . . ."  
  
"Ah," Alaire said putting down "Bubbling Botanicals" and pulling a familiar book on the table. "It says here in "Hogwarts: A History" that all students from the United Kingdom Attending Hogwarts share a dormitory. I'm not from the United Kingdom. Nowhere in this rubbish does it say Anything about students from the United States, France or anywhere else in the world for that matter."  
  
Hermione turned bright red.  
  
"Merlin, this is not going to end well. She just told Hermione that 'Hogwarts: A History' was rubbish," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"I have ears Ron," Harry snapped. "I've never seen Hermione this angry at anyone . . .other than you."  
  
Hermione took several breaths, trying to calm herself down. "While you are here, the Gryffindor House will be your home, and you are expected to abide by the rules of the house."  
  
"And you were asked by the headmaster to let me adjust."  
  
"Adjust, yes. Create your own rules, no."  
  
"You might not be aware of this, Hermione, but in the United States our personal space is a lot larger than those of Europeans or Asians. We can get terribly irritable and feel threatened when that space is invaded upon. How would you feel if someone you didn't know invaded your personal space and insisted on doing so because of cultural differences?"  
  
Hermione's mouth opened, closed, then repeated the gesture. Neville was reminded of a goldfish, a very, very angry goldfish.  
  
"I assume you only want me to feel at home and get used to my new surroundings. Don't you think that by taking away the cultural definition of the amount of personal space I need will hinder any progress made to make me feel at home?"  
  
"Er, well yes, but --" Hermione said caught off guard.  
  
"So you agree that I will need time to adjust, and therefore, should have my own space to adapt?" Alaire asked smiling.  
  
"No, I don't have a problem with it," Hermione huffed before stomping up the stairway.  
  
"Good." Alaire turned to the amazed crowd around her. "My father's a business lawyer for an architectural firm and my mother handles works as a pro bono lawyer for the homeless." She gave them another smile. "You do not push us around."  
  
She turned to Neville. "Do you think you have a few moments to look over my schedule and come up with a meeting time to teach me more about herbology?"  
  
"Yeah," he said nervously as he got up. "Let's walk down to breakfast and I'll take a look."  
  
"Wonderful," she said, linking arms with him before turning to Harry. "Are you coming, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron. His best friend's mouth was open and he seemed quite astonished. "I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Suit yourself," she said before tugging on Neville's arm to leave. Harry watched as they left the common room, before turning to Ron.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" he asked irritated.  
  
"Wow," said Ron astonished, looking at where Hermione disappeared. "Do you think she could teach me to do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Render Hermione speechless during an argument."  
  
Harry snorted, and patted Ron on the back. "I'm sure just snogging her would do it mate," he laughed throwing the "Romance for Dummies" book at him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Chapter 4 should be up relatively soon. Poor frustrated Ron. . . anyway enjoy!  
  
`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=: ((((((((((((( `\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\``\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`  
  
Alaire and Neville were already eating by the time that Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall. Harry took a seat next to Alaire, so that she was once again sitting between him and Neville.  
  
Harry reached over and began placing a few strawberry scones on his plate, "So what class do you have first, Alaire?"  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures," she answered before taking a drink of her milk. "I am really looking forward to seeing what kind of creatures you have here. I've only seen pictures of animals native to Europe. I really hope that the professor has something interesting."  
  
Ron snorted as he piled scrambled eggs upon his plate while Hermione, Harry and Neville bit back smiles.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Alaire asked perplexed by their response.  
  
"Let's just say that interesting is a bit of an understatement for Hagrid's creatures," said Harry.  
  
"Really? What sort of things does he have?"  
  
"Hagrid has a, um, predilection towards obscure animals," Hermione said delicately.  
  
"Just don't get too close to them, OK?" Neville said in a concerned tone of voice.  
  
"Why? What does he have? Raging hippogriffs? Wild, oversized man-eating lobsters?"  
  
Ron snorted again which earned him a glare from Hermione and a kick from both Harry and Neville.  
  
"Ow! You'll see," Ron said as he stuffed a forkful of eggs into his mouth.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full Ron," Hermione scolded. "Honestly!" She turned to Alaire and said in her best head girl voice, "Hagrid is a gentle soul who has been one of our best friends here at Hogwarts. This is just his fourth year teaching, however, and he sometimes has problems with his lesson plans."  
  
"Oh," Alaire said with a smile. "Well, that's a relief. From the way y'all were acting, it was as if Hagrid liked to turn dangerous animals loose on the students."  
  
At this, Ron choked on his milk which gave Hermione an excuse to pound him soundly on his back, perhaps a bit longer than necessary.  
  
Alaire moved her eggs around her plate with her fork and sighed, "You know, I really didn't get to learn much about all of you yesterday, except for the fact that Ron and Hermione are a couple, but not dating."  
  
"We're not a couple!" exclaimed Hermione and Ron as Hermione's cheeks turned red as the tip of Ron's ears did the same.  
  
"Uh, huh," Alaire said sarcastically before turning to Harry and Neville. "What about you two?"  
  
"We're not a couple," said Harry jokingly.  
  
"That's not what I meant," Alaire laughed. "I meant, do either of you have girlfriends?"  
  
"Blunt, isn't she?" Ron said under his breath. Unfortunately, it was loud enough for Harry, Alaire, and Neville to hear. The comment was met with three swift kicks from under the table. "Bloody hell," Ron said rubbing his leg. "I do have to walk to class today, you know."  
  
"Sorry, my foot slipped," Alaire said feigning innocence, before turning to look at Harry and Neville. "So?"  
  
"No girlfriend," Harry said smiling.  
  
"Me, neither," Neville replied.  
  
Alaire grinned so bright it nearly lit up the room, "That's good."  
  
Soon, the Great Hall began to empty as students began to make their way to class. Hermione stood up and swung her bookbag over her shoulder.  
  
"We have to be getting to transfiguration," she said addressing Ron and Harry. "I do hope you finished your summer assignments, Ron."  
  
"You bloody well saw me doing them last night," he snapped before getting up.  
  
Harry rose to leave to, but a thought struck him as he turned to leave.  
  
"Do you need someone to show you the way to Hagrid's class, Alaire?" he asked.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione snapped. "You don't want to be late for transfiguration, especially on the first day."  
  
"I can take you to Hagrid's," Neville said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I don't have a class for the first period."  
  
"That would be wonderful," Alaire said linking arms with Neville. "Tomorrow, can you show me the way to potions, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded numbly as he watched Neville escort Alaire out of the Great Hall and towards Hagrid's. He just hoped that Hagrid had something semi- tame this year.  
  
Alaire kept up a running narrative of the types of animals, both muggle and magical, in Louisiana while she and Neville walked down to Hagrid's hut. As they approached the class, Neville saw some familiar boxes in the clearing near the front door. Excited, Alaire ran forward to examine their contents.  
  
"Wow!" Alaire exclaimed loudly as she bent down to look at the blast-end skewerts. "Look at the size of those crawdads!"  
  
"Those aren't whatever you said," Neville said, pulling on her cloak and trying to get Alaire to get away from the animal. "Those are sort of dangerous. You don't want to get on the wrong end of them. Flames sort of spurt out."  
  
"Wow. I've never seen anything like this," she said, allowing Neville to take her back where the rest of the class was gathering. "What are you doing this class period?"  
  
"Actually I have a special project I'm working on for herbology I'm going to check on," Neville said softly.  
  
"A special project? What is it, another passionflower?" Alaire said interested.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Can I see it later?"  
  
Neville was awestruck. No one usually wanted to see anything he was doing herbology wise, except for Madam Sprout and a handful of herbologists.  
  
"Maybe. I don't exactly know what's happening with this project. I want to have everything well documented before I bring in anyone to see it."  
  
"Oh," she said looking down. "but that's still a maybe?"  
  
Neville couldn't help but smile. "Yes," he said before looking around at the other students. "Are you going to be all right here until class starts?"  
  
Alaire smiled at him, "I'm be fine. Thank you my noble knight."  
  
Neville grinned and his mouth moved before it consulted his head. "You're welcome, my lady."  
  
It wasn't until he was halfway to his study that he realized he wasn't scared to flirt with her.  
  
A hot blast of air escaped into the hallway when Neville opened the door to his study. A few spells and a magical mister had turned the small study into a virtual hot house for his plants.  
  
Neville took off his cloak and set it on a chair by his small desk. Picking up his watering can, he began watering all the various plants in the study. He saved the hybrid rose for last. Entering the special section where he kept the plant, Neville saw sun flowing through the windows and the little plant on the sill.  
  
Smiling, he asked the plant how it was doing. Sure, a lot of people thought it was insane to talk to plants, but Neville found that it helped them grow and also helped him relax. Making his way over to it, he noticed something unusual.  
  
"What in the world?" he exclaimed before setting the watering can down and running into the other room to his desk. Picking up his notes and the growth charts he had constructed, he rushed back into the room. Using a ruler, he measured the plant's stem and counted the leaves. Flipping through his notes, he looked at the numbers.  
  
"This can't be right," he said to himself as he rechecked the numbers. According to the figures, the plant had literally grown an inch over night and two new leaves were sprouting. That was unusual. Quickly he checked the soil temperature, the room temperature and even the music he had turned on before he left yesterday. Everything was the same as it was when the plant was at his home with Gran. What was so different that the plant was growing at such a rate? Could it just be the Hogwart's grounds? Did it relate to something in the environment?  
  
Double checking everything, Neville couldn't come up with an answer. By the time he looked at the clock, the period was almost over. He had fifteen minutes to get to charms, and he should probably go get Alaire so she knew where that classroom was as well.  
  
Sighing, Neville closed his notes and looked over at the plant.  
  
"Well, if you keep growing at this rate I'll have to give you away soon," he said sadly. "I was hoping to bond with you a little more. I know that probably sounds weird. I'll be back to check on you after dinner and I'll look into your growth more on Saturday. Maybe I've just missed something."  
  
Neville sprinkled a little water on the plant before picking up his robes and heading outside toward Hagrid's hut. Outside he was surprised to see Hagrid's class was already dismissed. A few people rushed by him including Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Neville," she said happily to him. "I think you better go help Alaire. She keeps casting warming charms on herself and shivering. She says it's freezing here. I offered to get her winter robe, but she said she hasn't got one yet."  
  
"Thanks Gin," Neville replied as the younger Gryffindor smiled and continued up to the castle.  
  
Neville walked a few more feet until he saw Alaire. She was shivering and had her arms wrapped around herself for warmth. She was standing near a tree a few feet away.  
  
"Alaire!" he yelled to get her attention.  
  
Her eyes darted around until they came to rest on Neville. She smiled before she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Neville was shocked at first, but that was nothing compared to when she snuggled up and put her head on his chest. She then pulled both her robes and his around her, forming a cocoon.  
  
"It's so cold," she said in a little voice that made his heart beat a bit faster.  
  
"It's only September," he said, trying to relax. "It's not cold yet."  
  
Alaire looked up at him in bewilderment then snuggled closer to Neville. "I'm going to freeze to death here by myself. You're so warm."  
  
A light blush colored Neville's cheeks. "Do you always, uh, do this to people when you're cold?'"  
  
"No," she said smiling as she looked up at him. "I only do this when there are extremely good looking and friendly men to keep me warm."  
  
Neville cleared his throat uncomfortably. He wasn't used to women flirting with him like this. He wasn't quite sure how to take it.  
  
"Come on let's go inside," he said as he maneuvered them toward the entranceway to the castle.  
  
The rest of the day went quickly and soon it was suppertime. However, with the amount of Charms and Defense homework given in preparation for the NEWTS, most seventh years were in the library or common room instead of eating in the Great Hall.  
  
Neville was working on his Defense homework in the large chair by the fireplace, as Ron, Hermione and Harry occupied the table. They all looked up when the common room door swung open.  
  
"There y'all are!" Alaire said holding a stack of books. "I was wondering where you were. I had to eat dinner with some guy named Seamus." She dropped the books on the floor beside Neville. "I thought I wouldn't have a problem with the Irish since New Orleans has a few but between his accent and his wandering hands . . ." she shook her head as Neville and Harry looked up sharply.  
  
"NEWTS homework," grumbled Ron as he turned back to the book in front of him.  
  
"Don't you have any homework Alaire?" Hermione asked nodding toward the stack of books.  
  
"A little," she said before looking around for a place to sit before finally taking a seat by the fireplace. "Warmth," she sighed as she sat down. "Is this all you have here? Gumbo weather and colder?"  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow in confusion before concluding, "It must be an American thing."  
  
"I'm surprised you don't know what gumbo is, Ron," Hermione huffed. "It is a food, afterall."  
  
"I don't believe it. A food Ron doesn't know about," Harry teased.  
  
"What's in it?" asked Neville. "It might be interesting to do a muggle studies project on it."  
  
"Gumbo?" Alaire asked amazed. "You're telling me that none of you know what gumbo is?"  
  
"Tell you what. You fix it and I'll eat it," Ron grumbled.  
  
"I need some cayenne pepper, chicken stock or shrimp, some flour, oil, leeks and a whole bunch of stuff. Unless someone has a portable kitchen around here, I'd say I'm not having or making any gumbo until I'm back home," Alaire said opening a book.  
  
"Actually," Harry said sitting back. "I can help you with the kitchen stuff. Why don't you make it tomorrow night, if you still feel up to making something after potions."  
  
"That would be great," Alaire said as she began writing on a parchment. "I could use a touch of home. When are you planning on helping me with potions? Neville's working with me on Sunday for herbology. I don't want to get behind."  
  
"How about Saturday night?"  
  
"Saturday night? Don't you guys take a break?"  
  
"Not with NEWTS coming up," Hermione said in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Come on, you can't study all week all year long. You know what they say, 'All work and no play makes Harry a dull boy!' Or, haven't you seen 'The Shining'?"  
  
"The what?" asked Ron. "This is another American thing," he said in a knowing voice.  
  
"Oh, I thought you guys would have seen it. It's a classic movie where this guy locks his family into a huge resort," she stood up and wandered to the window. "Sorta of like Hogwarts. Then it snows and snows and snows so they can't get out."  
  
"Sorta like Hogwarts," said Ron.  
  
"And then their little boy starts to be haunted by visions of someone trying to kill him."  
  
"Sorta like Hogwarts," whispered Harry to Ron.  
  
"And then the father goes mad and grabs an ax and tries to murder his family after these ghosts egg him on."  
  
"That's enough!" Hermione said. "No one at Hogwarts is going to turn into an axe-murderer because they have to do homework on a Saturday night. I do it all the time, and I'm perfectly fine!"  
  
Four pairs of eyes looked at her in wonderment.  
  
"You do get a bit tense," Ron ventured.  
  
"Ron Weasley, don't tempt me."  
  
In an attempt to avoid yet another Ron/Hermione argument, Harry offered, "How about this then? I'll study with Alaire on potions but," he looked at Alaire with a smile. "We'll do it down by the lake. That way, it won't be so bad."  
  
Alaire smiled and answered, "That will work as long as I find some warmer clothes. I almost turned into an ice cube this morning. And I think Neville is still cold from where I hugged him."  
  
Now four pair of eyes turned to Neville who stammered, "She was cold."  
  
Unfortunately, the first potion class of the year did not go so well for Alaire. She started off by asking Snape for some dirt from a fresh zombie grave, which is illegal in the United Kingdom, but according to her you can find just about anywhere in New Orleans or around the state of Louisiana. Then, she accidentally created the draught of the living death rather than the draught of sleep. Unfortunately, Snape overheard her when she muttered to Harry that it looked like Snape had been drinking his own special potion.  
  
By the end of the lesson, the Gryffindors were happy with just 50 points taken away. Harry was a bit worried about how the rest of the year in potions was going to be like and wondered if he could pull off the tutoring sessions. Snape seemed to hate Alaire nearly as much as Harry, if that was at all possible. It wasn't until later that night an hour after Harry dropped Alaire off in the kitchens, did he truly find out how much Snape disliked Alaire.  
  
The door to the common room swung open and much to the amazement of the Gryffindor House, Professor Snape stormed in holding Alaire up by the collar of her robes. Alaire was arguing with him, while he never said a word. However, the vein on the side of his neck throbbed uncontrollably. He threw Alaire into a chair and a small cauldron of odd smelling bubbling brew on the tabletop.  
  
"Really Severus!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall as she entered behind him.  
  
"Professor, I swear I wasn't making any dangerous potions in the kitchen!" Alaire exclaimed. "I was making roux for my gumbo!"  
  
"Don't try to confuse us with your silly American slang, you silly girl," snapped Snape harshly. "I know you dabble in the dark arts in the states!"  
  
"I'm telling the truth! I'll even eat it, just let me finish fixing my gumbo. The roux is all done. All I have to do is add some chicken stock. It's really good. You can have some if you wish."  
  
"I am not in the mood to be turned into a zombie today, thank you," Snape said snidely.  
  
"Severus," Professor McGonagall said calmly. "It is possible that the girl is telling the truth, though I'm not sure about this mixture being edible." McGonagall looked down at the pot on the table and shook her head. "It is up to Miss Goodnight if she wishes to continue. As far as I am aware, chicken stock is not a poison."  
  
"That," Snape said pointing to the cauldron on the table. "is not edible. I'll prove it. Weasley!"  
  
Ron gulped and made his way over to the table, "Yes, sir."  
  
"I want you to tell me if you'd eat this vile concoction that Miss Goodnight has brewed."  
  
Ron looked at the cauldron and gulped. "I'm not certain sir. She says it's not done. Maybe it will smell better then."  
  
"Oh, for heavens sake!" Alaire yelled as she got up from the chair. Placing a cooling charm on the cauldron, she lifted it to her lips and took a huge sip. "It would be better with a damned spoon and some chicken stock. I can assure you, it wouldn't poison anyone or turn them into a zombie."  
  
"That will be 20 points for your cheek," sneered Snape.  
  
"Cheek? I'll have you know, I'm not the one who dragged my ass –" she was quieted as Harry placed his hand over her mouth to stop her venting.  
  
"Language, Miss Goodnight. I'm afraid I have to deduct another five points," sighed McGonagall. "Severus, I don't believe the child would intentionally poison herself. Miss Goodnight next time you decide to try some American cooking, I suggest you see myself or Professor Dumbledore first to avoid any problems."  
  
With that McGonagall and Snape left the common room, leaving a very angry American in their wake.  
  
It wasn't until he was sure that Alaire wasn't going to explode that he let go of her. Her face was red with anger as she just looked around and everyone and let out a shriek of rage before heading up the stairway.  
  
"Who needs piles of snow to go crazy? I think I might go polish up my axe! This place is as hospitable as the weather," Alaire huffed as she climbed the stairs to her room. "I miss home." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Poor Ron. This pushes the boundries a little. Hope you enjoy!  
  
`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=``=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=` =  
  
"Ron, I was thinking about movie night," Harry said as he sat down beside his best friend.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Well, it's our turn to pick the movie?"  
  
"Yes. Merlin! I thought I wouldn't survive that artsy crap Hermione picked last time. I can't believe I bloody wasted two hours watching that. Binns is more exciting," he said indicating his History of Magic homework.  
  
"You don't have to watch, you know."  
  
"I know, I know. But, she would just quiz me later just to see if I was paying attention. It's not like she watches our movies anyway," he said shoving his quill and parchment into his bag.  
  
"Well, I was thinking it would be kind of nice for Alaire if we showed an American movie, a new one."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know. Name some movies with something American in them."  
  
Ron shrugged, before leaning back in his chair and yelling to the rest of the Gryffindors in the common room. "Oi! Name some movies with something American in them!"  
  
"An American Werewolf in London."  
  
"American Beauty."  
  
"Yankee Doodle."  
  
"There's that one with that Costner guy where he's waltzing with dogs or wolves or something."  
  
"Yeah, then there's that other one with that one kid. What is it — Home Malone?"  
  
"How about an old one? 'A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court.'"  
  
"Nah, American Pie."  
  
"The Patriot."  
  
"Wait, go back!" Ron yelled. "What was the one with the food in it?"  
  
"American Pie."  
  
Setting his chair down, Ron looked at Harry. "What about that one? If it's about food, it can't be all bad."  
  
"Sounds good," Harry said. "I'll talk to McGonagall about it but don't mention it to Alaire. I want it to be a surprise."  
  
Ron lifted an eyebrow and gave his friend an appraising look. "We wouldn't be forming some sort of attachment here, would we?"  
  
"What? No. I just thought it'd be more fun this way," Harry stammered.  
  
"Can't fool me, mate," Ron told him as they walked out the door to class. "That's page 38 in the yellow book."  
  
Friday night, Alaire came down into the common room to see it packed full of 6th and 7th years. Looking around the room, she saw Harry, Neville and Ron sitting on the couch talking. She noted that the only one doing any homework was Hermione.  
  
"What's going on?" Alaire asked the three boys.  
  
"Muggle movie night," Neville explained. "Every Friday night, the 6th and 7th years get to pick a movie."  
  
"Really? I thought muggle electronics wouldn't work here?"  
  
"It's a spell," Ron said, getting up. "McGonagall approves the movie then enchants a projector and screen. Pretty handy, actually. My dad loved the idea so much that we now one of those BVD's at our house."  
  
At this, Alaire broke into such loud giggles that Hermione's head snapped up from her book.  
  
"Oh, Ron! You mean DVD!"  
  
She leaned over placing a hand on his shoulder to whisper quietly in his ear. "BVD is slang for tighty whities!"  
  
"Huh?" Ron looked up confused.  
  
Alaire leaned back. "You know."  
  
She made a couple of gestures toward her hips. Ron sat clueless as ever.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a shrill voice say, "She mean's Y-Fronts, you dolt!"  
  
Alaire turned around to see Hermione slamming her books shut. "Seriously, I don't know how you expect anyone to get any work done with all that whispering going on!" Hermione continued to mutter under her breath as she gathered her materials and dumped them rather Ron-like into her bag. Ignoring the amazed stares of her fellow Gryffindors and Ron's bright red face, she turned and in a very, very un-Hermione like way flounced up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.  
  
A few moments later, one could hear a collective release of air as the Gryffindors breathed again.  
  
Alaire turned to the boys, "Once again, my work here is done. What are we watching?" Alaire asked as she bounced onto the couch between Neville and Harry.  
  
"American Pie," said Harry.  
  
"Really?" Alaire asked amazed as she turned to look at all three boys. "Wow. I didn't think that would be approved. I mean, it isn't really a tame movie."  
  
"What are you going on about? McGonagall was so busy that she didn't get a chance to approve it." Ron snapped. "Besides, it's about food. How can food not be tame? I love food."  
  
"Ron, you do know there is a difference between loving food and LOVING food right?" Alaire snickered.  
  
"What are you going on about?" Ron asked  
  
"You'll see," she said.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Seamus asked as he stood at the projection table.  
  
"All right then," Seamus said. "You know the rules. Only 6th and 7th years. The rest of you kiddies get upstairs or we'll give you to Fred and George Weasley for test subjects."  
  
There was a yelp from the corner as two fourth-years made a mad dash to the dorms. Seamus smiled and yelled out "Cinema Octulus!"  
  
For the next hour, one could hear a pin drop in the Gryffindor common room. The silence was punctuated by a few random giggles from the girls or appreciative grunts from the guys.  
  
Alaire, who had watched the movie back in the States, was having more fun watching the faces of her classmates. Ron sat with his mouth open so often that she was tempted to reach over, grab his chin and close his mouth to stop the drooling. Harry kept squirming uncomfortably every time she got within six inches of him. Neville had turned every color in the rainbow within fifteen minutes into the movie. The only person who didn't seem embarassed was Seamus Finnegan. They traded glances once and, with a shiver, Alaire made a mental note to never be alone with him.  
  
"Are you cold?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Hmm. Just a bit, would you mind?" she asked as she placed her head on Neville's shoulder and her feet in Harry's lap. "This is more comfortable."  
  
Neville tensed up as she laid her head down. Merlin, no one had done this before to him. It was weird, not as weird as the movie, but weird nonetheless.  
  
Alaire turned her head to look up at him. "This isn't making you uncomfortable is it?" she asked, giving big puppy-dog eyes at him as she snuggled closer. "I'm just so cold and you and Harry are just so warm."  
  
"No," Neville's voice cracked. "I'm fine," he said as he turned back to the movie.  
  
Finally, it was time for the infamous pie scene. A few disgusted groans went up from the crowd as others cringed or laughed. However, one voice stood above them all. Quite a few heads turned away from the movie to see a distraught red-head near one of the chairs.  
  
"Tell me he didn't!" Ron begged. "Merlin, tell me I didn't see that. I can't eat pie ever again."  
  
"Ron, man, he did," Seamus said with a laugh.  
  
"Someone obliviate me, please!" Ron whined.  
  
"Shut up Ron!" Dean hissed, "We'll miss the rest of the movie."  
  
"I don't want to see the rest of it. That was an injustice to pastry everywhere!"  
  
By this time, Alaire was shaking uncontrollably with laughter. Loud guffaws accented with snorts filled the room. Neville turned to quiet her. "Shh."  
  
Alaire attempted to breathe but the sight of Ron's amazed face set her off again. In desperation, Neville put his hand over her mouth and whispered, "If McGonagall comes in and finds this movie on, we'll be on detention for the rest of the year with no more movies."  
  
Nodding, Alaire swallowed the last of her giggles. Grasping Neville's hand, she pulled it away from her mouth but didn't let it go.  
  
"It's Okay. I'll be good. I promise," she whispered to him. Nodding Neville turned back to the screen while attempting to retrieve his hand only to find his fingers intertwined with Alaire's. Suddenly, the movie wasn't funny at all as his entire body broke into a sweat.  
  
"Oh, no. She'll think I'm a slimy git," he thought as he felt beads break out on his forehead. At this point, Alaire let go of his hand and leaned forward to Harry to ask a question. Neville didn't know whether to feel relieved or hurt.  
  
Eventually, Alaire leaned back on his shoulder and whispered, "If you think this was funny, wait until tomorrow at lunch."  
  
Neville's eyes opened wide as he stared into her mischievous eyes. She gave him a smile then snuggled in to finish the movie with both hands in her lap.  
  
Alaire had been hoping to sleep in the next day, but it wasn't meant to be. As the sun cracked through the window, she pulled the blankets closer to her and tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, those other two girls in the door room wouldn't shut up. They were talking very loudly right beside her partition just to irritate her, and it was working.  
  
Grumbling to herself, Alaire formed a cocoon of blankets around her and made her way to the bathroom for her morning ablutions. It was still too early for any sane person to be awake in her opinion, but she managed to get herself out of her warm blankets and head downstairs to the common room. There wasn't anyone there yet, save the head girl who was still finishing homework.  
  
"Morning Hermione," Alaire said sitting next to her. "Those girls won't be quiet. They keep yelling to see if I'm in the room."  
  
"Well, that's what you get for putting that partition up. I do wish you would take it down."  
  
"What are you working on?" Alaire asked leaning over and looking at Hermione's parchment. Instead of seeing notes on various astronomy maters, she saw a little heart with RW + HG in it. "It's nothing," Hermione snapped putting the parchment away.  
  
"Oh," Alaire said smiling. "You know what? I just might be convinced to take that partition down."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Maybe, but I'd like to do it in a sporting manner. I bet you that I can get Ron to say he won't eat something. If I lose I'll take the partition down, if I win you owe me a favor."  
  
"You mean 'something' as in some American spicy Cajun or Creole food you've concocted?"  
  
"No. We'll go down to the kitchens and politely ask the house elves to make or give us a pie."  
  
"A pie?" Hermione snorted. "You're betting me that Ron Weasley will turn down pie?"  
  
"Yes," Alaire said grinning.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Normally, I don't approve of gambling, however I think it best for that partition to be down so I accept your bet, on the condition that Ron is presented the pie right before lunch, that way I know he's hungry."  
  
"Agreed," Alaire said extending her hand for Hermione to shake. Hopefully this little scheme would get Ron and Hermione together, she thought.  
  
Right before lunch Alaire grinned evilly as she thought about her plan. So far Hermione hadn't heard anything about the movie. The head girl kept telling people haughtily that she didn't want to hear about that "ridiculous film."  
  
It was a half hour before lunch time when Alaire asked Hermione to come to the kitchen with her.  
  
"Hermione, we don't have house elves in the States, so do you mind talking to them for me?"  
  
"You talk to them like anyone else," Hermione said huffily. "They're not slaves or serfs."  
  
Alaire stopped dead in her tracks. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Look, I'm simply saying that you should be more aware of the plight of the house elf. Its very difficult to get anyone to listen to their cause."  
  
"Have you tried suing someone for their release?"  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Oh. Well, in that case, I'll contact my mother for any legal action you can take. She does stuff like that all the time." "Thank you. It will be nice to have an ally finally." The two girls looked at each other warily neither quite trusting the other, yet. "Now, I believe we are here for a pie?" asked Alaire.  
  
She motioned for Hermione to walk ahead of her. The pie was procured and they returned to the common room. Smiling, Alaire motioned to Hermione that Ron and Harry were sitting at the table. Hermione grinned. There was no way Ron Weasley would turn down pie, she thought as she set the desert down on the table.  
  
The smell of food automatically attracted Ron's attention away from the game of chess that he and Harry were playing while Neville, Seamus, and Dean offered suggestions that Harry knowingly ignored.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked as his stomach growled.  
  
"A freshly baked pie, just for you," Hermione said handing him a fork.  
  
Harry arched his eyebrow and looked over at Alaire, who was holding back a laugh. The remaining boys just stared at her in bemusement. "  
  
Who baked the pie?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"The house elves," Alaire answered. "Its apple pie, Ron."  
  
She grinned conspiratorially at the boys. "You know. It's considered to be the All-AMERICAN PIE."  
  
Ron who was about to take a bite suddenly dropped the fork and looked in horror at Hermione, who had been trying to get him to eat the pie.  
  
"I can't eat this!" he exclaimed.  
  
Hermione's face fell. "What in the world do you mean?"  
  
Shaking his head, Ron just repeated himself, "I can't eat it."  
  
"We didn't do anything to it! Right, Hermione?" Alaire said slyly.  
  
"That's right, Ron."  
  
Ron just continued to shake his head and moved a little further away from the offending pie.  
  
"Honestly!" said Hermione getting flustered. "Don't you believe us? Here look."  
  
Swiftly, Hermione picked up the fork from the table and stuck it into the pie, pulling our a bite from it. She put the end of the fork into her mouth and ate the piece of pie.  
  
"Umm. Good. See Ron," she said as she took another bite of the pie. Juice ran down her chin and bits of crust stuck to her lips. Ron watched as Hermione licked her lips. By this time, Ron was sweating as his eyes darted back and forth between Hermione and the pie.  
  
"Hermione, please stop," he pleaded.  
  
"Why? This is delicious. Come on, Ron, just one bite?" Hermione poured every bit of her charm into the request as she dug her fork into the desert then slowly ate the pie filling off the utensil. Ron's eyes darted back and forth between Hermione, the pie and then Harry. His eyes pleaded for help. Harry just shrugged.  
  
Hermione was getting fed up with everything. "Look, there is nothing the matter with this pie. Do I need to take another bite to prove it to you?"  
  
"No!" Ron said panicking. "I mean . . . bloody hell!"  
  
Quickly he sprang up from his chair and raced as fast as he could up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, leaving a very confused Hermione behind.  
  
"Ron, what in the world is the matter with you?" Hermione yelled as she started up the stairs behind him, only to be stopped by Harry.  
  
"Let Ron calm himself down, Hermione," Harry said as Hermione cast a worried look up the stairs.  
  
"Would he use his right hand or left hand for that," Alaire whispered into Neville's ear before he elbowed her in the ribs.  
  
"Are you sure he'll be all right. I mean I've never seen Ron like that," Hermione said worrying. "Maybe he should go see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"No," Harry said stifling a laugh. "I'm sure he'll be fine in about five . . . I mean," he coughed to cover up his laughter. "I'm sure he'll all right in time for dinner."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll just go upstairs and study," Hermione said still looking up the stairs to the boys dormitory. "But if he comes down, you will come and get me, won't you?"  
  
Alaire let out another snicker, which was met with another elbow this time from Dean.  
  
"Yes ''Mione," Harry said as he watched his friend go up the stairs. As soon as he heard her door close, he fell on the floor laughing with the others. Quickly he turned to Alaire. "That was evil."  
  
"A necessary evil?"  
  
"No, just evil. Funny as hell, but evil," he said smiling before erupting into laughter.  
  
"Sorry, but you're the ones that picked the movie."  
  
"We picked it so you'd have something American to watch," Harry said gasping for breath.  
  
"How about I'll pick the next movie? Not that I didn't enjoy watching Ron's reaction or this little spectacle, because it was just hilarious."  
  
The group sat on the couches reliving the moment. The giggles had just died down for the third time when the grandfather clock chimed noon.  
  
"As much fun as this is, my stomach calls. I think I'd like some lunch," Alaire said standing up. "Anyone else hungry?" she asked with a laugh.  
  
She stood and offered her hands to Neville and Harry. Linking arms with them, they headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
Dean turned to Seamus as they watched them leave, "Wow. If she's having lunch, I wonder which one of them will end up being dessert." 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: No disrespect is meant by the Star Trek mention. There will be some R/Hr action in the next chapter. Enjoy. ======================================  
  
The next morning dawned bright and clear, a perfect day for studying by the lake. Or, as Harry spied his broom, it's a perfect day for some early Quidditch practice. He quickly dressed then grabbed his broom. The rest of the guys were already gone on individual pursuits. Ron was probably doing prefect stuff. Seamus would be in the Great Hall chatting up his latest victim over breakfast. Dean would be outside practicing football drills. And Neville would be in the greenhouse. Perfect. He could fly undisturbed for once.  
  
He had almost made it down the first floor corridor when he came across a crowd of boys standing on a stairwell outside an open classroom.  
  
"Shhh!" he heard Seamus shush someone who was gasping.  
  
"I'd eat dog biscuits everyday for that downward dog," he heard someone say in a loud whisper.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
A pair of hands quickly grabbed him and dragged him into the stairwell out of sight of the open door.  
  
"It's an all girls yoga class," said Dean.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Educate the boy," said Seamus.  
  
"Budge over Weasley." Harry looked over surprised to see Ron move down a step while continuing to stare at the classroom. Harry sat down in the vacated spot and looked to see what the fuss was about. He almost fainted.  
  
One of the rarely used classrooms had been transformed into an exercise studio. Instead of the usual stone walls, the room was covered in mirrors and windows. There was a long, narrow window in the outer wall facing the stairwell. Harry focused on the figures inside. There were about 20 girls in various stages of dress. Some wore tight, long-sleeved shirts and leggings. Others were in shorts and sleeveless tops.  
  
Then he spotted a trio that made him grasp the banister for support. Leading the class through various poses were Ginny, Hermione, and Alaire. Each was wearing some sort of short top with thin straps. They also wore tight white pants that ended at their knees.  
  
Every girl in the class was covered in sweat. So were the boys in the stairwell as they watched the girls go through the exercises.  
  
"Well, Harry?"  
  
"Forget Quidditch!"  
  
"Brilliant, isn't it?" Ron whispered.  
  
"When did this start?" Ron answered without taking his eyes off the room. "Apparently, Ginny discovered yoga last year during Advanced Muggle Studies. She mentioned it to Alaire who had done it back in the states. Then, they talked to Hermione about getting a room and, it turned out that Hermione had done yoga over the summer at her parents. They were going to keep the location a secret but . . ." Ron's voice trailed off as the twenty girls leaned over and grasped their ankles.  
  
"You followed Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a collective sigh from the boys as the girls slowly straightened then leaned backwards stretching their arms over their heads. Too soon, the class was over. The girls began to pack up their mats and pull on warmer clothes and shoes. The boys quickly backed up the stairwell and ran as the room emptied.  
  
Safe on the second floor, Dean called out, "The next meeting of the Yoga Watching Club will be meeting next Saturday at the same time and same place."  
  
"Keep your yobs shut! Don't let them know!" someone else said loudly.  
  
Ron turned to Harry as they made their way out to the Quidditch pitch, "That's it, mate. I'm done for."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Ron stopped and looked his best friend in the eyes, "The pie was bad enough but this . . . this." He looked down at his toes. "How do I ask out someone who has been one of my best friends for the past seven years? What if she doesn't feel that way? What if I screw it up?"  
  
"Ron, mate, you couldn't screw it up worse than you already have." Ron looked up slightly hurt. "Hermione is an attractive, intelligent girl. If you don't get in there and take a chance SOON someone else besides Krum is going to take your place."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Yeah, I know I'm right. Look, I'm going to bring Alaire out by the lake later today to study. Why don't you suggest to Hermione that you and she study in the Room of Requirement? It's quiet. It's private. If she turns you down, you can imagine a noose and do yourself in."  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
"What? The room or the noose?" Harry was rewarded with a cuff to his head.  
  
Alaire found Neville down in the common room after she changed from the Yoga workout, and had asked him if he was ready to go to the greenhouses to help her with herbology. Neville seemed a bit flustered at first, which confused Alaire, but had smiled and agreed to go. They soon found themselves in greenhouse three looking at several plants the third years were working on. While Alaire recognized quite a few of them, there were some plants she could not identify.  
  
"What are these?" Alaire asked as she reached out to touch a crimson flower with blue tips.  
  
Quickly Neville, yanked her hand back. Alaire could fell the fear and anxiety in him. "You really don't want to touch that."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A Devil's Fork. It's a relative of the Devil's Snare."  
  
"The Devil's Snare is a vine that chokes people right?"  
  
"Basically."  
  
"What does this do?"  
  
"This emits a moderate level toxin into the blood stream. You'll be bedridden for weeks if you touch the petals. You have to touch the stems only. It's used to protect precious items and when harvested the toxin is used in certain sleeping potions."  
  
"Oh," she said slightly disappointed.  
  
"Why don't we look at something ... less hazardous."  
  
"You mean something boring."  
  
"No," Neville said sternly before he continued wholeheartedly. "Nothing in this greenhouse or another greenhouse is boring. Everything has a greater purpose."  
  
"Including us?" she teased.  
  
Neville was slightly thrown off by the question. "Especially you," he said before a blush crept up into his cheeks. Looking anywhere but at Alaire, he said lightly, "Let's go over here, shall we? We need to look at the hellebore."  
  
An hour later, the couple had gone through most of the plants in the greenhouse. Alaire had a list of new plants to research and, in turn, Neville had a new appreciation for the American's knowledge of plants plus a healthy fear of her seemingly endless curiosity and courage. He had saved from the Devil's Fork but they had even nearly died laughing as a tickling tentacle plant let lose on them.  
  
Alaire spent almost fifteen minutes sneezing after sniffing a FeverFew plant by accident.  
  
"It had such – Achoo! – beautiful – Achoo! – flowers! Achoo! Why does it have to – Achoo! – be such a – Aaaachoo! – pain!" "What time is it?" asked Alaire looking out at the Hogwarts grounds as she daintily wiped her nose for the twentieth time.  
  
"Don't know. We've been here for awhile," said Neville shrugging. "Do you have to go somewhere?"  
  
"I have to meet Harry by the lake after lunch."  
  
Suddenly Neville felt his heart fall to his knees. Of course this girl was interested in Harry, he thought. Oh well.  
  
"Are you all right?" Alaire asked him as she took his hand.  
  
"Fine," Neville croaked out. "Why don't you go on? I have some work to do in my study anyway."  
  
"You did promise you'd let me see this famous study of yours," Alaire said smiling.  
  
"Some other time," Neville sighed as he openned the door to the greenhouse for her. Neville watched as Alaire walked toward the lake.  
  
Sighing, he decided to go and check on his rose. It had been growing extremely well, though he couldn't exactly pinpoint a reason. Besides, a little voice said in his head, you'll be able to see Alaire by the lake from the study window. Smiling lightly at the thought he headed up to the study.  
  
After a lunch of sandwiches and pumpkin juice, Harry and Alaire gathered their things and walked slowly down to the lake. Alaire had worn her warmest clothes but could already feel the chill beginning to eat at her fingers and toes. Harry spread a blanket on the ground while Alaire unpacked a set of books, some parchment, and two quills. She then set out two cups and a thermos of hot chocolate.  
  
Lastly, she pulled out a package of cookies. Harry looked at them with interest. "What are those?"  
  
"Only some of the best cookies in the world. They're called NutterButters. Want one?"  
  
"Yeah." Alaire took one out of the package then stopped and asked, "Not allergic to peanuts, are you?"  
  
"Nope, only deatheaters." Alaire chuckled. "Ok. Close your eyes and open your mouth." Harry looked at her warily. "Don't you trust me?"  
  
Harry swallowed. "Of course, I do," he said and timidly closed his eyes to a slit and open his mouth. Alaire placed the cookie in his mouth.  
  
"I hope you like it." Harry bit down then chewed the cookie. There were no surprises, only peanut butter cookie. "Hmm. That's good. Don't let Ron know. He'll be pestering you for them all the time."  
  
Alaire shook her head as she bit into her cookie. "Does that boy ever think about anything other than food and sex?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment then asked, "Should he be?" Alaire had to laugh.  
  
"Typical boys! But, for you I'd add Quidditch and for Neville I'd add plants. And for Seamus, I'd delete the food part."  
  
"If you'd like me to talk to Seamus . . ."  
  
"Don't you dare! I can handle myself. But if Seamus shows up one day with a black eye, you'll know I've run out of patience."  
  
"You should ask Ginny about her bat-bogey hex. Its quiet effective."  
  
"Who did she use it on? You?"  
  
"Oh, no! It was Draco Malfoy."  
  
Alaire giggled. "Ah, the course of true love never runs smoothly."  
  
"You better never let Ron hear you say that! I don't know who he'd kill first, you, Ginny, or Draco."  
  
"Draco is a bit of a snot but what's so evil about him? The mere sound of his name tends to push you guys into overdrive."  
  
"His father is a Deatheater who tried to kill us."  
  
Alaire sat up shocked. "Excuse me? Tried to kill you?" She looked at Harry's serious face. "I'm missing something aren't I?"  
  
Harry stared out at the lake wishing this conversation didn't have to occur. "Look, I know you're THE Harry Potter. Even in the States, we heard what happened. But I only know what was reported in the papers and then in our History of Magic textbooks."  
  
Harry shuddered. "I'm in the textbooks?" "Afraid so. But it's not much. A little inset at the end of the book with a drawing of you as a baby."  
  
Harry fell backward on the blanket, rolled onto his stomach, and buried his face in the soft wool. "Ugh."  
  
He felt Alaire touch his shoulder. "It's a cute picture. You should have worn a diaper, though. Showing off your, ahem, assetts that early in life . . ."  
  
Harry looked up horrified. "NO!" he began to squeal but stopped when he saw Alaire laughing. "You are so bad."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Seriously, am I in your history book?"  
  
Alaire sobered up quickly. "Yeah, Harry, you are." "Then you know my story."  
  
Harry looked back down at the blanket whose lint suddenly seemed much more interesting than the girl sitting beside him. "Yeah. I know your story."  
  
"Well, I'll save you from asking," Harry said petulantly. He sat up and placed his face close to hers. "Here's the world famous Harry Potter lightning scar."  
  
Alaire held her breath as she looked into Harry's green eyes for what seemed an eternity. Then, slowly, she looked up at his forehead. Her fingertips reached out to trace its shape. She looked back into his eyes. "May I?"  
  
Harry could feel his insides turning to jelly. He managed a quick nod. Alaire's fingertips traced the scar as lightly as possible then Alaire left her fingers on Harry's forehead and closed her eyes. Harry watched as Alaire's face contorted in pain. She removed her touch as a single tear fell down her face. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I had no idea."  
  
"What did you just do, Alaire?" Alaire looked up at him more serious than he had ever seen her.  
  
"You've got to promise not to tell anyone; only Dumbledore and McGonagall know." Harry nodded cautiously. "I mean it, Harry. If this gets out, I'll never have a friend here at Hogwarts. I'll have to go home." Now Harry was worried. He nodded again. "Harry, I'm empathic."  
  
She watched as he furrowed his brows. "Not in some weird Star Trek way; but," she paused to gather her thoughts. "I'm just very sensitive to people's emotions especially negative ones. I could feel a lot of sadness from you. You were thinking of your past and, possibly, your future. It doesn't make you happy. I'm sorry."  
  
Harry just looked at her. Alaire felt tears coming to her eyes. "I'm sorry. I understand. No one wants to be around someone like me." She started to grab her books to leave.  
  
"Hang on! Did I say that?"  
  
"No. You don't have to. I've seen that look enough. One minute, you're friends and the next you're afraid I'm going to feel every little emotion you have. So you start acting different. Holding yourself in check. Finally, you won't be able to take it anymore. You'll begin to hate me for what you see as an invasion of privacy. And," Tears began to stream down her face. "And, that'll be it." She wiped her face and turned toward her books again.  
  
"How often does that happen to you?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Is that why you're here?" Alaire nodded.  
  
"I-I lost my best friend at home when she found out. We had been friends since we were in kindergarten together. When this 'gift' showed up a few years ago, I thought she'd help me deal with it when actually the opposite happened. Soon, no one in my school would come near me."  
  
Harry watched as she hunched her shoulders over and hugged her knees. "I thought about going to a Muggle school but I would have been so far behind in their studies that it didn't make sense. Mom had heard of Hogwarts and thought it would solve my problem and be an adventure for me. So here I am."  
  
"Can you turn it off?"  
  
"Um. Sometimes. I can block certain people and tune others in more sharply. I'm still working on controlling it." Harry looked at her quizzically.  
  
"So, I'll save YOU the bother of asking. Yes, I have been tuning in to you. I felt kindness from you and the others. And," she paused and looked into his eyes. "You are feeling very curious right now as to whether or not, I've felt some of your 'more-than-kindness' thoughts."  
  
Harry felt himself blush. "Um, well. That's not a bad thing."  
  
"No, its not. It's a good thing."  
  
Silence fell between them. They sat staring at the lake for a very long time before Harry broke the silence. "Come here."  
  
He patted the spot beside him. Reluctantly Alaire move up beside him. "So is this the real Alaire? The quiet one who's afraid of losing a friend again?" She nodded then smiled as Harry hugged her tight. "You know, it might just be nice to have someone know how I feel and not have to fight with them about it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Besides, we could all use an early-warning system as to when Snape or McGonagall are in a really, really bad mood."  
  
Alaire sighed and put her head on Harry's shoulder. "Don't tell anyone, OK? People are just starting to trust me. I couldn't stand to be here if you guys quit talking to me."  
  
"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."  
  
They sat quietly together enjoying each other's comfort when Alaire broke the silence. "Don't you think we'd better at least look at the potion's book? Hermione might quiz me when we go inside."  
  
With a laugh, Harry opened up the book closest to him, wrapped his cloak around them both, and began to read.  
  
Inside the castle, Neville stared out a window at the couple by the lake. He shook his head. Harry and Alaire. It was inevitable in his mind. But, perhaps, they could stay friends. He could be satisfied with that, he told himself with a sigh as he examined his rose hybrid. It was thriving beyond belief. It would be ready to test by Christmas. He gave it a smile as he walked out the door. At least something in his life was going right. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fanfiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Enjoy.  
  
====================================== ========  
  
"Why are we using the Room of Requirements for studying?" Hermione Granger asked as she tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"You yourself said the common room and library are full of people. I know you like someplace quiet to study and that's where we're going," he said as he started walking back and forth in front of what would be the door. "Now, be quiet, please, so I can concentrate."  
  
Ron thought about how the room should be filled full of well-organized books, a nice table and comfy chairs, and soft lighting — not so soft that she would expect something, but not as bright as the lights at the Quidditch World Cup. It should be somewhere where Hermione would feel comfortable and where she wouldn't get to suspicious about the real reason he had asked to study with her.  
  
A minute later the door appeared. Quickly Ron peeked in to make sure everything was all right. During his third pass by the door, the image of Hermione in Yoga class had flitted through his mind. He did not want to have to explain why the Yoga classroom had appeared instead of a place to study. As he opened the door, he was glad to see that the study area was perfect. There was a cozy leather loveseat with a table just the right height in front of it. A fireplace on the back wall gave off a cheery warmth. Side tables held lamps that glowed softly in the darkness. Another light illuminated the work table. The only imperfection was a small yoga mat under the table. He prayed that she wouldn't take notice.  
  
"I must say I am impressed Ron," Hermione said as she entered the room.  
  
"Thank you," he said as he lead her over to the table, before whispering under his breath. "Room of Requirements, get rid of that mat."  
  
A second later, it was gone. Smiling, Ron sat down next to Hermione who had already opened a few of the books that she had brought with her.  
  
"What subject do you want to start off with?" she asked.  
  
Ron sighed. This was not going as he planned, but maybe they could study for awhile while he thought of what he was going to say. "Charms, I guess."  
  
A half-hour later, Ron had not gotten a single thing done. His charms homework remained mostly untouched after he caught himself scribbling Hermione's name on them. He was just looking at her now, wondering how he should do this.  
  
Hermione felt his gaze on her and lifted her head. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing," he said quickly.  
  
"Are you stuck on a problem?" she asked grabbing for his parchment. "Let me see."  
  
"No!' he exclaimed ripping the parchment out of her grasp. "That is . . . I don't really have a problem."  
  
"Fine," she said slightly hurt. "Just don't try to get me to proof your answers for you then."  
  
"I don't need you to proof everything I do 'Mione," he said shortly. "I can do some things myself, you know. I'm not stupid."  
  
"I never said you were stupid."  
  
"No, it's just implied."  
  
"I don't think I can work anymore," she said with a tired sigh. She stood up and started to gather her books into a pile. "It's clear that we're just going to get into another row."  
  
"No, we're not."  
  
"Ron, we're already in one!" She gave him an exasperated and tired look. "I'm so tired of this," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Ron cursed to himself as he stood up from the table. "Harry's right. I might as well imagine myself a noose, as well as this is going," he thought to himself. As soon as the thought was finished, the item appeared in the corner of the room catching Hermione's attention.  
  
"Ron, why is there a noose hanging in the corner?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"What?" he asked turning to look at it. He scowled. The room was mocking him. He just knew it. "Room of Requirements, get rid of that thing," he growled out.  
  
"Ron, what is going on? We have studying to do!"  
  
"I know we do. It's just that there is something important that I need to talk about with you."  
  
"Everything is more important to you than studying. Wait, this isn't about Voldemort or Harry is it?" she said worried.  
  
"No!" he exclaimed. "It's something else."  
  
"Well? What is it?"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione as she waited patiently for the answer. He could tell she was already agitated, and that wasn't good.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron thought, "this isn't what I had planned. I wish there was some way that I could tell Hermione exactly what I fell. A bloody banner proclaiming my love probably wouldn't even do it."  
  
Unfortunately for Ron, the Room of Requirements was in a mischevious mood and read his thoughts.A moment later a banner appeared behind Ron adorned with ribbons and floating hearts reading "Hermione, I fancy you although I'm a bloody idiot most of the time. I hope you'll look past that. Love Ron."  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide as she read the sign behind Ron. Ron was still looking down at the floor trying to come up with something to say to her.  
  
"Is this a joke?" Hermione asked harshly trying to not let the tears drop that were forming in her eyes.  
  
"What?" asked Ron confused as he looked up at her.  
  
"I should have known," Hermione said trying not to sob as she gathered up her books. "Here I thought . . . well, it isn't important what I thought. All that matters is that you brought me up here to play some stupid, asinine prank on me Ronald Weasley! How could you!"  
  
"Hermione," Ron began as he reached for her, completely clueless to the banner behind him.  
  
"I don't know why I even bother with you, Ron Weasley," Hermione said, her voice cracking.  
  
Ron put his hand on Hermione's wrist to halt her. He placed her books back on the table.  
  
Hermione continued to look down, her hair covering her face. Slowly, Ron placed his hand under her chin and pulled her face up to his. He felt his heart ache as he saw a trail of tears running down her cheeks. Putting his hand on the side of her face, he rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone.  
  
"Hermione, I am not pulling a prank on you," he said softly as he wiped a tear off her cheek.  
  
"Then what are you doing Ron? What exactly are you doing?" she asked timidly looking up at him.  
  
"It's just . . . I just . .. You see the thing is . .. ah, bloody hell," he said frustrated before he brought his lips down to hers. It only last a few seconds as he felt Hermione tense up before him.  
  
He broke the kiss and stood back. Ron's face scrunched up as he held his breath completely prepared for the smack he was certain Hermione would deliver. Still squinting, he tried to open one of his eyes to find Hermione looking at him in an expression that was part astonishment, part amusement, and part anxiousness.  
  
"Why?" she asked softly.  
  
Ron's shoulders sagged as he felt a heavy pressure on his chest. He had just completely messed everything up between him and Hermione. "This was all a bad idea," he thought to himself.  
  
"I just thought, but I guess I was wrong," he said, before anger flashed in his eyes and he raised his voice. "Just forget it ever happened. I should have known better. You deserve someone better than just me. Just go. Go write Vicky and tell him how pathetic it was I tried to tell you how much I love you."  
  
"Ron Weasley, you are a bloody idiot," she snapped before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him toward her, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss which stopped only when they had to breathe. "I love you too," Hermione said, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Wow," he said before he could stop himself.  
  
A blush crept up in Hermione's cheeks, "Thank you."  
  
"'Mione, the Halloween Ball's coming up and I don't want what happened at fourth year to happen again. I don't want you to go with any bloke other than me. So would you —"  
  
Another earth shattering kiss followed, where Ron was quite sure he would die a happy man if the world ended at that moment.  
  
"Yes," she said with a smile.  
  
"Merlin, I love you," he whispered outloud. "For a long time, you know."  
  
"I know. I've been waiting and waiting to see if you felt the same way I did."  
  
"Um. How long?" Ron asked in a timid voice.  
  
"Well," Hermione stared at a button on Ron's shirt. "I sorta liked you that year we had the Yule Ball and the competition and all that. But when we became prefects, we got to spend so much time together. I knew that I really liked you. I guess I've loved you since then." She looked up with a shy smile. "Its seemed so natural to love you that I couldn't tell you when it started." She looked down surprised at the romantic words that had come out of her mouth. She had to stop reading Ginny's romance novels.  
  
"Really? Wow." Ron cleared his throat then took a couragous leap. "It's the same way with me. I just didn't want to risk our friendship because I didn't think that you could ever feel the same way about me."  
  
"What made you change your mind and bring me here?"  
  
Visions of Hermione eating pie and leading the Yoga class floated in his memory. He quickly dampened them before the room was flooded with apple pies and yoga mats.  
  
"I . . . I guess I just did." He looked down at her beaming face. "The feelings just grew too strong."  
  
"I know," she said with a giggle. "The banner was a bit much, though."  
  
Ron turned to look behind him, wondering what banner she was talking about. When he saw it, his face turned slightly red and he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Bloody room," he muttered smiling as he bent to kiss Hermione again. 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fanfiction to tide us over until Book 6. ==============================  
  
The fire in the hearth in the Gryffindor common room crackled merrily as a handful of students sat doing homework and talking. There weren't many left awake, but a lucky few were able to witness the entrance of Ron and Hermione walking into the room hand-in-hand. The slight scent of something burnt followed them in.  
  
Laughing, Hermione was trying to pat down her hair. "I don't believe that my hair almost caught on fire," she giggled.  
  
"I guess that's what happens when the two people in the room imagine fireworks at the same time," said Ron his ears turning a slight tinge of pink. "The whole room gets filled with the bloody things."  
  
"Not the WHOLE room, Ron," Hermione teased.  
  
Ron's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as he began to stutter, "I swear I didn't . . . I wasn't —"  
  
"I believe you, Ron," Hermione said putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm off to bed now. Pleasant dreams."  
  
"If they are of you, they will be," he said smugly as he gave her a kiss on the lips and watched as she literally skipped up the stairway to the girls dormitory.  
  
With a smile that was plastered on his face, perhaps permanently, Ron sat down at the table where Harry, Neville, and Alaire sat working on potions homework.  
  
"I take it that went well," Harry said smiling.  
  
"Bloody brilliantly."  
  
"So you and Hermione aren't going to deny that you are a couple anymore, right?" Alaire asked.  
  
Ron just continued to grin and nodded.  
  
"So, what did she mean fireworks weren't the only thing in the room?" Alaire said curiously.  
  
Ron turned red. "I swear, it wasn't my doing. I didn't think of anything else but Hermione and fireworks when she kissed me."  
  
"That didn't answer my question."  
  
Harry interrupted. "There's a room here that will kind of read your mind and decorate itself the way you want or, rather, the way it thinks you should have it."  
  
"You have to be careful with that room. Bloody room. Not a place to take a bird on a date."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Itwasabed," Ron said really fast.  
  
Harry started coughing as his best friend turned red. Neville choked on the pumpkin juice that he had just taken a drink of while Alaire just shook her head.  
  
"Hmmm. Well, maybe Hermione was imagining that," Alaire said.  
  
This caused Ron's jaw to drop, and he began to open and close his mouth like a fish.  
  
"She ...that's...Ah, no!"  
  
Alaire just shrugged, while Ron sputtered on for a bit.  
  
"So we're not going to have to listen to your rows anymore?" Neville asked hopefully.  
  
Ron wasn't even listening. The goofy grin had returned to his face as he was leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his head.  
  
Seamus came over and waved a hand in front of Ron's face. It didn't even phase him. "He's bloody well gone. If I didn't think Hermione would have hexed him 20 ways from tomorrow, I would think they shagged by the expression on his face," he said.  
  
"Please," Harry said holding his hand up. "I do not want that mental image."  
  
"Speaking of mental images," Seamus said licking his lips as he looked at Alaire. "What lovely American movie are we looking forward to this week? Same sort of thing as the last one?"  
  
"I realize your sick, twisted mind resides in the gutter, but no. McGonagall turned down one of my movie suggestions for being inappropriate. So we'll be watching my second choice."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Grease."  
  
"I've heard of that one," Harry said.  
  
"Oy! No more food movies!" exclaimed Ron whom Alaire pointedly ignored.  
  
"Pretty tame, if you ask me," said Seamus. "What was the movie McGonagall turned down?"  
  
"Rocky Horror Picture Show." Now Seamus started coughing. "Don't tell me you actually had the stones to ask that old bird to let us see that movie!"  
  
"I did. It's a cult classic you know and totally appropriate for the Halloween season. We watched it every year back in New Orleans.," Alaire said crossing her arms. Neville and Harry were clueless as to what was so bad about the film. "There are midnight showings all over and people come out in costumes to watch it. I guess Britain's just too stuffy."  
  
"I've been to a show, thank you very much, but I had to sneak out of my house to see it. So you're telling me that your parents saw you dressed up like Magenta and let you out of the house. " Seamus said skeptically. "Though I must say I would like very much to see some members of the house dressed up or undressed like that."  
  
His eyes wandered over to the remaining females in the room. Alaire glared at him unappreciatively when he looked at her.  
  
"What's that movie about anyway?" Neville asked confused. "Growing up in the wizard world, I think I missed out on it."  
  
"I've never heard of it either," Harry said.  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you two, but only if you'll both go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow."  
  
"Both of us?" Neville asked a bit nervously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do you have to do in Hogsmeade?" asked Harry concernedly.  
  
"I need some potion ingredients and I heard there's a greenhouse there, too. I thought you two were tutoring me. Plus, I need some winter robes before I freeze to death."  
  
"She needs someone to hold her purse for her," snickered Seamus. Alaire, Harry and Neville shot him nasty glares. Ron simply continued to stare out in space with an insipid smile on his face.  
  
"All right we'll go," Harry said. "Don't know about shopping, though."  
  
"Sure, I guess. I'd love to go to the greenhouse," Neville said before nervously asking, "I really don't have to hold your purse, do I?"  
  
"Fine," huffed Alaire gathering up her books. "Don't come. I'll find someone else to go with me. I'm sure my cousin, Vinnie, would be more than happy to go with me. Maybe, he can introduce me to a cute Slytherin who won't mind watching me try on some new lingerie!"  
  
"No!" the boys chorused together then gave each other odd looks.  
  
"I'll be happy to go with you, Alaire. I need a new winter jumper from Madame Malkin's myself," commented Neville. "I forgot my old one and I don't want to write Gram about it," he added sheepishly.  
  
"I'll go, too," Harry added with a nod. "I need new socks."  
  
"Ooohkay." Alaire looked from one boy to another sensing the budding jealousy between them. "But just to be fair, Harry, you can hold my purse on the way to Hogsmeade and, Neville, you can hold it on the way back."  
  
She gave them the sweetest, most sarcastic smile she could. "By the way, Rocky Horror Picture Show . . . the movie's about sweet transvestites from transsexual Transylvania." Neville and Harry's jaws dropped to the table as they watched Alaire make her way up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Only after a few moments of shock were they able to form sentences.  
  
"Was she joking?" Harry asked turning to Seamus.  
  
"No, mate, she wasn't."  
  
"Ha, ha. I get it! Holding her purse and transvestites . . . Ha, ha!" Ron had woken from his stupor long enough to laugh at his roommates. It only earned him a thorough pummeling from them.  
  
Alaire stomped up the stairs. What was it with men and shopping anyway? She had half a mind to really try on some lingerie and make them suffer. She continued to rant to herself about it until she heard someone calling her name from up the stairs.  
  
"Alaire," Ginny Weasley said motioning for the older girl to come over to her.  
  
"What is it, Gin?"  
  
"You have got to see Hermione. If I didn't know better I'd swear she has been inhaling some illegal potions down in the dungeons by the smile on her face."  
  
"Speaking of the dungeons, how is peroxide boy anyway?"  
  
"He's fine. Out of his mind, but fine," she huffed as she led Alaire up the head girl's staircase.  
  
"What he'd do?"  
  
"He wants me to go to the Halloween Ball dressed as Lady Godiva."  
  
Alaire emitted a choked laugh. "You'd be naked."  
  
"I'd be wearing a flesh colored body suit."  
  
"What would he be?"  
  
"He wants to be the horse."  
  
"Lady Godiva's horse?" she asked amused. "Yes, I told him that it would be appropriate since most people think of him as an ass!"  
  
"That'd certainly be interesting," Alaire said with a laugh as Ginny opened the door to Hermione's room.  
  
Inside Hermione Granger sat on her bed staring out into space with a large grin on her face. She almost seemed to be glowing with happiness. Alaire shook her head when she saw her.  
  
"Ron has the same look plastered on his face, as well."  
  
"Come on, Hermione, spill it," Ginny said nudging the head girl. "What happened?"  
  
"Ron told me he loved me," she sighed whole-heartedly. "Big news flash there. I told you that years ago," Ginny teased. "Then he kissed me or I kissed him. It doesn't matter anymore," she sighed. "Ron loves me."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, while Alaire supressed a giggle. "Where and when did this all happen?" Ginny asked smiling.  
  
"He took me to the Room of Requirements to study tonight," she sighed. "He said it was to study. I think he meant it too. You should have seen the room. It was perfect to study, except for the exercise mat on the floor. I distracted him halfway through and I guess for some reason our Yoga lesson slipped into his mind. Honestly, it's not as if I don't know he followed me to class."  
  
"My brother's thick you know."  
  
"You don't think Ron told anyone else about the class, do you?" Hermione worried.  
  
"Please," Alaire said. "I think if Ron had told anyone all the boys would have been in the stairs outside the room. Surely, we would have heard or seen them. It nots like they're a quiet bunch, more like a herd of buffalo on speed."  
  
"She's right," Ginny said nodding. "I'm pretty sure we would have heard Seamus combust sometime during the exercises."  
  
"Anyway, we studied for awhile and then we got into another row. Then this banner shows up proclaiming his love for me. I'm not sure if he meant to do that or not and then he kissed me!" Hermione said excitedly as she fell back happily.  
  
"So I take it you and Ron are going to Hogsmeade," Alaire said, lightly amused at the dazed and starry-eyed Hermione.  
  
"Yes," she sighed.  
  
Ginny just rolled her eyes. "And who are you going with Alaire?"  
  
"Neville and Harry."  
  
"Both of them?" Ginny asked amazed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"This is going to be interesting," Ginny said smiling. 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
=================================  
  
The crisp early October air caused a chill to rush through Alaire as she tried to bundle herself up more tightly in her robes. It was time to go to Hogsmeade. She had read about the all-wizarding village in her books in the states. People there viewed the town as "quaint", a term that Alaire personally hated. She wanted to see in person just what such a place was like. In the States, witches and wizards lived alongside muggles just like anyone else with the exception of a few concentrations in such places as Salem, New Orleans, and Sedona. She had heard of a Hogsmeade-like place in Southern California. She figured people there were so strange that a coven of a thousand witches could hold a convention and no one would bat an eye.  
  
She pulled her robes tighter against the wind as she and Neville walked down to the castle gates. He had surprisingly asked her if he could hold anything for her. Smirking, she had handed over her purse. She had purposely put a weight spell on it as she handed it over. It was cruel, she knew, but he deserved it.  
  
She looked up to see Harry hurrying toward them. He made his way toward Alaire, who still had on the shimmering robes she had worn during the welcoming feast.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late," Harry said. "Ron had some questions about a place to eat in Hogsmeade. I think he wants to impress Hermione."  
  
"That's quite all right. Neville's all ready decided to be a gentlemen and take my purse for me," Alaire said smiling. "Will you carry it for me on the way back, please?"  
  
Harry looked over to see Neville struggling to hold a small brown purse. Gulping, Harry just nodded his head.  
  
"Let's go to the greenhouse first, then shopping and then to the potion store," Alaire said lacing her arm through both of the boys and smiling smugly to herself. On her arms, she had two of the most charming and cute boys in the school. She knew that many of the girls thought she was mental for fancying Neville. But, she looked past his memory problems to see someone who was considerate, kind, and thoughtful. Besides, her mother had told her to beware of the "quiet ones" and Alaire could never back down from such a warning. Quite literally on the other hand was Harry. He was beyond cute, a great athlete, just smart enough, and self-confident. But even with all of these great attributes, he still managed to be nice and even humble at times. The two boys provided a nice contrast to each other.  
  
The three kept up a running conversation about Quidditch, English football, American football, and American basketball all the way to Hogsmeade. Harry promised to teach Alaire the finer points of Quidditch before the next game.  
  
"So let me get this straight. You climb on a broom, fly hundreds of feet up in the air, and chase a little golden ball. If you catch it, you win?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"And while you're attempting to do this, someone is chucking big, heavy leather balls at you trying to knock you off your broom so that you fall to certain death?"  
  
Harry laughed and nodded. Alaire turned to Neville. "And this is the most popular sport in wizarding England?"  
  
Neville nodded.  
  
"I thought rugby was mental but you guys beat it! I much prefer basketball." "Yeah, but you need to be tall to play that," Neville replied. "And with Quidditch, there's a position for almost anyone."  
  
"Well, I look on basketball as an art, like ballet. Not only does it take a certain height but a good player will have an incredible sense of balance, anticipation, and knowledge of exactly where the ball is and his body in relation to the ball."  
  
"Well, you can count me out, then!" Neville told her. "I'm about as athletic as that rock." He pointed a large granite boulder. "And, as for Quidditch, I can't – I won't fly."  
  
"Hmm. But, I do want to learn to fly while I'm here. Those witches from up in Salem are always showing off at the conventions. It would be nice to be able to show them something for once."  
  
Harry, who had been silent during Neville's self-deprecating speech, piped up. "I could give you some lessons if Madame Hooch approves."  
  
Alaire turned to Harry with a wicked smile. "Harry Potter, are you offering to show me how to ride your broom?"  
  
The question made Harry stop in his tracks while Neville dropped her purse in surprise. With a sigh, Alaire picked up the purse while canceling the weight spell under her breath. Hoisting it easily in the air, she said a cleaning spell and the purse was as good as new.  
  
Ignoring Neville's suspicious look, she put the purse over her shoulder and continued towards Hogsmeade. "Coming, boys?"  
  
It was smoldering hot in the greenhouse when they arrived. Neville and Alaire quickly took off their robes. They had cooler clothes on underneath. Harry had not planned on this and was sweating heavily in his thick, woolen Weasley jumper.  
  
They had just finished quick tour of the first aisle when there was a knock on the window. Harry turned to see Dean waving to him. He opened the door letting the sweet cool air in.  
  
"There's a new broom at the Quidditch store and a really new board for plays. You've got to see it, Harry," Dean said eagerly.  
  
Harry was torn. He really wanted to see the new broom and strategy board at the Quidditch store, but then he didn't want to leave Alaire in case she made good on her threat to find a handsome Slytherin to snog. However, Harry felt safe leaving Alaire with Neville. For some reason, he didn't see Neville as a rival for her affections. He saw him more as "just a friend" since he had never been more than that to anyone as far as Harry knew.  
  
"Go ahead, Harry," Alaire said from behind him. "I'm sure Neville will keep me company here. I'll go pick up some things at the clothing shop after here. Then we'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks in about two hours."  
  
Harry smiled. "Excellent," he said before dashing out of the greenhouse, not even saying goodbye in his eagerness to see the new broom.  
  
"If you want to go with Harry — "Neville began resigned.  
  
"Nope," Alaire said taking his hand. "I'm right where I want to be. Now, what else is in this greenhouse?"  
  
"Mints and other plants used to make butterbeer."  
  
"Interesting. It's like the fixings for a moonshine still."  
  
"Sort of," Neville smiling as he looked at their interlaced hands.  
  
"There's a surprise too, but you have to close your eyes."  
  
"Is this a good surprise?"  
  
"Yes," he said making sure her eyes were closed and leading her further into the greenhouse.  
  
"I can smell it! Honeysuckle!" Alaire exclaimed happily as she rushed over to the vines that cascaded down the corner of greenhouse. The vines were so thick they almost formed an alcove around them.  
  
Neville watched as she seemed to dance in and out of the vines in a pixie- like way. He couldn't help but be enchanted at the way she twirled around the branches and how her laughter rang out around the greenhouse.  
  
"Did you know this was here?" Alaire asked as her eyes danced with happiness.  
  
Neville nodded. "It's actually an ingredient for a special brew of butterbeer. It's grown here for some brews the Three Broomsticks has."  
  
They spent about half hour in the greenhouse before they decided to go to the Gladrags clothing store.  
  
"Why don't you try on jumpers and I'll try on robes and some other things," Alaire said as she grabbed a few winter robes from the racks along with some jumpers and other items. "We'll come out and show each other. I'll tell you what I think and you tell me what you think. Agreed?"  
  
"All right," Neville said not knowing what to expect. His grandmother usually picked out his clothes. This "shopping" thing was new to him.  
  
Alaire tried on the first winter robe which was a dark Gryffindor maroon with large gold buttons.  
  
"I'm ready! Let's see you, Neville!"  
  
Neville just mumbled something about him looking silly before he exited the dressing room. Alaire felt her mouth go dry. Neville was wearing a cashmere jumper. She adored cashmere with a passion, and seeing him in it just nearly undid her.  
  
"I look like banana," Neville complained tugging at the yellow jumper.  
  
A nasty thought popped into Alaire's head and she tried not to say it out loud.  
  
"I think you look delicious," she said, kicking herself for opening her mouth.  
  
Neville turned pink, which clashed horribly with the jumper's color. "Maybe just a different color then," Neville said. "I've got a lot more in there just like it."  
  
"Just like it?" Alaire asked hoping to keep the want out of her voice.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I love cashmere."  
  
"That's all I have in here. Gran always says get the best if you can."  
  
"Your Gran sounds like a very wise woman. Can I?" She lifted her hand to touch the soft yarn on his chest. "Mmmm. If I could, I would wear cashmere head to toe in the wintertime."  
  
Neville swallowed then backed away. "I-I got more in there. Should-should I try them on?"  
  
"Yes, please, but first, how do you like this robe?" Neville eyed the maroon robe then looked at Alaire's face.  
  
"It's okay but you might want something that matches your eyes."  
  
Alaire smiled brightly at him. "Alright. I'll go try on another one."  
  
They both turned away to change. Alaire came back in a light blue robe with silver buttons. Neville had changed into a navy blue cashmere turtleneck.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment before Neville broke the silence, "You look great but everyone will think you belong in Ravenclaw."  
  
Alaire sighed. "Ok. One more time. By the way, I like that sweater, I mean, jumper, but it covers too much up."  
  
She reached over to tug at the neck. She gave him a beguiling smile and returned to the dressing room. Neville stayed rooted to the spot. Finally, he managed to return to the dressing room where he ripped off the offending article of clothing.  
  
When they both returned, Alaire was wearing a ruby red robe with dark black buttons. It gave her cheeks a ruddy glow and turned her hair strawberry blonde.  
  
"That's the one!" Neville said without thinking.  
  
"Well, its nice to have a man who's not afraid of voicing his fashion opinions! Now, let me see that sweater."  
  
Neville stuck his arms out and turned around in a circle. The latest sweater was purple with a v-neck. "Mmm. I like. Although, I have had a thought. That turtleneck you had on earlier might come in handy."  
  
Neville looked at her puzzled. Alaire gave him a knowing look.  
  
"That high neck might come in handy if you have a hot date and you end up with a hicky. You know, a love bite."  
  
Neville turned bright red then dark red then went pale.  
  
"Its your choice, though, but I highly recommend cashmere," she said rubbing her hand on his sleeve.  
  
"I-I have another few to try on."  
  
"I pulled a couple out for myself. I want your opinion since Ginny isn't here to help out and Hermione probably could care less."  
  
She quickly changed and came back in a light blue cashmere jumper that matched her eyes perfectly. To Neville it seemed like the necklines of the sweater was very low while the rest of it was very tight.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
Neville simply nodded before returning to the dressing room.  
  
Merlin, it was getting way too hot in here, Neville thought as he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt to get more oxygen. It didn't help. Sighing, Neville pulled on another jumper.  
  
This was a scarlet and gold tweed, like the Gryffindor colors. Maybe this one would look better on him. The purple one had left him feeling like an overgrown grape.  
  
Alaire had just took off the last jumper and went to grab another when noticed that one of the jumpers she had picked up was one she had meant to hand Neville. She just had on a sports bra and the exercise pants she was trying on. A wicked grin crossed her face as she thought "I'll just give him a taste of his own medicine -- tempting me with his body in cashmere all day."  
  
Unfortunately, fate had plans to play a trick on both of them and the two of them came out of the changing rooms at the same time.  
  
"Here's this —"  
  
"Neville, do you —"  
  
The two of them bumped into each other falling on the floor.  
  
Tumbling down on the floor, Neville looked up to see that Alaire was on top of him, wearing very, very little. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing before he realized where approximately his hands were.  
  
Alaire could feel a wide range of emotions flood through Neville, shock, surprise, a flicker of lust and a tidal wave of panic. Hoping to relieve his tension but very pleased she got her hands on him in cashmere, she teased "Well, I've never been in this position before. I believe your hand is quite well introduced to my — "  
  
"I can't breathe," he wheezed, interrupting her as he rolled out from under her and staggered to the exit.  
  
Hyperventilating, Neville opened the door to the shop and stumbled out into the snow to catch his breath.  
  
"Great Merlin, I've killed him," Alaire panicked as she threw on her robes and rushed out of the shop to Neville's side. Kneeling down beside him, Alaire apologized profusely as Neville slowly gained control of his breathing.  
  
"I really over did it," she said apologetically. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"You (wheeze) should get back (wheeze) inside (wheeze) before you catch your death of cold," Neville sputtered out.  
  
"I cast a warming charm on myself," Alaire said rubbing his back. "You've got to learn how to control your breathing and relax. Have you ever tried Yoga? A few of us have workouts you could join us."  
  
With that Neville took a sharp intake of breath and tried not to pass out.  
  
A half-hour later, after finishing purchasing a few items from the shop, Alaire helped Neville into Three Broomsticks. Gingerly, she set him on a stool and rushed to get him a butterbeer. As soon as Neville and Alaire entered, they caught the attention of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Seamus and Dean.  
  
"Are you all right mate?" Ron asked looking at Neville's expression.  
  
Neville nodded yes, then no and then shrugged his shoulders. "Do you need me to help you to the hospital wing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No," Neville sighed. "I'll be fine, eventually . . .I think."  
  
"Good lord, man! What did she do to you?" Seamus asked amused.  
  
Neville turned slightly pink. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't think I can think about it properly even right now."  
  
Seamus shot an eyebrow up, but he didn't say anything as Alaire rushed by him with a butterbeer. "Here you go, Neville," she said with concern still in her voice before sitting the butterbeer down in front of him. Neville proceeded to pick it up and drank it in one gulp. "I am terrible sorry. Next time I'll warn you before I pounce on you with just my underwear on."  
  
A sudden spurt of butterbeer flew across the room as Seamus began choking violently. Dean smacked his friend on the back several times trying to help him. Harry had turned a peculiar shade of red.  
  
"That's quite all right. I just wasn't expecting it that's all," Neville said shyly, trying hard not to look at the shocked faces of his friends. "I thought it was just winter robes you were trying on. I was just a bit shocked. I'll be all right now."  
  
"Are you sure?" Alaire worried.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"All right then," Alaire sighed and turned to Harry. "Ready to go?"  
  
Harry threw back the rest of his butterbeer and jumped up from the table.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
"I'll see you later, Neville, and please think about my yoga suggestion."  
  
Neville nodded and watched as Alaire and Harry left the pub. He ran an unsteady hand through his hair as he turned to order another butterbeer. That woman may be the death of him, he thought, but what a way to go. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fanfiction to tide us over until Book 6 (Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince.)  
  
Not much Neville/Alaire action here, but it's coming.   
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked glancing back at a white-faced Neville as the two of them left Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Neville and I had a bit of an accident in the dressing rooms. We kind of fell into each other. It was my fault, actually. Or maybe it was the cashmere's fault," she added with a smile. "It doesn't matter. I just hope he'll be all right."  
  
"Cashmere?"  
  
"Oh, I adore cashmere. It just feels so nice. I can't help but want to touch it." She gave Harry an appraising look. "Yeah, really odd, I know. It comes from when I was a little kid. Someone gave me a cashmere baby blanket." She grinned sheepishly. "I still have it; it's on my bed right now."  
  
Harry just nodded his head while making a mental note to pick up something cashmere before he left Hogsmeade. He did need socks after all, he thought with boyish logic.  
  
The trip to the potions store went as well as could be expected. Alaire was fascinated by all the odd ingredients. She continually badgered Harry and the store attendant for the origins and properties of various bits and pieces. The storeowner was so impressed by her curiosity and knowledge of American equivalents to English ingredients that he gave her a large book on the topic which Alaire promptly gave to Harry to lug around for her. With a smile and many thanks, they finally left after two hours, both a bit giddy from all the vapors of the shop. Standing in front of the store, they took deep breaths to try and clear their foggy brains.  
  
"What a cool place!! My mother will love it! I couldn't believe all the stuff they have."  
  
"What was that book you gave me?" Harry pointed to the bag he was now carrying.  
  
"Oh, it's a book of comparative potions between Europe and America. For instance, we have wild honeysuckle for our love potions but here you use wild roses."  
  
"Love potions? Aren't those, like, illegal?"  
  
Alaire found herself chuckling. "No, silly. Its just that they won't work unless there is already some kind of feeling there." She gave him a shy smile and stepped close to him. "For instance, the first time I met Ron and Hermione, I knew that they had feelings for each other. I could have brewed a potion that would have let down their defenses. Then all you need is a quiet, private place . . ."  
  
Harry's mouth fell open. "You didn't?!"  
  
Alaire stepped closer to him. "No, I didn't. I didn't need to. Apparently some people have enough courage to say what they feel without any help. Afterall, Gryffindor does stand for courage."  
  
Looking down at Alaire in the middle of Hogsmeade at that moment, courage was the last thing Harry had. Weak knees, yes. Butterflies in the stomach, yes. Courage? Nope. Nada. Not a bit. With a mischievous smile, Alaire hooked her arm around and steered them down the street to where a large crowd of excited students were milling about.  
  
"Let's see what's going on," she said.  
  
What was going on was Fred and George. The two pranksters had opened another WWW shop in Hogsmeade last year, and with this being the first Hogsmeade weekend, the place was packed.  
  
It never ceased to amaze Harry how much Fred and George's shops looked like the Burrow. There were no right angles anywhere in the building. It seemed to be held together by magic, spellotape and hope, if nothing else. Every once in a while, a small explosion would happen and the chimney would burst forth with some sort of glittery powder.  
  
"It looks like fun!" Alaire said grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him towards the shop.  
  
"Yeah, fun," Harry said, with a sense of dread not knowing what pranks Fred and George may have.  
  
Entering the store, Harry and Alaire had to dodge a Fillibuster firework as it sprang out the door. Several third-years followed laughing as one of their members burst into feathers as the result of a canary cream.  
  
"This place is a blast!" Alaire said happily as the chimney belched forth a cloud of blue sparkles.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"Hey, Harry!" yelled George from across the busy store.  
  
"You know the owners?" Alaire asked.  
  
"They're Ron's brothers."  
  
"Here," Fred said tossing something at Harry, which he caught easily. "On the house!"  
  
"What is it?" Harry yelled over the crowd.  
  
"Try it! It's our newest creation." Harry examined the candy in his hand carefully. Alaire watched as he gently nudged it with his finger, as if expecting it to explode.  
  
"Honestly, don't you have any sense of adventure?" Alaire tsked as she snatched the candy out of Harry's hand, tore off the wrapper, and popped it into her mouth.  
  
"Not when Fred and George are concerned," he scowled as he watched Alaire chew the sweet half-expecting her to turn blue or morph into a giant bowtruckle.  
  
"Oh, you'll like this one, Harry," Fred said smiling.  
  
A second later, Alaire's lips connected with Harry's in a passionate kiss that blew all thoughts out of his head. Kissing Cho was nothing like this. In fact, nothing in the world could compare to this feeling, even flying. A moment later, the kiss ended. Alaire opened her eyes in shock, while Harry was trying to savor the memory of the earth shattering kiss.  
  
"Ah, I'm so sorry ... I mean to say ...that was...I gotta go," Alaire said in a flustered voice before she turned and rushed out of the shop, leaving her bags behind her. Harry barely heard her as he was trying to stop the world from spinning. When he was finally able to form a coherent thought, he sought out Fred and George. The twins were grinning from ear to ear from behind the counter. "What in the bloody hell was that?" Harry asked, still catching his breath.  
  
"Passion pills. They're part of a new line of candies we've created to stir up love interest for the Valentine's season. They're still in testing though. I mean it's not even Halloween yet, but we thought you could use it."  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, but Fred, George, thank you for letting me be your guinea pig."  
  
"Do you want a sample of the others, Harry?" George said smirking.  
  
"Others?"  
  
"We've got others. There's the Pucker-up Pop, Lust Lollies, Snickersnogs," Fred explained. "We're having slight problems with the Bondage Bars."  
  
Harry's eyebrows shot up as he looked at the twins.  
  
"Long story."  
  
"I don't even really want to know."  
  
"Good choice," George answered before motioning out the window. "Don't you think you better catch that bird of yours?"  
  
"Uh, oh!" Grabbing his bags and Alaire's, Harry ran out of the door.  
  
"That went well. Don't you think, Forge?"  
  
"Bloody brilliantly, Gred."  
  
"Do you think we should have mentioned to Harry that we sent both Ron and Hermione packages of Tantalizing Taffies, Snickersnogs and Lust Lollies?"  
  
"Best he not think about that."  
  
Harry searched the street for any sign of Alaire. Glancing up toward the Shrieking Shack, he thought he saw a glimpse of blue through the trees. Hoisting their bags over his shoulder, he hurried toward the house.  
  
He found Alaire sitting on a log staring into space and shaking her head. Her face had gone pale except for two bright spots on her cheeks.  
  
"Alaire?" he asked cautiously.  
  
She jumped up and whirled to face him. Words began to spill out. "Oh, Harry. I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me!"  
  
"It's OK."  
  
"One moment, I was fine and the next I was . . ."  
  
"No, really . . ."  
  
"This has never happened before . . ."  
  
"Alaire, honestly, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"But I kissed you and you didn't ask me to and . . ."  
  
For a second, Harry thought that perhaps the only way to shut Alaire up was to kiss her again but seeing her anxious state, he decided against it. Instead, he put down the bags and took her by the shoulders. He gave her a little shake as he said her name.  
  
"Alaire! It was the candy you ate!!"  
  
"What?!!" She stopped babbling for a moment.  
  
"It was a rigged candy. That's what they do there!"  
  
"Candy?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Then it wasn't me?" She paused to catch her breath. "It wasn't my empathy gone wild?"  
  
"No. Alaire, I like you. I like you a lot," Harry found himself admitting, "but I have no intention of snogging you senseless in a public store in the middle of Hogsmeade surrounded by students."  
  
"Oh." Alaire grew quiet. "Do you understand why I was worried? I thought I had lost control and that wouldn't be good," she said shaking her head. "I wouldn't be able to go anywhere alone with anyone. I couldn't even be in a crowded room with Seamus!" she added with a slight grin.  
  
Harry could feel her relaxing but he kept his arms on her shoulders. She smiled at him and moved closer to him so that he couldn't help but hug her.  
  
"Don't worry. The moment I see you kissing Seamus Finnigan, I'll know you're out of your mind."  
  
They both began laughing and soon the awkward moment was over. Alaire raised her head to look at Harry and the playful look came back into her eyes. "So was it so bad? The kiss?"  
  
Harry swallowed hard. Why was it so hard to say what he felt? The kiss had been wonderful, one of the best things to happen to him in a very long while. But he found himself stammering out an answer. "N-No," he spluttered. "It was f-fine."  
  
"Oh, just fine. Hmmm." Alaire stepped back out of his arms and gave him what he now recognized as her teasing look. "Well, next time I kiss you, Harry Potter, I will be doing so of my own free will without the help of any," She reached over for the candy wrapper that Harry still clutched. "Of any 'Passion Pills – Guaranteed to create a response in your loved one! Caution: Effects last only 60 seconds. After that you're on your own!'"  
  
She walked back to him and drew so close that their noses were touching and Harry could feel her soft breath on his cheek. Staring into his eyes, she added, "And it will be much more than 'fine'. I guarantee that!" she added with a slow Southern drawl.  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to blush. He stood rooted to the spot until she held out her hand. "Now, shall we join the others and tell them what really happened or would you like to let the rumor mill go crazy?"  
  
With a smile, Harry took her hand and together they walked back towards the village and their friends.  
  
Neither heard the sound of crunching leaves behind them or the soft thud of a bunch of honeysuckle fresh from the greenhouses being tossed as far as it could be thrown. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
====================================  
  
Word spread quickly about the Passion Pill kiss. The two had tried to make it clear to their friends in Gryffindor that nothing had happened but the incident had, in fact, brought them closer together. Alaire was impressed that Harry had not taken advantage of her and the situation; therefore, he had gained her trust. Harry, on the other hand, was happy with the way Alaire's sense of humor had taken over. Part of him also admitted to truly enjoying the kiss, as well. As a result, they were sharing private smiles, sitting with one another during social times, and joking with each other more often. To the Hogwarts crowd, the two seemed to be on the path to coupledom.  
  
No one seemed to notice that they hadn't shared any public displays of affection beyond an occasional pat on the back. Or, that Alaire had been trying to get Neville's attention ever since that fateful day. Everyone simply made assumptions and believed the rumors even though the reality was quite different.  
  
Many a boy had given Harry a pat on the back and muttered, "Way to go!" while Alaire found more than one girl staring daggers at her. Alaire and Harry had to put up with smirks from Seamus and the occasional catcall from Malfoy (which was usually cut short by Ginny) for a week after Hosgmeade. Alaire and Harry simply agreed to put on brave faces and use their sense of humors. Harry's stock response became, "It was either Alaire or Fred Weasley and Alaire had on nicer lipstick." Alaire would simply smile and say, "Kiss Harry Potter? Ugh!It took a Passion Pill to make me do it." No one believed them. And so a difficult week passed by.  
  
The next Saturday was movie night, and the older Gryffindors had gathered in the common room. Everyone was surprised to see one person, in particular, as she grabbed a few snacks.  
  
"I don't believe it," Ron said turning to look at Hermione as she filled a bowl with popcorn. "You're actually watching a movie with us mere mortals?"  
  
"THIS is a good film Ron," Hermione said happily as she maneuvered her way over to the couch to sit by him. "Not like those idiotic ones you normally select. Honestly, if I see one more Mr. Bean episode, I will scream."  
  
Ron started to argue with her, but thought better of it. A devilish smirk crossed his features as he reached a hand up and tugged on Hermione's wrist causing her to land in his lap.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Just making a seat available for you 'Mione," he said happily giving her a peck on the lips.  
  
Alaire shook her head at the whole scene. She was sitting on a large denim beanbag chair beside the couch. Next to her, Harry sat at the end of the couch as far away as possible from Hermione and Ron, while Seamus, Dean, and Neville were sitting on the opposite side in large comfy chairs.  
  
Looking over at Neville, Alaire sighed. He had been avoiding her lately. He seemed to rush out every time they were in the same room for too long or might be alone. He had even postponed their tutoring session for Herbology.  
  
Alaire really wanted to catch him alone to ask him what was the matter. She hated the way he felt around her. It was a feeling of dread, aggravation, sadness all tinged with jealousy. She could feel it every time they were in the room together, which wasn't often. She had an idea the Passion Pill kiss had caused his behavior, but she wished it would stop. She really liked Neville and his actions were frustrating. She wanted to set him straight about her and Harry but he would not give her the chance.  
  
"Harry," Alaire whispered leaning toward him. "Have you noticed Neville's been acting odd lately?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "He's been a bit preoccupied. Maybe he's got a special project going on."  
  
Alaire just sighed and hoped that Neville would stay after the movie. Maybe then she could talk to him about what was going on. The movie flicked on and soon everyone was enchanted, although a little thrown off by some of the muggle things in it. But some things, however, are universal.  
  
"Ron, you and the rest of the boys in the dormitory don't talk like that about us do you?" Hermione asked slyly. "You know, exaggerating."  
  
"Nah. No. We never sing about what happens between us 'Mione," he replied sarcastically while sneaking a glance at Harry who was snickering quietly. "Come on, it's a movie! Don't get ideas! Do you think guys really act like that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hermione! What do you think we are? Slobbering idiots who walk around hoping for any glimpse of a girl's . . . well, you know . . ."  
  
"Ron, shut up. You're giving away our secrets!" Harry said with a laugh.  
  
"Girls never have gab sessions about blokes either, do they, Alaire?" Seamus asked with his usual cynicism.  
  
"We only meet to discuss how to do our make-up, the latest fashions, and how to avoid meeting you in a dark hallway."  
  
At this, Harry and Dean lost it. The two enjoyed a good laugh while everyone else shushed them.  
  
"Remind me to stay on your good side," Harry said as he wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"Some people say you already are," Alaire whispered back with a wink.  
  
"Well, it's a nice place to be," Harry replied with a smile. He let his hand fall down to rest gently on his knee where a few strands of Alaire's hair had landed. He slowly pulled on them until her head was resting against his leg. He sighed in contentment as they turned back to watch the movie.  
  
Everyone began humming as John Travolta began the Grease Lightning scene. Dean Thomas and Colin Creevey began talking about painting flames on their broomhandles. It was a hit with everyone, especially Ron and Harry.  
  
"Wicked! I want a car like that," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Harry exclaimed. "It sure beats that Ford Anglia your father enchanted."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Ron, I do adore you but I would never get into a car with you behind the wheel especially with your singing."  
  
"I'm an excellent driver," Ron argued. "And when have you heard me sing?"  
  
"This coming from the man that crashed a car into the Whomping Willow second year," said Hermione said scornfully ignoring his question.  
  
"Who cares? Would everyone stop bickering so we can watch the rest of the movie!" snapped Neville as the movie continued.  
  
The crowd quieted down until Alaire could hear Harry breathing quietly behind her. Then she heard a whispered conversation that made her jaw drop.  
  
"So when did you hear me sing?"  
  
"You sing in the shower."  
  
"Yeah, so when did you hear me in the shower?"  
  
"Ummm."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"When we were at the Burrow this summer."  
  
Alaire was afraid to steal a glance behind but Harry's hand had suddenly stilled. She knew he was also listening closely.  
  
"Hang on. You spied on me in the shower this summer?"  
  
"No. I didn't spy. I didn't know you were in the shower and I-I accidentally walked in . . ."  
  
Silence fell. Alaire could feel waves of embarrassment wash over her, followed quickly by uncertainty, then a tentative lust.  
  
"Sooooo. Did you look?"  
  
Harry's hand tightened on Alaire's head until it hurt. She knew he was trying not to laugh. She carefully put her hand on his and loosened his grip.  
  
"I'm not answering that Ron Weasley. Watch the movie."  
  
"You did, didn't you?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Ron, your head is big enough without any extra comment from me."  
  
Alaire risked a glance back and saw Ron's face break out in a huge grin as he arrogantly stretched his arms out with a sigh. "Nuff said, 'Mione. Nuff said."  
  
All was quiet until the dance scenes. Soon everyone was trying to do the hand-jive. Some were failing miserably. The only people who could it properly were Dean, Seamus, and Alaire. Neville didn't even try. He simply watched the movie with a glassy stare.  
  
"The sock hop thingy sounds like a great idea though," Lavender Brown said as the movie ended. "We could do something like that just for the Gryffindor tower. Have everyone dress up like muggles and everything for Halloween."  
  
"It does sound nice," Hermione said as she glared at Ron. "Maybe someone will not wait around to the last minute to ask me to go with them. I haven't even been asked to the Halloween celebration yet."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron sputtered. "You're going with me."  
  
"I am?" Hermione questioned. "Funny. I don't remember being asked."  
  
"Well, we could go as that couple in the movie. That Sandra Dee person is a bit like you 'Mione," Ron commented as the lights went up.  
  
"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."  
  
"I bet you'd look good in that last outfit." Hermione blushed and swatted Ron on the arm.  
  
"You know, I'm wondering about your taste in movies, Alaire. First, its "American Pie" then "Rocky Horror Picture Show" and now, "Grease". I think you Yanks must be obsessed with movies about sex. Not that I mind," Seamus smirked.  
  
"Oh please!" Alaire drawled out. "Things you Europeans watch are 100 times more explicit than what we have. I've seen things on PBS that you could never see on regular TV."  
  
Seamus raised an eyebrow. "For example?"  
  
"Fine," Alaire puffed thinking. Finally a smirk crossed her face. "Take you historical movies for example like "I, Claudius" which has a full-on Roman orgy scene or "Queen Margot" who certainly enjoyed herself!"  
  
As soon as the words 'Orgy' and 'Queen Margot' escaped Alaire's lips, Neville and Hermione both turned red.  
  
"You dog," Seamus said teasingly as he nudged Neville in the shoulder. The other boy just muttered something, shoved his chair back, and excused himself.  
  
Alaire watched as Neville left the room. She waited a few minutes, listening to Ron and Hermione's conversation before she decided that this might be the best time to speak to Neville alone about what was bothering him.  
  
"Roman Orgy? Queen Margot?" Ron asked smirking. "And what exactly is that movie about 'Mione?"  
  
"It's a historical depiction of a holy war that raged across Europe — you know the Catholics versus Protestants— set in Paris. It's educational with subtitles and everything," she said matter-of-factly trying to keep her blush to a minimum.  
  
"Subtitles?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's French with the dialogue in English at the bottom."  
  
"Speaking of bottoms," smirked Dean. "What your bird is neglecting to mention is that Queen Margot also was quite the lady of the night and didn't mind proving it to every bloke that she fancied. The movie shows her . . ."  
  
A glare from Hermione suddenly silenced Dean. Ron about got whiplash turning to look at his girlfriend, as Alaire made her excuses to a bemused Harry leaving him to watch yet another episode of "Muggle-Dumb" starring Ron Weasley.  
  
She was determined to make peace with Neville or die trying. The hallways were dark and it took her a minute but she noticed movement coming from the stairway by the fifth floor. The flickering of the torches lit the Gryffindor crest on the robes, letting Alaire know it was Neville.  
  
She rushed down the stairs to find him, but he disappeared into the shadows before she caught up with him. Cursing under her breath, she walked the floor looking for any sign of Neville.  
  
As she was peering off a balcony that dead-ended a short corridor, she heard a hiss and looked down to see a very shabby, red-eyed Maine Coon cat. As she bent down to look at the cat better, two strong hands grabbed her and hauled her into a room behind her.  
  
The last thing Alaire heard before the door to the room being closed behind her and her assailant was a silencing charm being cast. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until book 6. ====================================  
  
"Let me go!" Alaire yelled as she struggled against her captor as he dragged her into what seemed to be an abandoned classroom.  
  
"You didn't seem to mind before," a voice she recognized as Neville's said as he said letting go of her wrists. Alaire looked up at Neville. He seemed very angry but was trying to regain some control over himself. "Filch was coming! That was his cat outside. You should know that by now! Besides, I don't why you would be following me."  
  
"I wanted to know why you've been ignoring me since Hogsmeade! I haven't been able to talk to you without anyone else around," she said as she gingerly rubbed her arms where he had grabbed her. Neville had a stronger grip than people gave him credit for.  
  
"Thanks for saving me from Filch, but that's no reason to manhandle me." Alaire could feel the embarrassment and anger rush through Neville. It began to seep into her. She tried as hard as she could to keep his emotions from running into hers, though she was feeling the exact same way he was.  
  
"I think you like men handling you anyway," he said accusingly. "I bloody well had my hands on your," Neville said motioning toward her, with his arms flying wildly. "Well, you bloody know where!"  
  
"I wish I knew where in the hell you're coming from!" she said her voice taking a rough edge as she tried not to shout.  
  
"Don't act all innocent with me. I saw you. I know. I thought I'd be so nice bringing you some honeysuckle after that little escapade in Hogsmeade, and what do I find?" Neville yelled before running his hands through his hair and taking a deep breath. "I was so stupid. I even went up to the library to look up stuff about the South and muggle culture over there in America before Hogsmeade just so I would be able to talk to you." He ignored Alaire's hurt face and continued. "I found some quaint old terms in my studies. You know what you are? You are a Jezebel. It's a colorful Biblical term. Here, we just call girls like you a slag."  
  
Neville was completely unprepared for the strong slap that cracked across his cheek. Alaire felt like someone just jabbed a knife through the middle of her stomach.  
  
"How DARE you?" she said, nearly choking on a sob. "You don't know what happened . . ."  
  
"You kissed Harry! You spent the whole morning flirting with me and then threw yourself at him. You're like that Rizzo girl playing two guys off one another. I guess you just wanted to string poor pathetic Neville along until you could have Prince Charming Potter. I mean, who am I compared to him? I swear the only two people that treat me like I'm worth a grain of salt in this place is Ginny and Luna. Why should I expect you to be any different? After all, you are related to a Slytherin!"  
  
For a moment, Alaire couldn't breathe. The emotions coursing off Neville and her own pain almost overcame her.  
  
"You jerk!" Alaire said feeling a hot tear roll down her face. "You accuse me of being some sort of . . . tease, some sort of," she paused gasping for air. "You think I would . . ." She paused again pressing a hand against her throbbing temple. "The only reason I kissed Harry is because I ate some stupid candy in some joke shop! I didn't even know what I was doing and it meant nothing! Do you hear me? Nothing! If I do decide to kiss someone, I want it to mean something, not happen because some stupid Passion Pill forced me to do it!"  
  
Neville nursed his cheek. He knew he had gone too far. His Gran always told him to be polite to women, but his temper, for once got the better of him. Still he was hurt and here she was talking to him about a pill making her do it?  
  
"If you think I'm going to believe the only reason you kissed Harry was because of some stupid –"  
  
He was cut short when Alaire shoved a wrapper into his hands. Looking down at it he saw the trademark WWW on the label, and immediately felt like a fool. He looked back up at her in shock.  
  
"Read it!"  
  
Neville found it difficult to speak. "Weasley's Wonderful Weezes. Passion Pill . . ."  
  
"You didn't believe us. You jumped to conclusions. You . . . You . . ." Alaire just shook her head as tears streaked down her cheeks, then turning she ran out the door.  
  
"Bloody hell," Neville said as he took off after her. Panting he ran up the staircase toward the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Boy, that woman can move fast when she wants to", he thought to himself as he turned a corner where he caught a glimpse of her. Pushing himself to run a little faster, he caught up with her. Wrapping his arms around her, he turned her around to face him.  
  
"Alaire, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just upset," he rambled hugging her tightly as he felt her tears soak through his shirt. "You're not a Jezebel and you're not Rizzo. But, I am an idiot."  
  
"How could you say what you said? I thought you were my friend."  
  
"Merlin, I didn't mean it. I was upset. I had no right . . ."  
  
Alaire pulled back to look at him. "You had no right, that's true. Since when," Alaire interrupted herself and brought her voice down to a whisper as she brought her emotions under control and tuned Neville's out. She looked around for a more secluded place to talk. Pulling Neville into an alcove under a set of stairs, she turned to face him.  
  
"Since when did you have the right to be jealous of anything I did?" Silently, Alaire stared at him urging him to say something, anything to indicate how he felt. She could feel it but she wanted to hear it.  
  
Exasperated, she blurted out, "Harry and I are just friends. Close friends but just friends. Do you have a problem with that? Or do I have to choose between the two people who have been the kindest to me since I arrived? Harry is friends with Hermione and I don't see Ron trying to kill him or her."  
  
Neville stared at a spot behind Alaire's head as he tried to respond. "Besides, I don't know why you think you have to compete with Harry anyway. Honestly, if you think you're going to start a pissing contest in which I am the prize, you'd better think again."  
  
Alaire felt Neville's despair at this statement and let it sink in before she decided to soften the blow. "And don't think its because you wouldn't win."  
  
Neville's head snapped up at this statement.  
  
"I'll tell you what I've already told some other people. I like you a lot, Neville Longbottom. You're cute and you're smart in ways other people have no clue. You have a big heart and a great smile. If you just believed in yourself, none of this would have been a problem. You would have just laughed it off with the rest of us."  
  
"I-I don't know what to say. I thought you were just . . ."  
  
Alaire interrupted him. "Just playing around until I could get Harry."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, Neville, the problem with people with low self-esteem is that they think of themselves as nobodies and they can't hurt anyone by their actions because who would care what a nobody did." She paused. "That's a bad assumption for you to make, Neville. You are somebody to me and you have the power to hurt my feelings. And you did, very badly. I didn't deserve for you to not believe me or to ignore me for a week like you did."  
  
Neville was speechless. He had never thought of his actions like in this way. Alaire was right. He had always faded into the background assuming that he didn't matter. Now here was a wonderful girl both telling him otherwise and that his actions had had horrible repercussions. He didn't know whether to smile or cry. He looked up to see Alaire looking at him waiting patiently.  
  
"Alaire, I am sorry for thinking you were leading me on and the Harry thing."  
  
"And?"  
  
Neville looked at her puzzled. "And? Um. And I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner. I should have trusted you since you're my friend. You have every right to smack me again or hex me. In fact I'll give you my wand to do it," he said as he reached into his robe pocket for his wand.  
  
"I'm not going to hex you Neville," Alaire said, with a slight smile on her mouth.  
  
"You could. I'm a complete prat."  
  
"No, you're not. Well, maybe you were a minute ago, but you're not now."  
  
"All forgiven?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He surprised Alaire by pulling her into a tight hug. They would have stayed like that too, Neville thought, if that damned cat hadn't come by after a few minutes forcing them to go inside with the rest of their housemates. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimier: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: This chapter answers the question, what about WWW's bondage bars? R/Hr action. ===============================  
  
The next week saw a return to normal for Hogwarts. Only two toilets exploded. Peeves managed to dump a load of Fizzing Whizzbees into the indoor pool. The Headless Hunt romped through Potions three times much to the chagrin of Professor Snape. Alaire and Neville returned to studying Herbology while Harry attempted to coach her in English Potions. Neville and Alaire were returning from the greenhouses from a much delayed herbology tutorial on Sunday, a week after their 'discussion', when they were struck by an unusual sight when returned to the common room.  
  
Everyone was in near hysterics from laughter, except for Hermione. She was red with anger and was shouting loudly at two identically tall red-heads who were trying their best not to break down laughing as well.  
  
"You bloody wankers! You fix this right now or I swear – "Hermione fumed.  
  
Neville was a bit shocked. He had never heard Hermione curse before, and it looked like she was just getting started. He wondered what in the world the twins had done now. Looking around, he noticed Ron wasn't there. He then started looking for a canary or any other animal that was out of place in the common room. Fortunately, he couldn't find anything  
  
"What's going on?' Alaire asked Seamus, who was laughing so hard that he had developed a bad case of hiccups. The Irishman couldn't even get a word out. He just kept laughing, hiccupping, and shaking his head. Dean was in a similar shape. Alaire looked over at Harry whose face was a portrait of shock.  
  
"Harry, what happened?"  
  
"Ron and Hermione had gone to a private room for studying. Apparently, Ron took some Honeydukes chocolates for snacks but it turned out to be a basket from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."  
  
"The same guys who made that-that pill?"  
  
"The same."  
  
"What happened?" Alaire asked anxiously but the question, however, was answered as Fred spoke up.  
  
"Now, Hermione, it wasn't our fault."  
  
Hermione snorted, "Do you take me for an idiot, Fred? Do you?"  
  
"But, we didn't mean for that Bondage Bar to get into that package of goodies we sent you two. We had just sneaked in to retrieve it, actually. We had no idea that the two of you would actually sit down and eat it together. I mean, that's almost 'chummy' for you two."  
  
"I don't really care how you rationalize it, right now. GET HIM DOWN!!" Hermione's wand sprung out of nowhere into her hand. "I am head girl! I cannot have my boyfriend hanging from the wall!"  
  
"What wall? Guys can't make it up to our rooms without an alarm sounding," Alaire mentioned to Neville. "Unless . . . I wonder if they're in that room that changes."  
  
"Yeah, I've been in there."  
  
"Have you, now?" Alaire smirked at Neville whose reply was drowned out by Hermione's continued shouting.  
  
"He can't hang there all night!"  
  
"Especially with a gag and those leather pants. I really didn't expect that of you. Of course, it's always the quiet ones," Fred said smirking at his brother.  
  
"You see, it's not that easy," George said, finally realizing the seriousness of the situation as he slowly began edging away from the irate witch. "The answer to getting him down has to do with your state of mind at the time."  
  
"What my dear brother is trying to ask is what exactly were you, Miss Granger, you wicked thing, thinking of when you two were eating the candy?" teased Fred.  
  
Hermione had raised her wand to cast a hex when Harry jumped in front of her. Trying hard not to laugh at the situation, he put his hand on Hermione's wand. He wasn't stupid enough to attempt to take it away from her. He just made her lower it.  
  
"We just need to know exactly what you were thinking when this happened so we can figure out how to get him down," George said cautiously as he eyed a very irritated Hermione.  
  
"If you asinine prats must know, I wanted him to shut up about the whole movie thing and study the potions assignment!" she snapped.  
  
"Judging by how Ron is hanging there, that's not exactly what you were thinking," said Fred smugly. "Now, why not tell the truth, dear Mione?"  
  
"I was thinking I was going to have to have him bound and gagged before he'd learn the assignment," Hermione spat before she went around Harry and pointed her wand threateningly at the twins. "And now, I think I'm going to hex the living daylights out of you unless you get Ron unchained and down in one piece!"  
  
"Now, now Hermione," George said in a slightly panicked voice as he and Fred scurried around the table so it was separating the twins from her. "We can't do that!"  
  
"Merkur Acura!" shouted Hermione as a jet or orange light shot out of her wand as the twins ducked for cover. The spell missed them, but barely.  
  
"Turning us into bugs won't help anything," Fred said as he crawled as fast as he could behind a chair nearby.  
  
"It'll make me feel better after I step on you," she growled.  
  
An audible gulp could be heard from behind the chair as well as behind the couch, where George had ran off for cover.  
  
"Now, now, this is just a misunderstanding Hermione," George said trying to calm his voice.  
  
"So is me hexing the daylights out of the two of you, if you don't help Ron!"  
  
"It's not that simple!" Hermione let out a frustrated scream and lunged for Fred behind the chair.  
  
Thankfully Harry grabbed Hermione around her waist and hauled her up so her feet weren't touching the ground. Hermione lost her grip on her wand as Harry yanked her into the air.  
  
"Now Fred, George," Harry said fighting to keep hold of the struggling angry witch in his arms. "Why can't you get Ron down?"  
  
"Remember we told you there were problems with the Bondage Bars, Harry?" George asked still trying to keep his distance from Hermione who was struggling against Harry hold.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, the only way to get out of it is for whatever Hermione was hoping for when eating the chocolate to actually happen. So Ron's really got to learn the potion assignment like that. I don't know how exactly, considering that since he's gagged, he can't answer questions. But, Ron does learn best if there's some sort of a reward involved."  
  
"So, Hermione will have to give Ronnekins rewards for doing good and punish him for wrong answers," Fred piped in.  
  
By this point, Harry was having difficulty holding Hermione who was shooting the twins daggers from her eyes as everyone in the common room was falling down laughing.  
  
"I'm owling your Mother," she shrieked like a mad woman. "Then-then I'm telling Filch about all your products so you can say goodbye to the Hogwarts market. Then I'm going to use a the most powerful shrinking charm I can find on you so the world will not have to put up with your spawn!"  
  
"We'll see ourselves out," Fred and George said quickly before sprinting through the portrait hole. Alaire heard them muttering something about finding a one-eyed witch as quickly as possible.  
  
"Come back here, you cowards! Harry, let go of me!" bellowed Hermione.  
  
Harry waited until he was sure Fred and George had a sporting chance of escaping before he released Hermione. She was huffing with anger as both feet settled on the ground.  
  
Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm herself, while Harry tried to brace himself for anything. Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Opening them, she reached down and picked up her wand. Harry's breath hitched in his throat as he wondered what she was going to do.  
  
"Fine, then," Hermione said in an eerily calm voice. "Fine." She turned to address Harry, and for a second he actually thought facing Voldemort might have been easier than what she could do to him.  
  
"Harry," she said sternly. "I am going back to the room. If those two cowards come back, I will not be responsible for my actions. I'm putting up wards so no one can get in. If McGonagall comes in and needs to speak with me, use the DA gallon to contact me."  
  
Harry just nodded dumbly as Hermione marched past a few brave Gryffindors trying to control their laughter. As she walked out the door, Alaire could hear her mumbling about how the twins were lucky Harry was there and how glad she was that Ginny had gotten rid of that candy.  
  
Looking around the room, Alaire noticed that Ginny Weasley was mysteriously absent and felt a small amount of pity for whatever Draco Malfoy was going to have to undergo that night.  
  
No one saw hide or hair of Ron and Hermione until the next day at breakfast. As they entered the Great Hall, half of the Gryffindor House let out catcalls as the two of then walked to their spots at the table and sat down across from Harry, Ginny, Alaire and Neville.  
  
Harry and Neville tried to hide their smirks, but they didn't do so well thanks to Ginny.  
  
"My dear brother," Ginny began with a straight face. "I do believe you've come down with something."  
  
"What?" Ron grumbled.  
  
"I don't know, but I can see several red marks on your neck and there are even a few I can see through your shirt," she said teasingly. "So either your becoming a leper or you have some of the biggest love bites I've ever seen."  
  
A collective snicker went up around the table.  
  
"I told you to use glamour charms," hissed Hermione quietly to Ron.  
  
I can't charm everywhere you put a love bite 'Mione. I'm not a contortionist you know," ground out Ron.  
  
"Well, this is just lovely," Hermione snapped. "Now everyone's going to know something went on."  
  
"That's not the least of my problems. I'm half afraid of my body's reaction to any question I'm asked about Wolfbane Potion ever again."  
  
Alaire snorted at this. Quickly, she covered up her giggle by acting as if she was coughing into a napkin. It was during this time she shot a look across the hall at the Slytherins. It was than that she noticed Draco Malfoy looked very uncomfortable and winced ever time he moved in his seat.  
  
"Ginny," Alaire whispered to the girl beside her. "What exactly happened to the rest of that candy Ron and Hermione received from your brothers?"  
  
"I disposed of it last night," she said picking up a muffin off the table.  
  
"Did 'disposing' it have anything to do with why a certain fair haired Slytherin looks very uncomfortable sitting today?"  
  
"Maybe. But then again maybe he finally got his head out of his ass and that's why it's so tender."  
  
"Is that what he learned from that naughty candy?"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Let's just say Draco learned that Malfoys most certainly can beg," Ginny said smiling slyly as she helped herself to more eggs.  
  
Alaire smiled and sat back vowing to always make sure to never eat anything a Weasley had touched. It was a lesson every Gryffindor learned at one time or another. 


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.

A/N: We would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for reviewing this fanfiction. We hope you continue to enjoy it.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Are you ready yet?" Ginny's voice came from the door.

"Almost! I have to try and tie this scarf around my ponytail!"

Sighing, Ginny briskly walked walked around Alaire's screen. "Here, let me." Deftly, she tied a large pink bow on top of Alaire's hair. "There! Now we match. What do you think?"

The girls were dressed almost exactly alike. Tight white oxford cloth shirts from their school uniform tied at the waist, denim jeans with the cuffs rolled up, white socks, and their school shoes temporarily transfigured into black and white oxfords.

"The only thing we need are our jackets," remarked Alaire. "Voila!" Ginny pulled two jackets out of a bag that she had tossed on the bed.

"How did you get these? They're great!"

"I have a special relationship with a house elf named Dobby. It turns out that he's quite the fashion maeven. I mentioned that I needed matching jackets and the next thing I know, here they are!"

"Cool!" Alaire picked up the closest one and eyed it for a moment.

"Um, Ginny? They're kinda small and this one has socks embroidered on it."

"Oh, Well. Dobby has a sock fetish. Actually that's kind of Harry's fault."

Alaire gave her an odd look. "Harry bought socks when we were in Hogsmeade together, should I be worried?"

Ginny laughed and shook her head no. "I'll explain more later. Let's fix these first."

A few incantations and waves of their wands later and the jackets were perfect. Two hot pink satin bomber jackets embroidered on the back with the logo, "Pink Ladies" with two fuzzy dice below the name lay on the bed. Ginny quickly waved her wand and the girls names were embroidered on the fronts.

"Perfect!" Alaire tried her's on and smiled in the mirror. The pink made her cheeks glow. She wondered just how many appreciative glances she would get that night. That train of thought then pulled into the Harry/Neville station.

"What are the guys wearing? I thought we were all going as people from Grease?"

"They wouldn't tell me and Harry's been real secretive and usually he can't hide anything from me or Hermione."

"Well, let's go see then!" The two girls literally skipped and jumped their way down to the common room which now looked like a scene from an old movie. A lot of girls were wearing poodle skirts or capri pants. Several guys from 6th year were wearing matching bowling shirts with their hair greased back in identical styles.

There was no sign of Harry, Neville, Ron, Dean, or Seamus. Hermione was also conspicuously absent.

"Where are they? Its time to go," Lavender Brown had huffed impatiently when a loud "Oooo!" went around the room. Down the boys' stairs came the 7th years. Each one was wearing a black leather jacket, white T-shirt, and black jeans. They stopped half-way down the stairs then nodded and waved like superstars.

Ginny and Alaire after gawking with the rest of the crowd began to laugh.

"Well, we now we just need Hermio- Oh, my goodness! My brother is going to have a heart attack!"

Alaire followed Ginny line of sight until she saw Hermione coming down the stairs. She wore tight black jeans, a tight black sweater, a black leather jacket and black high heels. She had teased and fought with her hair until formed a mass of curls accented with a single bow. Her bright red lips fought with her heavily made-up eyes for attention.

Hermione smiled brightly as she caught sight of Ron, who was trying very hard to just breath as he watched her move. With a feral smile on her face, Hermione walked over to a stunned Ron. Hermione walked over to Ron who was speechless.

"Shall we?"

An awestruck Ron just nodded and said in a squeak, "Anything you want."

Proudly the couple made their way down the stairs. The crowd parted in front of them just like the Red Sea leaving amazed and amused Gryffindors in their wake. Alaire was standing agape looking after them when she heard Harry's voice in her ear.

"Alaire, come here a moment." He motioned for her to follow him. When he had pulled her into a corner, he turned with a mischievous look on his face. "Want to really wow the crowds?" he asked with an uplifted eyebrow. Alaire had never seen him so playful and she hoped it had nothing to do with sock fetishes..

"Yeah, sure. What do you have in mind?" Harry began to whisper in her ear but was interrupted by Ginny tugging at Alaire's sleeve.

"Come on, Pink Lady. Save the snogging in corners until the party!"

Harry stuck his tongue out at Ginny as Alaire blushed. Smiling, Harry pulled Ginny into the conversation. A few moments later, the trio was giggling. "You're on! That will be great!!" Alaire and Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

"OK. Let's go!" Harry grabbed both girls by the hand and headed towards the door. Just as they were about to leave, Alaire looked back to see Neville staring at them with a sad smile on his face. It was almost like he expected to be the last one left in the common room.

"Just a minute, Harry!" Alaire said taking her had out of Harry's. She ran back into the room, noticing how Neville's smile, while still slim, grew a bit as she approached. Grabbing Neville, by the hand, she asked, "Will you promise to save me a dance?"

Neville had been watching the interchange with Harry had been trying not to feel jealous or left out. Of course that was pretty hard considering the two women that he ever had a crush on were now holding the boy-who-lived's hands. It wasn't enough he had to have one of them, but both? Of course, he'd gotten over Ginny long ago. Walking in on a snogging session between her and Draco was enough to squash that but it still hurt a bit. What hurt even worse was Alaire giggling happily and hanging on Harry's every word. He wished that it could be him instead.

"Sure. But what are you up to?"

"Now, now, Neville. Don't you want to be surprised like the rest of the school?"

"Alaire," Neville started to caution her but she was already gone out the door with her conspirators. This was going to be a helluva night, he thought with a sigh. Later, he would reflect that perhaps he had learned something in Divination after all. ====================

"I'd like to welcome everyone to the Halloween Ball. I am greatly pleased with the turn out and with the costumes! Fifty points to Gryffindor for its unity. Seeing all of you makes me feel like a young man again! Fifty points to Ravenclaw which has some of the most imaginative costumes I've seen this age. I believe that we have almost 20 different magical creatures among us tonight! Hufflepuff also earns fifty points for its accuracy in portraying Muggle tourists so well. And, Slytherin, only you could create such a lovely and unique costume. It's the only time I've seen one snake with 25 individual parts. Good show! Fifty points to you, as well." Dumbledore smiled on his students, quite pleased with himself. "Now, on with the show!"

He waved his arms and upbeat music filled the room. Soon the room was a writhing mass of Hawaiian shirts, snake skin, Puffskeins, and poodle skirts.

The party had been in full swing for twenty minutes when the doors to the hall burst open. The students quickly backed up fearing the worst. Instead, they were greeted by the roar of a motorcycle from over their heads as Harry, Alaire, and Ginny flew into the room.

A shiny mass of chrome and leather, the bike gleamed in the spotlight. Harry gunned the motor while on the back, holding on for dear life sat Alaire and Ginny. They circled the room to riotous applause then landed gingerly on the spot usually occupied by the teacher's table.

"Sorry about the mess professors," Ginny said hopping off.

Hagrid roared. "Blimey, Harry! This is the bike I used when I pick you up. Sirius would glad to see you got it working. You've spent enough hours down at the house . . ." Hagrid trailed off as Harry gave him a look. "Oh! Where did you get such a beautiful bike, Harry Potter?" Hagrid announced in an even louder voice.

Behind him, several professors just shook their heads in disbelief and amusement.

"The very same Hagrid," Dumbledore nodded. "Ingenious vehicle actually."

"I don't believe, headmaster, it is prudent for a student to show such reckless behavior as to drive an enchanted muggle vehicle on the grounds. I believe this is what got Mr. Potter and Mrs. Weasley almost expelled before," snipped Snape.

"Ah, but it is the season of enchantment of the magical kind, Severus. Even muggles agree with Halloween."

While McGonagall and Snape looked distinctly displeased, Dumbledore was glowing. He quickly walked over to the bike and began to quiz Harry on how it worked. Ginny and Alaire took their bows then worked their way through the crowd toward the Gryffindors.

"Surprised?!" Alaire shouted as she neared her classmates.

"That was bloody brilliant!" shouted Hermione.

"Hey! That's my line!" Ron corrected her. He started to turn to Ginny to say something but she pre-empted him.

"Don't you say a word, Ronald Bilius Weasley. You flew an enchanted car to pick up Harry his second year and THEN flew it to Hogwarts. Say one word and its Bat Bogeys for you!"

Ron quickly backed down and actually walked casually behind Hermione for protection. Smiling, Alaire scanned the hall for Neville. Seeing him, by the punch bowl she made her way through the crowd to him.

"So what did you think? Wasn't that cool?" Neville nodded while he took in Alaire's flushed face. "I was going to sit on the handlebars but Harry thought that it might be too much."

"Well, you know Harry. He doesn't like to show off," Neville commented with a touch of sarcasm. Alaire didn't hear the remark as the music began to play again.

"Come on! Let's dance."

She grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the floor. Terror filled Neville. He had been dreading this moment. He didn't know how to dance. Self-consciously, he compared himself to a hippopotamus trying to do ballet.

"Neville! You promised me!"

Neville managed to shout back, "I'll do a slow song!"

Alaire glared at him. "Fine! I intend to have fun!"

He spent the next twenty depressing minutes watching Alaire dance first with Colin Creevey then a Hufflepuff dressed as a Fwooper. She even danced once with Seamus who ended up with a smack for his fumbled attempts to bump and grind with her.

He was lucky he didn't get a punch, Neville thought. He would have, if not for the fact he squeezed his glass so hard when he saw the scene, that he had crushed it. He had to spend the next few minutes getting a healing spell cast by Hermione. Inwardly, he chided himself and reminded him of Alaire's words. He had no right to be so jealous. They weren't a couple. He knew his own feelings in the matter but wasn't sure of Alaire's.

She flirted with him but then she flirted with lots of people. She had told him once, "Neville, listen, in parts of America, flirting is like an Olympic sport. Everyone flirts with everyone else. Haven't you heard me teasing Seamus? Dean? Harry? I even tease Ron just to watch his ears turn red. I'd do it more often but I'm afraid Hermione would jinx me! AND, I flirt with YOU! Hasn't anyone ever done that before?"

Neville would have never admitted it but the answer was a most certain "No".

He continued to watch the dancing until Alaire finally ended up with Harry who was thoroughly enjoying himself at a dance for once. He had an odd jerky dance that reminded Neville of some aboriginal dancer. Alaire on the other hand had a sensual swerve that entranced him. Several times she had motioned for him to join her but he just couldn't make his feet move. Plus the thought of being that close to a gyrating Alaire made him distinctly uncomfortable in the very best way.

Neville sighed with a mixture of relief and dread as the lights calmed and the music began a slow sensuous beat. He looked up to see Alaire once more motioning for him to join her as Harry walked towards the punch bowl. Reluctantly, he walked over to her with feet of lead. He knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. With a smile, she simply wrapped her arms around his neck while he awkwardly placed his hands on her waist. He looked down to make sure his feet were in no danger of stepping on her toes.

"Calm down, Neville. This is just swaying to the music. Close your eyes and just feel the music."

He did as she asked. He slowly relaxed and let himself be guided by Alaire. "Just sway back and forth, back and forth." She put her cheek next to his.

"You wore cologne," she said with a low giggle. "How very sexy of you."

With his eyes closed, he began to be aware of her perfume. Before he could stop himself, he whispered, "You smell like honeysuckle and magnolia."

"Good. I rubbed the essence of the flowers on my neck before I came down. I was hoping you'd notice."

The sound of her voice in his ear sent chills down Neville's spine. His mind was trying to remember if honeysuckle and magnolia were used together in any love potions, but his brain wouldn't work.

"Now, you're relaxing. That's better."

They swayed for a few moments more before Alaire stepped in closer wrapping herself around Neville quite effectively. "See, dancing is easy."

Actually, Neville wasn't sure that they were still dancing. All he could feel was Alaire's hand gently playing with the hair at the nape of his neck while her hips brushed against his in time to the music. He was sure that he had stopped breathing ages ago.

"Mmm. I could dance like this all night, Neville," Alaire commented as the song came to an end. But apparently, someone was looking out for the couple as another slow song started up.

The beat changed and Neville felt his heart change with it. Tentatively, he moved one of his hands up Alaire's back a little bit while moving the other one down. His heart definitely stopped for a second or two when Alaire put her head down on his shoulder. An American woman was singing softly about leaving someone behind.

Oh, that boy of mine

By my side

The silver moon and the evening tide

Oh, somesweet day

Gonna' take away

This hurting inside

Well, I'll never be blue

My dreams come true

On Blue Bayou.

"I requested one of my favorite songs," whispered Alaire. "I'll have to take you to New Orleans some day."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. At that moment, Neville would have gone with her to the moon if she had asked. He had just summoned his courage to look down at her lips when suddenly there was a crash near the front of the room.

All eyes turned to see Harry facing Patrick Travers, a 6th year Slytherin.

"What were you doing?" Harry shouted protectively as he pulled his bike into an upright position.

"I was just checking out the engine. Don't be so touchy."

"Touchy? This bike used to belong to someone very important to me. Its irreplaceable so don't touch it!"

"I'll do what I please, Harry Potter, you do not boss me around! You think you're something. Well, I heard about your dad and his friends. You're just like them thinking you're something you're not. All proud because you play Quidditch. But I bet you'll end up just like Sirius Black, in Azkaban, insane, and wishing you were dead. We'll have to hand your body over to your sweet little boytoy and the mudblood to bury."

Out of the corner of her eye, Alaire saw Draco make his way over to where Ginny was talking to Hermione. Ginny had her wand drawn and her lips in a thin line. Draco, himself, looked quite panicked about what was going to happen.

After a few muttered words, the two made their way to where Professor Snape stood. Meanwhile, an amazed crowd listened to this exchange in horror.

"Pat, you've been drinking something a little stronger than punch or butterbeer." Harry said as he tried to control his temper. "You don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying, Potter." He walked over to Harry and stood in his face. "And, if my Uncle Travers was here, he'd tell you himself what he and Bellatrix used to do to people like your parents just for fun. Ever heard of Crucio?"

Visions of Sirius falling backward through the veil flooded Harry's mind and that was the last straw. Harry took a swing at Patrick and soon all four houses were trading punches.

Waves of pain washed over Alaire as the fighting spread. She was flooded with fear as her fellow students either ran from the hall or ran towards the melee. She couldn't move. She seemed to be paralyzed from the trauma.

Neville had quickly pulled Alaire aside when the fighting began. He had just managed to open the main doors when he saw her huddled against the wall. She was clear of the fight but seemed to be terrified. He glanced around to see if anyone could help her. Harry and Ron were in the middle of the scuffle. Harry had broken out in boils thanks to Blaise Zabini. Ron had managed to somehow get both hands around Goyle's neck while Hermione, in turn, had wrapped herself around Ron and was trying to pull him out of the fight. Seamus and Dean were both cursing Slytherins at random. Dumbledore and the teachers were freezing various students with Petrificus Totalus.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.

A/N: We would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for once again reviewing this fanfiction. We hope you continue to enjoy it.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Neville ducked a Jelly Legs Jinx that sent the chair behind him dancing into a wall. He grabbed Alaire by the hand and started to drag her out of the room. Pulling her arm around his shoulders, he half dragged, half guided her away from the crowd. A bright flash of yellowish-green light rushed across the room catching his attention. He watched in horror as it struck Ginny Weasley in the chest. The younger girl slumped to the floor. Immediately beside her was Malfoy. His eyes turned to narrow slits as he looked back over the crowd to see who struck his beloved. The magic in the air got tense.

No one would have any doubt how Draco Malfoy felt about Ginny Weasley in a moment, Neville through as he hastily picked up Alaire and rushed her out of the room and up the staircase. A moment later a wave of magic flowed out of the great hall and all went silent.

When Neville and Alaire finally reached a spot away from other students, Neville set Alaire and watched in horror as she sank down to the floor holding her forehead and rocking back and forth.

"Alaire! Alaire! Did you get hit? Do we need to go to Madame Pomfrey?" Neville said quite aware of how panicked his voice was as it echoed off the walls.

Alaire answered with a low moan as she grabbed her stomach. "Come on! We're going to hospital."

Alaire grabbed his arm at this and shook her head no. "No. Just take me, just take me somewhere quiet," he barely groaned.

Neville thought for a moment, beads of sweat running down his forehead. Somewhere quiet.. The common room would be a riot by now. The hospital would be full of victims. The only place he knew that was quiet and private was his study.

"Can you make it up some stairs?" he asked cautiously, knowing full well that he barely was able to carry here where they were.. Alaire nodded yes. Neville helped her stand then directed her toward a flight of stairs praying that it wouldn't decide to move on them.

Halfway up the steps, the stairway began to sway. Luckily, it landed on the exact floor Neville and Alaire needed to go to. Neville actually thanked the stonework as they stepped off of the 'escalator' and made their way down the darkened hall to his study.

"Just a little bit more," Neville encouraged Alaire as she began to slump in his arms. He finally stopped and picked her up with memories of Hermione in the Ministry and how fragile Alaire looked in the great hall flooding his mind.

"Alohamora Floribunda!" he shouted at a painting of a greenhouse on the wall. The door flew open to reveal a small, cozy study and greenhouse. There were plants everywhere, on shelves near the ceiling, on stands on the floor, on the windowsill, on tables, on the desk, and even one hanging from the bathroom door. Crunching across the dirt and gravel on the floor, Neville carried Alaire over to a dingy, worn-out couch he had acquired with the room.

Gently, he laid Alaire on the couch. Rushing across the room Neville gathered a container of water and ripped a piece of cloth off his shirt. Dipping the cloth in the water, he wiped Alaire's forehead with it. "Is that better?"

Alaire nodded. With a sigh, she fumbled at a necklace that she wore under her shirt. When it became obvious what she wanted, Neville carefully pulled the pendant out of her shirt. It was a small metal vial with a broom laid over a red cross.

"Its medicine," Alaire managed to gasp. Neville gave it a shake and could hear pills inside.

"Don't worry. I'll do it." Neville laid the container down on the couch and disappeared into the small bathroom. He came back with a glass of cold water, a small handtowel, and a small bucket. "Here," he lifted her head and gave her a drink of water. Then, carefully, he unscrewed the top of the vial. "How many?"

Alaire managed to convey the number two which he then shook out into his hand.

"Ok, one more time," he said gently. He went to place the pills in her hand and lift Alaire's head to put it in his lap but then jumped back as she grabbed the pail and leaned over the edge of the couch. Neville looked away out of privacy and out of nausea himself. When the retching sounds ended, he took the damp rag and wiped her face.

"I was afraid of that. My cousin get migraines and its awful," he said quietly as Alaire just nodded. "Ready to try your medicine now?"

Another nod. Neville gingerly placed the meds in her mouth and gave her another drink of water. This time everything stayed down. The room grew quiet as they waited for the medicine to take affect. Neville placed her head in his lap and watched as she breathed. He then did a quick cleaning spell took care of things in the bucket, and finally, after a tense fifteen minutes, Alaire's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and seeing Neville tried to smile.

"Back among the living?" Neville teased, relaxing now that she was better.

"Yeah. Wow, that was unpleasant."

"Well, I'm not used to beautiful girls passing out on me," Neville said then realizing what he had just said began to blush.

"I bet you say that to all the girls who throw up on you," she said weakly.

They both snickered causing Alaire to grab her head again and sit up a bit moving a bit away from Neville incase she got ill again.. After a few moments silence, Alaire turned to look more clearly at Neville.

"I guess you'd like to know what happened?"

"It looked like a migraine. My cousin has those."

Alaire smiled at him and patted the couch beside her. "Come here and I'll tell you."

Neville moved over to her and she took his hand. All she could feel was concern tinged with fear and love. No condemnation. No anger. No selfishness. It was just the balm to her soul that she needed after the melee at the dance.

"Neville," she took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. She could feel her own tearing up as she feared his reaction to her news. "Neville, I am an empath."

Neville continued to look at her. He didn't understand. She took a deep breath. It was all or nothing.

"I-I can feel your emotions especially when I touch you. I know exactly how you feel right now."

Neville fought the urge to jerk his hand back. She knew how he felt? That meant she had always known how he regarded her. His heart felt like it was going to explode in terror. Alaire tightened her grip on his hand.

He was repulsed, she thought in panic. He wanted to take his hand away. It was going to be like before. She couldn't stand the thought.

"Neville, please, please, don't leave," she begged, a tear streaming down her right cheek. "Let me explain. You owe a friend that."

"I-I wasn't going to leave," Neville lied then thought that she knew he was probably lying.

"I hoped you wouldn't when I finally told you. That would be . . ." Alaire looked away for a moment as more tears came to her already sore and red eyes. "I couldn't stand it."

Neville started to speak but Alaire interrupted him.

"Let me tell you the whole story before you make up your mind about me," she pleaded. Neville looked over at her. The tone of her voice made it sound like her very heart was breaking and it was killing him. He couldn't deny her anything at that point in time. Watching her, he saw her sit upright so that she could face him.

"I found out that I was empathic when I was fifteen. One day, I was just reading in my room when my mom and dad got into a fight. I think it was over my mom's job. Anyway, I just remember one minute I was trying to ignore them and the next I was in the mental ward at the local wizarding hospital. My parent's anger overloaded my circuits and put me in a coma."

Neville's eyes grew wide with concern. "That could've happened tonight."

"But you rescued me," she said with a smile, her headache was beginning to fade.

"Anyway, my parents put me in a program to train me how to tune people in and out. Within a year, I pretty much had things in control. Things were going fine until my best friend and I liked the same guy in our school. She began to get jealous and kept asking me to try to tune him in to see who he liked."

Alaire pulled up her knees and leaned forward against Neville for comfort as she relived the memory.

"I finally gave in against my better judgment. I walked by him and accidentally dropped my books. When he reached out to help, I grabbed his hand to read him. Turns out he really liked me. I was pretty happy but my friend wasn't. She," Alaire stopped as the throbbing in her head came back. "She, um, she told everyone in the school about my 'gift'. She told everyone that I was spying on them."

"And the guy?"

"Oh, he hared off like everyone else. Soon, no one would speak to me or come near me. I was miserable. But my mom knew about Hogwarts because my cousin comes here. She thought a fresh start would help. So here I am."

"So you don't go around 'feeling' everyone, do you?" he asked cautiously.

"No. Can you imagine, Neville, what it would feel like to walk down a hall and feel the jealousy, the dislike, the lust, and the love of everyone you brushed against?"

Neville shook his head. "It'd be pretty bad. I just hate being in a room alone with Snape knowing he hates me."

"Snape just wants perfection out of everyone. With a little more confidence, you could stand up to him."

"This from someone who got tossed out of the kitchen for making gumbo?"

"Oh, that. Well, Snape and I have come to an understanding."

"An understanding?" Neville raised his eyebrows teasingly.

"Not like that, moron!" she said happily that Neville was still joking with her and had not run out of the room screaming like a lunatic. "He's helping train my empathy so that I can better control it."

"Oh. Has he helped?"

"Yeah. He's not had a happy life, Neville. He made some terrible, terrible decisions but he's OK now. He's trying to make up for some things."

"Could have fooled me," Neville said with a chuckle as he let this new information sink in. After a few tense moments, he asked, "So how many people at Hogwarts now about your . . . gift?"

"Professor Dumbledore, of course. Professor McGonagall. Madame Pomfrey. Professor Snape. Harry. You."

Neville's eyebrows went up. "Harry knows?" he said in a more accusing tone than he meant.

Alaire could feel the jealousy rising in Neville along with a modicum of hurt.

"Oh, don't start, Neville. If I had told you first, Harry would have been upset. Someone had to be first. We just never had a chance to talk about it before. And its not like I'm about to make an announcement in the common room, 'Hey, everyone, walk on over here and I'll you just what's going on in your head and heart!' I'm trying to avoid that, you know."

"Sorry. Don't get so touchy."

Alaire blinked back a tear and grabbed Neville's hand again.. "You don't mean literally do you?"

"Alaire," Neville sighed, placing his other hand on top of Alaire's, so his hands enveloped hers. "You are the only person I know that can make me angry. Everyone else just ignores me or treats me like I'm in the background. But you . . . you . . ."

"Expect you to act like a normal human being. I think that's a compliment."

The two sat and looked at each other for what seemed an eternity. Finally Neville asked, "Can you tune people out?"

"Yes. I do it all the time."

"Can you tune people in?"

"Yes."

"Like tonight?"

"Like tonight."

Silence fell again. "I guess I need to go to bed. My head is a little better now. I just need to sleep it off, sort like a psychic hangover. So if you've nothing more to say . . ." Alaire said softly as she moved to get off the couch. She was interrupted by Neville's voice.

"Don't go."

"Why?" she asked turning to face him.

"You don't know?" he asked softly, hoping she was "reading" him or at least that she could hear his heart as it about pounded out of his chest.

She made her way back over to him and leaned down. Her breath tickled his lips as he sucked in his breath waiting . . . but there was no kiss. Alaire was speaking softly.

"No, Neville, I don't. I refuse to read your emotions to you. That's something that you have to figure out for yourself dear." Then she leaned over, and kissed him softly on the cheek. "And I suggest you hurry up."

Then she smiled and made her way over to the door. "Oh and this is a lovely place you've got here. It's wonderful," she said before leaving.

Neville found his breath and stared amazed at the door. What had just happened? He know what didn't happen. Shaking his head, he got up to leave, never noticing that the rose in the other room suddenly had grown a bud . . . and was just waiting to bloom into a flower..


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius of J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.

The next day things had cooled down a bit although many students still bore scars from the night before. Alaire saw Dean and Seamus sporting bruised chins and cheeks when she entered the common room the next morning. To her surprise, Lavender Brown was tending to Seamus while Pavarti was cooing over Dean who looked quite embarassed by it all.

Several students were actually in hospital including Harry. Her empathic headache was gone, so Alaire decided to go check on him. As she entered the hospital ward, she accidentally came across Hermione and Ron in one of the cubicles. Ron had his shirt off and Hermione was ardently applying a blue salve to several nasty bruises. Alaire couldn't tell who was enjoying themselves more: Ron, who was moaning with pain and pleasure as Hermione rubbed the salve into his skin or Hermione who was remonstrating him with every breathe while at the same time tenderly taking care of his wounds.

Walking further into the hospital wing, Alaire saw that it was packed with students with various curses and other ailments. It took her a few moments before she spotted the raven-haired Gryffindor she was looking for.

Alaire made her way over to Harry's bed. As soon as he saw her, he sat up and motioned for her to come closer. Harry still had several boils and bruises across his face. He certainly looked like he had gotten the worst of it.

"I'm sorry, Alaire. I wasn't thinking. I heard Neville got you away. Are you all right?" Harry asked concerned as she stood beside his bed.

"I'm fine. He took great care of me. What did that guy say to get to you? I can't believe that you caused that fight over nothing."

"He started it. He knocked over the bike and I just lost my temper. That bike belonged to someone very special to me."

"Your dad?"

"My godfather," Harry said sadly.

"Oh," Alaire said sitting down on the bed beside Harry. "You're lucky Dumbledore didn't expel you."

"I think he believes I've been punished enough. I've got bloody bruises everywhere. The side of my face feels like it got hit by a bludger."

"Aww, poor baby," Alaire said as she leaned down and carefully kissed the bruise on Harry's cheek as she casually held his hand.

"It hurts here, too," Harry said in a hopeful voice as he pointed to his busted lip.

"Harry Potter! I do believe you are trying to trick me into kissing you!" Alaire teased.

"You can't blame me for trying," Harry said a small grin on his face.

"How'd you get that one?" Alaire asked pulling her hand away to motion towards a large bruise by Harry's temple that vanished at his hairline.

"When Malfoy let loose with that magical burst after Ginny was struck, it knocked everyone in the Great Hall on their asses." "Where is Ginny anyway? I hope she wasn't hurt very badly."

"Ginny's through there," Harry said motioning to the doorway across the hall. A frown crossed his face as he looked at the doors.

"Why isn't she with everyone else?" Alaire asked in a slightly panicked tone. She had managed to forge a friendship with Ginny. She hadn't told her about her empathy yet but she still felt that she could trust her. Her optimism and mischief had been a buffer against the harsher emotions that Alaire encountered around her. She was the closest thing to a friend Alaire had had for over a year.

"It's the curse she was struck by. It wasn't something you would normally see or come across unless you were really in the Dark Arts."

"What happened?" Alaire asked with a waiver in her voice.

"I gather from what the professors are saying, the spell was just one step below an unforgivable," Harry sighed. "It removed half the bones in her chest."

Alaire cringed when she thought about the pain.

Harry almost reading her thoughts, nodded his head. "The pain isn't the worst of it," he said sadly. "It leaves a person very vulnerable. With no bones to protect her heart and other organs, just a stunner to the chest could have been fatal."

"Great Merlin," Alaire whispered.

"You know, I really didn't believe that Malfoy actually cared for Ginny. Then, I saw what happened after she was hit. It was like he had gone mad. He picked her up and raced to the hospital wing with her. He wanted to floo a specialist from St. Mungo's in, but it wasn't allowed. Hell, he wanted to floo her to St. Mungo's immediately, but it could have killed her." Harry sighed. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were here earlier when Madam Pomfrey gave her some Skele-Gro," Harry signed motioning back to the doors. "Nasty stuff, but she's got a few ribs back. Ginny will be in here for awhile, though. I feel awful. It was all my fault that the fight started to begin with."

"Harry, you didn't cause some idiot to throw a some sort of terrible curse," snapped Alaire. "Does anyone know who threw the curse?"

Harry shrugged. "It's not like whoever did it is going to 'fess up to it. Both Ron and Malfoy are determined to find out who did it. For once in their lives, they agree on one thing, whoever did this to Ginny will pay."

"I saw Ron and Hermione earlier tending their wounds," Alaire said sarcastically. "Where is Draco, by the way?"

"I don't know. He was with her when they first brought her in the room, though I doubt Madam Pomfrey let him stay. Snape went in there a few moments ago. He was brewing a potion to help with the pain."

A second later, the hospital matron swept out from behind a curtain surrounding a nearby bed where she was tending another student from the various curses and hexes thrown during the fights. Alaire and Harry watched her put some potions and tonics onto a tray and carry them into the room where Ginny was. The door did not close all the way behind her. Alaire and Harry hear her give a startled intake of breath, before she found her voice.

"Really, Mr. Malfoy, please leave immediately," came the stern voice of Madam Pomfrey. "You are getting underfoot. Miss Weasley needs her rest. There is nothing you can do for her."

"Listen carefully to me, I am not leaving," snipped the tired drawl of Draco Malfoy.

"Language, Mr. Malfoy," scolded the harsh tone of Professor Snape, though Alaire noted that he too seemed tired. "You wouldn't want to lose all those points Dumbledore awarded our house when you brought an abrupt end to that façade at the dance."

"I don't bloody care if he renamed the school after me. I'm staying right here since you won't let me take Ginny to a real hospital."

"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, that I am perfectly capable of taking care of Miss Weasley," huffed Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm not leaving."

"Do not force me to remove you from the hospital wing," Snape sneered.

"I am not leaving her. I don't want her to wake up alone," Draco said in a stern, heart-breaking tone, before his voice took a sharper edge. "If you make me leave, I will not be responsible for what I do to the person who cursed Ginny. They'll beg for an unforgivable when I'm through. No one hurts a Malfoy woman. No one."

"She is not a Malfoy."

A whispered of a spell was uttered. "She will be."

"Draco, you just placed your family's ring on Miss Weasley's finger. I assure you that your father –"

"Is rotting in Azkaban, where the person who did this to Ginny should be!"

"We are looking for the culprit and rest assured he or she will not go unpunished," Snape said harshly.

"I will not leave her," Draco said in a whisper. "I won't."

A second later the door to the other chamber opened and Snape walked out. The potion master looked extremely tired and irate. He sneered at Harry and nodded at Alaire before turning with his robes lashing out behind him as he left the hospital wing.

Moments later, Madame Pomphrey looking just as exhausted left the room shaking her head and muttering to herself. Alaire waited until she had entered her office before tiptoeing over to the door and peeking in. What she saw almost broke her heart.

Ginny was lying on a bed breathing in a slow raspy rhythm. Beside her lay Draco, his head sharing her pillow and his hand resting lightly on her arm. His eyes were red and swollen standing out against his pale skin. She backed out slowly as the sadness began to encroach on her carefully placed emotional walls.

"Oh, Harry. Its-Its awful." Harry only nodded in silence. Alaire reached out to grasp his hand searching for comfort.

"Ouch!" Harry pulled back and rubbed a sore spot.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to. I . . ."

"That's OK. Why don't you tell me what happened to you last night? Did Neville get hurt?"

Alaire thought back to the dance that she and Neville had been sharing when the fight broke out. She tried not to blush and made herself get up to look out the window behind Harry's bed.

"Um, well. Neville and I were dancing. You had gone to get some punch."

"Literally."

"Yeah, well, literally," Alaired added with a smile. "Then the next thing I knew, there were waves of hatred washing over me. It was totally overwhelming. I couldn't see or hear what was happening. It was like being in some weird kind of movie."

"How did Neville get you out if he was fighting?"

"He wasn't. The first thing he did was grab me and get me out of there. He wasn't throwing curses."

"So much for house loyalty," Harry said with a snort.

"I thought it was kind."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry. It was such a mess last night. I didn't know who was doing what." He smiled up at her and gingerly took her hand. "I'm actually glad he knew what he was doing and took care of you. I'd hate to see you in here beside me."

"Would you now? I got the impression you wouldn't mind," Alaire reposted teasingly. "Although, I must say the boils don't do much for you. You'd look much better in a rash."

Harry had to smile. Alaire could always make him do that. It was one reason he liked being around her so much. She made him feel like he was a normal teenager more concerned about his grades than killing an infamous wizard. There were times that he wished that he could bottle her up and keep her with him whenever he needed her for all the rough times of his life.

"I'll try to remember that next time I get cursed."

"Ah-hem." Alaire turned to see Neville standing behind her. "I thought I'd come check on Harry. I'm glad you're feeling better, Alaire." Neville reached out to brush her hair off her shoulder.

"I owe you one, mate," Harry commented. "Thanks for taking care of her for me."

Both Alaire and Neville turned to look at him. Simultaneously, they asked, "For you?"

"Umm. Well, I couldn't do anything because . . ." his voice trailed off.

"Because you were fighting, Mr. Potter!" Madame Pomphrey's voice boomed out of nowhere startling the trio. "May I remind you that you also need your rest? Visitors will have to wait." She looked pointedly at Neville and Alaire who took the hint and stood to leave.

"We'll see you later, Harry." Alaire said with a wink as Neville reached out a hand to guide her out.

"Yeah, see you soon." Harry gave a feeble good-bye as Madame Pomphrey watched him warily.

"Why was he thanking me?" asked Neville as they walked out. "I don't know, Neville. I'm the one who should be thanking you." "Oh." "Neville?" He stopped walking and stood waiting for her outside the hospital doors. Alaire leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." Neville blushed as they continued walking toward the dining hall. But his thoughts were troubled. Alaire seemed happy to be around him and he had almost kissed her the night before. But Harry had just spoken to him like Alaire was his possession. Something told him that Harry was horribly mistaken and the thought of it made his heart skip a beat as Alaire turned to smile at him.


	16. chapter 16

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.

Author's Note: The first person to review and name the inspiration for "Naked" will get a glimpse into future plot lines. Hint: The show is on BBCAmerica.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The next day Alaire went to see Ginny again. Harry was recuperating in his room. Ron had just been released and was on his way to threaten some Slytherins whom he was certain were part of cursing Ginny. Alaire just shook her head at him as he stormed down the hallway with Hermione at his heels trying to talk some sense into him. She had tuned herself out to everyone as to not feel Ron's anger, though it was quite apparent.

Instead, Alaire was thinking about Neville and Harry. The two were polar opposites it seemed. Harry was all about being active and physical. He was daring and adventurous and, sometimes, not too bright. Their "remedial" potions sessions had ended after Alaire realized that she was teaching him more than him her. Also, he seemed to be shut off from those around him emotionally except for Hermione and Ron. He didn't intentionally block Alaire; he blocked out everyone. On the other hand, he didn't seem to mind physical contact. He had searched out every opportunity to touch her since the dance. He was always brushing her hand, rearranging her hair, or casually placing his arm on the back of her library chair. It wasn't that she minded; she was a touchy-feely person herself. But still something wasn't right.

Then there was Neville. Alaire sighed. He lacked self-confidence in every way that Harry had it. Neville was more interested in how something worked than in actually doing it. One of their herbology lessons had entailed dissecting a mandrake. She had almost been sick while Neville had thoroughly enjoyed himself. Another difference was that Neville wore his heart on his sleeve although he seemed oblivious to the fact. Alaire knew that he liked her as "more than a friend", as did Harry. But, he still had not said anything to her or tried to kiss her since the dance. She had thought that that their little talk would give him a certain push. Merlin knows she was doing everything short of jumping on him half naked. Wait, scratch that. She did try that in Hogsmeade.

She sighed as she stopped to examine a portrait of Laverne de Montmorency who had invented love potions using traditional English ingredients. Alaire snickered quietly to herself. Her mother could brew a love potion that made you fall in love so deeply that you cleaned the other person's house. Of course, it only worked if there were some feeling there already. Maybe she should ask for some. Alaire then mentally kicked herself. She wasn't at Hogwarts to gain a boyfriend. She was there to learn and gain some independence. She had two excellent friends who happened to be boys. Choosing one would jeopardize the friendship with the other. Still, she knew what it felt like to kiss Harry and couldn't help but wonder about Neville. Life was simply too complicated! With such thoughts filling her head it was no wonder that she didn't sense anything out of the ordinary until she was yanked by her arm into a classroom near the hospital wing.

"You should know better, cousin, than to let people catch you off guard," she heard Vinnie hiss. Part of her wanted to snort in amusement about how much he sounded like his house's namesake at the moment.

"Well I was deep in thought at the moment, Vinnie. Something you wouldn't know about." She gave him a sarcastic grin. "I'm on my way to the hospital wing to check on Ginny Weasley, you know, the girl with the chocolate eyes and other assets that you were raving about this summer."

Alaire watched as Vincent Crabbe turned a nice shade of pink, before it drained from his face.

"Good. This is about her. I need you to do what's right, and I don't have a clue what that is."

"Why am I not surprised? I'm listening."

"I know who did it – the curse. Only I can't report her because it will look bad to certain people that could cause me extreme pain in the future. On the other hand, if I don't report her I'm going to have to answer to Ginny and Draco and that's something I don't want to do either."

"Her as in Ginny?"

"No. Her as in Dala Patterson."

"Who?"

"She's the one that did it."

"Who in the world is she? I've never heard of her."

"She's a sixth-year Puff."

"Your telling me a sixth-year Hufflepuff tried to kill Ginny Weasley. Why?"

"Because of Draco. She and he had something going on."

Alaire's eyes narrowed. "You mean he's cheating on Ginny."

"Merlin no! This was before they were together. But the thing is . . . well what most people don't understand is that Puffs are very territorial. A lot of people may poke fun at them, but you don't want walk on what a Puff considers his territory."

"What?"

Vinnie rolled his eyes. "What is the Hufflepuff's mascot?"

"Uh .. .a badger?"

"O.K. and tell me what you know about badgers."

"They're vicious and you don't want to piss them off."

"Exactly. Same as a Puff, and this Puff is definitely psycho. She wants Draco and sees him as her territory and Ginny has gotten too close."

"Draco hasn't left Ginny's side since this happened from what I understand. If he finds out who did it, he'd kill her if Ron didn't get to her first."

"That's exactly why you need to do something."

"Me?"

"Yes. You decide who to tell. You take care of it. Make sure Ginny's safe and that nobody gets killed because of this. You're my cousin. Please?" he begged.

"You want me to spill the beans so that Draco won't kill you for not telling him sooner and so that none of your big Slytherin friends will think you're a tattletale?"

"Uh, yeah. Come on, it's a blood thing, COUSIN."

Alaire sighed again. He had pulled the kinship card. You could hate someone in your family but you still had to help them if you didn't kill them first. And since murder wasn't on her agenda at the moment . . .

"OK. But you owe me!" she said pointing a finger in his face. "Its only for family honor I'm doing this."

Crabbe smiled as he pushed his way past her. "Thanks cuz!"

A headache was starting to form as she left the classroom and headed toward the hospital wing. She would have to tell someone, but who? Definitely not Ron or Draco, they'd both kill that Patterson girl. She would have to explain how she knew, and she didn't really know -- Vinnie knew, but he was too chickenshit to say anything.

Alaire made up her mind to see Ginny and warn Draco not to let anyone get near her other than her family and professors. Then she would go straight to Dumbledore, if she could find him. According to Harry, Vinnie, and just about everybody else, Dumbledore was slightly insane, but knew the truth about just about everything and was very approachable. Besides, he was supposedly in charge.

When she got into the hospital wing, Alaire was surprised to see Neville sitting by the door to Ginny's room. Smiling slightly, she made her way over to him.

"What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" she asked. Neville looked up and smiled a bit.

"I was trying to get in to see Ginny. She hasn't woken up yet," he said softly motioning to the slightly ajar room. "I don't want to go in there while Malfoy's in there though."

"Why not?" Alaire said rolling her eyes.

"Malfoy and I don't get along, and I think he doesn't like me because of Ginny."

"What in the world are you talking about Neville?"

Neville shifted uncomfortably in his chair and the tips of his ears turned pink as he mumbled. "Wewereeachothersfirstkiss."

"What?"

Neville exhaled slowly and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the wall behind him. "We were each others first kiss."

For a second Alaire had to admit she was jealous of Ginny Weasley. "What did Ginny do to get you to kiss her that I haven't been doing?" she wanted to ask, but bit her lip. At that moment a stirring sound came from the room as the two fell silent.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day a Malfoy looked like something the cat drug in," teased a weak sounding Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny!" exclaimed a relieved Draco.

"You look about how I feel. What happened?"

"Oh Gods, you had me so worried. Don't you ever do anything like that again! I swear the next time there's any sort of battle I'm putting you someplace safe where no one can get to you and you can't get out with your foolish Gryffindor spirit."

"Draco."

"I mean it, Ginevra. I love you and you aren't getting away from me ever again."

There was a stunned silence.

"You what?" she heard Ginny ask timidly.

Alaire smiled and leaned toward Neville.

"Let's leave them alone for a bit. I have to run an errand, come with me?"

"Sure, where to?"

"Do you know where Dumbledore's office is?" Neville looked at her quizzically but led her to the griffin, which guarded his study.

"You have to know the password," he told her.

"Can't you just, you know, knock?" Alaire asked as she began to poke around the door looking for something to poke, prod, or pull.

"Ah, here it is." She grasped a bellpull that Neville had never seen before and gave it a yank. Neville heard a bell toll somewhere up above him, then the doorway began to reveal a spiral staircase.

"Well, come on." Alaire began to march up the stairs.

Gulping, Neville followed her. "So much for Gryffindor courage," he thought. "Americans have it beat hands down."

At the top of the stairs, a short corridor opened into a circular office lined with portraits. Behind a large wooden desk covered in parchments and small brass instruments, sat Albus Dumbledore.

"Ms. Goodnight! Mr. Longbottom! Finally! I wondered how long it would take you to make your way to my office. You've come at a great time. I was just about to have tea and biscuits. Will you join me?"

Alaire gave him a shy smile and muttered a yes while Neville merely nodded. Dumbledore waved his wand and three cozy velvet chairs appeared around a small table. With another wave and a few words, biscuits and tea appeared.

With a smile, Dumbledore motioned for them to join him. After a few sips of tea, Alaire smiled. "Peach! My favorite! How did you know?"

"I have to admit to some snooping. I know how hard it is being away from home for the first time. You have been doing well. I expected you here much sooner."

Alaire had the grace to blush. She nodded towards Neville. "I've made some great friends. They've helped a lot."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Longbottom is well known for his kindness and his loyalty." Neville blushed and wished the floor would open up and swallow him.

"But, if you are not here to beg me to go home, what is on your mind?"

"Its Ginny Weasley, sir. I know who cursed her." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but remained silent. "I know someone who knows someone who . . ." she trailed off not knowing how to continue. "Who would rather remain anonymous?"

"Yes, that's the word."

"That's fine. Not everyone has the courage that Neville has to stand up to his classmates. Can you give me a name?"

Alaire paused as she tried to understand Dumbledore comment on Neville. "It was Dala Patterson. She and Draco used to date and when the fight broke out at the dance, she hit Ginny."

"Ah. I will make sure that this is handled as discreetly as possible. Both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley are well known for their tempers. I can trust the two of you to say nothing of this?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now, Ms. Goodnight, if you don't mind waiting for Mr. Longbotttom at the bottom of the stairs, I need to speak with him for a moment."

"Certainly." She drank the last of her tea, gave an encouraging smile to Neville, and left.

"I hope I did not embarrass you, Neville. But the two of you seem to be quite close."

"Uh, yes, sir."

"Good, Ms. Goodnight is a very special person and needs only the best around her. But I didn't want to talk to you about your love life. I know that Professor McGonagall is your academics and career advisor but I'd like to know what you plan to do after Hogwarts."

Neville sat stunned. He tried to make his mouth work but nothing would come out. Finally, he admitted, "I'm not sure."

"That's perfectly normal. When I was just five years old, I couldn't decide between being a manticore tamer, an auror, or a muggle astronaut. Who would have thought that I would end up here, eh? Professor Sprout mentioned your exceptional talents in Herbology. We haven't had anyone with your gift with plants in almost twenty years. The last person that could come close would be Professor Snape."

Neville spit out his tea. "Oh, I'm sorry. I-I . . ." He tried to clean up the mess but only managed to knock several biscuits into the floor.

"Allow me." Dumbledore waved his wand and the mess disappeared. "You seem surprised. You shouldn't be. Everyone knows that you not only have what muggles call a "green thumb" but rather I suspect that both hands and several toes are lovely shade of emerald." Dumbledore smiled at his own joke.

"Th-thank you, sir. But I-I'm not very good at potions like Professor Snape." Neville paused, "Actually, sir, he wanted to put me back into first year Potions during my fifth year. I failed my Potions OWL."

"I was not comparing you to Professor Snape for potions, Neville, but rather to point out what an extraordinary and rare talent you have. Tell me, has your private study been useful?"

Neville's head snapped up from where he had been studying the floor. Dumbledore smiled. "I'm the one who suggested it to Professor Sprout when we were discussing you last year. It's rare for a seventh year to be afforded such independence. I hope you're taking advantage of it?"

He winked at Neville who remained clue-free of any innuendoes and instead launched into a description of several of his cuttings while Dumbledore listened with interest.

"It sounds as if you have everything well in hand, Mr. Longbottom. Don't worry about me or Professor Sprout popping by, though. I believe that everyone needs some privacy, especially teenage boys. I wish that everyone here could be trusted like you." Dumbledore stood and wiped some crumbs from his beard. Neville stood with him somewhat stunned by their conversation.

"Take good care of Alaire, Neville. I'm not sure what she's told you of her experience in America . . ."

"A bit. I know about her 'gift' and that some of her friends treated her badly."

"Hmm. Yes, well. That's good. I'm glad that she pick Gryffindor for her house." Suddenly, the doorbell began to ring. "That would be my next appointment. Mr. Longbottom?"

Dumbledore extended his hand which Neville took. "Your parents would be proud."

For the first time in their conversation, Neville smiled. "Thank you, sir."

At the bottom of the stairs, Alaire sat waiting. She was apprehensive but she could only feel happiness emanating from Neville.

"Is everything OK?" she asked still concerned.

"Yeah." Neville smiled at her and then, to her surprise, hugged her tightly. He let her go just enough to reach down and give a quick kiss near her lips. "Everything is fantastic."

Later that week Alaire learned that Patterson had left the school for "personal reasons." She had hoped that the news wouldn't cause a stir.

Unfortunately, Alaire learned that the walls of Hogwarts had ears because soon after Dala's departure, the news of who had hexed Ginny Weasley and why was raging around the school, until it blew up outside the hospital wing.

Alaire had been walking to the hospital wing to see Ginny, who was being released that day when she felt turmoil, anger and guilt coming at her from up ahead. She tried to block them out all while running to see what was going on.

As she rounded the corner she saw that Ron Weasley had Draco Malfoy hanging by the collar of his robes.

"It's YOUR fault my sister got hit with that curse! If you hadn't been fooling around with that deranged slag than this wouldn't have happened!"

"I wouldn't let anything happen to your sister, Weasel," Draco spat. "

How was I supposed to know some demented Hufflepuff was going to go after her? I swear if I would have known who it was, I would have killed them."

"Sure! After you finished shagging her, right? You disgust me."

"I wouldn't cheat on your sister, Weasel," Draco hissed. "I don't want anything to ever happen to her. You, on the other hand, I don't give a rat's ass about except that if something happened to you it would hurt Ginevra."

"You are so full of shit, Malfoy,"

"Ron! Draco! Stop it!" Ginny yelled as she exited the infirmary her wand in hand. "I'll hex both of you if you don't stop it right this instant!"

Ron took a quick glimpse at his sister and released Draco. Alaire watched as he fell to the floor like a rag doll. Ron rushed to Ginny's side and pulled her by the arm away from Draco. Ginny, who was still a little weak, tried to get away unsuccessfully.

"Your not going to go anywhere near him again, Ginny," Ron growled.

"It's not his fault, Ron."

"It is and I'm going to make sure he doesn't hurt you again. Come on we're going back to the common room."

Again, Ginny protested but Ron settled the matter by picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. As they strode off, Alaire could hear Ginny trying to curse her brother.

Ron made good on his promise. For a week he managed to stop Ginny from seeing Draco. He would walk with her everywhere. When he couldn't go with her, he planted some sort of odd contraption from the twins on her that sent an alert whenever Malfoy got within 10 feet of Ginny.

Finally, enough was enough, as Ginny pulled Alaire aside one morning in the common room.

"Alaire, I need your help. Ron won't let me out of his sight! I'm going crazy! I've made plans to see Draco tonight and I'm going whether Ron likes it or not."

"So you need a distraction?"

"Yeah, if the twins were here, we would just blow something up. Right now that would preferably be Ron but . . ."

"Hmm. You know I've been planning on getting some revenge on the guys for watching us do yoga all this time. How thick can they be? I mean, honestly! Don't they think we heard them the last time they let out that moan. I think its time for a little girl power."

Ginny's eyes lit up as Alaire gave her a mischievous grin.

At that time the common room door opened up and a very irate Hermione Granger rushed in complaining about how Ron not only sticks his foot in his mouth but his whole damned leg as well and how she had half a mind to hex him into oblivion.

Ginny and Alaire laughed a bit as she raged on. "I think a little exhibit of girl power would be the ticket for everyone."

They beckoned Hermione over, calmed her down, and then laid out a plan.

Later that night at dinner, Alaire in front of Ron, Seamus, and Harry. Neville sat on her left and Dean on her right. Ginny took a seat several chairs down towards the door with some sixth year friends. Hermione opted to sit beside Ron and across from her female cohort. Both were dressed in tight Muggle clothes that drew the eye. The dinner continued casually until Draco caught Ginny's eye and left the room. Ginny gave the signal to Alaire who simply smiled and turned to face Ron.

"So, Ron, how's the prefect business going?"

Ron paused in mid-bite and stared at her. "Fine."

"Caught any NAKED students lately?" Alaire asked smirking.

Ron almost spit out his pumpkin juice. "No! Please, isn't snogging bad enough?"

"Well, just asking." Alaire turned back to her meal. "Ugh. This pot roast is positively dry. Without gravy, it's just NAKED. Wouldn't you say, Seamus?"

Seamus's head popped up. "Naked?"

"Yeah, NAKED, wouldn't you say? You know, without the gravy?"

"Well . . ."

"I usually just lick off the sauce on anything anyway." To illustrate her point, she picked up a chicken leg and began to suck on the meat gently. By this time, she had the attention of every boy around her including a few from the adjoining Ravenclaw table.

"I have to agree, Alaire," Hermione said. "Because my parents are dentists, I don't like sugary foods but every now and then I just want a slice of hot apple pie oozing all over the plate and covered in whipped cream."

She licked her lips then scooped up a fingerfull of her vanilla pudding and sucked it off her fingers. Ron consciously swallowed while Harry simply stared at her as if he had never seen Hermione before in his life.

"Of course, you have to have a cherry, though. Nothing tastes as good as when you pop that cherry," Alaire paused as she licked her lips. "into your mouth and bite down. But then you get really thirsty. Its all that sugar. Neville, honey, could you pass me some pumpkin juice? I suddenly want something wet."

Neville just stared at her for a moment before handing her the juice. His hand shook as he passed her a glass. Feeling a tad bit naughty, she put her hand high on Neville's thigh and gave it a squeeze as he handed it to her. She watched him jump and fighting down a chuckle took the juice from him. "Ah, thank you."

Alaire looked around at the boys with a grin. "Bottoms up!" She started to drink but then stopped and fixed Harry with a stare. "How about a drinking contest, Harry? Back in the states, I could chug a pint of milk in about 10 seconds. Any takers? Ron? You're well known for your oral abilities. Hermione just couldn't stop talking about them this morning, really."

Ron whose mouth had swung open on its hinge the moment Alaire had begun to eat the chicken could barely respond. All he did was turn a lovely shade of maroon.

"Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to prove it myself that I can drink this." And with those words, Alaire raised the glass and began to drink. No one at the table noticed Ginny as she quietly stood and made her way out the doors to the hall. All eyes were fixated on Alaire. With a final slurp, Alaire sat down the glass. She smiled at the boys then gave a gentle burp.

"Oops, sorry. Guess I drank that too fast." She looked down at her watch. "Oh, I need to get to the library for a charms study session. Anyone want to walk me down?"

The pain on the faces of the boys was evident. Each one squirmed in their seat fighting with the emotional urge to follow Alaire anywhere and the physical urge that mandated that they sit right where they were for a few more moments until the memory of Alaire and the drink faded somewhat. After a few moments of silence, Alaire patted Neville on the shoulder and gave him a grin.

"I guess I'll see y'all later then as y'all seem unable to speak or move. Too bad, it's a lovely night out tonight. Oh, well." And with a swagger, Alaire left the room knowing that Ginny was safe and her job had been well done.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fanfiction to tide us all over until book 6.

------------------------------------

A few weeks later, things were pretty back to normal. Ron and Hermione were bickering again. Harry was being elusive. Neville was wrapped up in some secret herbology project. And Alaire was dealing with a bad bout of homesickness. It was late at night in the common room, when Alaire approached Harry. Ron had once again trumped him at chess.

"Harry, would you mind coming with me for a couple minutes?" Alaire asked. "I need a brave escort down these dark and scary hallways!" she added sarcastically.

"Sure," he said, before turning to Ron and teasing.

"See, Weasley? I don't have to sit here and get slaughtered by you. I am wanted elsewhere."

"Keep telling yourself that, Potter," Ron smirked back. Harry was surprised when Alaire led him out of the common room.

"We'll get in trouble for being out this late," he said. "What is it you want to show me?"

"We won't get in trouble. I have a hall pass," Alaire said. "Besides, I don't want to show you anything. I'm going to talk to my parents and want someone to come with me. I've seen voodoo witches at midnight on Halloween and we even have our own family ghost who watches over us. But, to be honest Nearly Headless Nick kind of gives me the creeps. I keep waiting for his head to flop over whenever he talks to me."

"But how are you going to talk to your parents? Owl's can't travel across the ocean too well you know."

"I know that," Alaire said as she opened a door and led Harry inside. "That's why I'm not using a owl."

Harry looked around inside the room. It was dark except for three torches which reflected off a tall mirror. It was as big as the Mirror of Erised, but lacked the inscription and other details.

"It's a two-way mirror," Alaire explained.

"I know," Harry said his voice cracking as he thought about the mirror at the bottom of his trunk upstairs.

"Oh?"

"Sirus had a mirror like that only smaller," Harry said softly, his throat going dry.

"Who's Sirus?" "He was my godfather. He was murdered my fifth-year. That was his motorcycle that we rode on at the Halloween party."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

"Uh, Harry," Alaire said trying to break the heavy mood that filled the room. "Unless you want to answer some very disturbing questions from my father about what your intentions are toward me, I suggest you move away from the mirror. My dad's a little insane. He thinks I'm still ten years old. He interrogates all my friends. He knows we're friends but we'd be here for hours if he knew the "one and only Harry Potter" were in the room." Alaire watched as Harry's face turned a lovely shade of pink.

"I think I'll go right over there," he said pointing to a dark corner as far away from the mirror as possible.

"Good choice."

A half hour later, Alaire finished talking to her parents and was ready to go. Harry tried to stay as far away from the mirror as she talked to her Dad —not that he had anything to hide but it looked bad. If he had a daughter and went to floo her late at night and saw a boy with her, he would indeed jump to various conclusions.

The duo made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room quietly. Alaire was smiling contently after talking to her parents, and Harry was content at just looking at her, until they went around a corner to find Snape pulling McGonagall out of what must have been her quarters.

"It's urgent, Minerva," Harry heard him say.

Quickly Harry grabbed Alaire's arm and pushed both of them into a little alcove behind a statue of Artemisia Lufkin. Her wide cloak hid them from anyone's view.

"Harry what — "

"Shh," he said softly. Harry watched as McGonagall and Snape looked around the hallway to make sure no one else was there.

Alaire was a bit tense. Harry had just pulled her into a darkened alcove, and was holding her tightly against him. Was he going to kiss her? Part of her wanted him to, but another part of her couldn't help but think of Neville.

Harry watched as McGonagall and Snape turned to each other. Not noticing he still had a tight grip on Alaire, he leaned in a little more to hear what they were saying.

Unfortunately for Alaire, it felt like he was leaning in to kiss her. She closed her eyes, but nothing happened. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart and whisps of a conversation from somewhere. She had no idea what was being said.

"What's the news, Severus?" McGonagall asked in a whisper.

"Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange have escaped from Azkaban," Snape whispered urgently. "You know that the release of those two was one of the first goals prior to any large scale attack."

"Great Merlin."

Harry let go of Alaire, and clutched his hands into fists as he continued to listen to the conversation. Suddenly waves of hatred, anger and a twinge of fear cascaded off Harry. He continued to listen to the conversation, however Alaire didn't hear any more of it.

The tidal wave of emotions from Harry, Snape, and McGonagall caused Alaire to fall back against the wall of the alcove. The darkened alcove began to take on a sinister attitude as Alaire began to panic. It felt like the walls were closing in with hatred. A smog of fear had begun to overtake her senses.

She was almost sick before Harry grabbed her upper arm and tugged her out of the alcove. The pain pounded her brain making every new wave of emotion torture. Shaking, she went into the common room and managed to make her way to sit by the fire.

"Go to bed, Alaire," Harry commanded, as he turned away from her.

Harry disappeared from sight and Alaire was left in shock, trying hard for the tears not to come. What had happened?

"We need a meeting of DA right now, Hermione," Harry said sternly across the room in a forced whisper to Ron and Hermione. "Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange have escaped from Azkaban."

"My God," Hermione muttered. "I'll set the medallions. I don't know how many people can come on this short a notice."

"However many it is, it will have to be enough."

Hermione nodded and raced up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Where did you hear this, Harry?" Ron asked trying not to set off his best friend, who looked on the verge of blowing something up.

"I was in the hallway and heard Snape talking about it."

"Bloody hell."

"That's about the gist of it," Harry said sternly. "Come on, we'll meet everyone in the Room of Requirements."

The duo rushed out of the Gryffindor Common Room not even noticing that the small figure by the fireplace was still trying to figure out what was going on.

Neville wiped his brow with the back of his hand. He had been working on the various plants in his study.

However, the crossbreeding of the mandrakes with quiet lily had been a disaster, as evident by the now purple faced mandrakes who had become so angry that had they actually jumped from their pots and tried to form a coup in the study room. He was very happy that he had learned silencio and the severing charm. After cleaning up from that fiasco, he checked on his rose.

There had only been one week of no growth. That was the week after Hogsmeade. That week it had gotten really weak and nothing he could do would bring it out of it stupor. For a while he was afraid it would die. However, just as quickly as it had fallen ill it snapped out of it and was flourishing again. He sighed. He would have to give it out when the students' returned after Christmas holidays. It would be ready.

Then of course there was the magnolia tree that he had managed to get for Alaire. She had been illegally snipping buds from the greenhouse. Professor Sprout had remarked only last week that the poor tree didn't seem to be doing so well. He had quickly taking a sprout from the cultivations and applied some growth potion mixed with a dwarfism enchantment. He now had a blooming magnolia bonsai tree.

He was admiring it as he walked up to the Fat Lady and muttered the password. Neville was just about to enter the common room, when the door opened up and a very worried Hermione clambered out.

"Neville! Good, you're here. We've got an emergency DA meeting now!" she said grabbing his arm. "Now? Why?"

Hermione leaned in and whispered to him. "It's something bad. Harry will tell us when everyone's there."

"Something bad?" Neville closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself.

When he opened them, he tried to focus on something inside the common room. His eyes fell on Alaire who was sitting by the fire rocking herself back and forth with her arms hugging herself for support.

"We have to go, Neville. Harry and Ron already left," Hermione said tugging on his arm.

"I'll meet you guys there in a minute. I have to do something first," he said before taking a deep breath and entering the common room. Hermione gave him an odd look then just nodded and took off toward the Room of Requirements.

"Alaire?" Neville asked gently, setting the magnolia tree down on the table. "What's wrong?"

Alaire's eyes were glazed over and she continued to rock back and forth. Timidly, Neville placed a hand on her shoulder. Alaire jumped from the contact.

"Neville?" she asked almost in a sob as her head continued to pound with emotions. She looked so scared and alone.

Without thinking, Neville wrapped his arms around her. Feeling the protection in Neville's arms, Alaire began to lightly sob, as Neville held on to her tighter and patted her back.

"It'll be all right," he cooed softly. "Don't worry. It'll be all right."

"There was just so much hate. It felt like there would never be any love or goodness again, just hate and fear. Just so much hate," she whispered into his chest.

Neville was aware of the feeling Dementors had on him. It was just like what Alaire described.

What horrible thing had happened to affect her like this?

"It'll be all right," he said stroking her hair. If she needed some happiness to overcome this, he'd give them to her.

"You know my Gran says that when my Ma was feeling sad, my Dad used to give her happy thoughts and it would help. You want some of my happy thoughts?" Neville felt Alaire nod.

Immediately he started talking about all the things that made him happy — when he found out he was a wizard, winning house points and the house cup for Gryffindor, becoming great at DA, even the first time he saw Alaire from his study window and her dancing in the honeysuckle.

Alaire could feel the pride and happiness radiating off Neville, offsetting the hatred and fear that had come from Harry. She could feel the love Neville felt and it was wonderful. He was trying so hard to make her feel better after Harry had abandoned her.

"You're trying really hard to make me happy," Alaire said, and he could feel a slight smile on her face as he held her.

"Always," he answered. "How are those for happy thoughts?"

Alaire looked up from their embrace and placed a gentle kiss on Neville's cheek. "Thank you."

"You know, you just gave me another happy memory," he teased as he tried to fight the flush that filling his face.

"I do what I can," she said breaking the embrace.

"Alaire, I have somewhere I have to go, but I'm not going to leave unless you're all right."

Alaire nodded. "I think I'll just go to bed."

"Before you do, here," he said grabbing the magnolia tree. "This is for you."

A faint blush reached Alaire's cheeks. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"Anytime." Neville watched as Alaire climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Before she disappeared she turned and winked at him.

Sighing, Neville turned to the door and quickly exited. A few minutes later he made his way to the Room of Requirement.

Stepping inside he saw about 20 students inside from all the different houses. They were all talking loudly. Harry, who was standing at a podium near the front of the room saw Neville as he entered the room. Neville made his way over to him.

"Nice of you to join us," Harry said sternly.

"What's going on?" Neville snapped.

"Bellatrix and Malfoy Sr. have escaped from Azkaban."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius of J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until book 6.

----------------------------------

Alaire woke up the next morning still a little drained. She couldn't keep her defenses up mentally while she slept and a few emotions from her surrounding students had seeped into her subconscious. There was anguish, fear, anger and apprehension. She had no idea what could have happened for so many people to be feeling this.

It was Saturday, which allowed her to lie in her room and concentrate on blocking out the emotions. But breakfast waits for no one. Heeding the call of her stomach, she stumbled down and out of the tower and into the Great Hall.

The first thing that caught her attention was how quiet it was, and then how eerie it seemed. It was like walking in on your own funeral. Gulping, Alaire scanned the hall to see if anything was amiss. Everyone seemed to be there with the exception of a few Slytherins, Professor Snape and Ginny Weasley.

She quietly took a seat next to Hermione and across from both Neville and Harry. No one really said anything or even looked up from their plates until the flutter of wings filled the air as the daily post came in.

"Here it comes," Hermione said in a detached way.

Alaire raised an eyebrow in question, but Hermione didn't elaborate. Instead the Daily Prophet fell into Alaire's lap. Unwinding the paper, the main headline jumped out from the page.

"DEATH EATERS ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN"

"Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange, two convicted Death Eaters, escaped from Azkaban prison in a midnight raid on the isle last night. Eight wizards were killed during the attack on the island, which has previously been guarded by Dementors. It is believed a group of Death Eaters invaded the isle just after midnight, releasing two of their group.

The escapees are Lucius Malfoy, who was imprisoned following a break-in at the Ministry of Magic two years ago, and Bellatrix LeStrange, who was imprisoned following a battle at an undisclosed location last year. Both prisoners are known to be top lieutenants of he-who-should-not-be-named. They are both considered dangerous and Ministry officials and top Aurors are currently working to recapture the duo, said a release from the Ministry. Interestingly enough, both individuals were captured initially by a group of students from Hogwarts including the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter. Potter led the students, which included Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and others. Longbottom, as many readers may remember, is the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom who were the tragic victims of LeStrange, her husband and others following the first fall of he-who-shall-not-be-named.

Given this information and the knowledge that Potter has been a primary target in the past, one has to wonder if Hogwarts, where both boys still attend, is the next primary target for an attack. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school, insists that the school is perfectly safe for students. Parents can only hope that is true.

Dementors previously guarded the prison isle, until two years ago.

It is not known why the Ministry decided to not use the creatures any more. In the entire time Dementors guarded the prison, only one person escape – Sirus Black. Black killed several muggles and wizard Peter Pettigrew after betraying Potter's parents to he-who-shall-not-be-named 17 years ago."

Alaire was shocked. She looked up at Harry and Neville. Harry's eyes were dark, and it looked as if there was nothing inside of him. She tried to sense his emotions but there was nothing there. Nothing at all. It was scary.

She then looked over at Neville. He was in this as much as Harry. Neville still looked down at his plate. The only thing giving away his feelings was how white his knuckles were where he was grabbing the table. But Alaire could feel his anguish was barely controlled. Harry had shut down completely while Neville was about to explode.

Alaire cleared her throat, "Uh, where's Ginny this morning, Ron?"

"She's probably with that son of a –"

"Ron, this is not the time," snapped Hermione.

"I should say not, and I would like a word with you, Ronald," came a stern voice from behind them. Alaire, Hermione and Ron all turned to look. Standing behind them, hands on her hips was a very blue Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny, you're glowing a bit," Alaire said.

"Why are you bloody blue?" Ron snapped.

"Security charms. Honestly Ron," snipped Hermione, before turning to Ginny. "But to be glowing you would have had to have a vast amount cast on you. At least 100."

"Thank you for that assessment, Hermione," growled Ginny. "I woke up like this after I fell asleep in the Prefect's lounge. My boyfriend is currently in the infirmary because of it. It seems he was trying to cast every bloody possible security charm he knew on me last night, but one backfired. Would you mind telling me DEAR brother, why I have a chastity charm on me?"

"Did that smarmy bugger –"

"Ron," Ginny hissed. "You can't put a chastity charm on someone who already has one on them. You know why? Because it backfires and the person who cast the second spell gets hit with whatever curse was put on the first one."

Ron visibly cringed.

"So DEAR brother perhaps you should tell me what EXACTLY that particular charm did and I will decide if you should fear me for the rest of your life or just for the next few years."

"I didn't put the spell on you," Ron said defensively.

"But you knew about it."

"It's for your own good Gin. We were going to lift it when you got married."

"Who is we?"

"Well, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George . . . and maybe me."

"I will have several howlers to send out after this. Good thing I know how to attach a bat-bogey to it," glared Ginny.

Confused Alaire turned to Ginny, wondering if it was possible for a steam to come out of a person's ears without pepper up potion. "Why was Draco putting a chastity charm on you?"

Ginny paled a bit and lowered her voice. "After what happened the last few times, he wanted to make sure if I was taken that no one could . . . that is if I was knocked out . . .. After the ministry when LeStrange and Lucius wanted to get me . . ."

Alaire's mouth hung open. Merlin, what had these people been through? Hermione paled, Ron was sheet white, and Harry closed his eyes as Ginny spoke. Neville began to shake and then jumped up from his seat and stormed out of the hall, leaving his wand on the table. It was quiet for a moment.

Shaking her head to gather her wits, Alaire grabbed Neville's wand and started toward the door. Ginny tugged on her arm to stop her.

"He might want to be alone," she said. "But I don't know if that's what he needs or not. He won't be in the common room."

"Where will he be?"

"Do you remember telling me Neville took you to a strange room after the dance?

"Yes."

"I'd look there first."

A few moments later, Alaire stood in front of a door. A vine peeked out from the bottom. She stood there for a moment, wondering what she should do. She knew Neville was in there. She opened her senses to him and felt him on the other side of the door.

"Neville? It's me Alaire. I need to come in," she said.

Silence.

"I know you're in there. Please don't ignore me."

Silence.

"Neville, I will stand out here as long as I have to!"

There was no response.

"Neville, I know you can hear me. I have your wand so you can't do a silencing spell."

Silence.

"Come on, Neville. It's freezing out here! You wouldn't want me to catch a cold, would you?"

She sneezed rather unconvincingly then added a cough for good measure. The door popped open. Neville glared at her.

"Come in."

The room was stiflingly hot and humid. "Good lord, Neville. It feels like New Orleans in the middle of August in here. And," she paused to sniff a small plant, "it smells like low tide on a bad day."

Neville mumbled something.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the one that said you were freezing, and I said the smell's the fertilizer. I get used to it. Here, give me my wand." He quickly did a sanitizing spell and the smell went away.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Neville turned his back to her and began to poke at a plant near the window. "Neville?"

Silence.

"Listen, I know this is hard to talk about but-but I read the article. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you do want to talk about it. That's all."

Neville remained silent so Alaire began to walk back to the beat-up couch on the opposite wall.

"I thought it was over," he paused. "I thought we had finally put them away for good. They were supposed to receive the Dementor's Kiss. She was supposed to be in a state just like my parents!" Neville pounded the table as tears began to fall. "Why couldn't she just die and give us some peace?"

Alaire cautiously put her arms around Neville expecting him to turn away but instead he wrapped his arms around her and began to sob. "Why can't it all go away? I just want a-a normal life. All I've ever wanted were my parents back and now . . ."

Alaire let Neville's torment flow through her. She wished she could stop it but he needed to let the grief and anger out. She braced herself and slowly began to block it out until it was manageable. After his sobs died out, she guided him over to the couch then went to the small bathroom.

"Here." She handed him a small damp towel.

"Thanks." They sat silently for a few minutes just holding each other.

"You must think I'm such a-a . . ."

"Great guy?" Alaire interrupted.

Neville smiled weakly. "Not quite what I had in mind."

After a few more quiet moments, Alaire prodded Neville. "Neville, do you want to talk about it?"

He pulled out of her grasp and leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees so he could stare at the floor.

"Back in the first war, my parents were aurors. They fought against Volde- . . . against You-Know-Who. One night when I was just fifteen months old, Bellatrix Lestrange and some other Death-Eaters attacked our home. They used Cruciatus on my parents. They tortured them until they went . . . crazy, I guess."

"Where were you during all this?"

"I-I'm not sure. No one has ever told me the details of that night." He sighed. "I only know that since that night I've lived with my Gran. The only people who know the truth are my parents and they can't or won't communicate with anyone." Alaire leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you're tired of hearing it, but I'm sorry. . . . Where are your parent's now?"

"St. Mungo's. They have a special room and everything. I-I go to see them as much as I can." He leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "Sometimes I wish that I had been like Harry."

"Why?"

"Well, his parents are gone. Dead. He can't bring them back. My parents are there, but they're not, you know. It's almost like a dementor got a hold of them, but not quite. My parents. . . I feel like I should be doing something. And don't tell me there's nothing that I can do, I AM tired of hearing that."

"Is that what you're doing here? Working on a solution?"

"Sort of. I'm experimenting with a few plants that are used in memory potions. Kind of ironic, isn't it? A guy with bad short-term memory growing plants to help with memory potions."

"Well, then, you are doing something."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Neville? You aren't going to go after LeStrange are you? I know what she did but . . ."

Neville stood up and began to pace the small study. "I don't know, Alaire. I can't make any promises. If I came face-to-face with her, maybe. No, definitely. I would try to take her out or die trying." He looked at Alaire's stricken face. "But I'm not going to go looking for her, at least for now."

He looked down for a moment then grinned. "It seems that I have more important things to deal with here at school to run around chasing a madwoman." Alaire felt her heart jump as Neville began to walk towards her.

"And what would that be, Mr. Longbottom?" she asked with a trace of nervousness. Any answer he was going to give her was drowned out by the sound of a bell signaling the change of classes.

"Gotta go," she said with a sigh.

"Yeah."

"Walk with me?"

"Yeah."

"Neville? Can I do something?" He simply nodded and waited. Alaire took out her wand and whispered a quick spell. "There. It's a quick glamour spell. It'll hide your red eyes for a few hours. It's a trick all girls know."

"Thanks. I've always wanted longer eyelashes." He teased as tried to flutter them. "What would I do without you, Alaire Goodnight?"

"Let's hope you never have to find out."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.

A/N: Yes I know what Ginny did was slightly evil, but as a sister with a few brothers I know they deserved it.

Neville sat facing his hybrid rose. The plant had succeeded beyond his wildest imagination. In fact, offshoots had begun, something that he did not think would happen. He now had one main plant and six "babies." He had planned on giving the single plant to someone whom he knew was in love to make sure it bloomed, but now he could keep the rose. He had grown attached to it, after all. It was sort of like a child to him. He had created it, nurtured it and the thought of giving it away did cause him a bit of heartache. But still, that left the problem of how to test if his plant worked.

Suddenly an idea popped up like an explosion in potions. Smiling, Neville jumped up from his seat and ran to get some pots. Digging his fingers into the dirt, he began to repot the sprouts while mentally thinking of just the perfect people to test out the rose. If he worked quickly, he could get the plants to his victims before lunch.

Down in the Great Hall, Alaire watched with great amusement as Ron's eyes darted from just about everything back to his sister, who was sitting idly across from him with a knowing smirk on her face. Ron had already received a howler that morning from Ginny yelling at him 'How dare he?' and other such things. The howler had released some pretty large sparks near the end that might have singed his eyebrows off if Ron hadn't ducked under the table after opening the red envelope. Little did he know that the fireworks drowned out the sound of Ginny Weasley's voice whispering a curse that would take effect later.

For now, Ron shifted uncomfortably among the shreds of red paper and tentatively stabbed at his breakfast. He made sure to look at Ginny's face before taking a bite.

"Oh, for heavens sakes, Ron!" snapped Hermione, finally irritated at Ron tip-toeing around Ginny. "Ginny! What have you done to Ron? Look at the poor boy. He's Ron and he can barely eat!"

Ginny gave a Cheshire cat grin and then delicately took a sip of her soup. "My DEAR brother is simply going to have to wait, Hermione," she said calmly. "I am sure the rest of my CONCERNED brothers have all ready gotten their surprises by now."

"Are – are they in St. Mungos now?" Harry asked, himself a little uncomfortable by how calm Ginny was acting considering Draco was still in the infirmary.

"Don't worry. It wasn't anything fatal," she said smirking. "At least, not yet."

A loud gulp could be heard coming from Ron. A giggle escaped from Alaire.

"It's not bloody funny," Ron muttered.

"Oh, it will be," Ginny said getting up from her seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go visit Draco. Oh, and Ron do be sure to drink all your pumpkin juice."

Ron who had just taken a swallow from his goblet spit it out all over the table. Ginny's laughter rang through the hall. Ron looked up in disbelief.

"You're doomed," Harry said to his best friend as he looked on him with pity.

Ginny was deep in thought as she made her way to the infirmary during her free period to visit Draco. It had taken her several hours just for him to tell her what was the matter with him. Malfoy pride went a long way, except when he asked her to kiss it and make it better. She warned him at that point that the Weasley temper may just permanently detach what was injured if he kept acting smug and randy. He had winced and promised to be a good boy at least until a future wedding night. Ginny smiled to herself. God, she loved that man, but he was a smarmy git. She was broken out of her mental dialog by someone shouting her name.

"Ginny!" Neville said running down the hallway his arms full of small pots with plants in them.

"Neville, what on earth are you doing?" she asked taking some pots from his arms.

"I need you to help me out. This rose is a hybrid I've been working on and I need some test subjects."

"It doesn't eat anything or spew out any smelly, sticky or vile substances, does it?"

"No, I swear it doesn't. But, I need to give it to couples."

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "This isn't some sort of libido plant is it?"

Neville turned a bright shade of red. "No! Look, this rose was designed to bloom only when its owner was in love and I just want to test it out. So I decided to give one to you and one to Draco. Will you give deliver it since I know he won't take it from me?"

"You swear this won't do anything to him?"

"Ginny," Neville said struggling to hold the remainder of the plants. "I know you and your temper. Do you think I have a death wish?"

Ginny grinned in spite of herself. "I'll keep one and give Draco another one. But I'm not telling him why. We'll just see what happens, eh?"

Neville smiled brightly. "That would be great Gin. When they bloom, would you tell me and let me see it?"

"Sure."

"And can you give one to Ron for me too? I was planning on giving Hermione one and telling her it's a mystery plant."

"Ah, Hermione loves a challenge. She'll be spending all her free time trying to figure it out."

"That's the point. Do you think you can give one to Ron for me?"

"Trust me, Ron isn't going to take anything from me for a long while," Ginny said her eyes sparkling. "Just sit it by his bed and tell him it's in honor of his lost . . . well, honor!"

Neville gave her a wary look. "Ginny Weasley, you scare me."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Who else are you giving plants to Neville?"

"Well, besides you and Draco, Ron and Hermione, I was going to give one to Alaire and one to Harry. I want to keep the main plant for myself."

Ginny sighed. "Neville, do you think Alaire and Harry are in love?"

Neville shuffled his feet a bit. "Harry's Harry. I just have to assume that they are."

Ginny sighed and gestured for him to join her on a small bench. "Neville, have you ever noticed that anytime Alaire needs to talk she comes to you and not Harry? That every time you walk in the room, she stops whatever she's doing and says hello? That she lusts after your cashmere sweater and has hired me to steal it from you?"

After a moment's silence, he asked, "Did she tell you that?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to say anything but she did say that she thought you'd be tasty in whipped cream."

Neville couldn't help but blush. "Seriously, Ginny."

"Seriously, Neville. You need to open up your eyes. Alaire likes you."

Neville gave her a weak smile. "Yes, that's all nice but have YOU ever noticed who makes her laugh? Harry. Who takes her on adventures? Harry. Who does she go flying with? Harry. I can't compete with that. I'm just a bloke whose only talent is with plants, not girls." His eyes fell on the small plants in his lap.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny put one arm around Neville in a slight hug. "Yes, but Harry's a prat most of the time – you're not. Trust me, a girl wants a guy whom she can count on. There's a difference between flirting with someone for a good time and trying to get a relationship started. Harry might be fun but he's not you. Alaire wants to be more than just your best friend, Neville."

"But how can I be sure? I don't want to lose her friendship. She's the first person that's really been a friend besides you and Luna."

"Maybe, you should just drag her into a corner and kiss her! That would tell the tale, wouldn't it?"

"Wh-what?" Neville asked almost dropping his plants in shock. "I couldn't do that! What if I was rubbish?"

"Neville, you're not rubbish. I should know, remember? It took a couple of tries but you were a good kisser." Ignoring his blush, Ginny continued. "Part of me always wondered what would have happened if we had kept dating. You know what say, you have to watch the quiet ones.

"Now, you heard me," Ginny said as she released him. She gathered two plants in her arms and put her arm on the infirmary door. "Just go make a move, Neville. If you keep waiting, Harry will make a move first. And even if he's not Alaire's first choice," she let the statement hang in the air. " Go kiss her. Don't make me use a bat-boogey on you."

Neville paled as he watched the infirmary door close. It was best to never be on Ginny Weasley's bad side but it was heaven to be on her good side. Making sure he had a good grip on the rest of his plants, he set off to find Hermione and Alaire. By the end of the day, Neville had delivered all the plants. He didn't tell them what the plants were supposed to do. With a smile, he gave two to Alaire carefully watching her reaction. She smiled in gratitude, looked closely at the plant, tried to reason it out, and then gave him a hug. She had then given one to a reluctant Harry, whom she convinced it was a special tiding in America and it would be rude if he didn't accept it. Hermione had promised to give one to Ron after they finished "studying in the room of requirement." Neville chuckled knowing he would soon be able to see at least what one of the blooming flowers would look like.

After classes, Ginny made her way back to the infirmary to visit Draco again. He should be out of the infirmary sometime the next day, still she wanted to see what he was doing. She had only been visiting him for a half hour before the infirmary door flew open.

Alaire stood holding the door as Hermione floated a semiconscious Ron into the room.

"He's in shock, I think," Hermione said as Madam Pomfrey rushed over to them and helped Hermione get Ron onto a bed.

"Serves him right," Ginny whispered.

"Merlin, Ginevra! What did you do?"

"Just a little retribution, nothing much," she said shrugging.

A smirk graced Draco's lips. "Have I told you how much I love you when you act like a Slytherin?"

Ginny smiled and shook her head. Getting up, she made her way over to where Ron was placed. She peaked around the corner of the curtain as Hermione and Alaire stood nearby. Looking behind the curtain, Ginny saw Ron in just his pants curled up into a fetal position. He was rocking himself backward and forward muttering "I'm sorry. I won't do it ever again. I promise. Please, just . . ."

It was enough to make her smirk. Huffing, Hermione took hold of Ginny's arm and led her out into the hallway. Alaire followed. She didn't care if it was just plain nosiness. It was too good a scene to miss.

"I think he's in shock," Hermione said concerned. "And I want to know why! We were in the middle of something."

"I bet you were," Ginny smirked.

"What exactly did you do to your brothers, Ginny?" Alaire asked.

"You see the problem with brothers, at least most older ones, is that they tend to think of the physical implications only," Ginny smirked. "Hence why MY BOYFRIEND is currently in the infirmary with parts of him shrunken to the size of raisins."

"Oh, that's what the curse did," Hermione said in a sort of awe, before getting angry again. "But that doesn't explain what you did to Ron!"

"Well, I went for the physical AND emotional," Ginny said smiling.

"That was the whole impotency charm," Hermione said crossing her arms in front of her. "I already lifted that from Ron."

Ginny raised her eyebrow, but just shook her head. "Hermione, do you forget I am Fred and George's sister?"

Alaire watched as the head girl turned quite pale and her arms fell to her side. "Did me lifting the charm hurt Ron?"

"No," Ginny said nearly laughing. "The impotency charm was only the first step. There were two steps to that curse."

"That's beyond NEWT level charms," Hermione said in slight awe.

"Thank you," Ginny said with a slight bow. "My second curse you can thank dear old mum and Draco for. You see Draco, bless his small shrunken parts –"

Alaire could help but snicker at this. Ginny certainly had a very unusual and vindictive sense of humor, and she liked it.

"Anyway," Ginny continued. "He knew of a spell where you can link certain auditory messages to certain physical occurrences."

Hermione paled.

"My inspiration was from when I was just a wee child. It was a warm, balmy evening with just the hint of a rainstorm." She paused to seemingly reminisce.

"Ginny," Hermione growled.

"Anyway, when Bill was in school, he brought a girl home to the Burrow one summer. They decided to go for a late night swim sans clothes that night and mum caught them. She scolded him so bad. 'Have you no respect for women! I raised you better than this! I'll take my wand to your backside if I ever catch you doing this again with another girl unless she's your wife! Do you understand me!?'" Ginny mimicked. "And, believe me, hearing that every time you think about sex works better than any impotency spell ever will."

"That's brilliant. Deranged, but brilliant," Alaire laughed.

"How long will it last?" huffed Hermione.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. A week? A month? Honestly it's the first time I tried it. I am actually quite pleased. There is an antidote, but I haven't quite forgiven by DEAR brothers yet."

"Ginny, I –" Hermione's tantrum was cut short as Professor McGonagall rounded the corner and hurried toward them.

"Miss Weasley, would you come with me?" McGonagall asked.

"Is there anything wrong, professor?" Ginny asked innocently.

"I'm not entirely sure. All your brothers, with the exception of Ronald, have all flooed into the headmaster's office begging for sanctuary from you. They all are very shaken up over something."

"I bet they are," Ginny said under her breath as she followed her head of house up to Dumbledore's office..


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.

-----------------------------------------

Alaire sat by the fire in the common room alone. Ginny had snuck off with Draco. Ron, who was still quite tramatized, was treating Hermione with the utmost respect and was romancing her to all ends. Harry was in detention with Snape and Neville had locked himself away in his study smiling and almost giddy.

Ginny, Draco, Hermione and Ron's plants all had bloomed and he was busy writing down and figuring out the plant. Alaire's plant was in Neville's lab too. She was too afraid she would kill the thing, so asked Neville to keep it with him. Neville had insisted she be the one to water and tend to it, so she had been going down there once a day to tend to it and look at all of the rest of Neville's botanical treasures.

Alaire smiled to herself as she thought about how Neville's lab was almost like a jungle. Of course that led to some fantasies about Neville in a loincloth swinging from vines and wisking her off. Alaire shook her head with a bittersweet smile on her face she mentally scolded herself. Neville still hadn't made any moves on her. Maybe she was wrong on what she felt from him. Maybe she just wanted to believe he had romantic feelings for her so much that she had imagined he felt the same.

She sighed loudly as the Common Room door opened and Harry drug himself inside.

"Rough night?"

"Snape – evil git," he said wearily befor plopping down on the couch with her.

"Poor baby," she teased as she moved some hair out of his eyes. "It's late you should go to bed."

"No," Harry sighed and sat up, taking a hold of Alaire's hand. She swallowed nervously as he looked at her. "Alaire, there's something I need to talk to you about and it can't wait until morning."

"Oh, all right," she said uncertain. "What is it?"

Harry looked around. "Not here. Who knows who will come in. Wait here for me would you? I need to get something."

Alaire nodded as Harry bound up the stairs, returning a short time later with a roll of parchment and a shiny cloak.

"Come on," he said taking hold of her hand as he threw the cloak over both of them and led them out of the room. Once outside he let go of her hand and opened the parchment to reveal a map of Hogwarts with hundreds of moving dots.

"All right we're clear," he said as he began to walk. Alaire had no choice but to follow him and remain under the cloak.

Alaire could tell that Harry was nervous. Waves of anxiety buffeted her every time their hands brushed. They hurried along the hallways using Harry's enchanted map to avoid Filch and any professors or prefects on duty. They stopped outside an old wooden door. Harry stepped away from Alaire and began to pace.

"Harry?" Alaire began but stopped when Harry shushed her.

Harry opened the door with a sigh of relief. He led Alaire into a dark room lit only by a glowing fireplace. A small leather love seat was pulled up to it and a cozy blanket was lying over one arm. He ushered her in and motioned for her to sit on the couch. But instead of sitting next to her as she expected, Harry began to pace again.

"Harry?"

"Yeah. Um. Well, um, you see . . ."

"Harry? Harry, come sit down."

Gulping Harry sat down beside Alaire who curled her feet up under her and turned to look at him. "Now, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Harry had had the speech clear in his head. He was going to tell her about Voldemort, the prophecy, Neville's part in everything, and about his own destiny. Now, looking into Alaire's eyes, all prepared speeches vanished. His mouth had gone dry.

"Harry, come on, what are you so nervous about? It's just me. Just Alaire." She reached out and grasped his hand. "I don't have to use my empathic gift to know you're upset. Now what's going on?"

Taking a deep breath, Harry began. "Alaire, the other night when we went out to talk to your parents – " Alaire drew her hand back but Harry reached out for her and took it back. "I know I upset you that night but I have to tell you why."

"Why you pulled me into a dark alcove and then just stood there?" she said tensing up.

"I can explain."

"Why you dumped me in the Common Room and just left?" she said taking her hand away from his and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Honest, Alaire, I had other things on my mind."

"A girl takes you on a walk in the dark late at night and you have other things on your mind. Yeah, right," she said codly.

"Honest! I –" Harry began aspirated before he stopped in mid-thought. Alaire thought that he had meant to kiss her when he ducked behind the statue! Now he got it! "Oh. Well. I got distracted."

"Distracted? Harry Potter, you are great for my ego. So, what distracted you?"

Harry felt a weight settle in his chest that he didn't want. He had never wanted this responsibility. And, now, looking at the girl across from him, it seemed that happiness would never be his. Alaire watched the emotions flit across Harry's face finally settling into a deep remorse. Without thinking, Alaire reached out and carefully brushed his hair out of his eyes. Harry reached up and pulled her hand down.

Later, Alaire would note that time does occasionally stand still. They seemed to look at each other for an eternity. Each tried to read the emotions of the other. Then, Harry moved forward and they were kissing. It wasn't the wet, crying kiss of Cho. For Harry, it was a revelation. Alaire had lips that were moist and soft. She tasted like cotton candy. She actually kissed him back. It was amazing. He was afraid his heart would stop.

For Alaire, it was different.

It wasn't exactly wrong but it wasn't exactly right either. Harry tasted vaguely of butterbeer. His lips while soft seemed a bit too thin. She was very aware of him and his emotions but he seemed oblivious to her slight reluctance. When he lifted his head, they stared at each other for a moment.

"No Passion Pill this time," Alaire finally whispered. Harry had to smile.

"Not this time."

Alaire was unsure what to do. Kiss Harry? Stop Harry? Her body told her one thing but her heart told her the opposite. She was still trying to decide when Harry leaned over and kissed her again. This time Alaire couldn't think. She could only feel Harry and his happiness. Besides, he was getting better with practice.

"Umm," Alaire started to say something, anything but Harry stopped her by placing a finger over her lips. He slowly traced the outline of her mouth all the while watching her. In advertently, she started to lick her lips as a reflex action. Her tongue caught his finger and she heard him gasp. "You are so beautiful."

Alaire was stunned. Here was a side to Harry she had never seen or suspected.

"I-I've wanted to kiss you for so long. I didn't know whether to kill Fred and George or to thank them when they gave you that Passion Pill."

Alaire had the grace to smile. It was nice to receive a compliment. No one could argue with that. She wanted to respond to Harry but something in her heart stopped her. Here was one of the cutest and nicest boys in school kissing her and all she could think of was how to stop him.

"H-Harry," Alaire whispered as she drew back a little. "Why did you bring me here tonight? You had something to tell me."

Alaire felt Harry's emotions become icy. The sparkle fell from his eyes and his mouth went straight. "Oh. Yeah."

He drew back and leaned against the couch. Alaire thought for a moment that he was going to cry but instead he whispered something under his breath.

"Harry, its OK. You can tell me. I'm not going to run away. It can't be that bad." When she got no reaction, she added, "Don't forget, I read your biography in my history book. I know all about you."

"Oh, no, you don't," Harry said as shook his head and quickly wiped a tear. "I wish the book was the end of it all, Alaire, but it isn't. There's more."

Alaire reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. Harry's hair always seemed to need tidying. She then took his hand and put her head on his shoulder. "Just tell me. I won't go anywhere or say anything until you're done."

Taking comfort from her presence, Harry took a deep breath and began his story. He told her about finding out he was a wizard then finding out that Voldemort hadn't given up his quest to return. He mentioned Tom Riddle and his plans. He told how his parents had been betrayed by one of their best friends and how that person had helped Voldemort regain a corporeal body. Then he told her about the prophecy.

"So you see, it could have been Neville just the same as me. But Voldemort saw me as the bigger threat. And, now, I am locked into a life with only one goal – kill Voldemort. Finish him off for good. That's what I need to concentrate on, killing him."

Alaire sat quietly taking it all in. After a few moments, she asked, "Do you know when all this is supposed to happen?"

"No," Harry sighed. "But it can't be long now. His top two people, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange are out of prison. They'll be after us soon."

"But you don't know when."

"Alaire, there's not exactly a timetable when it comes to war."

"Harry, I'm trying to make a point, not an appointment," she said sarcastically. "You don't know when anything is going to happen. It could be tomorrow. It could be next month or next year. So, what are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Train. Myself and the others so we'll be ready."

"Who are the others?"

"We call ourselves Dumbledore's Army. It's sort of a Defense Against the Dark Arts club. But it's more than that really. We've taken on Deatheaters before and won. It's certainly come in handy against a few Slytherins."

Alaire pulled back from Harry and sat quietly for a few moments. Finally Harry asked, "So what do you think about all of this?"

Alaire simply shook her head. "I don't know."

Harry reached over and took back her hand. "So what do you think about us?"

"Us?" she said, her voice shaking with uncertainty. Don't get her wrong, Harry's kissing were nice. He was great, but it was all off.

"Us. I-I thought that maybe you'd . . ." Harry's voice trailed off as his courage failed as well.

"Harry, I-I just don't know." Now Alaire stood up and began pacing. What was off? Maybe it was because Harry still had so much anger. It was harmful. Neville had dealt with nearly as much as Harry and his anger was not nearly as great. It was all wrong. "The other night when you heard Snape and McGonagall talking, the hate that poured out of you was almost unbearable. It caused me physical pain. How often is that kind of thing going to happen?"

"I can't say. You don't understand. Voldemort killed my parents. I'm allowed to hate him and anyone who works with him."

"Allowed to hate? How awful."

"You don't think that I'm allowed to love, do you?" Harry said suddenly snapping at her. Alaire was slightly taken aback. That thought had never crossed her mind, but by his tone of voice it was certain that Harry had thought about it.

"Apparently, you don't think so."

That did it. Alaire could feel anger and frustration coming off of Harry. She took a deep breath and tried to calm and separate the emotions. They looked at each other for a long moment before Alaire started walking towards the door.

"Alaire, don't go. I can love! It's just that life simply has a way of getting in the way every single time I try. Don't I deserve one last chance before . . . before?" Harry said sounding a lot like a lost soul.

"Before you face Him?" A tear fell down her face. "I'm-I'm s-sorry but I don't want to be with someone who-"

"Someone who could die any moment?" Harry interrupted harshly as his emotions raged again.

"NO! I don't want to be with someone just because I make THEM happy. I have to be happy, too, Harry. And I can't be happy with someone who lets life live them when they should be out living life."

"What?! Is that some sort of American saying?"

"No. Boy, you just don't get it, do you?" she said softly.

"No, apparently not!" Harry snapped as he got up and stood in front of Alaire.

Alaire stood and looked at the person in front of her. He was cute, well, gorgeous. He was smart. He was funny. He was athletic. What was holding her back? Why was she making excuses? She put her hand over her eyes in weariness. She could still smell the scent of the magnolia that she had picked that day from the tree Neville had given her. Suddenly, she knew. She knew why she had to turn Harry down.

Thinking quickly, she decided to let Harry down as easily as possible. After all, she did truly care for him just not as much as someone else. Taking Harry's hand, she led him back to the sofa.

"What now? Going to examine my aura?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Alaire ignored him. Again, she brushed the hair out of his eyes, this time letting her hand linger against the side of his face. God, this was hard.

"H-Harry, you have something to do. I've watched you and f-felt you since that night in the corridor. You live in hate and fear of Him. I've tried to get your attention quite a few times but your mind is always somewhere planning, plotting something. There's no room for me in there," she said as tapped him lightly on his head.

"But there's room in here," he said placing her hand on his heart.

Alaire took a deep breath and pulled her hand away. "But I need both, Harry. I'm sorry."

Harry sat staring at her for a moment then asked, "What if I defeated him tomorrow?"

"What if it takes a year? Do you want me to wait until you have more time for me?" Alaire asked as gently as possible hoping against hope that Harry would see reason.

With a sigh, Harry pushed himself off the sofa and moved to stared into the fire. A few moments later Alaire heard a soft "No."

Alaire almost collapsed with relief but she felt so sad. A different time and place and she would have accepted Harry with no qualms but this situation was impossible.

"Is there someone else?" Harry asked his voice rough with raw emotions.

"Harry," Alaire said almostly pleading.

"Nevermind," he said looking into the fire.

Alaire sunk into the couch. All she could think of was to find Neville and have a good cry on his shoulder. The only problem was that he would want to know why she was upset and this conversation was very, very private. She stood and walked towards the door for a second time.

As she turned the handle, she said, "If you need me, I'll always be there for you, Harry Potter. Part of me would die if I couldn't see you or talk to you."

"Yeah. Yeah. I understand." Harry continued to stare at the fire.

"I mean it, Harry."

"I said I understand."

Alaire could only nod to herself as she walked out the door, away from Harry, and towards a certain Herbology study.

As if in slow motion, Neville's quill fell from his hand. The end landing hard on the floor and breaking as its owner nearly did the same. Stumbling in a state of near denial, Neville made his way over to where he kept his and Alaire's roses.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, part of him desperately hoped that what was in front of him was a figment of his imagination brought on by working so late. It was almost midnight.

Opening his eyes, his heart fell to his feet. Sure enough, Alaire's rose had bloomed. The elegant burgundy petals unraveled themselves to reveal the pale orange stamen and an exotic fragrance that was sweet.

It was the first rose he had seen bloom himself. The moment should have been as sweet as the flower itself, but for Neville it was more bitter. Alaire's flower had bloomed, which meant that Harry's probably did to. The two of them were probably in the common room now snuggling by the fire and totally lost in one another.

"Damn," he cursed quietly before his emotions took more ahold on him and his volume increased. "Damn, damn, damn. Damn it to bloody hell."

Stomping over to the supply closet, Neville flung the door open and threw and shoved items aside. There was no way he would subject himself to the sight of the two of them together doing god knows what when he walked into the common room. He'd sleep in the lab tonight. It wouldn't be the first time he slept here, and if Harry and Alaire were together it wouldn't be the last. Neville seriously doubted he would be able to hold his sanity together if he had to hear about what all Alaire and Harry did from his roommate.

Finally finding the blanket and the pillow in the closet, Neville did a quick cleaning spell and made his way over to the couch. He extinguished the lights in a huff, before setting his wand on the side table. Beating the poor pillow, he finally calmed down enough and tried to settled into the couch as best he could. After a few moments of tossing, turning and fighting with the blanket he finally settled in to hear the door to the lab open.

"Neville?" came the shaking voice of Alaire followed by a sob.

Neville shot straight up from the couch, "Alaire?"

"Neville," her voice said again as he heard her start toward him.

"Lumos," Neville said grabbing his wand. Then he saw her. Her face was streaked with tears. She was looking down, her hands playing with the hem of her pajama top. "Alaire, what's the matter?"

"Oh, Neville," she cried, falling in to him and letting our a big sob.

Neville gathered her in his arms and held onto her, while she cried. Meanwhile his mind was racing. What could make her so upset? Her flower had just bloomed. Did something happen? Then a thought crossed his mind that made his blood boil. Did Harry try something with Alaire?

"Alaire, you need to tell me what happened so I can fix it or break someone's bloody neck," he said in a tender yet harsh tone.

"Neville, do you know what it feels like to break someone's heart?" she said after a few more moments of tears.

"No," he said as he looked over at her blooming rose. "I'm usually on the other end."

Silence.

"Look, Alaire, I know that it seems like the world's going to end right now but things will get better. I'm sure that Harry has his reasons for saying whatever what he did. But, you've got lots of friends around to help pick up the pieces."

Alaire pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. "You think Harry broke MY heart?"

Neville nodded. "Yes, didn't he?"

Alaire lightly smiled and shook her head. "No, Neville. The exact opposite. I broke his." Neville just stared at her for a moment. "He asked me to go out, to be more than a friend. But I couldn't Neville."

"But your rose bloomed."

"Yes, but not for Harry."

Neville felt his heart begin to race. "Oh."

"Oh? Neville?" Alaire said pulling away from him. "Is that all you're going to say is oh? Aren't you going to ask who I DO love? No of course not," she said standing up. "I mean I was just letting my imagination get the best of me. Just wishing that maybe you felt the same, but oh no. And because you're my best friend I had to come here spilling my guts out while the whole time I'm wondering what's wrong with me other than being some sort of a freak empath –"

"I don't think you're a freak," Neville said, but he doubted Alaire heard him as she continued with her tangent.

"Oh no. Meanwhile I've been trying to rack my brains for weeks wondering what exactly Ginny Weasley had or has that I don't to even warrant a kiss from you. Harry kisses me a few times and while they were exciting kisses they weren't mind blowing considering I was wondering how they would feel coming from somebody else."

Neville's mind was a blur. He was angry that Harry had kissed Alaire more than once, but was also trying desperately to keep up with her rant. Then it occurred to him that Alaire's rant was because of him. Her flower bloomed because of him and suddenly he was overwhelmed with a feeling of joy, happiness and something else entirely.

"And just what are you so smug about!" snapped Alaire, hands on her hips in front of him.

Smiling, Neville stood up and answered her simply, "This."

Neville took a deep breath and leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, a tenative one. He leaned back and looked at Alaire waiting for all hell to break loose possibly. Instead, something wonderful happened. She smiled. Then something even better happened. She leaned forward and kissed him. By the third kiss, they leaned in at the same time, smiling. This was a real kiss. A kiss between two people in love. Neither realized that both roses behind them were blooming at an alarming rate.

"Now can you guess who I love?" Alaire asked with a smile as she placed a small kiss at the corner of Neville's mouth.

"I was so sure you liked Harry," he whispered to her.

"I do like Harry. But just as a friend."

"What about me?"

Alaire kissed him so passionately it would leave those Passion Pills to shame. "Does that answer your question?"

Neville nodded, resting his forehead against Alaire's.

"What about me?" she asked suddenly shy. "Do you like me as just a friend?"

"Alaire, you're one of the best friends I've ever had. You make me smile. I can talk to you." He paused and caressed her cheek. "You're beautiful and smart. If you like me as more than a friend, I'd be the luckiest guy in the world."

Alaire grinned. "Well, Neville Longbottom, you're about to get lucky."

Neville raised an eyebrow.

"Not like that, at least not yet," Alaire teased before kissing him again.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fanfiction to tide us over until book 6.

---------------------------------------

Morning rays of light danced merrily across Neville's eyelids as he struggled to open them. He felt so very warm, comfortable and just well right. Shifting a little on the couch, his arm grazed someone else's. Opening one eye, he saw some dark-blonde hair and a soft figure snuggled next to him. Alaire's arm was wrapped around his middle, while his arm was draped over her shoulder. Still not quite awake, Neville smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead. He closed his eyes again only to have them shoot straight open the next second.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling brightly.

Like a fox caught in a henhouse, Neville's eyes nearly popped out of his head. His mind raced with many difference scenarios – from Alaire and him having detention and never being allowed to look at each other again to how his Gran would react if he got expelled from Hogwarts for spending a night with a girl on school premises even though nothing happened.

"It's not what it looks like, sir," Neville said quickly, but quietly as to not wake up Alaire. Instinctively, he pulled Alaire closer without realizing it. The girl in Neville's arms smiled peacefully in her sleep and snuggled closer to him, bringing her right leg up so her knee and part of her leg were in his lap.

The headmaster smiled as Neville turned tomato red and sat perfectly still. In fact, Dumbledore had to look closely to make sure the seventh-year boy was still breathing. "All it looks like to me is that a couple of friends fell asleep talking. Am I correct?"

"Yes, that's all I swear," Neville whispered as sweat began to build on his forehead as Alaire still snuggled closer and pulled the blanket over both of them.

Dumbledore tried to suppress his smile at the young couple. "Professor McGonagall informed me that Alaire was not in transfiguration this morning. Upon talking to Mr. Potter I became aware that he and she must have had a disagreement," he said as he began to walk around the study looking at the various plants. "I thought that perhaps she was upset and needed someplace calm to collect her thoughts. I must admit this place is very tranquil. This is where you took her following that incident at the dance?"

Neville nodded.

"Ah, and what is this?" the headmaster asked as he reached the Longbottom roses by the window. "What remarkable coloring and unique aroma!"

"Th-that's my rose!" Neville couldn't help the surprise that escaped from his lips. There was his actual rose and it was blooming! It had some of the largest and most colorful blooms he had ever seen.

"Indeed? Is this the one that tells if an individual is in love? I read some of your notes to Professor Sprout regarding this project," Dumbledore said as he touched one of the petals. "It seems the owners of these two plants are very much in love."

Neville couldn't even blink. He watched as the headmaster walked around the rest of the room before settling down in a chair across from Neville and Alaire.

"Anyway, I think it would be prudent if Miss Goodnight does not miss any more classes this morning. You have a charms class in an hour. I would advise you both not to be late," he said. "I had originally intended to speak with Miss Goodnight. Pity that she's not awake. Her parents sent a message this morning alerting me that they will be coming to spend part of the winter holidays here at Hogwarts with her. I'm sure you will pass the message along to her."

"I will sir," Neville said gulping. "We won't be late for class either."

"Oh, And Neville, thank you for making this room available to Miss Goodnight. I believe the atmosphere here calms her. It's important in a time of war that someone with her abilities keep a clear mind and a happy heart. I believe that this room provides both."

With that, the headmaster headed for the door.

"Oh, one thing, I believe that in my day, it was customary to hang a tie on the door when in deep conversation with a friend. Perhaps, a wreath may be in order." He waved his wand and a small wreath appeared on the door. "Yes, that should do the trick." He winked at Neville as he closed the door behind him.

Neville's mind was clouded as a million thoughts jumped through it. Did the headmaster really just say that he wanted Alaire to spend as much time in here as she wanted? What did he mean about her abilities? Hanging a wreath on the door? He wished he could just melt into the floor and never come back except he would miss Alaire.

He took a moment to relive the previous night. He had seen Alaire's rose bloom and had assumed that it had bloomed for Harry. Much to his shock, Alaire had shown up on his doorstep sobbing. It seemed that Harry had made the first move but Alaire had put him off in hopes of Neville.

He smiled to himself as he remembered kissing her for the first time. She had gasped and stared at him with those startling blue eyes. He smiled even more as he recalled the kisses that followed. His kisses with Ginny seemed almost platonic, sisterly compared to Alaire's. Once he had finally confessed how he truly felt about her, the last of Alaire's defenses had come down as well. In between kisses and caresses, they had shared memories of the past few months. Alaire confessed to jumping on him in Madame Malkin's 'almost on purpose' while he admitted that he had wanted to kiss her the night of their confrontation over the Passion Pill. When asked why he hadn't followed his impulse, he could only smile and admit that the Gryffindor courage didn't extend to matters of the heart.

It had been almost four in the morning before the conversation died down and sleep had taken over. They had intended to wake up at dawn then sneak back to the common room before anyone else had awakened. Unfortunately, emotional exhaustion had taken them over and now here they were. Late for classes, admonished by the Headmaster, and still wrapped as tightly around each other as ever.

Neville didn't mind. Alaire was wearing a soft fleece top and some kind of thermal tights with socks. The only thing softer that he had ever touched was the blanket his mother had wrapped him in at the hospital and which he still kept under his pillow at home. He took a deep breath. The smell of magnolias and roses that was such an integral part of Alaire wafted around him. She was soft, she smelled like flowers, and she loved him. What more could he ask for?

Merlin, she just threw her leg completely across my lap! Oh no, not now...think unappealing thoughts. It wouldn't do for her to wake up and accidentally brush that with her leg. She would think he was some sort of pervert! Unappealing thoughts – Snape! Yes Snape! Snape in Gran's clothes, Snape in a tutu, Snape with one of those damned cauldrons shoved up his –

"Good Morning," came a groggy noise as a soft breath tickled his ear, blowing all thoughts of Snape out the other side.

"Morning, Alaire."

"I'm so comfortable. Can we just spend the rest of the day like this?" she asked as she snuggled even closer much to Neville's torture and delight.

"I'm afraid not. We-we've already had some company this morning."

Alaire shot up, wrapping the blanket around her. "What, who?'

"Well, you missed Transfiguration –"

"Oh God! Please tell me McGonagall didn't bust in here!"

"No! Actually it was Professor Dumbledore."

Alaire turned red and ran shaking fingers through her hair. "Are we expelled?"

"No, actually I got the weird feeling that he sort of liked the idea of the two of us together," Neville said blushing. "He actually sort of encouraged you to spend more time in the study."

Alaire raised an eyebrow at him.

"He said it was very calming and would help you. He also said something about your parents coming up for part of the hols."

"What?"

"He said that your parents are coming up for part of the holidays and –"

Neville was cut off as Alaire shrieked happily and pounced onto Neville's lap, throwing her arms around him.

"My parents are coming! I'll really get to see them! Thank you!"

Neville was going to explain he had nothing to do with it but Alaire started kissing him instead, placing chaste kisses all over his face before he claimed her lips with his own. He was lost in a sensation of bliss for who knows how long until he felt Alaire shift in his lap.

It was then he realized that first off if they didn't stop they would be late for class, and he had promised Dumbledore they wouldn't and two, his pants were becoming way too small and that was something he didn't particularly want Alaire to notice.

Struggling to pull his lips away from Alaire's sweet ones, he picked her up and placed her beside him on the couch.

Taking a deep breath, he turned and looked at her. "As much as I was enjoying that, and believe me I was," he said turning a shade of pink. "I promised Dumbledore that we'd both make it to Charms which starts in a few minutes. So I think it may be best if we ran up to the dormitories, changed, and got to class unless you want rumors flying about both of us wearing the same clothes as yesterday and looking quite thoroughly snogged."

"I haven't been completely, 100, thoroughly snogged," Alaire teased.

Neville cleared his throat, "Well, later then."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He gave Alaire a quick peck on the cheek and led her out of the room. Merlin help him, she was going to be the death of him yet.


	22. chapter 22

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.

A/N: We would like to take this opportunity to thank some of our loyal reviewers. Thank you Lady LifeCharm, Blatant Discontent, Ryua Malfoy, harrysmom and MaD JuPiT3R.

-----------------------------

"Neville, if you don't stop blushing every time you look at me, this is never going to work," Alaire admonished her new boyfriend as he turned a nice shade of bright pink while walking down the narrow corridor with her.

They had agreed on their surreptitious flight from his study that they would keep their new relationship quiet for the time being. Alaire felt it was one of the few things she could do to soften the blow to Harry.

"I'm trying," he whispered looking around quickly to make sure no one was about, before grabbing Alaire around the waist and pulling her closer to give her a kiss. "I'm off to Divination, have fun in class."

Neville was sure that he had a huge smile on his face, seeing how he had transferred some of the pink from his face to Alaire's cheeks with that kiss. Neville had readily agreed because he wasn't sure exactly how he was going to handle this either. He hadn't had much time to think about it. Fortunately, he had Divination after lunch. He wasn't sure why he had kept the class other than it provided him a chance to catch up on his sleep a few times a week.

Today it had given an opportunity to think about his new relationship with Alaire. He obviously had Dumbledore's approval. After he had gotten over the initial shock of seeing his professor in his room, he realized that Dumbledore had complimented him on his work. But what truly brought a smile to his face was the look on Alaire's face as they had left the common room that morning. She was positively glowing. He hadn't seen her that happy since her arrival at Hogwarts. Obviously, he had done something right. Now he just had to make sure that he kept doing it whatever it was!

He was rudely awakened from his reveries by Professor Trelawney's loud shout over one of Lavender's dream prophecies. He wondered who was going to die next. He was surprised to see the entire room turn to look at him.

"What?"

"Mr. Longbottom, according to Lavender's dream, there is going to be a drastic change in your life. I can't help but wonder if the death omen has been passed on to you from Mr. Potter."

Neville went pale and found himself swallowing. Lavender couldn't know about him and Alaire. Could she? He risked looking at Lavender who was simply giving him the airy stare that she had learned to copy from Professor Trelawney.

Insane the lot of them, he thought. Either that or the rumors that the "incense" in Trelawney's room was to cover up the smell of something else she was smoking was true.

"Well, ma'am, if anything happens, I'll be sure to let you know." The statement came out a bit more snarky than he wanted and he immediately regretted the words.

"Yes, well, Mr. Longbottom, if your past lives are any indication of your future, we'll be waiting quite awhile." Professor Trelawney turned with a swirl of her robes. "Class dismissed."

"Thanks, Lavender," Neville whispered as he walked by.

"Glad to be of service . . . anytime," she added suggestively.

Neville simply shook his head and left her to her fantasies. Hopefully her fantasies just concerned Seamus. He shuddered as he thought of some of the things he had heard about the other Gryffindor. He made it to dinner and took a seat beside Alaire who was chatting happily with Ginny.

Ron and Hermione were snapping at each as usual. Harry was nowhere to be seen; he had missing at lunch as well. He soon found himself caught up in a conversation between Dean and Seamus concerning muggle football. He had gone to a match with Dean during the last summer.

Alaire seemed to ignore him but her foot kept tapping his under the table. He contemplated playing footsie with her, but knowing his luck he would accidentally get Ginny who was sitting across from her. He didn't want to suffer whatever Ginny, Draco and Alaire would put him threw if that happened. Suddenly Alaire's hand found his under the table and gave it a squeeze.

"Fancy a walk?" she whispered to him.

Neville nodded and waited until she got up before he too left. They walked out of the Great Hall and headed down some deserted hallways for a few moments privacy.

Neville turned around several times when they passed people to see if anyone was looking at them. When he turned back around, he could see Alaire was not very amused.

"I'm sorry. I keep thinking people are looking at us."

"They will be if you turn maroon every five minutes."

"Well, you're pretty calm!"

"I have a lot of practice, Neville. In public, I'm always working at keeping emotions in check." Glancing around to make sure they had the area to themselves, she walked over to Neville and looped her arms around his neck. "That's why I love being around you so much. I don't have to block anyone out and I can just be myself."

Neville smiled at the compliment as he pulled her into a hug. "Glad to be of service! Oh, that reminds me," he told her of Lavender's prophecy and his reaction to it. "Do you think she saw us?"

Now Alaire turned a nice shade of pink. "I don't know if she saw us, but I sort of, well, um, had an interesting dream about you two nights ago and um. .. she might of heard something then . . ."

"Oh really?" Neville said trying to hide his amusement. "Care to share?"

"Not at the moment," she said before clearing her throat. "Um, maybe later." Neville chuckled as Alaire turned maroon herself. If only she knew how his wild dreams about her had tormented him for the past two months. Males were all pervy and if women ever found out, they would kill them all.

Alaire swiftly changed the subject. "We may not be able to keep this a secret for very long. I had just hoped to keep from hurting Harry so much."

"It's a noble thought, Alaire, but it may not work out."

Alaire nodded and sighed. "As long as I have you, Neville, I won't worry about it."

Neville's face went red again as he felt his heart speed up. He leaned down to kiss Alaire and was rewarded with warm lips that tasted mildly of the sugar cookies they had eaten at dinner.

"Mmm. You taste good."

"What am I? Your girlfriend or your dessert?"

Neville kissed her again forgetting his shyness for a moment. "Both." A few moments later Neville pulled himself away from her, "Tonight's Friday night movies, will you sit with me?" he asked as they continued down the hall.

"Hmm. Maaaybe. What'll you give me?"

Several naughty things came to Neville's mind but he squashed them as they passed through the Fat Lady's picture hoping beyond hope that Alaire didn't catch any of them. But, by the mischievous grin on her face, she had.

They went their separate ways. Neville went to his room to change out of his uniform while Alaire went to talk with Seamus. Neville walked into the seventh year's room and was startled to see Harry sitting on his bed covered in what seemed to be tiny cuts. Some were still oozing blood.

"What happened to you?!" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"I took out a room of china with a bludger last night," Harry said in a monotone. Neville started to ask him why then stopped. He knew why. Harry had taken out his anger over Alaire on the room of requirements. Saying nothing, Neville made his way over to his trunk and pulled out a sweater. Harry walked over to Neville in a brisk stride.

"Not going to ask why?" Harry asked his voice taking a sharp tone. Neville shook his head. "Fine. I've made up my mind anyway."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Neville asked trying to tamp down the anger starting to bubble up in his chest.

"Alaire. I don't want her anymore. You can have her."

"Excuse me?"

"I'M GIVING HER TO YOU."

"I didn't know she was yours to give, Harry." Neville said in a shaky voice as his anger began to rise. "Does Alaire know about this?"

"Oh, she knows," Harry said shaking her head.

"Harry, how arrogant are you? That you think that you can give and take someone else's love?"

At this point, the door opened to allow Dean into the room. He looked in amazement at the two boys facing each other.

"And what makes you think that she belonged to you in the first place?" Neville continued.

"What do you expect me to think? She grabs me and kisses me –"

"It was an enchanted candy!"

"Then she hangs around with me and talks to me –"

"She's your friend!"

"Then she should be my GIRLFRIEND. Unless," Harry stopped suddenly and took a second look at Neville. "There already has to be someone else. Know anything about that, Neville?"

Neville took a deep breath. "Actually –"

"Actually, what?!"

"Actually, that's none of your business ACTUALLY."

"I'm making it my business. She turned me down and I think you know why."

"Maybe its because you act like a total git when you're around her." Neville's anger had finally found its voice and he let it out. "You're possessive when you're around her - which isn't that often! You're always angry or upset. You've been skipping classes or been in detention ever since . . . Malfoy and Bellatrix escaped."

"I have things to do! Things that aren't your business ACTUALLY!!"

"And that's why Alaire doesn't want to be around you."

Harry felt a lump in his chest. He looked at Neville's face then he realized something. "You and Alaire have been talking about this. Haven't you?"

"Well, I –"

"It's you! You went behind my back!"

"We did not!" Neville attempted to continue but Harry interrupted him. "I should have known! She was stringing me along! How many other guys has she got on the back burner? Dean? Seamus? How many other guys have HAD her, Neville? Or have you been following her around like a puppy dog waiting around for my sloppy seconds?"

"You son of a –"

Those were the last words that Harry remembered hearing. Everything else was a blur. One moment he was in Neville's face and the next, the two boys were grappling on the floor throwing punches instead of curses.

"Maybe she doesn't want you (punch) because (punch) she doesn't (punch) love you!"

"You think, Ugh, that she (punch) loves you?"

Neville pulled a fist and said, "Yeah, ACTUALLY."

Whatever blow he was going to end the fight with was stopped by a loud "Petrificus Totalus!". In the doorway stood Dean, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, and a very shocked Alaire who had thrown the spell. On the floor lay a bloodied Neville and Harry. Their shirts were ripped and some of Harry's cuts had opened. Neville's knuckles were also bleeding.

"I knew something like this would happen. The two of you should be ashamed," scolded Hermione.

"Let's get them to the hospital wing," Ron said in a tired voice as he cancelled the spell.

"NO." Three voices called out at once.

"We'll take care of this here and now," Alaire stepped forward then turned to the rest of the audience. "And in private, thank you very much." She motioned for them to leave as she turned to the frozen bodies of Neville and Harry.

"Now, we need to talk."


	23. chapter 23

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.

A/N: (From ForeverLadonna) For those of you seeking some H/G action, which will not be in this story (sorry) I will be posting a one-shot called Baptism by Dungbombs dealing with Hogwarts when the Weasley/Potter children from Bedfellows start to attend the school. That story will be up in the next few weeks. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------

"FIRST of all," Alaire said as her voice took on a coldness that neither boy had ever heard before. "I am not removing the petrificus totalus. The two of you obviously wouldn't listen to each other or to me if you could take a swing at each other. SECOND, I don't want to know what was said before I stepped into this room that caused fists to be thrown. Something tells me that my opinion about one or both of you would go downhill dramatically. That means I do not want to hear one word about what was uttered in here EVER. If I do, so help me, you will learn what it means to TOTALLY PISS ME OFF, and that would NOT be a good thing in any sense of the word."

Alaire began walking around the room, fixing items that had been burst or cracked in the fight between the two seventh-years. Her eyes remained very cold and she avoided going near either Neville or Harry.

Neville was trying hard to calm himself down, fearing that the amount of bad emotions in the room may overpower Alaire, but he was finding it difficult and he really doubted that Harry was trying to mask any of his arrogant stupidity or anger either.

"Both of you stop it!" Alaire said standing in between them as the two boys stared daggers at each other. "You are giving me a headache."

Neville began to panic as his eyes darted up to Alaire's. He hoped that she was going to be all right. "

I'm fine for now," Alaire snapped. "Thank you for your concern, what little of it you have. I can't believe your anger toward one another destroyed all these things." To prove her point, she held up the ragged remains of a pillow that must have been magically blown to bits sometime during the fight by a burst of magical energy.

"I believe the two of you have more constructive things to do with your time than fight." She took another deep calming breath as she turned to face Harry. "I was trying to make this easier and soften the blow when you found out Harry. I can see now that nothing would have done that," she said as she knelt down beside him. Neville felt a bit of jealousy surge up, but fought to keep it down.

"I told you the reasons why already. I'd like to think we are still friends. I know right now those seem bitter words, but I can't help it. I can't be what you want, and you can't be what I want right now. Somehow, I think you know that," she said calmly.

"Neville," she said getting up and coming over to him. "You are what I want, though I am severely disappointed in you at the moment." Whatever happiness Neville felt with her saying that he was what she wanted deflated with those last words.

Alaire sighed and kissed Neville's forehead before getting up. She took out her wand and cast several healing spells that whizzed around the room.

"That is the last time I will heal either of you for fighting each other. There will be no other fights, boxing bouts or whatever between you two," she said angrily as she felt a bit of resentment surge up in the two boys again as they were able to see each other clearly.

"You two will get along and be friendly toward one another or you will personally learn what all castration charms they teach American witches. I assure you while Lorena Bobbit may have botched her spell, but I assure you that mine works EXCEEDINGLY well. My granny made sure of that!"

Both boys flinched even under the petrificus totalus spell.

"Now, I am going downstairs and sending your roommates up, that is if they aren't waiting outside the door, and then I'm going to bed. Hopefully, one of your roommates will take pity on you and release you from the spell. Depending on what kind of a mood I am in tomorrow, I may or may not talk to either of you after this show of Neanderthal behavior you displayed. Goodnight."

Alaire opened the door and sure enough Seamus, Dean and Ron fell into the room. Hermione and Ginny were leaning against the wall opposite the door.

"Well done," Hermione commented to Alaire as the three girls went down the stairs.

"You don't think she gave either of them any ideas do you?" Ron asked the men as he watched them walk down the stairway and turn toward the girls' dormitory.

"I hope not," Seamus said cupping himself protectively before turning and clearing his throat. "I suppose we should lift the spell."

"Just don't the two of you start up again or she is liable to bust in here cracking spells and, personally, I don't want anything of mine to come up missing. Understand?" Dean said before waving his wand to release the spell.

"Perfectly," Neville and Harry said while shooting glares at one another. However, the two knew that Alaire had a dangerous temper and while she might not actually chop off a vital organ, the potential for great personal loss existed.

Upstairs, Alaire slammed her bureau drawers open and closed as she got her clothes for bed.

"Stupid, asinine, idiotic, insane, ignorant jackasses!" she fumed.

Hermione and Ginny sat on one of the beds and watched in amusement as Alaire shrieked and threw everything in one of her drawers up in the air.

"Now, isn't that better?" Ginny asked calmly with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, actually," Alaire said sitting down with them. Hermione waved her wand and the clothes automatically put themselves back in the drawers.

"Thank you," Alaire said sniffing.

"No, thank you," Hermione said. "That was an inspiration to us all."

"We knew this was coming," Ginny said putting her arm around Alaire to comfort her.

"You did?"

"It was fairly obvious," Hermione said. "Though the castration charm bit was a little over the top. I think I'll tell Ron you have been teaching me some of those just in case I need to keep him in line in the future."

"They really do teach us those, you know," Alaire said sniffing. "American girls take a self-defense class aimed at stopping unwanted advances when we're around 12. Though I did lie. I've never really used them before on anything other than a dummy and it's been years."

Alaire rubbed her eyes as tears began to fall. "I just didn't want this to happen. I feel like I ruined a friendship."

"You did no such thing," Ginny said. "Truth be told, Harry and Neville have never been close friends."

"She's right, you know." Hermione added with a pat to her knee.

"Harry and Ron have picked on Neville several times for being forgetful and clumsy," Ginny explained. "That wasn't nice of either of them. Out of all the flaws in the world I would rather have a little bumbling than Harry's mood swings and arrogance. And my brother, well, Hermione, there's no way to say this nicely, the boy is just thick. Not Goyle thick, but thick nonetheless and a bit overbearing. I'd pick being forgetful and sometimes a little less than elegant any day over those two's faults."

"Neville's not forgetful," Alaire said. "He's just thinking about other important things like his plants. He's like Albert Einstein, you know. Einstein would get lost blocks from his home because his mind was calculating equations not paying attention where he was going. He's not clumsy either. He can be very well coordinated when he wants to be." Ginny and Hermione smiled. Hermione cast a silencing charm on the door and turned back to Alaire.

"While we're on the subject, we were just wondering what Neville's like in the romance department."

"You're not planning on making any moves on him, are you?" Alaire asked blowing her nose.

"Heavens, no! I've got Ron."

"And I'm not giving Draco up, although," Ginny said examining the huge Malfoy ring on her finger. "I wish I could get this blasted thing off. Mum and dad are going to kill me if I go home this summer with the Malfoy family ring on my finger. I know the Malfoys are rich, but do they have to have such gaudy taste in jewelry?"

Alaire laughed.

"Now, come on, tell us. Is Neville a good kisser?"

Alaire turned pink.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ginny said before looking at the seventh-year again. "Or make that an Oh, God! Yes!"

"The latter," Alaire said. "And he has a nice body, too. You can't spend half your day lifting big bags of dirt and fertilizer without building up some muscles. But, he's still very comfortable too and I love it when he just holds me, you know."

The two girls sighed in reply, "Yeah."

"I mean, he's totally cute but he just doesn't realize it. I think that's what really attracted me to him. Harry's good looking but he knows it. Neville – Neville . . . well, you know what they say about the quiet ones."

"Which brings me to another question. Does his name match his . . ."

"Ginevra Weasley!!!" Hermione interrupted. "Don't you dare! That's-That's . . ." Her voice trailed off as the three girls were engulfed in laughter. "Ginny, that's wicked!!"

"Ginny, if I ever find out, you'll be the first – No, wait! – You'll be the third to know!"

After they finally calmed down, Alaire remarked, "We were supposed to watch the movie together tonight, but I'm just so ... so... well put off that I don't want to go down there and see either of them."

"That's all right," Hermione said. "Why don't we sort of just have a girls night? I'll ask the seventh and sixth years to skip the movie tonight. We'll get some popcorn and have party in our dorms so no boys allowed. It will drive the boys batty!"

"Draco swears all girls belong to a secret sorority anyway. I've heard Ron say the same thing. This will just help add a little fuel to the fire. If anyone asks, we'll just say we're having a girls night because we're sick and tired of boys' stupidity."

"Yeah, we might get some apologies and a few nights without quidditch talk."

"Or families hating one another."

"Or talk about what's the fastest racing brooms or which one is more sturdy."

"Maybe some romance instead of all that junk," said Hermione.

"They'd better wisen up. Either that or they will be polishing their own 'brooms' for a long time," Ginny said as the three of them burst out laughing.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.

Ron, Seamus, and Dean had just breathed a sigh of relief when a loud ruckus came from the doorway. Jack Sloper came pounding up the stairs with several of the sixth and fifth year boys behind him. Jack's face was red in anger as he burst into the room.

"All right! What in the bloody hell did you buggers do now?" he bellowed.

"What are you yapping about?" Ron sighed, holding his head in his hands as he felt a migraine settling in.

Sloper sneered at the seventh-year. "Well, I doubt it was you and yours. All of Hogwarts would have heard it."

"What are you blabbing on about, Jack?" Seamus asked. "The movie's about to begin and I have a nice 'present' coming from Lavender afterward."

"There won't be any 'presents' for anyone, Finnegan," snapped Dennis Creevey, who stepped out from behind Sloper. "The girls won't come down for the movie. It's the last frigging Friday movie night before the hols, and the girls won't come downstairs!"

"What?" yelped Dean. "But we even picked out a girly snogging movie!"

There was a general uproar from the boys, with a smattering of the words 'conspiracy','women', and other words that gentlemen generally do not use.

"That maybe tough for you BOYS," smirked Seamus. "I've still got a date with Lavender."

"Don't count on it," Sloper said throwing what appeared to be one of Seamus' old school ties at him. Seamus caught it and stared disbelieving at it.

"Bloody hell," he muttered before collapsing into a chair.

"What makes you all so sure one of us did something to piss off the birds?" Ron asked.

"When they snubbed us and we asked what was wrong, they told us to 'ask the wankers up in seventh-year' so it must be one of you lot," said Colin Creevey.

"It was YOU TWO!" yelled Seamus as he crossed the room and pointed at both Neville and Harry. "You just had to pick tonight of all nights to piss her off, didn't you? I don't care if the two of you have to bloody kiss and make up in the middle of the Great Hall, you will fix this tonight!"

Harry and Neville stared at him incredulously as the lower years looked at them quizzically.

"She just bloody told us she'd castrate us and you want us to go and find her?!" snapped Harry.

"She's not coming down?" Neville asked in a sad voice as he collapsed on the trunk at the end of his bed. "We were going to sit together tonight," he said to himself in a quiet voice. "I thought it would be nice, just the two of us before her parents came. Not that I blame HER."

He glanced at Harry who glared back. The room got quiet.

"All right, would someone just tell us what happened?" demanded Sloper.

Dean cleared his throat. "There was just a little misunderstanding between, um, Neville and Harry."

"What could Neville and Harry argue about that's so important that the girls are all upstairs comforting Alaire? It's not like she's in love with either of them," Jack blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Neville stood up suddenly and walked over to Sloper who for the first time in his life noticed that not only was Neville taller than he was, he also had muscular arms that could give him a good beating.

"I mean, um," Jack retreated.

"Don't talk about something, you know nothing about it," Neville told him.

"You mean that you and Alaire are going out?" Colin Creevey asked incredulously. For a moment, Harry felt a pang of righteousness as he watched the scene. He wasn't the only one who couldn't believe that Alaire would pick Neville over him.

"Yes! We are! And tonight was going to be a great date until someone opened his mouth –"

"Hold it!!!" Dean shouted. "We are not going back there!" He placed a warning hand on Neville's arm who nodded and sat back down on his bed.

"Its just that Alaire's parents are coming up for the hols and I thought –"

A whistle erupted as the boys all turned to look at him.

"You're meeting her parents?" someone asked.

"Yes, but I don't see what the big deal is really."

"He doesn't see what the big deal is!" said Seamus. "Somebody get Longbottom a blindfold before his execution."

Harry looked oddly at Neville, before getting up and patting him on the shoulder. "On second thought, I think Alaire and you make a lovely couple. I'm sure you'll get along great with her father."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"LOOK, LOOK, LOOK, before we further discuss Longbottom's probable untimely demise, we have to do something about the girls," said Dennis Creevey. "There's just this Friday, next is a Hogsmeade weekend and then the holidays. We have a very limited amount of time before we're away for a bit."

"That's right," said Sloper. "And one of you two have got to fix this."

"How?" asked Harry. "We can't get up those bloody stairs."

"Broom's out, too. There's a wicked current right by that window," said Ron.

"How do you know?" Seamus asked with a smirk. Ron turned red as he flopped down on his bed.

"Yeah, if none of the girls will talk to us, how can we fix it?" asked Neville.

"We'll just have to find one to talk to us then," said Ron shooting Harry a look as if to say 'Marauder's Map'.

"Right then, everybody out while we plan," said Harry as he ushered the complaining guys out of the room. Quickly, he threw open the lid to his trunk and dug out the Marauder's Map.

"One of them has to be outside the tower with detention or something," Harry said scanning the parchment. "Or in the kitchen. There's our answer."

Ron and the rest of the seventh-year boys looked at where Harry was pointing at the name Ginny Weasley.

"My sister isn't the answer to anything unless it's the question 'Why are the Weasley men cowering in fear?' " snapped Ron.

"No, it's perfect," said Neville. "Ginny's always been willing to help me. She'll talk to Alaire."

"Yeah, but you've never been on her bloody bad side before," snapped Ron. "And we're not carrying you to the infirmary afterwards."

"I wouldn't ask you to," Neville said before bounding out of the room and taking the stairs two at a time heading off to the kitchens.

"He does realize that in all likelihood he is a dead man, right?" asked Ron.

Ginny Weasley juggled several pieces of food in her hand as she made her way back up to the Gryffindor Tower. Being one of the only ones to know their way to the kitchens was sometimes both a blessing and a curse. If she hadn't left her wand upstairs, this would have been easier, she thought to herself. She was concentrating on balancing a cream pie when she turned a corner and was plowed into by someone. The food went flying into the air and soon she and her attacker looked like a scene from an old slapstick movie.

"Oh, bloody hell!" she snapped as she wiped whipped cream from her face.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," Neville's voice said as he started to pick up the food and hand it to her. He passed her his wand to do a quick cleaning spell.

"I'm not the one you should be saying that to, Neville," she said harshly as the whipped cream disappeared.

"I know," he said. "But Alaire won't talk to me. I can't even get up the stairs, won't you say something to her and ask her to come down and talk with me?"

"Are you insane?" snapped Ginny. "I'm not about ready to go against womankind, just because you happen to be a nice boy who just royally screwed up."

"If you won't talk to her at least transfigure me into a pig or a donkey or something that she'll recognize. I'll help you carry this food up and then she'll know that I'm sorry by what a thing I've become," he said pleading.

"Neville, I am not going to transfigure you into an ass or a pig," Ginny snapped, grabbing the last piece of food from him. "I only do that to people who truly deserve it like my brothers and Harry."

Neville sat with his back against the wall and sighed deeply. "I wanted so much not to mess this up," he said sadly. "I couldn't even go a day with out screwing up – not one day. Who am I kidding? Alaire deserves better than me."

Ginny huffed and looked down at him. "Neville, you are a very sweet and wonderful man. I will have you know that Alaire is crazy about you. You know who she compared you too after coming upstairs with me and Hermione?"

"A horse's ass?"

"No," said Ginny smiling. "Albert Einstein."

Neville looked up in wonder. "She said the only reason you were a little forgetful is because you have other things – greater things – on your mind. She said Albert Einstein was the same way. Besides, I'm sure that something will plant itself in that brain of yours and you will find your own way to climb up and to talk to her."

Ginny watched as a light bulb seemed to go off in Neville's head. "You're bloody brilliant," Neville said brightly before getting up and taking off in a dead run for his study. He stopped a few feet away and turned back. He took in his arms and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Then he dashed away as fast as he could run.

"Barking mad," Ginny said before sighing and starting once again for Gryffindor Tower.

A half hour later, the fifth through seventh year boys found themselves nearly freezing to death outside the castle by the Gryffindor Tower Girl's Dorm. Many were casting warming spells at the base of the tower as Neville worked to get several small plants together.

"Explain to me what the bloody hell we're doing out here again?" chattered Seamus.

"I'm fixing this," said Neville as he placed three ivy plants beside each other. "All right. On the count of three, I need all the sixth and seventh-years to place engorgement charms on these three plants while the fifth-years continue with the warming charms."

"Neville, are you sure –"

"This will work Ron," Neville said taking a few steps back. "One, two, THREE!"

Several spells went off at once and suddenly the pots burst from their pots. Quickly, Neville grabbed hold of a vine and suddenly found himself shooting up on the air.

"Bloody hell, its ivy," said Dean looking up as Neville and the plant continued to grow. "Kind of reminds me of that muggle tale about a beanstalk."

Neville remembered about a hundred feet up that he was afraid of heights and around 150 feet up, he found out that Ron was right. The wind up here was awful. At 200 feet, the window came into view.

"So then Seamus says 'It's slippery when it's wet,'" said Lavender.

"He did not," giggled Pavarti. "That has got to be one of the worst pickup lines ever."

"The man's dense, but he is direct," Lavender stated as the room bust into laughter.

"What about you, Alaire?" asked Carmen Krumel, a sixth-year. "What line did Neville use?"

"He hasn't really," Alaire said. "He really is a sweet guy, and I'm just going to punish him for a little bit longer before we make up."

"But he has to apologize first! That's the rule. The men must apologize first, especially if they were the nitwits that started the argument," said Hermione.

"Hermione would know," smirked Ginny. "She can write a book about ways to make my brother apologize. The dense git that he is."

"What was the best way Ron apologized?" asked Pavarti slyly.

A blush rose up on Hermione's cheeks, "That's none of your business."

The girls broke into hysterical giggles almost so loud they didn't hear the knocking coming from the window.

"Oh, what's that?" Hermione said looking toward the window.

"Must be an owl," said Carmen. "Let's just send it away. It's probably from one of the boys anyway. Just tell them we're not coming down."

Ginny Weasley looked out the window and smiled. "It's not an owl from the boys, but a boy himself." She opened the window to reveal Neville's pale face.

Alaire ran to the window. "What are you doing?! You're afraid of heights!! Are you insane?"

"Tell her you're sorry, you arse!!" someone shouted from below.

"I-I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry," Neville said through chattering teeth.

"Of course, you are, you silly boy!" Alaire said with a smile. "But, this is a bit extreme."

"Ask about the girls!!!"

"Would you come downstairs so we could talk?" Neville asked as a stiff breeze almost tore him from the vine.

"Neville!" Alaire grabbed him with a scream. She snatched his hand just as the vine began to give way. She and Ginny quickly pulled him from the window onto the floor with a plop.

"That hurt," Neville muttered as he picked himself off the floor.

"Neville!" Alaire exclaimed coming up to him. "Are you OK?"

"You wouldn't come down, and I wanted to tell you what an ass I was and how sorry I was to upset you and how much I don't deserve someone like you and well, I'm sorry," he said getting up and holding on to Alaire by the shoulders.

The girls in the room looked on in wonder. Alaire's knight in shining armor had just climbed in through the window and was declaring himself right in front of them. A few gave a sigh at the romance of it all while a few wondered why they hadn't noticed the dark-haired boy with the shy grin before.

"And even if you don't think too kindly about me right now, I just wanted to let you know how much I care about you and that I'm really, really sorry that I acted like a complete and total prat. I just wanted everything to be perfect for us and I promise I'll try a lot harder and I –"

"Neville, shut up," Alaire said placing a finger on his lips.

A collective "Ah!" went up from the girls, as Alaire smiled brightly and flung herself into Neville's arms and kissed him as deeply as she could. Now she knew, she had chosen wisely.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius of J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.

A/N: Pushing the PG-13, but not breaking. Long chapter. Enjoy.

---------()()()()()()()()()()()------)()()()()()()()

Not wanting to climb back down the ivy, Neville was easily convinced to use the stairs this time. After being told the steps turned into a slide, Alaire thought it would be fun if they slid down together. The idea spread like wildfire through the dormitory and soon a train formed with Neville at the head. Usually, he probably would have fallen and broken something, but this time he had Alaire's arms wrapped around his middle. Someone shouted "Go!" and soon they landed in the common room in a lump of limbs and giggles.

The rest of the boys stared in stunned silence at the mass of bodies at the base of the stairs. The only distinguishable feature of Neville was one leg trapped under five or six giggling girls.

Finally, Seamus spoke. "I never thought I'd say this, but at this moment I want nothing more than to be Longbottom."

Quite a few nodded in agreement as Ron started lifting the girls up onto their feet.

"Hermione, are you in there?' he asked as he set another girl up from the floor.

"Of course not, Ron," Hermione huffed playfully as she came down the newly formed stairs. Ron's face lit up as he rushed up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her.

Flushed as they broke apart, Hermione surveyed the room and asked "Don't we have a movie to watch?"

Thirty minutes later, as Sleepless in Seattle played, Harry snuck a glance over at Alaire and Neville. His heart ached a little to see them there snuggled on the couch together. Alaire was sitting in Neville's lap, her head resting on his chest, and Neville had one arm wrapped around her waist and a big grin on his face. A sarcastic Slytherin-ish thought crossed Harry's mind. "Yeah, enjoy it while you can. When her dad gets here, you'll be lucky to be in the same country as her."

Sighing, Harry turned his attention back to the movie while his mind kept making excuses why he didn't need Alaire or want her at all. He ran through all her flaws and by the end of the movie, Harry felt a bit better having come up with one thought that to him rang true. He felt the urgent need to share it with Neville, poor soul.

"Thank you for everything tonight, Neville," Alaire said at the base of the stairs to the girls' dormitory later that night. Everyone else had gone to bed leaving the new couple alone to cuddle in the firelight.

"I meant every word up there, you know," Neville said in a low voice.

"I know," she said smiling before she leaned into him and kissed him.

A few minutes later they pulled away.

"Goodnight," she whispered as she started up the stairs.

"It will be now," Neville replied, causing a flush to rise up on Alaire's face.

Neville felt like screaming in joy as he bound up the stairs two at a time. He rushed into the boys' dormitory and laid down on the bed, his heart beating heavily in his chest.

"I take it that it was a GOOD goodnight," teased Seamus.

"Shut up, Finnegan. Even your vile comments couldn't ruin this night," said Neville with a smile on his face.

"All right! On that note, I'm leaving," Seamus said. "I've got a date. Sleep well boys because I won't be sleeping tonight!"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry muttered as Seamus left the room. "Dean left for detention. Make sure you and Lavender don't get caught by Filch or you'll be joining him."

"Well, I should be going to," Ron said getting up and heading for the door.

"And what are you leaving for?" Neville asked.

"R-rounds!" he said defensively. "I'm a prefect, you know."

"Yeah, we know, but I thought Ginny said that tonight was Ravenclaw's night to do rounds."

"Well . . .well . . . she's wrong," Ron stammered as the tips of his ears turned red. "It's 'Mione's and my turn tonight."

"Sure, mate," Harry said. "Just make sure she doesn't slip you another of those bondage bars."

By now, Ron's whole face was red. "Bloody twins," he said leaving the dorm room as laughter rang out.

That just left Neville and Harry.

Neville sighed and looked at his roommate as he prepared to go to sleep. They were going to have to talk about the fight earlier today.

"Look Harry –"

"Don't worry about it, Neville," said Harry as he pulled the covers back to his bed. "I'm over it now. It just took me a bit. I mean I like Alaire and everything, but it's not like it would lead anywhere. I mean with her condition and everything, there wouldn't be much of THAT you know."

Neville gave him a look letting him know he had no idea what he was talking about. Harry sighed as he climbed into bed.

"Think about it Neville. She's an empath. Powerful emotions cause her pain remember? Like at Halloween. Didn't she have to go to have medicine because of the powerful emotions then? Just think about what it would be like. Every time you felt a powerful urge to do something . . . um, sexy, she'd have a fit. I bet that's why most empath's don't get married. Poor girl." Harry shook his sympathetically and was glad that his long hair covered his slight grin. "Goodnight Neville. I'm sure the two of you will find a way through it all."

Lying down, Harry's words echoed in Neville's head. What if Harry was right? What if what the emotions he was feeling hurt her? He never wanted to do that. He had been with her after the fight and it had scared him. He remembered what the power of the emotions had done. Her pale face and sick stomach. And didn't she say earlier after the fight that he and Harry were giving her a headache? It was true he hated what Harry had said then and hate was a powerful emotion, but so was love. What would happen if the amount of love he felt for Alaire made her sick?

Suddenly Neville felt ill himself. Twisting in the bed he tried to go to sleep, but he wouldn't sleep peacefully he knew. Making a vow to himself he promised never to make Alaire sick with his emotions, no matter how much it tortured him.

Neville and Alaire spent the rest of the weekend generally avoiding their classmates. Having a study of his own proved invaluable to Neville. They spent the afternoons there studying, talking, and simply enjoying be with each other. They joined their classmates for meals then quietly disappeared again.

Alaire was glad of the time alone. She had never had to deal with the feelings of jealousy and envy that flooded her every time she and Neville walked into a room of Gryffindor girls. Neville was oblivious to the covert glances and outright stares that he now generated among his classmates. Lavender Brown had actually sat down next to Neville in the common room while he was talking to Dean on Sunday afternoon. She only moved after receiving a full-on Southern girl "Get your hands off my man!" glare from Alaire.

The week before Hogsmeade flew by in a flurry of study sessions, last minute essay writing, and late nights finishing seeming mountains of homework. When Saturday finally rolled around, the inmates of Hogwarts ran for freedom as fast as they could. Unbeknownst to them, they were under the watchful eyes of several Aurors.

As Filch opened the gates and let loose the flood of children, he made a surreptitious sign that was seen by Severus Snape situated high on a hill overlooking the path to Hogsmeade. He had concealed himself with a Disillusionment charm and magically erased is footprints from the snow. He cast another warming spell on his wet boots and sighed. He hated this part of teaching. He liked chopping ingredients, mixing liquids, and creating new potions. He did not like snotty students, walking hallways, or guarding a path to Hogsmeade on a cold, snowy day in early December.

He watched as a Weasley head of red hair made its way down the path alongside Draco Malfoy. Who would have thought of that one? Apparently opposites attract as was proven by the second redhead who was herding third-years alongside his bushy-headed girlfriend. Brawn and brains.

After the group passed by, one of Snape's main concerns walked down the path. Harry Potter was a solitary man these days. Snape had noticed his shoulders more hunched than usual this past week. He didn't even snap back when prodded by Snape in class. He had only sighed and re-cut his dandelion roots. Where was the fun in that? Snape had heard rumors but his sources had busy with schoolwork themselves. His suspicions were confirmed, however, when he saw a red cape and a dark coat slip through the gate under Filch's glare. Ah, here was the proof of the thing. The two culprits walked slowly along the path stopping occasionally for quick kisses. His usual frown lifted to a flat line that was the closest that Snape had come to a smile in a very long time. He had tortured Neville mercilessly in his potions classes hoping against hope that the boy would fight back. It never happened and he had left Snape's reach as soon as possible. Perhaps Alaire would give him the backbone that he needed, the courage that his father had shown.

Snape shook his head clear of several memories that threatened to rear their ugly heads. He watched Harry then Neville and Alaire make their way to Hogsmeade then signaled to Kingsley Shacklebolt that the path was clear. Turning his back on his memories and teaching duties, he made his way back to his dark lab.

At Hogsmeade, Alaire and Neville quickly made their Christmas purchases, books for her parents and a feather restorer for his Gran's prized turkey hat. As they shopped, all they did was hold hands and have some pecks on the lips. Alaire was beginning to wonder what was wrong. Their snogging never went beyond short sweet kisses.

"I mean, Neville's a guy, isn't he?" Alaire thought to herself.

He should like to do more than rub noses. Merlin knows she wanted to touch something else other than his elbow. That wasn't a bad thing was it? To want to be closer to the man she loved? Surely, Neville knew she liked him. The last time at Hogsmeade, I practically threw myself at him. At least he had grabbed her bum. Granted, he didn't realize what he was doing at the time, having collided with her outside a dressing room, but still that was more action then she was getting currently and they were dating now. Neville hadn't done more than a quick kiss since the movie Friday night. It seemed that he had emotionally cut himself off from her. It certainly wasn't the action of a man who had literally scaled walls to declare his love for her.

Sitting at the Three Broomsticks in the back booth, Alaire went to kiss Neville on the lips only to have him just give her another little peck. When she tried to deepen the kiss, he just broke away and went to get another butterbeer.

Maybe he's just doesn't want to show any affection in public, she reasoned with herself as he sat back down.

"Here you go, love," he said sitting a butterbeer in front of her as he drank from his cup. Alaire just stared at the cup as the chatter in the tavern filled the silence between her and Neville.

Neville noticed that she wasn't drinking and turned to her. "Are you all right?"

Alaire smiled weakly at him. "Can we just go back to the castle, Neville?"

Neville nearly jumped up in panic. "Are you feeling sick? Do you want me to get you something? If you don't feel well, I'll see if we can floo right into the infirmary?"

Alaire smiled. "I'm fine, Neville. I just want to go back."

"Are you sure? Do you need me to do anything?"

Yes! Something romantic and sexy, you twit! Her mind screamed as she just smiled. "Now that you mention it, I would like to spend some time in your study with you – alone."

"Oh," he said relieved before his eyebrows shot up. "Oh."

Finally, she thought smirking as they left the tavern. She had thought Ron Weasley was just personally dense but it seemed to be a common trait for the entire male sex.

Twenty minutes later they were in Neville's study. The heat caused them both to shed their cloaks and outer robes as the sweet smell of honeysuckle and roses filled the air.

"So what did you want to do?" Neville asked as they sat down on the couch.

"This," Alaire said before capturing his lips.

They began to kiss in earnest and Alaire shifted so she could get a little closer to him when she felt him tense up and push her away.

"For heaven's sake, Neville! What's wrong?!" Alaire asked in exasperation as he pulled away from her again.

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing? Then why do you pull away from me every time I try to touch you? Do I disgust you?"

"No!! Not at all! It's just that . . ." his voice trailed off.

"Its just what?" Alaire sighed. "Honestly, Neville. This is getting to be more than frustrating. I have a wonderful boyfriend that I love to kiss and would love to do a bit more with but he keeps running away from me. Would YOU happen to know why?"

Neville opened his mouth to say something then stopped.

"Fine! I give up! I thought we had something but if you're just going to stand there gaping at me like a goldfish, I'll just go back to the common room!" Alaire had turned to grab her cloak when Neville grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him.

"You and your temper! It's just hard to say."

"Neville, you can trust me. I'm not going to hex you or anything."

"No, but you are fragile. And I'm afraid of hurting you."

"What?"

Neville let go of her arm and looked down at his feet gathering his courage. "I'm afraid of what would happen to you if I, if I," he paused and took a breath. "If I let go of how I really feel."

"You think I would be hurt by you?"

"Yeah. I mean, strong emotions affect you and I-I don't want you to go into a coma or anything in the middle of-of. Oh, Hell. This isn't going well."

Alaire had to turn away from Neville to hide her smile. He was afraid that his passion would overwhelm her and send her to the hospital wing! He had a valid point but she felt he was completely wrong. There was only one thing to do. Set the man straight and then prove to him that she would be just fine. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she turned back to Neville who was leaning against his work table, staring at his shoes, and looking more embarrassed than she had ever seen him.

"Neville, I know you're thinking about the Halloween party but this 'situation' is totally different. Those were bad emotions. Your emotions are all good."

"But-"

"It's a difference in opinions. You think your EMOTIONS are bad. I happen to like them." She gave him what she hoped was a seductive smile. "And, you have to remember that one of the first things that I learned when I became empathic was to separate my feelings from the feelings of others." She took a step toward him.

"And, remember that I can tune people in and tune people out. If your passion," she took another step, "became overwhelming then I would take a moment to block you out. But, Neville," she leaned toward him placing a hand on either side of his hips.

"I don't want to block you out. I want you." She leaned in an inch from his lips pressing her hips into his. "Your emotions are like champagne."

She leaned forward and prayed that he would understand that she wanted him. All of him. His mind, his emotions, and his body and all the risk that a relationship entailed.

Neville's mind was racing. They were taking such a risk. But Alaire wanted to take it. And the way she was kissing him was leaving him little choice. Parts of him were responding whether he liked it or not.

Alaire pulled back and looked at him. "Believe me, Neville?"

"Yeah. But can we have a code word or sign or something that would let me know if I'm going too far? I'd feel more comfortable."

Alaire giggled. "Most girls would just say 'NO' but I understand. How about Snape?"

"Gods, no!!"

"Ok, then. California?"

"What?!"

"Well, it's a word than neither of us would think of usually."

Neville was quiet for a moment. "OK. Only if you promise to use it."

Alaire smiled and nodded. "I promise. I trust you, Neville. You'd never hurt me on purpose. Who knows? You might need to use it yourself." Alaire ran a finger down his throat down to his chest. "Because if you haven't figured it out yet, I think you're sexy. And --"

"And would like to cover me in whipped cream and eat me up?"

Alaire's mouth dropped open as her face turned red. "I am going to kill Ginny Weasley."

They stood laughing together for a few moments before Alaire felt Neville bend down to kiss her neck sending a chill down her spine. A second kiss behind her ear was followed by a kiss on her cheek. When their lips finally met, Alaire was trembling. Her knees went weak as Neville's tongue brushed hers. She leaned in towards him and for the first time in a long time, he didn't pull away. Instead, he pulled her closer and began to move over to the couch in the study.

Alaire moved her hands from his chest to wrap them in his thick hair. He had wonderful hair that was just wavy enough to wrap around her hands in a silky caress. As they continued to kiss, Neville began to move his hands up her ribs at a maddeningly slow pace.

"Neville, we need a silencing charm." His head came up with jerk.

"I'll do it," she said and pulled her wand out of her back pocket. "Silencio."

The room was basked in a light blue glow for few seconds.

"I should have thought of that," Neville said with a smile. "Now, let's lock the door and put up the wreath."

"The wreath?"

"Don't ask."

Another muttered spell and they were safe. It was still dark except for the glow of the moon through the enchanted window.

"Neville, I-I don't know how far you want to . . ."

"Not that far!" Neville quickly said. "That has to be special. I mean, more special than right now, I mean . . ." He stopped and grinned. "I don't know what I mean."

"I do. Now, where were we?" she asked as pressed her hips into his making Neville close his eyes as he swallowed a groan.

"You're going to kill me, Alaire."

"Yeah, but what a way to go," she replied as she leaned in for another kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fanfiction to tide us over until Book 6 (July 16!!!!!)

-00-0-0-

"We need a party!" exclaimed Alaire as she plopped onto the couch spilling books, parchments, and quills as she fell. "That transfiguration test was harder than my driving test and I failed THAT three times!"

"You can say that again!" Seamus agreed as he collapsed beside her. "Change that chair into an owl! Change that owl into a muggle car! No, no, no! Not a Cooper Mini! A Rolls-Royce!"

A moment later, a pale Neville sank down at Alaire's feet with a groan. "That was the worst exam I have ever failed. I didn't just fail. I almost blew up the entire room."

"Neville, honey. It wasn't entirely your fault. Half the class thought she said balloon instead of bloom."

The three began to giggle as they recalled the various sounds made by the popping balloons.

"But-but yours was spectacular, Neville." Dean chimed in as he joined them. "I have never seen a balloon in the shape of a passion flower before."

"Yeah, it was great, Neville," Seamus said with a laugh. "Until . . . until . . ." He began to laugh so hard that he couldn't finish.

"Yeah, yeah. It was great until it blew up so large it wouldn't fit in the room and then exploded in a shower of nectar." Neville groaned again and hid his face against Alaire's legs.

"Well, lets just say that everyone knows how you feel about working with Alaire as a partner!!" Dean fell back into his chair giggling.

"Honey, maybe we shouldn't work together anymore," Alaire said as she kissed the top of Neville's head.

"Neville, that was spectacular!" Hermione shouted as she, Ron, and Harry approached them.

"God, just kill me now."

"Maybe later," Alaire said with a smile. "But now we need a party!! No more tests and my parents don't get here for another week!! What are we waiting for?" Alaire stood up and called out, "Harry! You're the man with the plan! How about going to the kitchen for some food?"

Harry gave her a smile and ran to his dorm for his invisibility cloak.

"Oi! How about me down here wallowing in self-pity?" Neville said as he pulled himself up onto the couch.

"I haven't forgotten about you, dear. My stomach just spoke louder than you did for a moment. We'll get the food and be right back. And then," Alaire whispered something in Neville's ear that made him turn a several shades of red. Then she leaned over and kissed him so passionately that even the first years were making catcalls.

"I'd give anything to have you kiss me like that," Seamus said admiringly.

"The only way I'd kiss you, Seamus, would be if you stood butt-nekkid on a table in the middle of this room and sang the Irish national anthem . . . in Gaelic. Then you have to let the third-years practice make-up on you." She joined in the laughter as she grabbed Harry's arm. "Any requests?"

"Jam tarts!"

"Pumpkin bread!"

"Firewhiskey!"

She walked through the door and Harry quickly covered them in the invisibility cloak.

"You know, Seamus is probably taking off his clothes right now."

Alaire giggled. "Poor guy. He's so obvious. He's all talk and no walk!"

They quieted down as they got closer to the kitchens.

They were walking as closely as possible to fit under the cloak. Alaire knew Harry was uncomfortable with the situation but was past caring. He had been her friend for four months before she started dating Neville. She found it hard to believe that Harry was happy not talking to her.

Harry tickled the pear and they entered the busy kitchens. They weren't the only ones wanting a snack. Mounds of chips, crisps, pretzels, and sweets covered the tables.

"Harry Potter, sir! What an honor! What can Dobby do for you?" Alaire looked down and couldn't help giggling.

Standing before her was a house-elf wearing a tea cozy for a hat, a royal blue toddler's t-shirt proclaiming "My Daddy went to Blackpool and all I got was this T-shirt!", and a pair of unmatched socks. Harry managed to ask without laughing for some treats for the Gryffindor common room. "I'd be happy to help you, Harry Potter. Is this Harry Potter's special friend?"

Harry hesitated but Alaire stepped forward, bent down, and shook Dobby's hand. "Yes, I am. And I believe that you are the very talented elf that made my Halloween costume. I've been wanting to thank you. The jackets were magnificent."

Dobby actually blushed. "I was only too happy to help. If you ever need anything else, Dobby would be happy to help Harry Potter's friend."

"My name is Alaire and thank you." Harry watched in amazement as Dobby apparently forgot that he existed. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad as Dobby trotted away to gather up their food.

"Wow. I think you impressed him."

"There are very few people who can withstand true Southern charm."

Harry looked at her for a moment as if to make a remark then turned away.

"So are you going to be here over the holidays?" Alaire asked.

"Um, only for a few days. I'm spending Christmas with the Weasleys this year."

"But you'll be here long enough to meet my parents, won't you?"

"Yeah. I should be."

Alaire sighed in frustration. Holding a conversation with Harry lately was like pulling alligator teeth. "We're having a Christmas party. I want everyone to come." She paused as she contemplated the back of Harry's head. "EVEN YOU."

"I wouldn't want to get in the way."

"I guess you've forgotten that we are still friends then."

"No, its just that-" "You and Neville haven't had another fight?"

"No, but-"

"Then why not?! Unless you don't want to be my friend or ever talk to me again."

"Stop it!! It's not that easy."

"Yeah, so what! Do something difficult for once and get over it, Harry! I like you and want to be your friend. I think you're worth working for but apparently you don't think the same of me."

"No!! I mean, Yes!! Oh, hell!"

"Is something the matter, Harry Potter?" Dobby's high-pitched voice cut in as he and another house elf came around the corner holding several large bags. "No! No. Nothing is wrong, Dobby. We were just discussing something."

"Oh." Dobby continued to look worried.

"We'll be fine, Dobby," Alaire reassured him as she took several bags from the house elf. Dobby stared at her adoringly, his big eyes getting bigger than Harry thought humanly possible. Dobby didn't even notice that Harry was trying to get his attention ask what the other elf had packed. Harry shot her an angry look as he took two large boxes from another elf.

"Thank you, Dobby." Alaire gave him her most dazzling smile before she and Harry left the kitchens.

"I don't know which is worse," Harry commented as they made their way back to the common room. "Being dumped by you or watching Dobby fall in love with you."

"Well, since I was never officially dating you, Harry, I'd say Dobby wins."

"But –"

"We were close friends, Harry. I'd like to be your friend again if you'd just let me."

Harry was silent.

"I miss talking to you."

Silence.

"I miss our lessons."

More silence.

"Harry, I miss you." Harry stopped so suddenly that Alaire smashed her nose against the back of his head.

"Alaire, I'm sorry. Its just hard to deal with seeing you two all the time."

"What do I have to say to convince you that I never meant to hurt your feelings? That I truly want to be your friend and that I miss you?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"Do you want to stay friends?"

"Yes."

"Then please try to tame this jealousy, Harry. I can only say I'm sorry so many times. I never meant to lead you on. I honestly didn't realize what was going on with me and Neville was so strong. It kinda took me by surprise. But it works with us and I really don't think it would have worked between me and you."

"Well, you're probably right," Harry said with all the pride he could muster. "I mean, I have something to do and I should concentrate on that."

"Yeah, but you don't have to do it alone. Hasn't anyone ever told you that? That you can try to have a normal life in the meantime? That you go out there tonight and dance on top of a few tables?"

"Eat, drink, and be merry for tomorrow you may die."

"Let's hope not. I want you to meet my parents first."

Harry felt a smile come to his face. "Your dad's not gonna want to grill me about his little girl, is he?"

"Gods, no. He has a new target. Poor Neville."

Harry had to smile at that image. "So," he picked up the boxes of food and turned. "I do believe we have some food to deliver."

"Yeah."

"I wonder if Seamus is naked yet."

Author's Note: To find out what happened after the party, check out "Longbottom Lemons" on medievalwoman account.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fanfiction to tide us over until 12:01 a.m. July 16. (Book 6 hurray!)

-----0------'--

Alaire had never felt happier than she had those first few days of vacation. There were no other females paying THAT kind of attention to her man. There were no classes to get in the way of any snogging plans. She had a week until her parents arrived to spend with Neville ALONE. And everyone seemed to be talking to everyone else, even Harry. All seemed to be finally going the right way for the first time since she found out she was empathic.

So she had a horrible sense of foreboding, when Neville began acting strangely as he walked her to the stairs one night.

"Neville, what is it?" she asked quietly hoping she wouldn't hear any of those horrible 'This isn't working,' 'My feelings have changed' phrases uttered from his lips. What he did say, though, shocked her.

"I- I want you to come with me to visit my parents tomorrow. My Gran will floo in and we'll go together," he said quietly.

"Your parents?" Alaire said in shock. Whenever Neville briefly talked about his mum or father, she had sensed sadness and a void from him. "But I thought they were gone."

"They are in away," he said looking down at the floor. "Physically, they're still here. Mentally . . . Look, I understand if you don't want to go."

"No," Alaire said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Of course, I'll go."

"No, forget I said anything," Neville snapped a bit. "They're in St. Mungo's in an untreatable ward. That's no place for you really."

Alaire smiled lightly. Neville had no idea most empaths worked in hospital wards like that. Individuals with gifts such as hers were typically used in the medical field. Empaths were sometimes used to read the emotions – happiness, sadness, pain – of those patients that are not able to communicate directly with hospital staff. Being able to sense one's emotions in such cases helped dictate a say between the patient and his or her treatment as well as between patients and family members.

"If you will be there, I was meant to be there with you. Take me to see your parents, Neville. Please."

Neville looked up at her. Nodding his head he said "All right then. I'll owl Gran to let her know," and gave her a peck on the lips before heading up to his dormitory.

Alaire sighed as she lightly touched her fingertips to her lips. That had been quite unexpected. She had the feeling she was the only one Neville ever asked to visit his parents with him.

The next day Alaire dressed as nicely as she could hoping to impress Neville's Gran. She had asked the others about her, with some scary results. Ron had said something about Snape in a dress. Harry had mentioned something about a vulture hat. Hermione had said she was a stern older woman, while Ginny had come out and said that she was overbearing and the reason why Neville was so timid to begin with. Needless to say, Alaire was terrified as she waited in the Headmaster's office with Neville to meet this woman.

Soon the fireplace jumped to life with green fire. Out came an older woman with white hair and, sure enough, a vulture attached to her hat and holding a red purse.

"Neville," she said sternly, without really looking up at him as she brushed herself off. "Are you ready to go, boy?"

Neville clasped Alaire's hand. "Yes, we are."

"We?" the older woman looked up to see Alaire and scowled. "Huh, well, all right then if you must. Best not to doddle. Into the fireplace with both of you."

Neville nodded and pulled Alaire into the fireplace with him. "St. Mungo's," he yelled.

A moment later they arrived in a large building with white walls trimmed out in lime and orange. There were several men and women sitting in waiting chairs. An entire family was covered in boils. One person's face was half duck and half human. A man was trying to scratch the middle of his back where a giant horn had developed. The most unusual one seemed to have sprouted donkey ears with a coconut coming out of his left one.

"Come on! Don't dally," snapped Grans as Neville lead her away from the waiting area and up a few flights of stairs.

"I don't think your Gran likes me," Alaire whispered to him as the climbed up the stairs.

"Don't worry," Neville said lightly smiling back at her. "I don't think she likes me much either."

Alaire chuckled lightly, but it was enough for the older woman to hear her and shoot her a sharp look.

As they were headed toward a wing that read "Untreatable Spells" a portly witched approached Gran. "Mrs. Longbottom, how good to see you again," said the woman.

"Yes, yes. Happy Christmas, Esther. How are Frank and Alice?"

The portly woman looked worried for a moment causing the trio to stop. "I'm afraid Frank had a bit of a fit this morning."

Alaire felt Neville tense. "Was mum hurt?"

"Hush, boy," snapped his Grans. "What happened, Esther?"

"Just the usual, Mrs. Longbottom. However, we felt it best if we gave him several calming potions. I'm afraid he will be asleep for most of the day."

As Gran and Esther continued to speak, Neville pulled Alaire aside.

"You have everyone tuned out, right?" he worried.

Alaire smiled. "Don't worry, Neville. I'm fine."

"Maybe this was a bad idea. I don't want you to get overwhelmed. I can take you back down to the lobby and floo you back to Hogwarts."

"Honestly, Neville! Do you think I'm that fragile? Maybe I should get Ginny Weasley to get me one of those lovely chocolate bars her brothers concocted when we get back just to prove to you how strong I am."

Neville flushed brilliantly. "That won't be necessary."

"Are you two finished?" Grans snapped. "Time is wasting."

"Yes, Gran," Neville said squeezing Alaire's hand. "I want Mum and Dad to meet Alaire."

"Son, what you want to do is silly nonsense. They will not remember her a minute after we leave. They won't even recognize you once we're in there." She took a deep breath and looked Alaire up and down looking for anything she could comment on. Finding nothing, for once, she simply said, "However, I'm glad you finally brought a friend to meet your parents. You shouldn't be ashamed of them. They are a brave bunch. You couldn't ask for anyone better than my Frank," the older woman said with an exaggerated sniff and dab to her eyes as she pushed open a door and entered a room. "If they can't remember her, she can remember them."

As they walked further into the ward, Alaire was struck by how white everything was. It was almost like some sort of surreal dream. She wondered why they didn't try to color things up a bit. She was quite certain that she too would go insane if she was stuck in this room for very long.

She barely noticed Gran was still talking until she caught the phrase "bringing one of those rebelling colonists to meet your parents. Honestly have you no sense of country?"

"Gran, why don't you go wait outside while I introduce Alaire then?" Neville said his voice taking a sharp tone to it.

The older woman huffed. "Neville, are you telling me what to do?"

"No, ma'am. But I am asking for a few moments alone with MY parents and Alaire, if you don't mind."

"I don't know what you hope to accomplish." She stared at Neville who for once stared back. "Fine."

She turned and left the room muttering something about brash Americans. Neville sighed. "Sorry."

"It's all right. I just didn't realize your Grans didn't know we won the Revolutionary War and all," she said, bringing a light chuckle to Neville's lips.

"Well, then, here we go," Neville said as he took Alaire's hand and went through a pair of curtains.

On the other side was a man sleeping on a narrow bed. Alaire couldn't see his face but his body was gaunt and his feet and hands continuously twitched. A woman with Neville's roundish face and his eyes was sitting up on the neighboring bed. She wore a bright red robe and purple slippers. Her hair was tied back with a purple ribbon. She had gum wrappers around her and seemed to be playing with them.

"Mum," Neville said increasing his grip on Alaire's hand. The woman looked up and though her eyes seemed a little dull, Alaire noted that if you looked closely enough you could see what appeared to be a little twinkle.

Neville walked closer to her. "Happy Christmas, Mum," he said sitting down next to her in bed and pulling Alaire down next to him. Neville took his mother's hand away from the gum wrappers and held onto it. He kissed her hand lightly. "I'm staying at Hogwarts this Christmas. Grans isn't too crazy about it, but it is my last year and I wanted to be with my friends. Looks like I'll graduate in June if I survive my NEWTs."

The woman didn't seem to be paying any mind to anything Neville said. She had looked at him briefly as he sat down, but her attention went again to the wrappers. Alaire could tell that every visit must have been like this for Neville. She didn't know how he could handle this. He was much stronger than anyone ever gave him credit.

"The nurse said that Dad had a fit this morning," Neville said as he turned to look at his father's face. The man simply snored loudly in reply.

Neville slowly tucked a stray stand of his mother's hair back behind her ears. "I'm glad you didn't get in the way this time. It scares me a little when he thinks he's still fighting Deatheaters and gets violent. The nurses said he'll be asleep most of the day."

Neville talked for several more minutes about various things before he took a deep breath and looked at his mother as straight as he could. "I really wanted you both to meet someone. There's a good reason I'm not going home with Grans for the holiday. I want you to meet the love of my life, Alaire Goodknight. Alaire, this is my mum, Alice Longbottom."

Neville placed Alaire's hand in his mothers hoping his mum would understand that the simple gesture meant that this was someone he wanted her to meet and maybe remember in the future. He had no idea that as soon as Alaire's hand touched his mother's, she took down the wall she had built in her mind to block emotions out.

She wanted to know this woman who had given birth to such a wonderful man even if it meant personal pain. Suddenly, raw emotions struck her hard making her jump up from the bed, her hand still in Alice's. The movement startled the other woman, but she remained seated.

"What's the matter?" Neville panicked as he reached to pull Alaire away from his mother and break their bond.

"Neville," Alaire's voice shook as she looked from Alice Longbottom to Neville. "She-She knows you. She . . . there's so much confusion." Alaire closed her eyes for a moment steadying herself. The pain was almost unbearable but one look at Neville's astounded face made her continue. "She doesn't understand what happened, she doesn't understand all this, why she can't do things, but when she looks at you. . . she's so proud. She's proud of you, of who you've become. She loves you," Alaire said tearing up. "I- she just loves you, Neville."

Emotions overwhelmed Neville. Relief, happiness, grief, sadness, and pride that he had done something right in his parents' eyes washed over him. He looked up to see Alaire let go of his mother's hand. He pulled her to him and leaned his head against her stomach and sobbed.

"Oh, Neville," Alaire said as tears ran down her cheeks. She swayed as both Alice's and Neville emotions cursed through her leaving an indelible mark on her heart. She had wanted to do this since she first found out about Neville's parents so many weeks ago. She only wished Neville could sense his mother's feelings directly.

Then a strange thing happened. She felt a soothing hand on the top of Neville's head caressing his hair. Alaire began to feel happiness seep up through the pain she had just felt.

"Mum?" he questioned through his tears. His mother's brown eyes danced as she smiled lightly and laid her head on his shoulder. She hummed a little tune as she awkwardly patted Neville's knee. Then she sat up, dug deep in her pocket, and handed him a piece of gum. Neville could only smile as his mother gestured for him to chew it. She then took the wrapper from him and gave it a deft twist.

When Gran came into the room five minutes later, she was shocked to see Alice Longbottom smiling as she, her son, and the American girl sat on the hospital bed humming happily and making a daisy chain of gum wrappers.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6 in July.

--00-090-0------------

Alaire and Neville spent almost an hour with his parents talking to his mother and making paper chains. Occasionally Alice Longbottom would give a small smile but spent a similar amount of time staring into empty space. Neville's Gran was astounded by Alice's interactions with her son and after a few minutes of observation left to discuss the situation with the medical staff. When she returned she sat quietly beside her son reaching out to stroke his hair while watching her grandson.

When Neville and Alaire eventually made it back to Hogwarts later that day, they were greeted by the grim faces of Dumbledore and Snape.

"Ah, Ms. Goodnight. Mr. Longbottom. We were beginning to worry."

"Sorry, sir. It's just that things took longer as the hospital than I expected."

"Actually, Mr. Longbottom," Snape drawled, "News has already reached us concerning your parents."

Alaire looked from the headmaster to Snape. "Am I in trouble? All I did was-"

Snape held up his hand and interrupted her. "And used the training that I have given you on someone who did not agree to it."

"How could she? She's-She's" Alaire searched for words. "Besides it all turned out all right. Neville knows how she feels now. And that's a great thing!"

"Ms. Goodknight, did you 'view' any memories from Ms. Longbottom?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir. Only emotions. I believe she recognizes Neville but she is more like a child who doesn't know why things are happening to her." Alaire was surprised to feel Snape almost sigh in relief at her words. "Why?"

"Neville, do you mind if I explain a few things to Alaire?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir. But I'M confused now. Why would my mother communicating be so important?"

Snape's sharp voice cut through the air. "If word got out that your mother was recovering, Neville, we are afraid that someone would try to come into the hospital and finish off the job that they started over seventeen years ago," Snape told him bluntly. "Old grudges die hard, as YOU well know."

Alaire didn't need to feel Neville's fear. Her own heart had stopped. If someone came after his mother, they would come after him and then . . . But oddly the strongest fear seemed to be seeping from Professor Snape who refused to look at her.

"Exactly." Snape said with a worried look. "You understand now? We ask you to make a wizard's promise not to speak about this to anyone. I'm sorry."

Alaire and Neville both nodded.

"But what about my Gran?"

"We've sent Arthur Weasley to speak with her. She respects him and will listen to him. I have no worries about her," Dumbledore said. "She understands that while we are overjoyed at your mother's progress, Alice Longbottom must be protected until this war is over. I'm afraid this is a bittersweet victory for you."

"I-I understand. I'd do anything to protect my parents. You can trust us, sir." Neville put forth a shaky hand to Dumbledore who shook it with a smile. Neville then turned to Snape. "Sir?"

He put out his hand. Snape stared at him for a moment then his usual frown lifted a millimeter. He took Neville's sweaty hand and gave it a quick, firm shake.

They quickly left and went to Neville's study. Alaire was exhausted from her encounter at the hospital and Neville was still shaky from Dumbledore's warning. She flopped down on Neville's dingy couch and sighed.

"Well, I did some good and I did some bad today. Fifty-fifty ain't bad."

Neville bent down and pulled her into his arms. "I wouldn't care if Bellatrix Lestrange burst through that door right now and cursed me into oblivion. Today was one of the happiest of my life thanks to you."

Alaire could only smile wearily. Silently she prayed as he held her that Neville would never live to regret those words.

"Can we stay here tonight, please? I promise I'll be good." Alaire asked in her best whiny voice. "I'm so tired. I just want to lay down and cuddle up with you."

"Won't the others wonder about us? I'd hate to face Harry and Ron's sarcasm in the morning. Hermione will want to report us. And Ginny will," he trailed off as he looked down at Alaire's pouty face then at her shirt which she had unbuttoned at the top. He sighed. He now had an official weakness.

"Oh, I guess, so. You promise to behave?"

"Do I have to promise? I'd hate to accidentally break that bond."

Neville bent down to kiss her. "We'll discuss exactly what's good and bad later."

Alaire soon drifted off to sleep with her head pillowed on Neville's shoulder and her legs intertwined with his. Sleep took its time in reaching Neville, however.

Questions plagued him. Why would his mother react to Alaire now, after all this time, when he had been talking to her and holding her hand his entire life? Was his mother also empathic? Was she trying to communicate through Alaire? And why was Snape so concerned with his mother's health? He had also noticed that Snape's face seemed paler than usual (which was difficult in Neville's opinion). And why had Snape shook his hand? Snape hated him. Didn't he? As he fell asleep, he could hear his mother humming and his dreams were filled with a dark figure with a pale, pale face.

When they awoke the next morning, Alaire found she was too comfortable to move. She was snuggled against Neville and he had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist pulling her toward him.

"Good morning, love," she whispered pressing kisses to the corner of his lips.

"Morning," he muttered still half asleep.

Alaire snuggled closer to him and sighed. "Neville?"

"Hum?"

"How 'bout we don't go back to the dormitory the rest of the week?" she asked as she snaked a hand under his shirt.

"Hum, what?" he asked trying to wake up a bit more.

"It's just so peaceful here," Alaire said as she lifted her leg a bit to caress Neville's hip with it. That definitely woke him up. "I just think it would be nice to have some private time until my parents get here on Friday."

"Alaire, as much as I would love to do that," he said biting back a moan as she rubbed against him. "I want to be able to at least be able to look your father in the eyes when I meet him without feeling guilty about what I've been doing with his daughter."

"Do you feel guilty?" she purred.

"Not now but I bloody will if you don't stop that," he said struggling to sit up. Alaire giggled as she sat up too and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not," Neville teased.

"You're right! I'm not!" Alaire smiled before her face took a serious turn. "I'm scared they won't like Hogwarts and will want me to leave. I don't think I can bear it."

"They'll do no such thing," Neville said sternly as he turned and hugged her. "When will they be here?"

"Friday."

"Then Friday, we'll meet them together," he said giving her a kiss. "And convince them how important it is that you stay right where you are!"

"And until then?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can find something to do."

On Friday, Neville and Alaire stood in the headmaster's office alone. Neville watched in amazement as the normally bold Alaire was reduced to a semi-nervous wreck as she continued to pace the floor.

"What's the matter?"

"I've been meaning to warn you a bit about Dad. He's a tad over protective of me, and he is rather blunt. Make that extremely blunt. All right, he's about as subtle as a sword through your skull, but he means well. I just hope he's not in a bad mood from all the traveling."

"How far do they have to come?" Neville asked nervously.

"Mom and Dad had to take a portkey from New Orleans to New York City then to Greenland and then another to the English customs office. Finally, they floo here," Alaire explained. "I told mom all about you the last time we spoke. I'm sure she's taken care of dad."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked wearily before the fireplace blasted to life.

A petite woman with dark auburn hair stepped through the fireplace. Looking up, she quickly launched herself into an embrace with Alaire.

"Mom!" Alaire said hugging her back.

"Oh, darling! England has done wonders for you, but I have missed you so much," the woman said before taking a step back and looking at Neville. "And who is this dashing young man with you?"

"Neville Longbottom," Neville said holding out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Jeraldine," Alaire's mother said embracing him. "My daughter certainly knows how to pick them."

Alaire and Neville both blushed as the floo raged again. A tall, muscular, sandy-haired man stepped through holding several suitcases.

"Why is it always my job to carry the luggage?" he muttered.

"Daddy!" Alaire yelled rushing to hug him.

"Hello, princess," he said dropping the bags to hug her. "Everything's going well."

"Perfectly," she said stepping back. "Good, good. Give your old dad a minute. I think your mother packed the whole house in these blasted things," he said as he picked up the bags. It was then he looked up and saw Neville.

Never before had Neville seen a man's eyes go from humorous to homicidal so quickly. "And who are you?" he asked as he surveyed the young man from head to toe.

"Dave," Alaire's mother warned.

"Neville Longbottom, sir," Neville said reaching out his hand to shake his hand.

Instead of shaking his hand, Mr. Goodnight tossed a suitcase at Neville. "Here! Make yourself useful." Neville grabbed hold of the suitcase and was quickly tossed another one.

Taking both of them, he whispered, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Alaire sighed. "Dad just doesn't like the idea of me seeing anyone, I think."

"Oh," Neville looked over to Alaire's parents to see her mother having some words with her father who kept glaring at Neville. David Goodnight did not look like happy in any form of the word. Neville glanced down at Mr. Goodnight's hands. They were clenched into fists the size of small melons. Now he knew where Alaire got her temper.

"Neville, dear," Jeraldine said coming up to him. "Thank you so very much for agreeing to help my rather rude husband carry our bags. I'm afraid we have some Christmas presents in there that might not take too kindly to being magicked away."

"It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"All right then, let's see our room, shall we?" Jeraldine said as she linked arms with Alaire and headed out the door. Neville waited for Dave Goodnight to exit before he followed, wondering why on earth Alaire's father didn't like him.

Dumbledore had picked a nice set of rooms just a wing away from the Gryffindor Tower for Alaire's parents. The suite seemed vast compared to the dormitory rooms. There was a kitchen, sitting room, and full bathroom as well as a master bedroom. Alaire stood by the doorway to keep it open as her father and Neville entered. Jeraldine had already made her way into the kitchen.

"We'll put these in the master room," Mr. Goodnight grunted as Neville followed him. Neville looked behind him to see Alaire give him a supporting smile, before she followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Now then," Dave Goodnight said as he dropped the bags in the bedroom and quickly turned toward Neville in a predatory way, wand drawn.

Neville dropped the suitcases and like lightning had jumped from his spot and drawn his wand too. Unfortunately, Mr. Goodnight had anticipated the movement and had already cast a spell in Neville's intended direction. "Soul versa!"

The spell partially struck Neville as he cast a protection charm around him. What spell came through Neville's charm hit him in the chest and a bluish glow overtook him.

"Got quick reflexes this one," Dave Goodnight said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and eyed his prey.

"Daddy, no!" yelled Alaire as she rushed up to Neville and placed herself between him and her father.

"David, what did you do?" shrieked Jeraldine, as she came out of the kitchen and placed her hands on her hips. Her nostrils were flaring with anger.

Neville checked himself over. As far as he could tell nothing was the matter with him. "I think I'm all right," he told the two women. Neither of which seemed to hear them as they glared at the man seated before them.

"Daddy, what did you do to him?" Alaire said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Nothing much baby, just making sure you've been treated right," Mr. Goodnight said before turning sharply to Neville. "Now then what are your intentions toward my daughter?"

The question shocked Neville, but before he realized it, he was replying to the question.

"I intend to make her happy, let no bad befall her, and hurt anyone that hurts her. I will do whatever she asks of me for no other reason than because she requested it. I will honor her forever. Love her until there are no longer stars in the heavens and worship her with my dying breath."

Neville had no idea where those elegant words had come from. Of course he felt that way, but had never vocalized it. In the background he could hear Alaire's mom sighing happily. He looked at Alaire, whose eyes were on his and whose hand was covering her mouth in shock.

"Well then, good," Mr. Goodnight grunted, clearly not expecting that answer. "And how well do you know my daughter?"

"As well as the sun knows the sky and the earth knows the wind."

"Let me put this ANOTHER way. How intimately do you know her?"

"DADDY!" shrieked Alaire.

"DAVID! THAT IS ENOUGH!" bellowed Jeraldine.

Neville fidgeted, but his mouth acted on its own accord. "Not as well as parts of me would like to, but as well as she has requested. I do nothing along those lines without prompting from her. I do not overstep boundaries that I have placed on myself or believe she has placed on me. I honor and respect her and will continue to do so with my dying breath."

It seemed as if Mr. Goodnight didn't quite like that answer.

Neville began to wish he had completed animagus training. Turning into a bird and flying out of the room seemed like a perfectly logical idea at the moment . . . unless, of course, Dave Goodnight was a trained huntsman. He probably was.

"I suggest," Jeraldine Goodnight said in an almost hiss to her husband. "That this inquisition end before you end up sleeping on the sofa for the rest of our marriage. You are already sleeping on the couch for the rest of this visit. Neville has far surpassed anything I could have hoped for. If you do not release him and let Alaire take the poor boy back to the dormitory right now, things will get VERY unpleasant VERY quickly for you."

Gulping, Dave Goodnight nodded and swished his wand. The blue haze around Neville evaporated.

"No hard feelings then, son?" Mr. Goodnight asked timidly as his wife scowled at him.

"None, sir," Neville said as Alaire quickly drug him from the room. On the other side of the door, Neville collapsed against the castle walls. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh, Neville, I am so sorry," Alaire said flushed in embarassment. "That was a soul truth spell Dad cast on you. It reveals the truth hidden in your subconscious and conscious thoughts. Lawyers are allowed to use it in the U.S. when questioning people on the stand. He shouldn't have done that to you."

The same sentiment was being bellowed a second later by Alaire's mother. Neville and Alaire could hear her father trying to explain himself.

"Come on. Let me walk you back to the dormitory," Alaire said linking her arm in Neville's. "I have to go back later. I'll probably spend most of the week with them until they go. I understand if I won't see much of you."

"What?" Neville asked.

"I mean after what Dad did –"

"I think your mother is putting your father straight now. I'm not letting you go back there and have him demand an explanation for that 'intimately' question by yourself."

"God, you're wonderful," Alaire said as she stopped, wrapped her arms around Neville's neck. Neville pulled her against him and kissed her soundly.

"But you are going to make this up to me right?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh, most definitely," she said seductively as she kissed him again. "Once my parents have left that is. Oh, I have plans for you, Neville Longbottom."


	29. chapter 29

A/N: All right folks this is it. If we decide to start the story up again after the holidays, Longbottom Rose: Part II will be on Medievalwoman's account. Hope you enjoy it.

A week later, Neville and Alaire found themselves surrounded by their classmates and the few professors remaining for the holidays. Jeraldine Goodnight was a very persuasive woman and, as a result, almost every living person in the castle was now crammed into their suite. Even Severus Snape had attended, albeit briefly. He had accepted a cup of punch and spent most of his time conversing with Jeraldine about American potions. His only other interaction was a handshake with David Goodnight and a slight thinning of his lips and a nod of his head to Alaire who expected nothing more.

Even Dobby made an appearance wearing an even more outlandish outfit than his last. In honor of the holidays, he was dressed as an "American Christmas Elf" or so he believed. He was wearing a red Santa hat complete with large jingle bell on its tip, a red & white striped sweater made of old sweat socks, and on his feet were a pair of pointy shoes made of green felt. Jeraldine and David couldn't help but stare at the tiny figure as Alaire introduced them. Dobby then launched into his history, his warm regard for Harry Potter, and for Harry Potter's special friend at which David raised his eyebrows a bit.

Finally, even Hermione couldn't stand it any longer and asked Dobby's help collecting dirty plates. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry seemed to be having great fun playing the American Muggle games that Alaire had taught them over the year. Ginny had become the ultimate poker player while Hermione had become the official Boggle champion of Gryffindor tower. Harry preferred the skill of Jenga while Ron maintained his love for chess.

Eventually, he lured David Goodnight into a match. Soon everyone in the room was huddled around the small board as the game became more and more intense and violent. David Goodnight had been a nearly worldclass chess player in his youth and was becoming increasingly frustrated whenever it appeared Ron had gotten an upper hand. When David's king finally won, it took great pleasure in crossing the squares and viciously kicking the remaining king's ass.

As they were watching the game, Jeraldine noticed Vincent Crabbe standing off to himself. He seemed a little lost without his buddies, Goyle and Nott. To make matters even more akward, Jeraldine noticed his eyes lingering on Ginny Weasley more and more. The poor boy would have to fall in love with one of his friends' girlfriends, on top of all the rest of his bad luck. Sighing, Jeraldine looked for some way to alleviate the boys glum mood during this festive occasion. It was then her daughter came into sight.

"Have you spoken with your cousin?" she asked Alaire.

"What? Oh, yeah. I said Hi."

"No, I mean, have stood and tried to have a conversation with him?"

"Have you? I've had more intelligent conversations with the plants in Neville's study. I mean he's not terribly stupid, he's just, well him."

Jeraldine had to smile. It was a well known family secret that the boy wasn't too bright. What her sister had ever seen in his father was beyond her comprehension. But it still broke her sister's heart when his father had insisted on sending the boy to a British boarding school after their divorce. She had fought hard to keep the boy over summers but a single month's influence did little against the overwhelming snobbery of the father.

"Go talk to your cousin."

"Mom," whined Alaire.

"Go talk to your cousin and I'll make sure that your father leaves you and Neville alone tonight."

Alaire's head whipped around. "You'd do that?"

"You're my daughter and I remember being your age. Now GO TALK TO YOUR COUSIN and please try to make him keep his mouth closed as he gawks at Ginny Weasley."

"Yes, Ma'am," Alaire said smiling brightly as she bounded over to him and struck up a conversation about what the two of them planned to do over the summer.

The party finally broke up around midnight. Several students were leaving the next day for Christmas dinners while many professors were dreaming of sleeping in for once. Soon it was only Neville, Alaire, and her parents.

As they cleared plates, Jeraldine called for Neville to accompany her to the kitchen.

"Have fun, Neville?"

"Oh, yes, ma'am. The chess game was fantastic!" he replied enthusastically.

"Yes. As you can probably tell, my husband is a bit hot blooded and competitive. It makes him a great lawyer but get him into a game and it can be a bit gruesome."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. Alaire can be a bit . . ."

"Aggressive? That's her father in her." She fell silent as she waved her wand at a teetering pile of plates. "You know, Neville, Professor Snape says you're no slouch either. He told me that you're one of the best herbology students he's ever seen."

CRASH!! The wine glasses that Neville was holding hit the marble floor along with his jaw. He stood there awstruck for a moment unable to compose himself.

"You guys, OK?" David stuck his head in the door.

"Yes, dear. I just dropped a few glasses. Repairo!" The glasses pulled themselves together and she moved them onto the counter. David nodded and returned to the other room, as Jeraldine turned to a still stunned Neville. "I can tell that I surprised you."

"Y-Yes, ma'am. I-I didn't know that. Snape, I mean, Professor Snape has never mentioned that to me."

"Well, we were talking about American potions and he said that I could get some ingredients from you. He said he hadn't seen anyone so talented in growing rare plants since your mother, Alice."

Luckily, Neville had just put his pile of plates in the sink as his hands began shaking violently.

"Are you OK, Neville?" Jeraldine asked grabbing his hands and patting them in a very maternal way. "I didn't mean to upset you. Alaire told us about your parents. I hope that's all right with you."

Neville could only nod.

"Anyway, I could tell that Professor Snape was quiet proud of you. I thought you should know. I can tell that he's not the communicative type. Must be a real bear in the classroom."

Neville finally found his voice though it was very quite. "Yeah. I quit potions after fifth year. He was happy to see me go."

"Hmm. Well, we all have our talents, eh? You'd never let Alaire take care of your plants for longer than a day would you?"

Neville smiled. "A day, yes. A week, maybe. Beyond that, I don't know."

"I do," Jeraldine said with a smile. "She loves plants but after awhile she gets bored and wants a new challenge. She does better at potions where she can learn something new everyday.

"I wanted to tell you Neville how happy I am that you're with Alaire. I haven't seen here this happy in a very long time."

"Um thank you?" he said blushing.

"You are a very honorable young man. What you said under the soul truth spell was just amazing and I want you to know I approve of you and Alaire completely. David does to in his own asinine barbarian alpha male sort of way."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Goodnight," he said. "I really do love –"

"I know you do dear boy," Jeraldine said cutting him off. "But I just want to let you know when the two of you decide to express that love, I'm not ready for grandchildren yet."

Neville was sure he was as red as a tomato as he sputtered, "But we aren't, we haven't, that is to say I wouldn't –"

Jeraldine smiled as she watched the poor boy turn a lovely shade of fushia. "Maybe not yet, but as you said you would do anything my daughter asks you to and you go no farther than the limitations she's set. I've seen the way Alaire looks at you."

"I, well, but. . . how does she look at me?"

"Like you're a walking bundle of cashmere," Jeraldine said smiling as the boy continued to turn another shade of red. "I'm keeping David busy tonight so you two can have some time alone. I remember what it was like to be young too you know."

"Are you two done yet? How many dishes can you stack up?" Alaire's voice carried through the door. "Are you two talking about me?" Her head popped in, "You can stop it right now. Neville has no need to know about my skint up knees or my skeeter bites when I was seven."

"Actually, I was going to tell him about you the time last summer when you tried to give your cousin a magical wedgie and it backfired. You should have seen her face!"

Neville didn't have time to laugh as Alaire had grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the room. "Goodnight, Goodnights!" Alaire gave her mother and father quick hugs as she pulled Neville toward the door.

"Hold on there! I'll walk you to your room." David Goodnight started toward the couple.

"Now, David, I think Alaire and Neville are perfectly capable of finding their own rooms."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Jeraldine."

Despite David Goodknight's initial reservations about Neville, he had gradually accepted that if he could not be at Hogwarts personally escorting his daughter to her classes and meals, Neville would suffice. But he wasn't going down without a fight.

"David, why don't you stay here? I've got an early Christmas present for you to unwrap," Jeraldine whispered seductively in his ear.

"But . . ." he sputtered looking at his wife and then back to his daughter and Neville. He then shot a look over at the couch, where he had indeed been sleeping the entire visit and then back to his wife. "Night, kids."

Alaire took Neville's hand and quickly pulled him out of the room.

"If he hurts her, I'll kill him. If he breaks her heart, I'll kill him. If he touches her . . ." David muttered under his breath as he watched the two of them leave the room.

"Yes, dear. You'll kill him. Honey, if you haven't noticed, that boy is so far in love with our daughter that she could walk all over him and he'd never notice."

David cast a last look at the hall door. "But-"

"Somehow, I don't think that its Neville we should be concerned about. Now, come on. Unwrap this present."

In Neville's study, a similar sentiment was being expressed. After a week of chasteness, it took Alaire and Neville almost half an hour to come up for air.

"Neville, we have to stop. I want to give you your Christmas present."

"Got it," he replied as nuzzled her ear. "Holding you and kissing you is the best present ever!"

"Silly!" She pushed him away toward the couch. He watched as she bent down to pull a box from under the worktable. Unintentionally, his eyes traveled slowly from her black leather boots to her short corduroy skirt.

"Neville Longbottom, are you looking at my ass?"

"Umm," he said ashamed that he had infact been doing that and that he had gotten caught.

"About time. I thought you'd never notice that I wore a thong tonight."

Neville swallowed hard. Snape. Snape in a dress. Snape and Filch in a broom closet. Snape and Filch in a thong. That image did it. He breathed again.

"You OK?" Alaire worried as she looked at Neville.

"Yep. Fine."

"Then come here and open your present."

Neville approached the gaudily wrapped box with trepidation. "Come on! Are you a ripper or one of those anal persons who slits the tape and save the paper?"

Neville responded by carefully cutting the tape off one end of the box and pulling the paper off.

"I should've known."

Neville opened the box to see nothing but seed packets. Hundreds of them. Some were clearly American Muggle packs while others seemed to vibrate with magic. "Wow! There are rambling rose, tumbleweed, and . . . What's kudzu?"

"Oh, be careful with that. One wrong move and Hogwarts will be under vines before you can blink. Some witch accidentally dropped some in Georgia and it covered most of the Southern United States within a year. We had to concoct a Muggle story to cover it up and it's still growing!" Alaire reached into the box and pulled out a large white packet. "These are my favorites, sunflowers."

Neville smiled and put the packet to one side. He would have to try and do something special with those. "These are great, Alaire. Thank you." He reached over and gave her a tender kiss.

"Mmm. You can thank me some more later."

"Now, how about your present?"

"Naked Neville with whipped cream?"

"No! Now sit down, woman. Close your eyes and no peeking." Alaire heard rustling of paper. "Hold out your hands."

Alaire put her arms bracing for the weight of a plant and was surprised to feel instead the softness of a fabric being wound around her arms. She opened her eyes to see a swathe of cashmere fabric in her hands.

"Neville! It's beautiful!"

"You wanted cashmere sheets but this is as close as I could get. It's a 'Pangforn EverChanging Pashmina'. There's a spell to change the color to anything you want. It's guaranteed not to fade or have the colors run."

Alaire was rubbing the soft fabric on her face with a look of ecstasy. She stood up and wrapped the large shawl around her. "Mmm. This feels so good." She leaned down and hooked the fabric around Neville's neck pulling him close. "Thank you."

She leaned in and gave him a kiss that sent shivers straight to his toes.

"You are most definitely welcome."

When they finally broke apart, both were breathing hard. They tried to stop touching each other but the temptation was too strong. Moments later, Neville had pulled Alaire into his lap and was losing himself in the perfume she had dabbed between her breasts.

"Neville, is that your hand up my skirt?" whispered Alaire in his ear.

Neville jumped when he realized what his hand had been doing of its own accord and started to pull away but Alaire stopped him.

"Did I tell you to remove your hand Mr. Longbottom?"

"Alaire, you're parents are still here. Your dad just now doesn't want to kill me, please don't tempt me any more," he nearly begged.

Later that night as they lay on the couch slipping off to sleep, Neville reflected that months ago, he would have never imagined himself in this situation. That same blue cloaked figure that he had seen from his study window was now wrapped around him as tightly as possible. Her lips grazed his neck and her breath tickled his ear.

He looked up to see that both his and Alaire's Longbottom Rose had spilled off the shelf and were intertwining themselves along one of the roof beams in a botanical imitation of the couple below them. It had been the best few months of his life. He could only hope that the trend continued.

Author's Note II: Remember "Peter Pan" and "Tinkerbell"? That you had to keep clapping to keep her alive? Longbottom Rose is a bit like that too. If you have been reading and not reviewing, please leave us a note. If we get enough responses, LR II may appear in February. Thanks to all our loyal reviewers: RYUAMalfoy, LadyLifeCharm, Mad Jupiter, and Blatant Discontent. You've helped us carry on!!

This story may go on sometime in late January or early February. Our lives have been taken over by Alaire and Neville and we'd like them back for just a little while.

Longbottom Rose: Part II will deal with some of the darker things that have been going on in the background. For instance, the Lestrange/Malfoy escape. (They've been busy making some interesting plans.) Will Alaire be dragged into the war? Is there another reason for Dumbledore allowing her to make a fresh start at Hogwarts? Why does Snape dislike Neville so much or does he? What happens when you try to create SUNflowers? And, last but not least, what happens when you give two red-blooded teenagers who love each other a study room with no supervision? If you have any suggestions or have any other questions that you would like answered, let us know in your reviews.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until book 6.

A/N: Medievalwoman's account got canceled on We're not certain why. I'll be posting the chapters she had up for Longbottom Rose II on her account. Also she started a yahoo group called Longbottomlovers where Longbottom II will be posted. Enjoy. Oh, and if any of you are H/G lovers go check out Sink Into Your Eyes I started an account there too and there are some good stories not on 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year's!"

The skies above muggle London lit up in a variety of colors as fireworks were let off and cheers of the New Year went up.

"Happy New Year's, Neville!" Alaire shouted as she pulled him close for a kiss.

"Happy New Year's!"

Alaire gave him another kiss then Neville was shocked to see her kiss a complete stranger but his shock at Alaire was supplanted by the shock of being kissed by a very attractive brunette that he had never seen before in his life! Suddenly, everyone was kissing everyone else! Even David and Jeraldine were in on the act. Alaire saw his shocked face and laughed.

"Muggle tradition! Everyone gets a kiss on New Year's Eve!" She started to say something else but was cut off by the explosion of an enormous Muggle firework. Soon the sky was full of sparkles forming hearts, arrows, smiley faces, and even the Union Jack. Neville was impressed at the Muggle technology.

"Aren't you glad you came?" Alaire asked as they gazed up at the glittering images.

"Yeah! Never thought your Dad would say yes, though."

"Ah, he likes you. He just wouldn't admit it in a hundred years!" Alaire shouted to make her self heard. Neville glanced over at David and Jeraldine. They had snuggled in close together and were watching the fireworks as well. Neville was ready to turn back to Alaire when something green caught his eye.

He moved to get a better look just as someone shouted and began to point in the direction he was gazing. Hanging in the sky was the outline of a large, green skull. It was the Dark Mark.

Muggles in the crowd began to clap their appreciation at such a

complicated display. But Neville's hands went numb, as did his heart. Alaire felt Neville's fear and apprehension.

"Neville, what's –"

"David! Jeraldine! We've got to get out of here!" Neville grabbed Alaire by the hand as he made his way to her parents. "DAVID! WE'VE GOT TO GO!"

Neville finally got their attention and pointed at the Mark. David's eyes grew large as he protectively put his arm around Jeraldine and reached out for Neville and Alaire. "Grab hold!"

David pulled out a set of car keys with a remote control on the ring.

"What about the Muggles?" Neville yelled.

"They'll never notice!"

They waited impatiently until a particularly spectacular firework exploded then David activated the portkey. Soon the family found themselves in the lobby of their Muggle hotel.

"Are you all right?" Neville asked Alaire as he grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"I'm fine."

"Listen, I want you to stay with your parents."

"What? Where are you going?" Alaire said panicking.

"I have to help anyway I can," he said giving her a brief kiss of the forehead before trying to take off.

"Neville NO!" she cried tears running down her face.

"What's going on?" asked David as he grabbed Neville's arm as he went to leave the hotel.

"I have to go help."

"Running into things head first is a good way to get yourself killed son," he said before looking over at Alaire. "You said you wouldn't hurt her, if you leave you will be. How about we go upstairs first and see if we can see what's going on?"

They waited uneasily for an elevator, each person fingering their wands nervously, and went back to their room. Running to the window, they could now see the Mark clearly. In the distance, a second Mark was floating ominously grinning at its twin.

"What are we going to do?" Jeraldine asked in a tight voice.

"I still should go. They might need help."

The Goodnight family turned and stared at Neville as if he had suddenly grown horns. "What!" Alaire screeched hysterically.

"You can't go out there! You could get hurt! Or killed or, or . . ."

"Or our friends might be out there right now. I can help."

"Son! You stop right where you are. No one is going anywhere right now! We wait. I will not risk losing my family to some Deatheater. We need to know what's going on first."

"Could we contact the ministry?"

"It'll be chaos right now, no sense in it."

"They might be attacking St. Mungo's," Neville said in a tight voice. "They might be trying to finish off what they started."

Alaire pulled Neville tight against her.

"They're safe, Neville. I would know if something had happened. I promise, sweetheart. They're safe." Alaire felt him relax a bit.

"I'd still like to know . . ."

"But-"

"But, nothing!" Jeraldine's voice cut across the room. "We wait. If the Ministry needs two Americans with no experience in fighting Deatheaters and two teenagers still in school, they will owl us. Until then, we simply get ready. Alaire, you and Neville pull together an overnight bag. Put in just the basics. David will do the same. I'm going to make us some coffee. It may be a long evening."

Neville didn't want to pack an overnight bag. He wanted to run out of the building to his parents. He wanted to do something, anything, but one look at Alaire's parents stopped him. They were scared and alone in a London under attack. For once, someone needed him.

"You're right," Neville sighed.

Alaire looked up at him amazed.

"We need to stay calm. We'll pack a bag then we can look at a map to discuss some escape routes if we need them. David, could you put up some extra wards?"

"Good thinking. Forget the coffee, Jeraldine. You pack. Neville and I will put up some wards in the lobby and hallway."

Fifteen minutes later found the family sat with their bags in the sitting room of their suite watching the Marks slowly fade when they were surprised by an owl that was pecking at their window. Jeraldine waved her wand and let the owl in. She untied the note and handed it to David.

"It's for you, David. Read it out loud."

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Goodnight, Do not be alarmed. The two signs you see have been taken care of. However, do not let Neville or Alaire out tonight. It is not completely safe for them. We do ask a favor of you. The Leaky Cauldron has been damaged and is in danger of collapsing. Could you floo directly there and help Arthur Weasley save the pub? Thank You, Albus Dumbledore"

They looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Well, that answers a bunch of questions," said Jeraldine.

"And offers up even more. I should go," David said heading toward the door.

"What?" asked Jeraldine. "You think you are going out there to Gods know what and leaving us here? Are you mad?" Jeraldine voice had grown ice cold with anger.

"No, I'm not leaving you here to worry. I'm leaving you here to be safe. If I'm not back in three hours, you are to pack up and go to Paris. Your cousins can take you, Neville, and Alaire in and then get you back to the States safely."

"And leave you here!" Jeraldine was starting to get hysterical while Alaire simply clung to Neville's arm as if she would never let go.

"Jeraldine, Neville's right. I've got to go and see if we can help."

Jeraldine sighed. "David, I don't like this. We didn't come to London to get involved in a war."

David pulled her close. "I know dear. But if they need me, I can't say no. My father fought in the Muggle war over here. He always told me to keep my honor. I can help. I've got to go."

Jeraldine nodded. "Stupid honor. But I understand. Did Dumbledore tell you where the closest linked fireplace was?"

"Here, actually, in the hotel. It was only to be used in emergencies. I guess this qualifies. I'll keep the portkey so I can get back."

"Where is this fireplace?" Jeraldine asked as David led them downstairs.

"In the pub downstairs. It's supposed to be just for looks but Dumbledore had it linked for us to use."

They looked into the pub which was full of people celebrating the New Year.

"How are you going to get into the fireplace now?" Jeraldine asked.

"We need a diversion. Any ideas, guys?"

"How about a magic show?" asked Alaire with a sly grin.

A few moments later most of the pub was watching Alaire, Neville, and Jeraldine pull coins, rabbits, and pints of beer out of people's ears, pockets, and hats. It was only when they saw a flash of green did they pull their final trick.

"Ready, guys? When I say run, run to the hotel stairs as fast as you can." Jeraldine turned to the crowd. "I'm sorry we can't stay any longer! We will all turn into pumpkins if we don't get home soon. I bid you Adieu!"

She made a quick movement with her wand and there was a flash and smoke. "Now!" They all ran for the nearby stairs. When the smoke cleared, everyone was gone and the pub goers were thoroughly entertained.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fanfiction to tide us over until Book 6.

When David stepped out of the fireplace, he gasped for air. Half of the pub was gone. There had been a fire and part of the pub's fire wards had succumbed.

"What in the world!" David drew his wand and quickly spied several heads of red hair gathered together on the street. Could they be the same Weasley that he played chess with? Cautiously stepping over fallen beams, he made his way over to the group.

"Can I help?" David asked. The oldest of the group, Arthur Weasley, turned suddenly at the odd voice. David quickly put his hands up.

"David Goodnight from America. My daughter dates one of the fellows up at Hogwarts. We saw the Marks and I came to help."

Arthur quickly put his hand out to David.

"I'm afraid there's not much we can do now. The pub's gone and so are the Deatheaters."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Fight broke out in the pub. Some young wizards got drunk and started throwing curses around. Turned out one had Deatheater sympathies. He threw out the first mark and set the fire. But, it turned out that the Deatheaters had made plans to attack Gringotts tonight as well. They were a bit surprised to see another Dark Mark pop up. In the confusion, they managed to get away before they could get caught or before they could do any damage to the bank. But the pub, the Leaky Cauldron, will never be the same."

"Neither will we, if don't get that roof shored up," David commented. Arthur looked at him quizzically. "Dumbledore contacted me. I-I work on houses back in the States. I'm an architect of sorts. That main beam of the roof is starting to bend."

Even as David said that, the timber began to groan under its own weight.

"Boys, quick! Put some stabilizing spells on that beam!" Mr. Weasley commanded. "We'll have to find something to physical support it, though."

"Do you have a crane?" David asked.

"A what? Oh, a Muggle crane! No, 'fraid not. And we can't call the Muggles for help. The back wall into Diagon Alley was broken down." "Then you've got two choices: up or down. And down won't be pretty."

The beam moaned again.

"Dad! How 'bout a lamp post?"

"That'll do it! Quick!"

"Do you own the pub, Mr. Weasley?"

"No, I-I . . . Oh, good! That's it! Gently now." Arthur and David watched at the men magically maneuvered the post into place.

"There. That should hold it until Tom can decide what to do with things."

David quickly examined what he could see of the rest of the pub. He and Mr. Weasley put up some more stabilizing spells until physical braces could be brought in.

Turning to David, he said, "Thanks for your help. I'm afraid I'm not much on building thingees around here. We called Dumbledore and he remembered that you were in London. Thanks be for fast owls."

He glanced over at David. "You, um, should probably get back to your rooms, though. Things are still a bit twitchy around here. I'll tell the guys that I saw you though." He smiled at them all. David could sense that he was being dismissed.

"Um, sure. Thanks Mr. Weasley. If you need any more help, be sure to owl us."

"I-We will, we will. I'm sure Tom will want to thank you for saving the Cauldron here."

"No problem." David pulled the keychain out of his pocket. "Bye!"

David waved at the odd group that had assembled at the pub and pushed the button to activate the port key.

Back in the hotel suite, Jeraldine, Alaire, and Neville had collapsed on the couch torn between laughing at the show and being worried over David. Neville looked out the window and was relieved to see that the two Marks had almost faded into nothingness.

"Oh, I feel a headache coming on," he heard Alaire mutter to herself.

"Want some water for your meds?" Alaire nodded. When Neville returned, Alaire had lain down on the couch. She took her meds and fell asleep almost immediately.

"She hasn't done that in a long time," Neville told Jeraldine. "The last time, well, the only time she had to take her medicine, she stayed awake."

"I doubt it's the medicine, Neville. We're all just plain tired. It's almost two in the morning. Why don't you go lay down and get some sleep? I'll wake you if we need to leave." Neville shook his head.

"No, I'll wait up with you. I'm too worked up to sleep right now."

"I understand, dear." They both stared out the window at the fading Marks.

"I remember the first War," Jeraldine finally said softly. "Reports started coming to the States that a very powerful wizard was trying to take over here in England. We weren't sure what to do. Send help? Stay out of the way? Then suddenly it was all over. Voldemort was gone. Defeated by a baby boy." She gave him a curious look. "We sent help to try and rebuild what we could. David and I spent a few weeks reviewing the contracts to help rebuild Diagon Alley. Looks like we may be doing that again. I guess I thought it was all over. I thought it was safe for Alaire to be here."

"It's not."

The two words fell like lead weights between them.

"Neville, there's something you haven't told us, isn't there?"

Neville nodded. He glanced at Alaire to make sure that she was asleep. "Voldemort kidnapped Harry and managed to regain his body three years ago. The Ministry refused to believe that he was back. But a lot of students believed Harry. We made up a secret club called Dumbledore's Army to practice self-defense against the Dark Arts. It's a good thing we did, too. During our fifth year, Harry was lured to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry. Five of us went with him. We fought Deatheaters there."

Jeraldine sat down in a chair by the window then pulled out a wand and conjured one for Neville. Her face had gone pale. "Dumbledore didn't tell us that."

"Actually, it's kind of a secret. Volde- I mean, You-Know-Who, he was after a prophecy that involved him and Harry. He had heard only half of it and wanted the other half. Only Harry could open it so he lured Harry there by telling him that his uncle was being tortured. We wouldn't let Harry go alone."

"Who went?"

"Me, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. She almost died."

"What happened to you, Neville?"

No one had really asked him that except his Gran. He had given her the cut and dried story but he felt compelled to Jeraldine more. "I tried my best to help but it seemed to never work right. I knocked Harry's wand away from him by accident. I got my nose broken. I got my wand broken. And then, I broke the prophecy. I was a complete and utter failure."

"But you survived."

"I did but Sirius, Harry's uncle, didn't. Bellatrix Lestrange killed him." A heavy silence fell between them.

"Neville, I had no idea about any of this. I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say." Neville stood and went to the window staring off at the now empty night sky. He pressed his forehead against the glass and screwed his eyes shut. "I want you to take Alaire back to the States," he whispered as his heart broke into a million pieces.

"Oh, Neville. Don't say that."

"I have to. If something happened to her, I'd never forgive myself. Take her home. When the war is over, if she wants to come back, she can."

"It's her decision too, Neville. And I know that she won't want to go."

"She has to."

Jeraldine sighed. "I wish I knew what to do. I'll have to talk to David. Making Alaire do something she doesn't want to do is difficult to say the least. She tends to act first and think later. I remember when she decided that she wanted to learn to fly on a broom. She didn't wait for lessons. Nope. She just grabbed a broom, went to the hayloft, and jumped. She had gotten a plain old Muggle broom that we kept around for odd chores. Broke her arm in three places."

Neville smiled. "I can see her doing that."

"She likes adventure. She knew that the peace here was fragile but she came anyway. She needed to start over so badly. I don't know if I can take her home when she is so happy here but I'd do anything to protect her."

"Then take her to Paris. Take her to Beauxbatons."

"You're not at Beauxbatons."

"I'll be OK. I've survived so far."

"Can you survive losing Alaire?" Neville couldn't answer her. A lump had formed in his throat as he thought of Hogwarts without Alaire. It grew larger when he thought of Alaire with a French boyfriend. Luckily he was saved from answering as David opened the door.

"David!" Jeraldine flew across the floor embracing him soot and all.

"Dad!" Alaire suddenly was awake and in his arms.

Neville didn't know what to do. He was glad to see David but it didn't seem right to join in the family hug. David solved the problem. He strode across the floor and gave Neville a brief hug.

"Well?"

"The Leaky Cauldron is going to need a lot of repairs. Some drunks got into a fight and burnt down half of it. One of them threw a Dark Mark just as a scare tactic." David sat down with a sigh and closed his eyes. "But REAL Deatheaters did try to rob Gringotts. But, according to Mr. Weasley, . . ."

"Ron Weasley's Dad?" Neville asked in a surprised voice.

"The same. The same red hair. The same height. And, I think I saw about four more of them there, as well. Anyway, according to him, when the real Deatheaters saw the fake Mark it spooked them.By the way, do the names Malfoy and Lestrange mean anything, Neville?"

Neville went pale. "Yes, sir. Both are high ranking Deatheaters." He closed his eyes for a moment gathering courage. "It was Bellatrix Lestrange that tortured my parents."

David's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, son. Their names were mentioned today at the pub. Mr. Weasley tried to distract me but I heard several people mention their names."

"They escaped from Azkaban a few months ago. I suppose that's why Dumbledore wanted me to stay in."

"They escaped again. I'm sorry."

Neville nodded. He knew that the two people he hated in the most in this world would be involved in any Deatheater insurrection.

"But, Neville, I want you to know that you did the right thing staying here. There was nothing you could have done there tonight. I didn't help much."

"You saved that pub. Ron's father could have died tonight when the pub collapsed. You did the right thing."

Alaire looked up at her father. "I'm proud of you." All the fight left David Goodnight.

"Well, then. Let's all try to get some sleep. We'll try to get the facts in the morning." David let Jeraldine guide him into their room without the usual menacing glare that he gave Neville before everyone went to bed.

"Come on, let's go change and get some rest," Alaire said.

"But, I want to go and see what's going on in Diagon Alley.."

"No."

"There still might have been Death Eaters around. I need to go back and make sure. I need to see that LeStrange isn't there. I need to see it."

"No, you don't," Alaire said stomping her foot. "If you go I'll just follow you."

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will!" Alaire said in a harsh whisper, as she tried not to bring any parental attention their way. "Deep down, you know I will!"

Neville sighed. "It's just – I can't – why? You just – it's – the thing is –"

"Neville, you're so tired that you're babbling. We'll talk, argue, or fight about it in the morning." Alaire leaned over and kissed him. "Neville, please?"

He sighed and gave in. They went into her room and she found his pajamas for him. He went into the bathroom and changed. When he came out, he found Alaire in her pajamas making his bed on the couch.

"Two pillows?"

"If you think I'm sleeping alone tonight, you're out of your mind. Dad set wards on the bed but not on the couch. There." She patted a pillow. "Be right back."

Neville had lain down on the makeshift bed when she came back. "I don't think this is a good idea, Alaire."

"For once, Neville, I really don't care what you think. Budge over."

"What? That's not very nice. If David finds us, he'll kill us. No, he'll kill me."

"Neville, I'm 18. You're 17, of age in this crazy country. The equivalent of Nazi's just threatened our very existence and destroyed half of Diagon Alley. I think Dad would understand if needed a little comfort tonight. I swear! You'd rather fight Deatheaters than fight with my father!"

"You're not too far off."

"Well, don't hold your breath, Neville. You might get your wish sooner than we all thought."

Neville just stared at her. "You know, you're right, Alaire."

"God, Neville, I'm sorry. I'm so tired that I'm just saying stupid stuff. It'll be better in the morning. Let's get some sleep."

"Fine. Here." He scooted over and gave her some room on the magically enlarged couch.

"If Dad comes out, I promise to tell him it was my idea."

"Fine."

"Just make sure you stay covered up."

"Fine." Neville started to close his eyes. "Why?"

"Well, because every time we've 'slept' together, you wake up . . ." her voice trailed off.

"Go on, explain. How do I wake up, Alaire?" he asked amused.

"OK, now you're being horrid! You know what I mean!"

"Nope. Not a clue."

"I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Good. Now we can get some sleep." Neville pretended to softly snore.

"After all we've been through tonight, you-you . . . OH!"

"Got you."

"Neville Longbottom, you're going to pay for teasing me."

"Mmm. Good. Later, though. I am going to sleep." He rolled over and turned his back on Alaire.

Alaire simply chuckled and cuddled up to him. "Oh, you'll pay alright."


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.

Neville found an empty cabin and loaded his trunk onto a shelf. He threw his robes into the corner to save his seat then headed back out to the station. He had come early so that he could avoid a meeting between his grandmother and Alaire's parents . . . if they showed up.

After the New Year's Eve incidents, he had spent a couple of days more with the Goodnights then went home to his Gran for the remaining week of break. He had managed to spend most of that time at St. Mungo's with his parents. His father still seemed to look right through him but he could swear that his mother seemed to get a twinkle in her eyes when he walked in the door.

The rest of the week he had spent trying not to miss Alaire. He worked on some NEWT revisions. He cleaned out his greenhouse. He cleaned his room. He tried to read a book from the library about a murder mystery but ended up in non-fiction paging through a picture book of New Orleans.

Perhaps the worst part was the sexual tension that seemed to occupy his every waking moment. He hadn't expected it to be so bad. He had only been dating Alaire for a few weeks but now it seemed that he couldn't function properly without her. Every night he replayed all the kisses, touches, and caresses that they had shared. It didn't help. Nope, didn't help at all.

The worst part was wondering if Alaire would be returning to Hogwarts. He had spoken with David and Jeraldine again about the danger of Alaire staying in England. David had seemed to understand Neville's protective feelings while Jeraldine had remained quiet. Neville never said a word to Alaire about his feelings. He only knew that when he saw her next it would either be to say hello and to finish the term or to say goodbye, perhaps forever.

So now Neville stood on the platform waiting. Soon students began filtering past him, some nodding and saying hello. Others were obviously having a difficult time separating from their families. He noticed a few people hanging around the edges of the platform with wands drawn.

"Aurors," he thought with a sigh.

"Neville!" He turned to see Alaire running toward him. She grabbed him in a tight hug then she whispered in his ear, "We HAVE to TALK on the train."

"On the train," he repeated. "You're going back to Hogwarts?"

She pulled back a bit and gave him a look that made him understand David and Jeraldine's relationship better than ever. He was afraid to breathe. The glare he was receiving from Alaire had him frozen in his shoes.

"Yes, I'm going back to Hogwarts. And, if you're lucky, I'll let you carry my trunk!"

"Neville!" David stepped forward in a sudden burst of empathy for the young man. "I see you're already on the train. Let's get Alaire loaded up."

He pulled a trunk onto the train with a quick look behind him.

"Yes, let's." Alaire turned and stomped after her father.

Neville simply stood and watched her go until he felt Jeraldine's hand on his shoulder. "I told you that she would stay."

"But-"

"But nothing. Now get on that train with the girl you love and try to explain your reasoning. Explain that you love her. Tell her that you just wanted to protect her. We've already talked to her. She just needs to hear it from you."

Neville gulped and gave her a sheepish look.

"You stood up to Deatheaters. You can stand up to Alaire."

Neville walked on to the train to see David put Alaire's trunk next to his. "So, I guess we need to say our goodbyes."

Alaire threw her arms around her father. "Bye, sweetheart. Be good for me. I want you to do well, you hear?"

"Yeah, Dad. I promise."

David took Neville aside as his wife spoke to Alaire.

"She's fit to be tied son," he warned Neville. "The best advice I have to you is to apologize profusely and don't be above groveling if need be. Believe me you get use to it as the years go on. Well, you'll get use to that or to living in the doghouse."

"Yes sir," Neville said gulping. Jeraldine stepped forward and took her daughter into a hug.

"We'll contact you as soon as we get home. And we'll send you another care package as soon as we can! Be good like your father said."

The Goodnights extricated themselves from Alaire's arms and made their way off the train. Within a few moments, the whistle blew and Neville saw his last two allies against Alaire's wrath slide away.

"Are you that scared of me, Neville?" Alaire whispered in his ear making him jump.

"You shouldn't be." Neville turned cautiously to look at her. "But we still need to talk."

"Neville! Alaire!" They turned to see Ginny Weasley coming down the walkway. "I think we're in your cabin. That OK?"

"Yeah, sure!" Neville took Alaire's hand and they joined their friends. Soon they were trading stories of Christmas and New Year's Eve.

"What did you do in London?" asked Hermione.

"We did some shopping in Muggle London."

"Go with them, Neville?"

"Yeah, it was fun."

Alaire began to giggle. "Yeah, lots of fun!"

"OK, what's that mean?" asked Ginny.

"Well . . ."

"Alaire, no, please."

Neville began to sink down in his seat.

"But its funny, honey!" Neville knew just what she was thinking. Revenge. Try to keep me away from you for my own good. You'll pay. "We went into a cosmetics store in Muggle London and Neville started smelling the men's colognes."

Everyone turned to look at Neville who just sank down further in his seat.

"He tried one on and called me over to smell it. It smelled great! So I called my mom over and SHE smelled it." Ginny was giggling and Hermione was grinning while Harry and Ron had started to snort. "SO she called over a sales girl and SHE smelled him. Then SHE . . ."

"Oh, no!"

The entire cabin erupted into laughter.

"Five salesclerks, my mother, and me!"

"Now I know what a flower feels like," muttered Neville.

"Did you buy it? Have you got it with you?"

Neville leaned forward and Ginny and Hermione bent over eagerly.

"Oh, I can smell why! That's, mmm, wonderful," Ginny said breathlessly. "I want some."

"Oi! Why do you need some?" asked Ron angrily.

Ginny simply gave Ron a look that wither an oak tree then stood up to leave. Looking at Alaire, she said, "We'll talk later."

"Well, I like it too," Hermione said with a smile at Neville. "You shouldn't be embarassed. But I wouldn't wear it around Lavender."

After another round of laughter, Ron and Hermione left for prefect rounds and Harry went in search of his Quidditch teammates leaving Alaire and Neville alone for the first time.

"So . . ." Neville began.

"Yeah, I guess we need to talk."

"Yeah."

"I'm back."

"Yeah."

"I thought you would be happy, Neville," she said her voice filled with emotion.

"Oh, I am but I'm not," Neville said as he nervously moved about in his seat.

"Hmmm. Well, shall I tell you about the last 24 hours of my life, Neville?" snapped Alaire tears forming but not yet falling in her eyes. "

"Yesterday, my parents asked me if I wanted to go back to New Orleans. To be safe, Neville. They said they were worried about me." Alaire stood up and stared out the window. "They said that you had been involved in some dangerous things and that it would be safer for me to go home."

She turned to look at Neville. "Now how would they know that if you hadn't told them, Neville?"

Neville gulped. Before he could say anything, Alaire continued. "You guys discussed my leaving in London, didn't you?"

Neville nodded.

"And why didn't you bother to talk to me yourself?"

"Because you wouldn't listen to me."

"Well, you're right. I wouldn't. I spent all night last night crying, Neville. I couldn't decide if I was mad at you for trying to send me away or if it was a sweet gesture proving that you love me or if you had just decided you had had enough of me and was trying to get rid of me."

"How could you think that!" Neville exploded. "After all we've been through . . ."

Alaire turned her tear-streaked face to him. "And what would you think if your Gran told you that I wanted YOU to stay away from me because I was thinking of YOUR welfare, eh? To stay away from each other because of something that might accidentally happen in the future? Think about that!"

"Alaire, I'm sorry. I should have said something before I left."

"Well, it's a little late for talking, Neville. As we say in the States, 'A day late and a dollar short!' I'm here and I'm staying here despite you."

Now it was Neville's turn to feel hurt. Despite him?

"Well, that's just great, Alaire. I'm so glad you're going to be staying here at Hogwarts where you could face dangerous Deatheaters just to spite me! And here I was so happy because I thought that you had decided to stay because you loved me!" He stood up and whispered in her ear, "You know, for an empath, it seems that the only emotion that you understand is your own damned pride! What a fool I've been!"

"No! Wait!"

Without waiting to hear her reply, Neville turned and left the cabin. He managed to walk all the way down to the baggage car before losing it. He had made a fist to hit the wall but never got the chance because Alaire had thrown herself against him as hard as she could.

"I understand you better than you know, Neville Longbottom!" She pulled him into the crowded baggage car. She pulled him towards the back of the car and pushed him against a stack of trunks. "I did come back because I love you, you idiot!"

"Well, you have a weird way of showing it! You said you were here DESPITE me. I did hear that, didn't I? I'm not going deaf, am I?"

"I-I . . . Yes! That's what I said . . ."

"Well?"

"No you're not going deaf, but you are being so frustrating I could just, could just —"

"Could just what?"

Alaire stared at him for a moment then apologized the best way she knew how. She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. After a moment, she pulled back. "We're getting worse than Ron and Hermione," she said with a smile. Neville closed his eyes trying to marshal his emotions.

"Neville?" Alaire put a finger under his chin and tried to make him look at her. "Neville, honey, I am so sorry. I was just so hurt too. Understand?"

"I just want you to be safe."

"I will be. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I have some very good friends that will help me. And, I hear my boyfriend is this courageous Gryffindor who battles Deatheaters with his bare hands."

"My wand was broken."

"Your wand is definitely not broken, Neville."

"Alaire, be serious. You could be in danger being my girlfriend. They could try to finish things off and if you got in the way . . ."

"Then I guess I'll just have to protect you then." She gave Neville a look of pure love. "I couldn't let anything happen to you, Neville. I almost didn't survive last week. I need you."

At last, Alaire had said the words that Neville's battered heart needed to hear. She did still love him. She did still need him. She did still want him. Alaire suddenly found herself pinned against the boxes behind her being kissed beyond reason. It took only a split second before she responded. Somehow this kiss was different from their others. It was passionate but not solely for the sake of passion. It held love, lust, and promise. Alaire could only hold on for the ride. They had lost track of time when they heard a femine "Ah-hem."

Neville looked up to see Hermione standing in the doorway staring at the ceiling. "Um, this area is technically off-limits, guys. Could you come back to the cabin?"

Embarrassed, Neville managed to squeak out "In a moment."

As Hermione left, he looked at Alaire.

"You look 100 percent thoroughly snogged."

"So do you."

"Everything OK?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Now it is."

"No more arguing over this. Promise?"

"I promise to try."

"Good enough."

They shared another kiss and returned to the cabin to talk to Harry and Ginny.

It was thirty minutes later when another prefect walked by that they realized that Ron and Hermione hadn't returned to the cabin and weren't on their rounds. When Ron came walking in an half an hour later, he gave Neville a nod while Alaire tried not to crack up seeing the state of Ron's robes.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Um, she's in the loo."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she'll be here in a moment."

"Oh."

"We stopped the cart lady for a snack and Hermione got some chocolate icing on her sweater."

Alaire and Neville exchanged knowing looks.

"Yeah, chocolate can be dangerous," Alaire said in her most serious voice as Ron nodded distractedly.

"So, anyone want to play chest?"

Ron never understood why everyone in the cabin laughed so hard.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until book 6.

Neville looked around for Alaire and noting her absence sighed. He had been waiting for her in the library for almost half-an-hour. She had made him promise to meet her at seven for a quick charms study session before her test the next day. He really didn't think he was the person to give her pointers but she had insisted. He looked around again and rubbed at a headache forming at his temples.

He was worried about Alaire. He knew she would show up eventually out of breath and a story about getting caught up in a conversation with Ginny, Seamus, or Dean. No, it wasn't anything at Hogwarts preoccupying him; he was worried about Deatheaters.

That morning's owl posts had brought news of an attack in Yorkshire. Some tourists had accidentally interrupted a meeting of Voldemort's followers. Thinking it was part of some historical tour, the hapless muggles had actually laughed when told to leave. They never got the chance to laugh again. Only one man had managed to hold on long enough to tell his story. He had mercifully died of a heart attack at St. Mungo's a few hours after his arrival.

That attack, coupled with the one over New Year's just made one thing stick out to him - Alaire need protection. She was HIS girlfriend and LeStrange had a personal grudge against him. She was also friends with Harry who had Voldemort as his fate.

Whenever he had tried to approach the subject, she simply reassured him that she had a few tricks up her "American sleeve" but he wanted more. She needed training. The only problem was that the best person to train her was Harry. Hell, truth be told, he was the best person to train anyone including some at the Auror's level. Jealousy wasn't really the big proble as far as Alaire and Harry being together for extended periods of time. Okay, so it was the small problem but Neville would gladly encourage the training as long as it meant that Alaire was safe. However, getting Harry and Alaire to work together was the big problem. While she claimed that they had finally resolved their problems, their friendship just wasn't the same. It couldn't be. So the question was could they put aside their differences long enough to work together?

"You're lost in your thoughts." Neville flinched as heard Ginny's voice whisper in his ear.

He heard Ginny giggle at his jumpiness.

"Yeah," he said, his heart still racing from being surprised. "Ginny, maybe you could help me?"

"Girl trouble, already, Neville? This is supposed to be the honeymoon stage," Ginny said with a sly grin as she sat down beside him at the table. She had a large load of books with her all having to do with potions.

"No. Actually, for the first time in my life, that part is going well. Very well, as a matter of fact," he said fighting down a blush.

"I knew you had it in you, Neville. I just wasn't the person to bring it all out. Although, I must admit that I did enjoy trying!" Ginny said with a smile. "From what I hear, you're doing just fine. Better, even."

Neville felt himself color as he imagined Alaire talking with Ginny.

"Umm-"

"Before you even ask, she hasn't told me or anyone else anything. She just has that glow whenever I ask how things are going. She seems very," Ginny paused as she sought for an appropriate word, "Satisfied."

Neville felt himself smiling with a bit of pride. He was finally doing something right.

"So what did you need, Neville?" Ginny asked as she opened one of the books and skimmed the glossary.

"It's about the war," he told her in a hushed tone.

Ginny's smile faded as she looked up from the book.

"What about it?"

"We all know that something big is going to happen soon. And, it will probably involve Harry. It might involve Dumbledore. Hell, it could even involve us again. Alaire's not ready for that."

Ginny had gone pale. She sighed before sitting back in her chair and nodding. "You're right."

"I've been thinking about trying to get her to work on some of her defense work."

"That's a good idea. But I can tell you that working with someone you love is difficult. Unless you've had a really big argument, it's hard to work up the emotion to throw a curse and mean it."

"Know that from personal experience?"

"Yeah, I mean Draco tried dueling with me, but he wouldn't throw anything he thought would hurt me. He still doesn't really. It took 12 bat-bogeys, a excrement enhancer and more before he even tried to send even a cutting curse my way."

"That's why I thought I might ask Harry to do it."

Ginny stared at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Who else would I ask? He knows what he's doing. He's the best at DADA in the school. Plus, he cares about Alaire. He'd want to help."

"That's a dangerous game to be playing, Neville, putting your girlfriend in the same room with someone whom we both know is still in love with her."

"Ginny, if she breaks up with me to be with Harry, it will break my heart. But if something happens to her because she's wasn't prepared, it would kill me."

Ginny nodded her understanding. "I know what you mean."

She had begun to have nightmares about Draco and the final battle. His mother had been sending him coded messages that he wasn't safe outside of Hogwarts. What would she do if Hogwarts was threatened? Would Lucius Malfoy hurt or defend his only son?

Draco himself said he wasn't taking a side in the war.

This had lead to a full out row between him and Ginny, and another between him and his father. Ginny could still remember what he said in the heat of the argument.

"You want to know how I can not choose a side? I'll tell you. The only side I am on is mine and that includes making sure that what's mine is safe. That includes you, Ginevra. If you go out there, and I'm sure as hell you will, I won't care who it is I curse! Death Eaters, Aurors, professors, students or what! No one is going to be able to get within 10 feet of throwing a spell at you! I will not lose you, damn it! It almost happened once and I'll be damned if it happens again!"

"What am I? A pet or a person, Draco? You can't put me up on a shelf like my family has tried to do all these years! I am my own person and I will do as I please!"

"Even if it means death, Ginny? Or have you spent your time daydreaming about your funeral? The minister, your family, Dumbledore, all of your friends bent over your casket crying over your NOBLE sacrifice? Well, I can tell you one person who wouldn't be there!"

"Draco . . ." Ginny began to feel hurt. "You wouldn't . . . If something happened to me, you wouldn't . . ."

"No, I wouldn't." He came over and took her in his arms and held her so tightly that she couldn't breathe. "Because I would either be lying right there beside you or alive and searching for revenge. Don't you dare be a hero, Ginny. Let someone else go out and face the bad guys. Stay here with me."

"I have to follow my heart, Draco."

"I thought I had your heart, Ginny."

"You do, but . . ."

"If you feel you have to do something then do something that's less dangerous. Work in the infirmary, work at the Ministry, run away with me to the Caribbean and lie in the sun all day."

Ginny had to smile.

"You know neither of us can bear the sun, Draco."

"Promise me, Ginevra. Promise me."

"I can't promise not to die, Draco. But I do promise not to risk my life without thinking."

Draco wasn't entirely satisfied but he nodded. It was a start. They had spent the rest of the hour before curfew simply holding each other tightly as if trying to imprint themselves on one another's very soul.

Ginny felt tears starting to pool in her eyes at the memory.

"Wow, you two are so far gone!" Alaire's voice cut across their morbid thoughts. She bent and gave Neville a quick kiss on the cheek. "I have a legitimate excuse this time. Professor Snape just stopped me for a chat. It's hard to break off with him when he wants to talk."

Ginny looked at Alaire quizzically. "You and Snape are on speaking terms?"

"Yeah. My mother had loaned him a book over the holidays and he was returning it."

"Wow. I thought Draco was the only one he liked. That's who gave me a heads up on the potion quiz on Monday," she said gesturing to the books in front of her.

"I didn't say he liked me. I said he talked to me. Not the same. Now, ready to work your Charms on me, Mr. Longbottom?"

Ginny made her excuses and left. She suddenly had the need for a hug from a Slytherin.

"Actually, Alaire, lets go to the study. We won't be disturbed."

Alaire gave him a seductive smile. "Hmmm. I like that kind of studying."

As they walked along, Neville tried to find the words to talk to Alaire about studying DADA with Harry.

After they put their books down, Neville found himself wrapped tightly in a hug.

"Mmm. I needed that," Alaire said as she snuggled up to him. "Talking to Snape can be so tiring."

"So he wanted more than returning a book?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "He wants me to start working on my legilimency and occlumency with Harry. I tried to explain but he wouldn't have any of it."

"Oh."

"You're not jealous?"

""Of Snape?" Neville sputtered. "Merlin, no! But that kind of defense work, I guess is what I need to talk to you about."

Alaire pulled back from him puzzled.

"Alaire, I want you to spend more time with Harry, too."

"Excuse me? Are you breaking up with me?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"No! Not that. It's something else. I-I . . . Let's sit down."

He pulled Alaire over to his beat-up couch.

"Alaire, you know about Harry's role in the war

against Volde- against You-Know-Who." She nodded. "Alaire, I'm afraid that because you are my girlfriend and Harry's friend too that you might be in danger."

"So you want me to spend more time with Harry? That doesn't make sense, Neville."

"It would if you would spend that time working on defensive spells."

"Neville, we've already talked about this," Alaire sighed as she squeezed Neville's hand in hers. "If you think I need more work, I'll work with you."

"It wouldn't work, Alaire," Neville said letting go of her hand and standing up to look down at her. "We care about each other too much. Besides, Harry is the best in the school. I trust him. He'd teach you much more than I could."

"Have you spoken to Harry about this?"

Neville shook his head.

"What if I say no?" A heavy silence fell between them. "I don't want to do this, Neville. It's just not in my nature to hurt someone. I'm not a soldier. I can defend myself but this is different."

Alaire looked over at Neville and was shocked to see a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Honey, what is wrong?"

All she could feel was his sadness. More than sadness. Something deeper. Despair. She got up from the sofa and took a step toward him.

"What if something happens to you? What if you end up like my parents? I don't want to visit three beds, Alaire. And I sure as hell don't want to have to tell your parents that something happened to you. And if you die . . ."

Words failed him.

Alaire quickly closed the space between them wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Neville. I am so sorry."

"Alaire, you mean the world to me. And not just as my girlfriend but as my friend. I've seen what these people are capable of, Alaire. So have you. It's not a matter of hurting someone else on purpose, it's a matter of protecting yourself. Please, for me, if not for me, for your parents and your family. I'm not asking you to go out and become an Auror. I just want you to defend yourself."

Alaire sighed against his chest. "I'll do it, Neville. I'll do it. I won't like it but I'll do it."

They sat there together holding each other until Neville's fear subsided.

"I live with that fear every day, Alaire.," he said cupping her face in his hands before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Thank you. If Harry won't work with you, we'll find someone else."

"OK. Just promise me something, OK?" Neville nodded. "When this is all over, you'll go away with me to somewhere hot and sunny where no one knows us and we'll just spend days making love and loving life?"

"I promise." Neville said blushing at the image that had just formed in his mind from her words. He pulled her closer to him and sealed the promise with a kiss.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.

"I don't want to study anymore, Hermione. My head hurts." Ron rubbed his eyes and groaned.

"Ron, we just started. There's a lot to cover. You'd practice Quidditch with a headache," she said with an accusing tone.

"Yeah, but at least I'd be riding a broom."

"As opposed to riding . . ." an Irish-tinged whisper came across the table.

"Shut it, Seamus!" Ron snapped.

"How many times have I told you that this is-"

"One of the most important events in our school careers!"

The students around the table in the Gryffindor common room didn't know whether to laugh or groan. Alaire had to agree with Ron. They had been studying for over two hours now. She had decided to take the NEWT's for Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms. She didn't have to take any of them if she didn't want to due to her graduation in the States but in the name of camaraderie, she had joined her fellow Gryffindors in pain.

"Hermione, its only January," Neville moaned. "We won't be taking the tests for another five months. You know that I'll forget all this stuff by then!"

"Neville, you passed your OWLS just fine. Your memory problems don't matter anymore."

"Hey! That's a bit much, Hermione," Alaire interceded for her boyfriend. "Just because you can remember the serial number on your first Barbie's butt, doesn't mean everyone can just stuff this crap in!"

"She's right," Dean added. "You're being a bit tough there. I'd rather study for my Runes test next week than my NEWTS."

"Look, I just want everyone to succeed."

"Well, I for one, will worry about it later. I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Seamus?" Dean stood and headed for his room.

"Yeah, I'm in. I need me beauty sleep."

"You ain't kidding," jabbed Alaire.

"Ah, you'll miss me when I'm gone, Alaire." Seamus gave her his best leer.

"Then leave already!"

Suddenly there was a loud crash overhead followed by cursing.

"Oh! It's those first-year-girls again! They keep trying to levitate their beds as Charms practice," Hermione huffed as she went to investigate.

"Now's our chance! Let's run for it!" exclaimed Neville as he and Ron swiftly closed their books.

"I'm starving," Ron said as he hurriedly piled his parchments into his schoolbag. "I'm going to scrounge for something to eat. I think Harry kept back some snacks from the last party."

"Going to bed, Alaire?" Neville asked as he packed up his study notes.

"Yeah, in a moment. I wanted to complete this thought on paper then I'll head up. See you in the morning."

She lifted her head for a goodnight kiss.

"You know, someday I want to make that a good morning kiss," Neville whispered.

"And someday you will but I doubt I'll be satisfied with just a kiss," Alaire added with a wink. "Now go to bed and think good thoughts."

Alaire watched Neville go up the stairs then turned back to her work with a sigh. She was so sick of studying the theories behind everything. It was much more fun to practice Transfiguration! She began to randomly transform items on the table. An inkwell became a snowglobe with a spouting oil rig with "Welcome to Texas!" written across the bottom. A couple of quills and a piece of parchment became a Mardi Gras mask. A sweater reverted to a small stuffed lamb.

"Oi! Calm down in there or I'll report you! I mean it!" Ron's voice drifted down the stairwell.

Suddenly inspired, Alaire smiled as she pointed her wand at a pile of Hermione's notes. Alaire stood with a smile. Ron simply nodded as he sat down and picked up a cookie ignoring Alaire's grin then nervous frown as she turned and ran up the wrong staircase.

"Off to bed then Neville?" asked Dean as he and Seamus played gobstones upstairs.

"Yeah," he said sighing. "I thought it best before my head exploded from studying."

"Don't think they'll take that as an excuse mate," Seamus said. "I'm sure Granger will find a way to revoke your spirit for just enough time to take another revision."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

Neville kicked off his slippers and folded the bed down as he prepared for bed. With school back in session, everyone had been extremely busy. Upcoming NEWTs were on everyone's mind whether they liked it or not thanks to Hermione Granger. Slipping off his bathrobe, Neville crawled under the covers. He fluffed his pillow and hoped that his dreams wouldn't be filled with NEWTs, tests or revisions. He had just gotten comfortable, when the doors to the boys dormitory flew open.

Startled, Neville sat up in bed just to have what appeared to be his girlfriend fling herself onto his bed and burrow herself under the covers.

"Oh, God! Neville hide me!" said a frantic voice from under the covers as it moved around.

"Alaire!" Neville squeaked as she accidentally moved against him in her efforts to hide herself.

"Please, Neville," she said urgently.

"Oi! If you two want to shag at least have the decency to let us leave," Dean snapped.

"Or let us get better seats," Seamus quipped.

"Shut it Finne-GAN" Neville said as his voice hitched as Alaire once again grazed him.

"Why do you sleep with a flashlight?" came a muffled voice from under the covers.

"That's HIS own special torch, love. He carries it just for you," Seamus smirked.

"So that's what I've seen shining around at night," Dean deadpanned.

Neville closed his eyes before pulling the blanket up for him to look down and see Alaire. She was cowering against him trying to keep herself as low and inconspicuous as possible.

"Not that I don't like you being here, but what is going on?" Neville asked.

"Oh, Neville, you've got to save me. She's going to kill me," Alaire said hiding her face behind her hands.

"Who?"

"Hermione."

"Didn't finish the revision?" Dean asked as a gobstone squirted out.

"I was just so sick of her talking about NEWTs and revisions. 'You shouldn't be wasting time. Don't you know these tests affect the rest of your life? One mix-up in the testing and you'd be lucky if you could get a job in a muggle magic shop," she said mimicking Hermione's latest rant. "I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't."

"Calm down and tell me what happened," Neville said.

"She had left her revisions and practice tests on the table before I went up to change for bed. I just snapped when I saw them."

"What did you do?" Neville asked as a lump formed in his throat.

"I transfigured them into cookies," she said in a small voice.

Dean and Seamus started to chuckle and Neville released the breath he was holding.

"Good lord, that's all?" Seamus said. "Here I thought you burnt them in the fire or tore them up. Not like any of us haven't thought about it before, course we all know that would be the LAST thing we did before Granger would kill us."

Alaire paled slightly as Seamus said this.

"Alaire?" Neville said worried.

"Umm, well, Ron came back down and he was hungry."

Three amazed faces turned toward the girl in the bed.

"So he ate a few."

A silence fell across the dormitory.

"Not good," Dean sighed.

"How many's left?" Seamus asked.

"It was Ron eating them," Alaire snapped as if that was the answer.

"None then," Neville said hanging his head.

"Can I just hide in bed with you until graduation?" Alaire asked. "Please?"

"I truly wish that was possible," Neville said. "But it's not. I don't think McGonagall would be very pleased to find you here."

"She'd be less pleased to find me cursed beyond all recognition by the Head Girl," Alaire reasoned.

"Come on," Neville said getting out of bed and pulling his bathrobe and slippers on. "We're going to fix this."

"How?" asked Dean.

"Maybe she won't notice they're gone?" Alaire said timidly. She was beginning to have second thoughts about her actions.

"Yeah and she didn't notice that three-headed dog first year either," Neville said reaching his hand to help her up. "Come on. She can't kill both of us. You can use me as a shield."

"Brave man," Dean said.

"Mind if we come down and watch?" Seamus asked.

"Shut it," snapped Neville before turning to Alaire. "It'll be fine. Just follow my lead okay?"

"'Kay."

Neville lead Alaire down the stairs and made sure she was behind him as they stopped at the base of the stairways. When they reached the bottom they saw Hermione sitting on the couch. Ron's head was in her lap and he was licking the remaining chocolate from the cookies from her fingertips.

"Uh, Hermione?" Neville said timidly.

"Not now, Neville, we're busy," she said never looking away from Ron.

"But it's about the revisions."

"Bloody hell, not now!" snapped Ron.

"Okay!" Neville said happily as he turned and quickly raced upstairs with Alaire behind him.

Slamming the door behind them, Alaire bust out laughing. Seamus looked up from where he had crawled into bed. The sound of water running meant that Dean was in the showers.

"That went well," she said laughing.

"So what now? She's going to notice those notes are gone."

"There really weren't that many, just a few pieces of parchment. Who knows?"

"Well, we simply know nothing. Right, Seamus?"

"Yeah, I think I could forget this conversation . . . for a price," Seamus said with a leer.

Then looking at the anger on Neville's face. "Or for free. Free sounds good."

"But she'll figure it out! I fed Ron those cookies. I was the only one left at the table."

"Alaire, I honestly don't know how you're going to get out of this one," Neville said with a sigh.

"Well, it's not the end of the world. Losing some old notes will not get me tossed out of Hogwarts."

"It could get you detention."

"Or worse," Seamus chimed in.

"Worse?"

"Yeah, you could be on Hermione Granger's bad side for the rest of the term."

Alaire paled as she sat down on Neville's bed.

"What am I going to do?"

Suddenly Neville grinned a truly evil grin.

"Leave everything to me, love," he said as he patted her on the back. "Go back to your room, dream good dreams, and then make sure you are at breakfast."

Alaire and Seamus stared at Neville.

"What are you going to do, Neville?" Alaire asked.

"I said leave it to me! Don't you trust me?"

"Ye-e-e-s."

"Then pleasant dreams!"

He kissed her goodnight again and shoved her out the door.

"What are you going to do, Nev?" Dean asked.

"Well, me and my memory are going to have a relapse."

The next morning, Alaire made it down to breakfast extra early. Soon Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Harry joined her. Hermione and Ron came in last. Both wore happy, content faces. They sat down and began a quiet conversation between them. Alaire watched as Neville calmly ate a bowl of oatmeal then reached for a couple of scones. After a moment, he looked over at Hermione.

"So did you like our transformation projects last night?"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "What projects?"

"You know, the cookies!"

"The cookies?" She thought for a moment. "Oh, those cookies! Those were transformed? From what, they were delicious!"

"You ate them!"

"What? Of course, we-I, I mean they were there. Ron gave me one." She turned to look at her boyfriend in horror.

"Well, they were on the table. I thought someone had heard me say I was hungry."

"WE DID. WE ALL DID," Neville choked out. "That's why I did it. I thought you'd be impressed, Hermione. I concentrated really hard on a pile of your old notes trying to transform them into something that truly reflected their inner content. I mean that WAS what you were talking about last night."

Everyone stared at Neville in amazement at his bold-face lie.

"I was going to tell you not to eat them, Hermione, but then we got caught up in plans for this weekend and I forgot about them. I'm so sorry. Your notes are gone! It's this damned short-term memory of mine. Its such an embarrassment! Why can't I be normal?"

Neville put his face in his hands as his shoulders shook. Only Alaire knew that he was actually laughing instead of crying.

"Oh, Neville! No, don't worry about it! Those notes were from our second year pincushion to hedgehog reviews. I really haven't looked at them in years! And we are so far past that now."

Neville took a deep, calming breath.

"Honest, Neville, I know you would never do anything like that on purpose." Hermione reached across the table to pat Neville's shoulder. "And, besides, the cookies were amazing! Weren't they Ron?" She nudged Ron.

"Oh, yeah! Really, really good! Hermione loved them!"

At this point, Alaire could barely contain her giggles. She quickly shoved a fork of eggs into her mouth.

"Are you sure, you're not mad?" Neville dare to peek over his hands.

"Neville, I couldn't be mad at you. And you did such a good job at that transfiguration. We never dreamed that they weren't originals! And besides, it's not your fault that you forgot. I guess I was a little hard on you last night."

"Oh, OK." Neville sat up slowly wiping imaginary tears. "So still friends?"

"Of course! They were just some silly notes!" Hermione was almost ready to leap over the table to comfort him.

The bell rang just in time to stop her. As everyone headed to classes, Hermione gave Neville another encouraging smile. Harry, who had missed the prior night's session due to a detention with Snape, was totally mystified. Alaire watched him try to get information from Ron as they walked out but for once Ron wasn't talking.

Neville couldn't help but feel a little proud as Seamus and Dean bowed down to him in an empty corridor on the way outside the Main Hall.

"We salute a master, Neville," Seamus told him with a smile. "Not even an Irishman who had swallowed the Blarney Stone could have told a whopper like that."

"Man, I am indeed impressed," Dean told him as he slapped him on the back. Once they had left, he turned to see Alaire smiling at him.

"Well, she's not mad at you." He returned her smile.

"You know, Neville, I don't think I've ever seen such a performance."

"Thank you."

"Oh, know, I believe that I need to thank you."

With a quick glance around for professors, Alaire looped her arms around his neck. "So, think you would have time for a proper thank you later tonight?"

"As you wish," Neville said as he gently brushed a kiss across her cheek.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction.

Neville fidgeted in his seat as he waited for Professor Sprout to finish looking over his plant request. He knew what he asked for was considered to be a Category 5 Dangerous plant, but he had worked with other plants in that category before now.

"Mr. Longbottom," Professor Sprout began looking over her reading glasses at him. Her desk was filled with all sorts of plants and flowers. Most of them were specially picked to be calming and give off a pleasant scent, and after looking at Longbottom's request she was glad they were there. "I have looked at your request and proposal concerning the plant, and while I do admit you are a brilliant herbology student, it is not a normal occurrence to allow a student to handle a plant such as this. Icarus Wings are very rare and hard to come by."

"There are five of them in greenhouse eight," Neville said, watching as the corners of Professor Sprout's mouth turned up slightly.

"How can you be so sure, Mr. Longbottom?" she asked fighting a smile that her brightest student had indeed known that fact. The Icarus Wings were very well concealed.

"Greenhouse Eight houses tropical plants," Neville began. "The temperature throughout the greenhouse must remain at a constant 87 degrees or above. The greenhouse is kept all year round. No warming charm lasts that long, and while you may be able to cast a charm once a day the potency of the charm will vary. So there is no way it could be a warming charm. Icarus Wings give off heat of 90 degrees within a 17 foot radius. It would take five plants – one at each corner and a central one to keep the greenhouse at necessary temperature throughout."

"20 points to Gryffindor for your knowledge Mr. Longbottom," Professor Sprout said now grinning. "However, you must also realize that because of those plants in greenhouse eight, we cannot give you an Icarus Wing for this project."

"You wouldn't need to give me one," Neville said reaching into his cloak and pulling out two small pots containing two very small seedlings. "I just need you to place these pots near them for a week. My research indicates that they are compatible to be cross-pollinated."

Professor Sprout sat back for a moment, contemplating this new proposal.

"You do realize if this works the resulting plant will be extremely dangerous, well beyond that of the typical Icarus Wings," she asked. "Your new plant could become a Category Six, Neville. In other words, a life-threatening plant."

"Yes, when it first blooms but once it completely opens, it will have a milder but wider range of heat. It will make it easier to keep plants such as those in greenhouse eight."

"Fine then," Professor Sprout said taking hold of the two seedlings from Neville. "But I expect full reports every week on your progress and if anytime things go wrong, the project will be terminated as well as the resulting hybrid."

"I understand."

As soon as the door closed to Professor's Sprout's office, Neville let out a breath he hadn't realized his was holding. Leaning up against the door for support, he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his dress shirt to let him breath better. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

"Tough meeting, love?"

Neville's eyes snapped open to see Alaire shyly smiling at him. "How long have you been out here?"

"Since you went in," she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and wrapped her arm around his. "I mean, my boyfriend gets all dressed up, is nervous and then leaves without telling me where he's going."

"You…you thought I was cheating on you!" he said as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"I knew it wasn't true, but still I got a tad bit –"

"You were jealous," Neville teased as they walked back to Neville's study.

"So what if I was," she shrugged. "Now tell me, Neville, who should I be more jealous of Professor Sprout who obviously made you nervous or the plant you were probably speaking passionately about while you were in there. My money's on the plant."

"I was just seeking approval to go ahead on another hybrid project," he said.

"Another one? Good lord, don't you ever stop? How many projects does that make this year?"

"Four, but only one has been successful."

"Do you know how many professional herbologists don't even have one successful hybrid during their life?"

Neville just shrugged. He knew that he had done well but he didn't do it for the fame or fortune. He just enjoyed the challenge. He felt lucky that he had found his niche in life. It had all started because plants couldn't talk back to you. You could tell all your problems to them and they would never say "Well, you should have remembered the password!" or "If you hadn't stepped on her feet, she would have given you a second chance." He had been able to hide away in the greenhouse his sixth year after the Ministry debacle. It wasn't until Ginny dragged him physically to the Halloween party that he admitted to himself that he was depressed. He had rejoined the world after that night but in times of stress, he could always be found talking to his Mimbulus Mimbetonia.

At least, he did until Alaire came along. Suddenly, he had been forced to deal with his emotions instead of hiding from them. The Halloween night that he had taken Alaire to his study, he realized that she made him feel better than any plant. He felt that he had begun to bloom just like his namesake rose.

"Did you give everyone their late Xmas gifts yet?" he asked steering the conversation away from himself.

"Yeah," Alaire said laughing. "I gave Hermione her book and she tried to tell Ron he'd enjoy it too. He went off about he didn't enjoy reading 'bloody books and it was a waste of time.' Just wait until he finds out what it really is."

"I don't want to be around what that happens," Neville said smiling. "I still don't believe you got her that."

"Well, technically, I got them that gift. I'm sure they'll both enjoy it. They'd better appreciate it. You have no idea how embarrassing it was to buy. You would have thought I was buying an X-rated video, not a 'How to Give a Great Massage' from the look the clerk gave me."

"Just pay back for the cologne incident!"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. It was less embarrassing in Victoria's Secret."

"Speak for yourself! That place was made just to torment blokes. But I'm sure Draco will enjoy the present you got Ginny."

"Ah, yes. She ran off right after I gave it to her. I wonder if they have a secret place like we do," Alaire said slyly.

Neville blushed. "I'm sure they do."

"I don't know about Harry's gift though," Alaire sighed. "He was actually trying to do divination homework with it. I tried to tell him a Magic 8 Ball wasn't really magic, and he said it was more magical than divination."

"Did you ask him about training you?"

"Yes," Alaire sighed as they stopped in front of his study door. "He agreed, though I don't think he was too happy about it. I really don't know, Neville. I don't like fighting."

"Don't think of it as fighting," Neville said. "Think of it as staying alive long enough for you to make an honest man out of me."

He gave the password and walked into his own private greenhouse. He glanced up at the Longbottom Rose which had taken over the northwest corner of the room.

"I haven't made you a dishonest man yet," Alaire smirked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No, but you're sure trying and I just can't resist your charms for too much longer," Neville sighed playfully.

"I'll have to remember that," Alaire said smiling as she kissed him behind his ear. She giggled when he shivered. "Give you the heebeejeebees?"

"The what? Honestly, sometimes I think you Americans speak a different language!"

"The chills, silly! You know, like if you accidentally bump into a ghost or something."

"Oh. Ick." He shivered again as he pulled away from her and undid his tie. "I did that my first year. Ran right through Nearly-Headless-Nick. I'm not sure who was more upset."

"Hmm. So my kissing you is the same as running through a dead person? What a compliment."

Neville turned from where he was putting away his tie and began to work at the buttons of shirt. "Hmm. Similar but not quiet the same."

"Aren't you the comedian today?" She watched him unbutton his shirt with a confused smile. "Neville, why are you undressing? Not that I'm complaining but a less, um, direct approach is . . ."

Her voice trailed off as Neville finished with his last button and pulled off his shirt revealing a smooth, broad chest.

"I keep a few extra sets of clothes here in case of accidents. Now that I have a girlfriend, I don't want to show up to dinner smelling of dragon dung."

"Oh."

"That's why I have that nice shower."

"Yeah."

"Anything wrong, Alaire?"

"Nope."

"OK, if you say so." He hung his shirt on a hook behind the bathroom door and pulled down a rugby shirt that Dean had given him for Christmas.

"You're getting dressed?" Alaire asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. We've got to get to dinner."

"Oh."

Neville turned his back to Alaire to hide his smile and started to pull on his shirt but stopped when a pair of female hands swiftly caught the shirt and wrapped it around his hands. Now he was stuck with his hands above his head.

"Are you sure you want to go to dinner, Neville? We have some snacks here." Neville turned his head to see Alaire staring at him with wide eyes. "I mean, chicken pie is overrated."

"But what about dessert?"

Alaire let go of his hands and leaned against him. "I promise to satisfy any . . . cravings you might have."

Neville took one look at Alaire's face and threw the shirt to the floor.

"I think I could be persuaded," he said as he began to nibble at her neck. "Mmm, tastes like heebeejeebees."

Alaire and Neville headed out to dinner very, very late. As they were walking quickly down the halls spurred on by growling stomachs, Alaire took Neville's and cleared her throat.

"Ahem. Um, Neville? There's something that I need to talk to you about."

"More important than heebeejeebees?" Neville asked with a laugh. He felt like he was floating on air but he was about to be suddenly grounded. "Um, well, related, actually." They entered the Great Hall which still had a few stragglers around the tables. Alaire spotted Ginny's red hair and headed towards her.

"Hi! We made it!"

"I was beginning to wonder." She gave Neville a sly smile. "Dare I ask if what made you late and what has plastered a smile on your faces is the same thing?"

Neville had the grace to blush while Alaire gave Ginny a dirty look. She waited until Neville had filled his plate with chicken pie then gave him her best smile.

"Uh, oh," he muttered through his food as he glanced between Ginny and Alaire. He swallowed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, I wouldn't say anything is wrong, would you, Alaire?"

"Oh, no! Definitely not wrong! But, perhaps, interesting?" Alaire's voice kept getting higher and higher.

Neville pushed his plate aside. "OK, what's up? I know better with the two of you."

"Well . . ." Ginny looked at Alaire who took a deep breath and began.

"It was all a misunderstanding. You see, Ginny and I were talking about my Magical Creatures project for Hagrid. Since I'm not taking a NEWT in his class, he's asked me to make a book of magical American animals for his first years. And Ginny and I were discussing it in the library."

"Yeah, so what's wrong with that?" Neville asked. His stomach was starting to hurt.

"Well, we were discussing Phlogiston Gators, these fire-breathing gators that we have in Louisiana."

"We were just comparing snout sizes, you know my brother works with dragons, when Wallace Evans . . ."

Neville interrupted. "Hang on! You were comparing snout sizes?"

Alaire nodded at him as she held her hands out in front of her. "I was just saying to Ginny that when a Phlogiston Gator is a baby, its snout is just four inches long." She held her hands out an appropriate length.

"Then I said that a Peruvian Vipertooth has a six inch snout when it's born." Ginny held her hands out in front of her about six inches apart.

"But then when a P-Gator, that's what we call'em back home, is only a month old, it doubles in size." She spread her hands out further at which point Ginny began to giggle.

"But my Vipertooth is MUCH larger, Alaire." She widened the distance between her hands.

"But then I pointed out that a P-Gator starts out much smaller," she narrowed her hands as she began to chuckle. "Then gets much bigger, much faster." She pulled her hands apart. "I told her that a fire-breathing gator could take her dragon anytime."

Neville put his head in his hands and began to laugh.

"I disagree," Ginny said defensively. "But anyway, we were discussing these size changes when Wallace Evans, that tall, dark, and menacing Slytherin from sixth year, came over."

"Yeah, and I don't know where his mind was!"

"In the gutter!"

"Exactly."

Neville wiped a tear from his face. "OK, so what did Evans do?"

Alaire began to blush.

"Well, he obviously misunderstood what we were talking about because he came over and pulled my hands apart this far," she measured about six inches. "And said 'That's a good size if you're interested."

Neville felt his face grow hot. "He hit on you?"

"Nothing she couldn't handle," Ginny said with a smile.

The stomachache came back. "Alaire, what did you do?"

"I pulled my hands about this far apart," she measured an additional two inches. "Then I said-I said . . ." She took a deep breath. "I said that I dated Neville Lo-o-o-o-ngbottom. And I wasn't interested in the least. Literally."

Neville felt his face go several shades of red as Ginny's giggles erupted into full belly laughs.

"It was instinct, Neville, I just had to put him in his place. And it was really a compliment to you."

"Yeah!" Ginny was in danger of falling out of her seat.

"I know that you're a private kind of guy . . ."

Thump! Ginny fell out of her seat.

"Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Goodnight. Is there a problem with Ms. Weasley?" Alaire looked up to see McGonagall looming over her shoulder.

"Longbottom! Goodnight!" Ginny laughed even harder. "Has she been hit with a tickling charm? Take it off!" McGonagall demanded.

"No, ma'am. She's fine."

"Well, then! Get out of the floor, Ginny Weasley. I'd expect such behavior from one of the twins but you!" She turned and stomped out of the Great Hall as Ginny sat back down at the table. The three students looked at each other as solemnly as they could before they burst out laughing.

As they walked to the Gryffindor common room, Alaire nudged Neville and said, "I'm proud of you, Neville. I think you're loosening up! If I had said that about you back when we first started dating, you would have hit the roof."

"Yeah, Neville, I remember you being afraid to hold my hand in public."

"For your information, Ginny, it was because I was afraid of being hexed into the next century by your brothers."

"Good thing, my Dad's not around then."

"Yeah, good thing." The jibing continued until a loud

"Clang!" interrupted them. It was an alarm bell. It faded away only to be followed by Professor McGonagall's voice.

"All students are to report to their common rooms and check in with their prefects. There has been an attack at Hogsmeade. All students are restricted to within the castle until further notice. You have fifteen minutes to get to your common rooms. Anyone in the halls after that time will be punished severely. Again, there has been an attack on Hogsmeade. All students are restricted to within the castle and must report to their prefects in their common rooms. Reports will be sent to the prefects as soon as we receive any news. Thank you. Now move!"


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until book 6.

Neville, Alaire, and Ginny quickly joined their classmates in the Gryffindor common room. Ron was standing in the middle of the room holding a list and surrounded by clamoring students. "Hold on! I'll get everyone signed in! You know the routine!"

He continued to shout as a 5th year prefect that Alaire didn't recognize tried to get everyone in some sort of que. They gave him a quick wave and he checked off their names. The fear and anxiety radiating from her fellow students threatened to break down Alaire's emotional barriers. She quickly walked to an alcove away from everyone and sat down closing her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Neville's always considerate voice broke into her reverie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a moment to adjust. That's all."

Alaire leaned her head back against the castle wall and concentrated on just holding Neville's hand and feeling his love instead of the waves of fear, anxiety and stress around her. She had almost blocked everyone out when she felt a very strong fear nearby.

She looked up at Neville but he was staring off into space with concern and anxiety written on his face. He was more worried about her than afraid of anything. Who was it then? Ginny was arguing with Harry so she was fine. Ron was angry with the students. Hermione wasn't here. She was probably rounding up errant students. Who was it?

She looked around the students then finally saw a pair of feet behind a nearby tapestry. She stood up and carefully pulled back the material. She found a small first year girl quivering in fear. Her eyes were closed and tears stained her face. Her fists were balled up in nervousness.

"Hi," Alaire gave the girl a smile. When she didn't answer, Alaire continued, "I'm Alaire. I'm a 7th year. What's your name?"

The girl sniffled.

"Allessandra Carstairs. I'm just a fir-first year."

Alaire smiled at her encouragingly. The girl was small for her age and perhaps had turned 11 more recently than the other students. "Want to come sit with me while we wait? I've found a nice, quiet spot where no one can see us."

Glancing around to make sure none of her classmates could see her, Allesandra nodded and took Alaire's hand. They quickly walked back to the alcove where Neville gave her a questioning look.

"Neville, this is Allesandra Carstairs. She's a first year. I told her she could sit with us while we wait for news." Neville gave the girl a small smile which caused the girl to burst into tears.

"What did I do!"

Alaire quickly wrapped her arms around the girl and tried to calm her down. "She's really scared, Neville, more than anyone else." She pulled back from the girl a bit.

"Honey, what's wrong? I know you're scared but there's something else. You can tell me."

Alessandra nodded and whispered, "He looks like my brother that lives in Hogsmeade." She began to gulp air as she tried to quit crying. "I don't know if he's alive."

The tears won and began spilling over her cheeks again.

"Oh, honey, I'm sure he's OK. Look, come sit here beside us and tell us about him. Then, Neville can go and make sure that McGonagall brings us any news about him."

She looked over Allesandra's head and smiled at Neville willing him to catch on.

"Oh-Oh, yeah. Can you describe him?" Neville asked uncomfortably.

The girl took a deep breath.

"He-He looks like you." She gazed up at Neville. "He's tall, got dark hair, brown eyes, but he has an earring in one of his ears. He wears a little broom on his shirt. His name is Max and he plays Quidditch for Puddlemere."

"I'm sure he's fine, Allesandra," Neville told her in a quiet voice. "You have to be in good shape to play Quidditch. How old is your brother?"

"He's twenty-four."

"Oh, yeah! He'll be fine."

"But if Deatheaters come, he'll have to fight them and he-he-he m-might die!" Allesandra broke down again. "He's too young to fight bad guys! He's not an Auror."

It had become quite clear to Alaire that Allesandra worshipped her brother. She was trying to think of another way to comfort her when Neville began to speak.

"You're never too young to fight Deatheaters, Allesandra. I did it when I was just fifteen and several times after that."

"Really! What happened?" The girl was agog at this revelation.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to say anything to anyone. It's kind of a secret."

She nodded and Alaire found herself concentrating on Neville's every word.

"When I was a baby, some Deatheaters came to my house and attacked my family. They hurt my parents so bad that they never got out of the hospital. I was a baby so they left me alone. But I found out who the bad person was and I vowed I'd get revenge some day.

"I practiced Defense every day when I came to Hogwarts just like your brother did. But I wasn't very good at it until my fifth year when me and some other guys formed this secret club so we could practice dueling.

"At the end of that fifth year, a relative of a friend of mine was in very bad trouble. He had been kidnapped by Deatheaters and we found out about it. We tried to find some teachers to help us but no one was around at the end of the year so me and five other students went to rescue him ourselves."

Allesandra had quit crying and was staring at Neville open mouthed and so was Alaire. She knew that Neville was referring to the time when he, Harry, and others had gone to the Ministry and found the prophecy. And, she knew that Neville had fought some Deatheaters there because her parents told her at Christmas. But she had never heard the details.

"When we got to the building where they were keeping him, we walked right in. But the area where they were keeping him in was filled with all kinds of dark magic. We had to figure out puzzles and find our way through a maze to get to him. But when we finally got there, we found out we had been tricked! It was an ambush! Suddenly there were Deatheaters surrounding us!"

"What did you do?" Allesandra asked breathlessly.

"We couldn't attack because there were too many of them so we knocked over some shelves and ran for it! They split up and tried to find us. We started to fight them because we could take on two at a time. One was hit with a strong muting spell that we thought wouldn't make him able to cast spells and the other fell into this time warp and it turned his head into a baby!"

"Did you find the person who had attacked you family?"

Neville nodded, his face darkening slightly. "She found me."

"She! It was a girl?"

"Not a girl. A woman. An evil, evil woman. And she attacked me when she realized who I was. I fought back though and she ended up back in Azkaban where she belonged!"

"Wow! And you were only fifteen? My brother's a lot older than that! I bet he could fight twenty Deatheaters!"

"I bet he could but if he's smart, he'll get help from his friends to fight them," he said encouragingly to her.

"Oh, yeah! He has loads of friends from Quidditch and from the pub where he goes sometimes."

"Then he's probably Okay then."

Allesandra reached over and hugged Neville tightly. He patted her back awkwardly at first then with true warmth.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll go sit with my friends now," she said smiling lightly. "I'm feeling better about my brother."

"Okay but remember your promise."

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I promise a wizard's promise," she proclaimed solemnly. "My brother says fame is really hard to deal with so I'll keep you low-key."

A smile tugged at Neville's mouth. "I'll remember that."

Allesandra turned and hugged Alaire, gave Neville a beaming smile before blushing slightly and giving him a peck on the cheek and running over to a table of first years who welcomed her with smiles of encouragement.

"I think you have a new fan," Alaire said as she scooted next to Neville and snuggled under his arm. After a few moments, she added, "I've never heard the whole story of what happened that night."

Neville closed his eyes and sighed. "That's the one night I've never been able to forget. Passwords, potions, charms gone in an instant but I see that woman almost every day."

"I'm sorry, Neville." Alaire pulled him into embrace. "That was a noble thing you did tonight. You calmed her down so much. I just hope her brother is Okay."

"Me, too."

"And Neville?"

"Yeah?"

"When you're ready to tell me the WHOLE story, I'll be here for you." He smiled down at her.

"Thanks. Someday, someday, you'll know everything."

In the back of her mind, Alaire was adding, "And you'll know all my secrets, too."


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her.

Author's Note: The next two chapters are quite a bit darker than our others. They deal with Alaire's past. The adage that sometimes its not our problems that shape our lives, but how we deal with them is quite, quite true.

"Expelliarmus!" Alaire shouted as the spell leaped out of her wand, and missed as Harry dodged away from it.

"Sorry! Missed again, Alaire!" he taunted as he cast a spell on himself that seemed to make him shimmer before he suddenly seemed to appear a few feet from his last location.

"Stand still, damn it!"

"A Death Eater won't stand still just to let you get it and neither will I!" he said, still moving about.

"Immobulus!" she yelled, quite irritated as she aimed the spell a little left to where Harry was. It was by nothing but pure luck that the spell hit Harry in the foot. He found himself trying to move while dragging the foot which felt as if it had fallen asleep.

"Incarcerous!" Alaire snapped, a smile finally gracing her face. Thick ropes fell around Harry pulling him to the floor.

"Ridicusempra!" she yelled, thinking that she'd make him pay for being so difficult to stun.

Now, not only couldn't Harry move, he was being tickled mercilessly. "St-stop! I give! M-m-mercy!"

"Finite incantatem!"

Alaire bent over the red-face boy and smiled. "You are soooo busted." She bent over and helped him stand. "Wait until I tell Ron that I got you roped and tied in under twenty minutes. I think I'm ready to be a cowgirl."

"You got lucky," Harry said matter-of-factly.

Alaire knew that he was right, but still she was a bit peeved about that fact.

"Oh, really? OK, Potter. Let's up the stakes a bit. We have about ten minutes until Neville comes to pick me up and sees you tied to a post begging for mercy."

Harry gave her a quizzical look.

"Don't you remember my last name, Harry? It's Goodnight." She stepped away from him and cried out, "Nox!" Suddenly the room was pitch black.

"Where'd you go?" Harry shouted. The only answer he got was the tracer of a spell as it missed him by inches. "Oh, shit!" He swore as he ducked and rolled on the floor as another tracer whizzed by him.

"What's wrong, Potter? Can't see in the dark?"

"Neither can you!" he yelled back.

"But I can hear! Immobulus!" Harry ducked just in time.

"So that's the way you want to play," Harry whispered to himself as he crawled towards the door to the room or, rather, where he hoped the door was. "Stupefy!"

Harry sent the spell towards a bump that he heard across the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry. You missed again."

Harry didn't waste a moment and quickly sent the Incarcerous spell towards the voice. He knew he had hit when he heard a whoomp as Alaire hit the floor. "Alaire, are you okay?"

"Why don't you just come and see?"

Suspecting a trick, Harry made his way over in the dark not wanting to give his position away. He heard Alaire struggling with the ropes off to his left. He dropped to the floor and crawled quietly towards the sounds.

"Ridicusempra!" He hurled the curse then threw himself onto the floor. Alaire began giggling and gasping for air as she cursed Harry with every Muggle expletive she could bring to mind.

"What a dirty mouth! Do you kiss Neville with that mouth?" he taunted.

"Harry, please, stop the tickling."

"Finite!"

"Thank you," Alaire gasped. "Now the ropes?"

"No way. You play dirty."

"Harry Potter, are you insulting my honor?"

"Yep. Lumos." Harry turned the lights up until he could make out the form of Alaire tied up neatly with her hands above her head. Her face was flushed from the training and sweat beaded on her forehead. "Can't get away, can you?"

"Harry, don't be an ass. Let me up."

"Not until you promise to tell everyone that I won."

Alaire glared at him. "Fine."

"Excuse me, what did you say? Did you say, 'Harry beat me at Defense?' I wasn't listening." He bent his head closer to her mouth. "What did you say, Alaire?"

She was torn between spitting out the words just to be untied and just spitting. "Hmmm?"

Harry bent forward until their noses were touching. Suddenly, Alaire could sense the teasing manner changing. "Harry, you won. Please let me up."

Alaire tried to tamp down the odd fear that was starting to rise up in her chest.

"You know I ought to charge you a kiss to untie you" Harry started to lower his lips to her when something broke in Alaire.

Suddenly the ropes popped loose and Harry found himself on his back. He was totally unprepared for what happened next. Alaire had begun to pummel his chest and face as hard as she could. He quickly rolled into the fetal position only to find himself being kicked in the kidneys and hips. He tried to roll away only to be stopped by a swift blow to his head.

"Alaire! I'm sorry! Stop! Alaire! Stop!" But Alaire didn't seem to hear him. She was screaming and sobbing and kicking all at the same time.

Suddenly, the attack stopped and Alaire collapsed against a wall sobbing. Harry couldn't move. It hurt too much. Alaire had attacked every single inch of his body. He tasted blood in his mouth but couldn't open his eyes to check himself out.

After what seemed an eternity, the door opened and Neville came in.

"What's going on here? Alaire? Alaire, look at me!" Harry could hear Neville trying to calm Alaire.

He half-dreaded when Neville would discover him. He tried to curl into a smaller ball but it hurt too badly. A groan escaped as he tried to move his legs.

"Harry? Harry, what happened?" Neville said frantically.

"I-I don't know. She-she snapped," Harry managed to whisper.

"I'm going for help. Don't move." Harry honestly didn't have a problem with that.

A few moments later, he heard the sounds of feet shuffling into the room. Arms picked him up then levitated him out of the room down to the hospital. He blacked out somewhere along the hall.

"Alaire, come on. We've got to get you down to see Madame Pomphrey," Neville pleaded.

Alaire simply shook her head and began to rock back and forth. It was the same as the Halloween party but much, much worse. There was nothing for it. Neville bent over and pulled Alaire up then threw her over his shoulder. Thank goodness that he had lifted plenty of heavy bags in the greenhouse. He walked slowly to the infirmary, telling her the whole way that it would be alright and praying to Merlin he was right.

Madame Pomphrey was trying to assess Harry but came to a stop when Neville walked in with Alaire.

"Oh, dear. Oh, dear." She quickly ran to the fireplace and flooed for Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall. "Put her on the bed."

Neville tried to gently put her down but Alaire's head still flopped onto the pillow. The paleness of her face contrasted sharply with her red, swollen eyes.

"She has meds. They're on her necklace," Neville said as he began to fumble with Alaire's shirt trying to find the necklace.

Opening it carefully, he spilled two pills into his hand. Madame Pomphrey poured a glass of water and between the two of them managed to get Alaire to take the medicine. She began to calm down but continued to rock and moan with glazed eyes that seemed to see nothing but some terror in her mind.

What had happened? Neville asked himself. This was only Alaire and Harry's third defense practice. Had he said something? Had he hit her with a strange spell or something? Neville refused to let his mind go there. He turned his attention back to the girl on the bed.

"Alaire, love, speak to me," he said as he tried to stroke her cheek, but she fought against him. " It's Neville. Alaire?"

Suddenly, a hand shook Neville's shoulder. Snape raised his hand to silence him.

Leaving Alaire and Neville, Madame Pomphrey went back to the moaning Harry who had been placed on a nearby bed by two house-elves. Waving her wand, she healed most of his cuts and bruises. She then poured a pain-relieving potion into his mouth. The room grew quiet as the two patients began to absorb their medicines.

"What happened, Neville?" Dumbledore's voice startled him.

"I-I don't know. I left Alaire and Harry at the Room of Requirements to practice Defense spells. I came back an hour later to pick her up and found them like this. I think Alaire had some kind of attack. She hasn't been like this since Halloween night."

"Severus?"

"Step back, Longbottom. I'll handle this." Snape pulled him away from the bed. Before he could say anything, Dumbledore was beside him motioning for him to be quiet. Snape was kneeling in front of Alaire, holding her face in his hands, and staring into her eyes. "Alaire? Alaire? Look at me, Alaire."

Neville sat astounded at the tenderness in the potion master's voice.

"Alaire? Look at me." Alaire's eyes fluttered open. Snape mumbled under his breath then bent over to look into her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment then Alaire began to gasp for air. "Stay with me, Alaire. Alaire? It's Snape at Hogwarts."

He began muttering half to himself and half to Alaire. After a few minutes, Alaire began to blink and a glimmer of recognition came onto her face. Alaire began to move trying to get away from the professor's stare.

"Stop it! Stop it! Let go of her!" Neville found himself pulling at Snape's arms as hard as he could and pleading to quit hurting Alaire. Snape sat up suddenly and grabbed Neville's robes. "I'm not the one that hurt her!"

Neville's eyes followed to where Snape was pointing. Harry's body still lay curled into a tight ball. Any actions by Neville were halted by a gasp from Alaire.

"Where . . ." Her eyes closed again then slowly reopened. "Snape?"

The professor quickly dropped Neville and turned back to Alaire. "Yes, you're safe now. I promise."

"I'm sorry." Tears began to fall afresh down Alaire's face.

"It's not your fault," Snape said still holding her hands.

"B-But . . . I should've known. I shouldn't have . . . Don't get mad."

Snape seemed to tamp down something deep inside. With more tenderness than Neville ever thought Snape capable of he said, "No one's angry at you, Alaire. It's over and done. Remember?"

Alaire stared at him for a moment then full realization hit her.

"Oh, my God! Where's Harry? What did I do?" She pulled away from Snape and looked wildly around. "Oh, God. I hurt him! I know I did!"

She tried frantically to get out of the bed then she saw Neville. "Neville!"

He quickly pulled her into a tight hug.

"She'll be okay for now, Albus but do you remember why Alaire joined us?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"She, um, mistook our Mister Potter's actions for someone else's." Dumbledore looked grim. "Poppy, is there anything more we can give Ms. Goodnight to make her more comfortable?"

"Dreamless sleep potion may help."

Snape nodded. "Yes, that should work. She needs rest more than anything."

Madame Pomphrey poured a large dose into a glass and handed it to Snape who motioned for Neville to help him. Together they pulled Alaire forward and got her to drink almost half the medicine.

"She'll sleep now. Mr. Longbottom you should go back . . ."

"He can stay if he likes. I think Ms. Goodnight would appreciate it." Dumbledore raised a hand against Madame Pomphrey's protests.

"Neville, just promise me that you will wait until tomorrow when we hear what really happened to make any judgements. Alaire needs you calm. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll go tell Minerva that Ms. Goodnight, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Longbottom will be spending the night here. I'll leave everything in your capable hands, Poppy." Dumbledore patted Neville on the back and left.

Neville looked up to see Snape giving him a curious look. If he didn't know better, it seemed like pride. It quickly gave way to the impassive look that haunted his usually gaunt face. "Take care of her, Neville. You've become a very serious young man."

He stood with one last look at Alaire. "Come and get me if she awakens and is . . . troubled. I'm sure she'll explain everything tomorrow morning." He sighed. "This charade needs to end."

He turned and left a very confused Neville in his wake.

"Alaire," he began to question the girl in his arms but interrupted by Madame Pomphrey.

"I suppose it would do no good to tell you to go back to your room?"

"No, ma'am."

"Then you can help me with Mr. Potter then pull up a bed beside Ms. Goodnight." She motioned for Neville to follow her.

Harry was a mess. He hadn't expected to be physically attacked by Alaire and had also held back by some sense of "shouldn't hit a girl." He had a black eye, his chin was bruised and he had a nasty cut on his shoulder.

"What the hell!" Neville exclaimed before he could stop himself.

"I wish I knew," Harry managed to squeak out. "One minute we were fine and the next BLAM! I didn't know what to do."

"Try being quiet," Madame Pomphrey said testily. "You could practically nurse yourself at this point, you know."

She motioned for Neville to lift Harry's legs so that she could tuck in a pillow under his back. When Harry was finally comfortable, she said with a smile, "I've ordered the plaque, you know, 'Harry Potter Slept Here' just for this bed."

Harry smiled as he accepted the flask of Dreamless Sleep potion.

"I promise I'll drink this as soon as we're finished talking. Okay, Madame Pomphrey?"

"Like I said, you could run this place yourself with all your experience, Mr. Potter. I'm sure you know best by now." She smiled sarcastically and walked away leaving the two boys.

"H-Harry, what happened?"

"We were practicing in the dark and I had hit her with a binding spell. She fell down and I had bent over her to lower the curse and help her up when she went ballistic. That's all that happened, mate." Harry felt he was being somewhat honest. They had been flirting but he had never actually kissed Alaire although he had wanted to do so. "I was getting ready to release her when she started to act like she was suffocating then before I could cancel the curse, she burst out of it. I was in such shock that I just sat there and then she turned on me and began beating the shit out of me. I didn't know what to do, Neville! She kept at it for like a minute or so then just collapsed in the corner crying. You walked in a few seconds later."

Neville say quietly digesting what he had heard. He knew that Harry still cared for Alaire but he knew Harry very well and Harry would NEVER force himself on anyone especially Alaire. Something else was going on. They would find out tomorrow until then he simply had to have faith both in an old friend and a new girlfriend.

"Okay. Until tomorrow. Drink up, Harry. You look like shit."

Harry turned up the flask and drank deeply. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Neville went back to Alaire's bed. She looked horrible. Her eyes, bruised from crying, lay in sharp contrast to her pale skin. With a sigh, he tried to make himself comfortable in his chair but it was no use. Looking around, he saw that Madame Pomphrey had retired for the evening. He quietly levitated a bed next to Alaire's and lay down. He was almost asleep when he felt a soft hand join his.

The next day, three very tired students went to Dumbledore's office. Alaire took a deep breath to steady herself as she followed Harry up the stairs with Neville. She had awakened to find herself wrapped tightly in Neville's arms. She had carefully extricated herself, went to the loo, then almost passed out when she saw Harry in another bed. She had quickly run back to the bathroom and was sick. Guilt ate at her as she made her way back to her bed.

A fresh change of clothes was lying at the end of the cot. Pulling the curtains, she quickly put on the clean clothes. She was just pulling on her socks when she noticed that Neville was awake.

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself."

"How do you feel, love?'

"Better. You?"

"Been worse. Been better."

"I-I'm sorry about last night."

Neville sighed. "You scared us pretty bad."

Alaire nodded and bit her lip.

"I'll be right back." Neville stood and made his way to the bathroom. When he returned, Harry was dressed and eating breakfast. He had improved greatly. The only sign that he had been in a fight was a stiffness in his left arm.

"Morning," Neville proffered.

"Morning."

"Um, Alaire's awake so we can go talk to Dumbledore whenever you finish." Harry nodded and Neville went to check on Alaire.

She was standing by her bed gazing out a window at the snow covered hills. A few lonely tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Want some breakfast?" he asked motioning to a tray of buttered toast, jam, and juice at the end of the bed.

"No. It'll just come back to haunt me," she said quietly.

Neville took a piece of bread and slathered it with butter then grape jelly. "Humor me."

Alaire reluctantly took the toast and took a small bite. Neville crossed his arms and stared at her.

"God, you're worse than my mother. Fine." She took another three bites before Neville was satisfied. She was finishing a goblet of pumpkin juice when Madame Pomphrey joined them.

"Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape would like to talk to you now."

Alaire nodded then headed out of the infirmary, head down as if she was going to her execution. She could tell that Harry and Neville were burning up with curiosity but, for once, she didn't care. She had demons to face and her two best friends would just have to understand. Dumbledore greeted her with a smile and waved her to a seat near a cozy fireplace. Neville and Harry sat down on a nearby sofa.

"So, I take it you're feeling better Ms. Goodnight? Harry? Neville?"

All three students nodded.

"Good. Now, I have a question for you, Alaire. Would you mind if Professor Snape sat in with us? I believe he knows something of what is bothering you."

Alaire nodded. Dumbledore threw some powder into the fireplace and called out for the professor who was obviously waiting for his summons. He stepped through the fireplace, nodded to the boys, then sat down on a conjured seat near Dumbledore's desk. Alaire would have to turn to see him but she knew he was there.

"Good, now that we have everyone here, I think we're hear to listen to your story, Alaire, and possibly, an explanation for what happened last night."

Alaire took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She quickly assessed the room and felt mostly curiosity and warmth. It was time to come clean it seemed.

"I found out that I was empathic when I around thirteen years old. It took a while to figure out what was going on. Eventually, I learned to manage my reactions to other people's feelings but I was still bombarded by them every minute of the day. I would get tired and when that happened I would get swept up in what they were feeling. Sometimes it would get all muddled together and I wouldn't know where they ended and I began.

"I've worked on that since I came here. Thanks to Professor Snape, I no longer have that problem. But when I was sixteen, I didn't know any better and when I did, I didn't always care. Combine that with my overprotective parents," she looked up at Neville who gave her the slightest smile. "and you pretty much have a recipe for disaster.

"I had been going to a wizarding school when one of my friends there discovered my secret. She betrayed me. She told everyone there about my empathy and then lied. She said that I was using it to spy on them.

"Everyone turned on me except for one person, John Canady. He began to pay attention to me. My parents wanted me to quit school but I stayed because of him. I was thrilled when we went on our first date. We went to dinner at the local pizza place then went to a movie. Then . . ." Alaire's voice trailed off as she forced herself to remember that night. "Then . . ."

She couldn't make herself continue it was too painful. A heart-wretching sob escaped her.

"Alaire?" Snape's voice broke the silence. "It's time to put that demon to rest, Alaire. Face it then put it away. Isn't that what you told me to do?"

Alaire wiped away a tear as she nodded in agreement.

"What do you Americans say? Pot calling the kettle black?" An odd half sob/half laugh escaped from Alaire as she continued.

"It was a beautiful spring night. John was driving me home. I live a few miles from everywhere it seems. So we were going down this country road when he pulled over and stopped the car. He-He told me how much fun he had had that night. Then he told me how pretty I was. Then he kissed me." She sighed. "I was so stupid. I was so vulnerable. We-We did more than kiss. Sometimes things got all muddled together, another's emotions override me, making me do things. . .I went – I went," she looked up embarrassed.

"I think we understand, dear," Dumbledore quickly saved her from any more awkwardness.

"The whole thing became a blur to me. It was like I wasn't in control of myself. I just wanted one thing and I just had to do that-that thing. When it was over, I got out of the car and felt sick. I managed to get a few feet from the car before I lost it. I was bending over trying to recover when I heard John on his cell phone. He was talking to my ex-best-friend. He said," she paused as anger began to invade on her senses. "He was saying how cool it was that he could just think about something sexual and make me do it. I was his little puppet." She spit out the last few words.

"I couldn't take it. I began to run. I knew that I was close to home if I cut across a few fields. I'm still not sure how long I ran. When I got home, I was covered in scratches from briars and such. When my dad saw me, he headed out the door. My mother had to put him in a full body bind then actually have my uncle duct tape him to a chair to keep him from going out and killing John."

She paused and looked up expecting to see shock and loathing on Harry and Neville's faces toward her. Instead, there was understanding and love. It almost broke her heart. How had she ever deserved two such special people. Harry might be a bit preoccupied with saving the world but on an individual level, he was very concerned. Neville had the same look that her father had worn that night. His hands were balled up into fists and he gripped the edges of his shirt tightly. Professor Snape cleared his throat. She turned to see him even paler than usual.

"What happened to the boy?"

"My mother called a meeting of the local wizarding board. She explained that something had to be done before my father committed a crime. They, um, went to his house that night. They took away his wand and sent him away to Haiti to do six months of community service. Last I heard, he had gotten into trouble for illegal dark magic."

Quiet fell over the room as each person digested this information. At last Dumbeldore broke the odd silence. "So, now we know why you came to Hogwarts. A new beginning. And a chance not to forget the past but to plan a new future."

Alaire nodded.

"But we still need an explanation for your attack on Mr. Potter."

Alaire started to answer but Harry interrupted her. "You thought I was him, didn't you?"

"For just a moment, all that anger from that night that I had held in just exploded. You just happened to be in the way."

Harry swallowed then asked, "Do I look like him?"

"No! He had blonde hair and blue eyes. You know, the typical All-American boy. Harry, I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Harry stood and pulled Alaire from her chair into a hug ignoring Neville's gasp. "Only if you promise to channel that anger towards a Death Eater if you ever run into one. You could be pretty lethal."

Alaire let go of a deep breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

"Well, now Mr. Potter, I think you could go back to classes now. You are going to have to live with the rumor that Ms. Goodnight managed to put you in the hospital but I'm sure the stories will die down soon."

Harry smiled. "I'm sure I will get quite a heckling but it'll be worth it. You can count on me. This secret is safe with me. Wizard's promise." Alaire could feel pride welling up in Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Harry. Ms. Goodnight and Mr. Longbottom will join you directly."

Dumbledore turned to Neville and Alaire. "I'm sure that the two of you have a lot to talk about. I'm excusing from this afternoon's classes but I expect you to make up any work assigned in them. Understood?"

The pair nodded then practically ran out the door after dismissed.

Watching them go, Snape commented, "I believe she'll make it now."

Alaire sat down heavily on the couch in Neville's study grateful for a few moments peace and quiet. She felt so drained. She didn't have the energy to tune anyone out at the moment. She could feel happiness, despair (probably over a test she thought) and even a tinge of lust. But, the feeling that seemed to flood the room was anger and it was coming from Neville Longbottom.

"Neville, I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier," she said trying to placate him. He didn't answer. She started to panic, what if he hated her now? "I-I had just tried to put my past behind me."

Still silence.

"I kinda mentioned it once, remember?"

Neville turned from where he was staring out the window. "I remember."

He paused for a long moment stroking the mimbulus which seemed happy for the attention. "Why?"

"Why what, Neville?" she asked, feeling as though her heart was breaking.

"Why did you act the way you did when you got here? Why did you come on to me? Why did you . . . How could be so sexual when that happened to you?"

Alaire couldn't bring herself to look at Neville. "I wanted to see what it was like to feel that way on my own. That date with John came when I so vulnerable but I needed it so badly. I guess that once I felt that I was more in control of my empathy, I decided to try again. I-I felt safe with you, Neville. I knew you never take advantage of me like that. I fell in love with you because you the exact opposite of everything that I come to expect in a guy. You were sweet and sensitive. You took care of me and didn't expect anything in return. I WANTED to kiss you and you wouldn't even give me the time of day.

"Neville, think about it, it feels so right to be with you that I'm willing – Hell, I'm wanting to try things with you that once almost destroyed me. You're that wonderful to me."

She waited for her words to sink in but the anger continued. "Neville, why are you mad at me? What else can I say?"

"You think I'm mad at you?" he said disbelievingly.

"Yeah. I can feel it."

"I'm not mad at you, Alaire," he sighed.

"Then . . . I-I'm confused. Just because I can feel your emotions, doesn't mean that I can tell why you're having them."

"I'm just thinking that after I deal with Bellatrix for torturing my parents that I'm going to have to go to Haiti."

Alaire was completely floored.

"What did you say?"

"I just don't understand how he could do that to you, Alaire! I mean all blokes want something to happen on a date. We're just wired that way but to do what he did! I-I . . ."

He didn't get a chance to finish his thought because Alaire had wrapped herself around him so tightly he couldn't breathe.

"I love you so much," she said, hugging his tighter. "But I want, you listen to me, Neville Longbottom. I don't need a knight in shining armor to rush off and protect my honor. I need a friend and lover who will love me no matter what and be with me right here. Don't leave me. Please."

Neville could tell that Alaire was scared.

"Oh, love, I'm not going anywhere. It's just that a huge part of me wants to protect you. Anything like that ever happened here, a full body bind and duct tape wouldn't stop me. Understand?"

Alaire nodded but still held on to him as if she would never let go.

"Alaire, I can't breathe."

She finally loosened her grip a bit. "We don't have to go to classes, do we?"

"No. We're excused."

"Good. I don't think any glamour spell on earth could help me right now."

"Let's just finish up our homework and then, if you're a good girl, we could take a nap together."

"Not going anywhere, Neville?"

"Nope. Not going anywhere."


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. We are not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over.

A/N: This story can now be found on silverwhisps too.

Alaire spent the next week on edge. Neville tried to comfort her but it didn't seem to help. Harry assured her several times that he held no grudge and that he totally understood her actions but she would still gave him a blank stare and shake her head. Neither boy knew quite what to do. But, a week after her attack on Harry, Alaire had made a decision.

She walked down the hallway to the Potions room ignoring the students who were hurrying away from the frigid dungeons heading for a warm dinner. Looking into the potions lab, Alaire saw a few students still gathering up supplies. Professor Snape sat at his desk scowling at them. She waited until the classroom was empty then approached Professor Snape.

"Sir? I need to talk to you."

Snape gave her an exasperated look. "I'm busy, Ms. Goodnight. Besides, its Friday night. Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape, but this won't wait. It's really important."

With an exaggerated sigh, Snape gathered up several parchments from his desk and motioned for Alaire to follow him into his office. "OK. What is so important, Alaire?"

"I want you to 'Obliviate' me," she said closing her eyes. Of all the people in this school, she thought he would understand why she wanted this done.

"What?" Snape said darkly, a sneer threatening to form on his lips.

"I said I want you to 'Obliviate' me. I know you can do it."

"It's not a question of skill, child. It's a question of why."

"Because I can't take the risk of hurting anyone else because of my repressed memories."

Snape sat down in his chair and studied the girl across from him. There were dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was limp and ragged. The usual smirk was gone from her face. "Alaire, I cannot do what you ask."

"Yes, you can!" she pleaded.

"No. I cannot. I will not."

"Why?" she nearly sobbed.

"What you are asking is a delicate procedure done only by skilled wizards with years of training. And, I will not take the risk of permanent damage to your mind simply because you want to forget an unfortunate encounter with a boy several years ago!"

"UNFORTUNATE ENCOUNTER? It was not an 'unfortunate encounter'! It was practically rape! And you're telling me that you won't help me!" she shouted nearly in Snape's face.

"Alaire, this is not a problem that you are supposed to just forget. You are supposed to deal with it and not allow it to happen again. You have training now. You will recognize anyone who tries to force themselves . . ."

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM! IT'S WHAT I MIGHT DO TO SOMEONE ELSE THAT'S THE PROBLEM!"

"Alaire –"

"What if I have a relapse? What if something else happened to me and I don't remember? I could hurt someone else. Please? Please help me!"

"Alaire, I'm not a specialist in bad memories but I think that this was a one-time thing. You're on the road to healing now."

"Not a specialist on bad memories? My arse!" Alaire's snorted. "Then what is that huge bowl of history that you call a Pensieve? All the good times that you've had that you just can't stand to think about any more?"

"Miss Goodnight, that is enough!" he snarled. "My memories are my own business."

"No, they're not! You're telling me that I have to live with my bad memories when you conveniently store yours up on a shelf!"

She leaned over the desk and stared at him defiantly. "I believe that in wizarding terms that's the cauldron calling the kettle black."

"How I handle my memories affects no one else. It is my business. This conversation is over." He stood and motioned for her to exit.

"I don't think so. Your memories affect me everyday, Professor Snape. They've made you the person that you are and, right now, you're a great big pain in the –"

"Miss Goodnight! I suggest you watch your language or I will cast a silencing spell on you for the rest of your time here."

"Fine. You won't let me use a Pensieve. You won't obliviate me. Fine. I'll do it myself!" she screamed, pulling her wand from her back pocket and pointed it at her temple. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on that fateful evening and begin to mutter 'Obliviate, obliviate, obliviate."

She had reached the third term when she was hit with a force that blew her back into the wall. When she opened her eyes, she saw Snape's concerned face staring down at her.

"Are you OK?"

"No I'm not OK! What the hell did you hit me with?"

"Language, Miss Goodnight. I used Expelliarmus."

"Just grabbing my wand didn't occur to you?"

"Were you really trying to Obliviate yourself, Alaire?" Snape asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yes."

Snape sighed. "That's not necessary. I think we need to have a long talk and if after that you still want to erase your memory, I'll talk to Dumbledore."

He helped her back to her chair and produced at teapot out of thin air. The scent of peaches wafted over to her.

"You've been talking to Dumbledore. He made me that tea once."

"Yes. And it's also a logical choice taking into account your upbringing."

"You could be wrong. I could have a thing for blueberries."

"You don't. Drink up."

"Why do you guys always think that a cup of tea will make everything better? Every time I've been upset over here, someone has shoved a cup of tea in my hand. It's like its some magical elixir." She took a drink then sat back choking. "That's not just tea!"

"No. I put in some restorative potion to help calm you."

"Restorative potion, my ass! That tastes like brandy!"

"One would wonder how a student such as yourself would know what brandy taste like. Let me assure you, it's a restorative potion. Now, I believe that we were going to have a much delayed and much needed 'long talk'." He sat back in his chair and arranged his robes. "You think that I'm an arrogant prat with a tragic past that keeps him from bonding with his students. Is that right?"

Alaire stared at him in wonder.

"Well, you would be partially right. But I have my reasons and I know you will give me no rest until I explain myself to you. I went to Hogwarts many, many years ago. I was sorted into Slytherin. I wasn't happy here."

He took a deep breath and confronted his own memories. "I made a lot of enemies and in my arrogance never gave a second thought as to why they hated me."

Alaire watched Snape's face as she felt anxiety, sadness, and even a remnant of hate exude from her potion master.

"I was in a very vulnerable state of mind, Alaire. And, I gave serious thought to Dark Magic to use against those I though were my enemies." He smirked at Alaire's startled face. "I wasn't a very nice person back then, either, Miss Goodnight. Let's just say that I committed some atrocities which I later tried to make amends for. I am still trying to make amends for them. Now do you understand why I have a pensieve?"

"Guilt."

"Guilt."

"Worse than beating someone up?"

"Much worse."

"Oh. Did you ever k . . ."

"No. I did not. And I could have the memories obliviated but I won't."

"So you live as a flagellant. Beating yourself daily like the monks used to do."

"I am not trying to save my soul, Alaire."

"I believe you are Professor."

"Well you are entitled to believe what you wish, no matter how foolish," he snapped. "But I assure you what you are going through pales in every comparison to what I have done and gone through. I also believe that your attack on Potter was as much his fault as yours."

"How can you blame the victim!"

Snape snorted, "Please. Potter is as helpless as a dementor. I saw your memories that night in the infirmary Alaire. I am quite aware of what you were sensing from him. It was not friendship. He was going to make an unwelcomed advance while he believed you unable to stop him. Granted it wasn't to the extreme that American boy took in your youth, but it was still unwelcomed. You had every right to do what you did. I part of me just wishes I was there to see him get what he deserved."

"That's an awful thing to say! I could have seriously hurt Harry!"

"Yes, you could have. But you did not. I believe that this particular defense mechanism you have is very . . . beneficial."

"Beneficial? I could have killed him. He's my friend!"

"Who was doing something you weren't comfortable with. I'm sure if it was anyone else the outcome would have been different."

"Like what?"

Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "As much as I hate this scenario, I do believe that if it was Mr. Longbottom instead of Potter this wouldn't have happened. Think back and tell me truthfully if you would have been frightened if it was Longbottom instead of Potter who had you trapped like that."

Alaire blushed. "I don't think my love life is any of your concern professor."

"No it's not and thank Merlin for that. But you didn't answer my question."

"No," she said softly. "I don't think I would have minded or snapped."

Snape nodded his head. "Then how about this, instead of Potter it was someone you didn't know. Say someone wearing dark robes and a mask."

"A Deatheater."

"Precisely."

Alaire looked down at her tea cup and thought. Just the thought of that scenario filled her with more panic than she remembered having before she attacked Harry. She knew she would have gone ballistic, and doubted she would have stopped any reaction she had.

"I think you can see now why I say this particular defense mechanism is beneficial," Snape said.

"Yes sir," she whispered.

"Good, now if you don't mind I have work to do."

Alaire looked up and smiled slightly at the potion master. "Thank you sir."

"Your welcome," he said. "Now please leave my office. I do not enjoy having students linger in here too long. You never know what they might be plotting, especially Gryffindors."

Alaire held back a snort. "Well we can't all be Slytherins you know."

"Thank Merlin for that."

Alaire left the room and made her way back to Gryffindor Tower. As she reached the fifth-floor she heard someone shout her name. Turning around, she was wrapped up in a pair of arms. At first Alaire was afraid she was going to do something, but then she realized she wasn't panicked. In fact, she seemed to be relieved as did the man that was holding her. She knew who it was right away. His robes smelled of sun, greenery and with that bit of himself mixed in.

"I was worried about you. You just disappeared for two hours," Neville said hugging her. "Are you all right?"

"I feel better than I have in weeks," Alaire said happily snuggling into him.

"Are you sure? I mean are you all right, I mean with everything?" Neville asked. His eyes held concern as he looked down on her.

Alaire smiled up at her boyfriend. "Yes, I believe I am."

"Good."

"There is one thing though I think would make me feel even better," Alaire said smiling.

"What?"

"A kiss."

A huge grin crossed Neville's face. "I think that can be arranged."


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: As always, we do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Sorry about the long hiatus between chapters. Forever LaDonna's computer bit the dust and Medievalwoman is in the middle of moving from the West Coast back home to the East. Hopefully, however, the last few chapters will be posted this week before HBP. Please drop a line and review!

"Neville, now you know that I love you."

His only response was to sigh. Usually, when Alaire started a sentence with those words, something bad was about to happen.

"Just promise not to get mad or jealous."

"Why?"

"Well, you know that the guys have been watching our yoga class for most of the year?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm. It's time that they paid for their free entertainment. Don't join them on the steps tomorrow. Promise."

"Alaire, what are you guys up to?"

Neville watched as Alaire simply smiled, stood up, and wandered over to Hermione who was sitting in a cozy chair reading.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow's yoga class?"

To Neville's amazement, Hermione gave Alaire a brilliant smile. "Yeah, it's going to be great. I've heard so much about couple's yoga."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it, too. Have you decided what pose you want to try?" Alaire stretched her arms upward. "I think I want to see if we can do the Partner's Padahastasana Ginny usually partners me but to do true couple's yoga, we should be about the same size. Want to see how we size up? I know I'm taller than Ginny."

"Sure." Hermione stood up and placed her back against Alaire's. By now, Ron had looked up to see his girlfriend standing back to back with Alaire. He watched as they grasped hands then stepped apart.

"I believe we have bend over at this point," Hermione instructed.

This got the attention of Seamus who poked Dean who nudged Harry. Soon the girls had the interest of most of the male Gryffindor population who watched as the girls balanced precariously on their toes as leaned away from each other. Suddenly, they broke off from one another. Hermione fell into the arms of Dean while Alaire landed in Ron's lap.

"Oops! Sorry, Ron," Alaire apologized as she extricated herself from his grip.

She turned to Hermione who was carefully removing Dean's hands from her waist. "I guess we'll just have to practice some more on Saturday morning, eh?"

"Yeah. It'll be easier then because we'll be dressed for it. It's hard to do anything in these skirts. Don't you agree, Ginny?"

Ginny could only nod not trusting herself to speak without breaking down with laughter.

"OK. Well, I'd better get to bed then. I'm finished with my homework." Hermione leaned down and kissed Ron on the cheek. "I'll see you for breakfast." Ron nodded then watched as she walked away.

Alaire stretched and yawned. "I think I'll join her. I'm beat. Too much homework for my own good." She went to gather her things from beside Neville. "Remember, don't touch the stairs," she whispered as she kissed him near his ear. "Night."

Neville had a sudden urge to warn his roommates but stifled it as he watched Seamus eye Alaire as she went up the steps to her room. He had been ogling his girlfriend for months now. It was time for them to get their just desserts.

The next morning Alaire joined Neville at breakfast wearing her usual yoga pants and jacket. OK, so far so good.

Ginny sat down. She was dressed normally as well. Two good. That could only mean . . . Neville dropped his spoon as Hermione walked in. She was wearing skintight stretchy shorts, a tight tank top, and a jacket that she had left unzipped. Somewhere in the back of his brain, Neville heard a plate drop and someone curse. Damn. He never knew Hermione had legs like that!

"Ahem. Earth calling Neville. Come in, Neville!" He turned to see Alaire giving him an odd smile.

"If you could only see yourself right now," she giggled. "Actually, you can. Look at Dean." Neville glanced over to see his buddy of seven years with his mouth hanging open and a spoon dripping porridge frozen in front of bowl. Neville quickly closed his mouth and his eyes.

"Ready for couple's yoga, Ginny?" Hermione asked as she sat down and deftly buttered a piece of toast.

"Yeah. I'm gonna work with Marison from Hufflepuff. We're about the same height and build."

"I think Alaire and I are going to be together today." She looked up at Alaire innocently.

"Yeah. I think we would be good together," Alaire said in agreement.

"I wish you had worn your shorts though, Alaire. Its important that you have skin-on-skin contact so that you know exactly what your partner is doing."

Crash! Bang! Five plates hit the floor at exactly the same time. Alaire quickly hid her face by pretending to drop her fork. When she sat back up, Hermione was calmly spooning scrambled eggs onto her plate.

She risked a glance around the table. Most of the Grffindor boys were busy staring at their plates. She patted Neville on the leg as she stood up.

"You know, Hermione, you're right. Luckily, I have on my shorts under my pants. I'll just strip once we get to the yoga room. Ready, Ginny? We need to get all the mats and such set up."

Ginny stood and slowly drank her pumpkin juice. "Now, I'm ready. See you in a few, Hermione."

An hour later, the steps across the hall from the yoga room were full. Ron was squeezed against the wall by Seamus. Dean was trying to peer around Colin Creevey's head but had to keep pushing Harry out of the way. Neville was torn between going to see the action and staying out of the way by going to his study which was his usual Saturday morning habit. In the end, curiosity got the better of him. But instead of sitting down with the rest of the guys, he leaned against the wall in the hallway. He could barely see into the yoga room but he heeded Alaire's advice and refused a seat with a better view.

Soon he heard a slow chanting music fill the hall punctuated by the ooh's and ah's of the audience. He bent down and saw Ginny Weasley doing a backbend over another girl's body. Then he saw Alaire wearing almost nothing bending forward from the waist as she held a scantily clad Hermione's hands. He had to join in the collective groan from the boys around him. Soon, he had forgotten Alaire's warning and was fighting with Dennis Creevey for a better view.

It was over all too soon. Thirty minutes later, the door to the room swung open. The boys began to scramble to make their getaway but quickly found they couldn't move.

"What the? Bloody Hell! They've put a sticking charm on the stairs!" Ron bellowed.

"What! Oh, no! Someone do a counter curse, quick!" squeaked Colin. "Come on, Harry! Do some super magic!"

"I'm trying! My hands are stuck to the stairs!"

Neville turned to see a livid Hermione staring him down. She was now dressed in a tracksuit, the yoga outfit unfortunately covered up.

"I do believe, boys, that you are stuck." Ginny Weasley gave them a sweet grin. "And, if my new charm works, it should be quite awhile until it wears off."

"Wears off? What's going on, Weasley?" Seamus asked. "Just do the counter-charm."

"I can't."

"What?"

"It doesn't work that way. You see, I recently learned how to modulate a curse or charm according to how a person reacts to it."

"You see, Ronald," Hermione unzipped her jacket to reveal the low-cut top she had worn to the class. "The more AROUSED you are, the more you are stuck to the stairs."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Ginny, you promised me that you would NEVER do that to me again." Ron looked like he was going to cry. "I have Quidditch practice this afternoon."

"Hmmm. Too bad." Hermione leaned down and gave him a lingering kiss. "I'm sure you'll make it in time."

"What's wrong, boys? Got caught spying?" Alaire added with a smirk. "A little voyeurism can go a long, long way." She caught sight of Neville who had ducked down behind Harry. "Ah, Neville. You too, eh? I'm just not enough for you. Too bad."

The girls began to walk away ignoring the pleas of the boys. Soon the hall was silent except for the occasional grunt from someone trying to free himself.

"OK, the only way we are going to get out of here is to think of something else!" Dean said with an authoritative voice.

"Oh, yeah! That's easy for you to say," Ron whimpered.

"We just have to think of things that are unsexy," Neville suggested.

"Such as?"

"Snape in a bikini?" Harry ventured.

"Aaarrggh!" The boys screamed.

"Filch in leather."

"Nooo! Ugh!"

They began to get creative and soon they were laughing so hard that they didn't even notice that the spell had been broken.

"Hey! Hey! I'm free!" Ron jumped up and grabbed Harry. He gave a pull and soon the two were in a heap on the floor. Soon, all of the boys were free.

"I swear I will never spy on the girls again," Dean said with a sigh.

"I think I have a better oath," Harry suggested. "Never, EVER piss off Ginny, Hermione, and Alaire."

"Hear! Hear!" The boys chorused as they made their way to lunch. Several people wondered why they ate standing up.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: As always, these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. We are merely borrowing them for our enjoyment.

Author's Note: This almost it. Please review and let us know how you liked the story. Be on the lookout for the epilogue!

"Again, what is the most fundamental principle of defense?" Hermione demanded.

"Do what you do best."

"What does that mean?"

"Huh?"

"What does than mean?"

Neville sighed. The study group had been over and over this stuff. His fantasies about Hermione were, for once, not very nice.

"It means," said Hermione replying to her own question, "that Harry would use one of his best charms, that Ron would try to physically escape, I would try to jinx them, and Neville would use some sort of plant charm."

"What would I do, Hermione? You can't draw a picture in defense!" Dean said in an exasperated voice. "And Seamus? You can't really shag someone to death."

"Oh, I don't know about that!" Lavender said with a laugh. "I could tell you stories . . ."

"Dean, you would use your great imagination to transfigure them," Hermione interrupted the giggles that were going around the table. "And, Seamus, well, I'm sure Seamus would be able curse them."

"Ay, that's right! I'm good at cursing!" Seamus said with a laugh. "Drives me mum nuts! Threatened to wash out me mouth with Dr. Stuffer's Everlasting Suds Soap when I was just four!"

Alaire couldn't help it. She lost it. She'd been listening to Hermione for almost two hours and her mind was shutting down. After she'd picked herself up from the floor from laughing, she bent over to Neville.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Now?"

"Sure. It's a full moon. It's finally nice outside. We could take a walk around the lake." She smiled suggestively.

Neville was torn. A walk in the moonlight around the lake with Alaire or more studying and possibly passing his NEWTS? He looked up to see Hermione glaring at him.

With a sigh, he shook his head no. He needed to stay. NEWTS were only three weeks away and while Alaire didn't depend on them for her future career, he did.

"Tomorrow."

"You said that a week ago."

"I know but . . ."

"Say no more. I'm going for a walk with or without you." Alaire shut her books and grabbed her cloak. "I'll go postal if I have to stay in here one more moment."

Seeing the look on her face, Neville didn't have the guts to ask why she suddenly felt like an owl. He simply sighed and turned back to his books.

Five minutes later, Alaire found herself wandering down the walkway towards Hagrid's hut intending to turn and head towards the lake.  
Stopping to admire the full silver moon hanging over the surrounding highlands, she couldn't believe that the year was almost over. Several months ago, she had arrived scarred and defensive but was now at peace and in control of her life. Her grades were decent, she had made several good friends, and had a fairly sexy boyfriend. Now if she could only pry Neville away from Hermione's clutches for a few last minute romantic moments before NEWTS arrived!

Her thoughts had carried her to the bottom of the hill when she was almost knocked over by a large black bird carrying a long, skinny green snake. To Alaire's amazement, the odd pair landed in Hagrid's patch of mutant squash and transformed into a tall dark haired lady and a man with long white hair.

She immediately recognized the pair from the numerous photos she had seen in the Daily Prophet. But what were Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy doing at Hogwarts? Her first thought was to warn Neville and Harry but before she could turn to run, a flash of purple light hit her in the chest throwing her back into the hillside.

"Ah, that should do it. Too bad she hit her head." Lucius Malfoy bent over her body to give the damage a cursory glance then stood up with a smile. "You know, we could use her to our advantage."

"Why change the plan now, Lucius? We know what we want and how to get it."

"But, my dear Bella, it could buy a few moments for a better escape." He turned to her with gleaming pale eyes. "Once we have the, um, package."

"You're not afraid of those children, are you, Lucius?"

"Are you really that naïve, Bella? Those children, as you call them, have thwarted us at almost every move in the past three years. I refuse to underestimate them. Don't you recognize her, Bella?" He paused as he looked down at his new toy. "Its Longbottom's American girlfriend."

Suddenly, Bellatrix Lestrange's eyes came to life.

"Oh, my." She walked over to the girl. "Oh, let's use her, please." She paused then looked over at Lucius. "I have a wonderful idea. Instead of marching up to Hagrid, let's let our little Mudblood do it. She can lure him out, away from his hut, then we will be able to surround him. You can stun him then I'll transfigure him."

Lucius nodded in agreement.

Bella bent over Alaire's body.

"Inervate." Alaire blinked and tried to sit up but was quickly pushed back down by a wand pointed at her heart.

"Imperio!" Suddenly, Alaire was back in the car in Louisiana and then in the Room of Requirement. Something was controlling her and she didn't like it. She struggled but it this was a hundred times worse than anything she had experienced before. It was as if she was a puppet on a string.

"Impedimentia!" Now she felt as if she was moving in slow motion. She couldn't even bring a hand up to stop Bella slashing at her face with her long red talons. Or, to stop Lucius from ripping her shirt down to her waist exposing her to the chilly night air.

"I suppose she looks properly attacked," Bellatrix commented looking down at her bloody handywork. "Perhaps a little more blood." She smacked Alaire as hard as she could across the mouth. "There. That's better."

The two Deatheaters lifted the Impedimentia jinx then pushed her ahead of them to Hagrid's door.

"Tell him that you were attacked by a wild animal. That you need his help."

Alaire's heart was racing. She knew they wanted to harm Hagrid. She had to stop them but her thoughts were too jumbled to figure out how.

Knock, knock, knock.

Her hand lifted on its own accord.

The door opened wide and Alaire was momentarily blinded by the light from within. Hagrid's bulk soon shaded her eyes from the fireplace.

"H-Hagrid. I-I need your help. I was attacked."

"What! Attacked? By what? What are you doing walking around at night anyway?"

"Hagrid. I was attacked by a-a," Alaire stumbled over the words still fighting the Imperio curse. "I was attacked by a Gallumphing Gator, Hagrid. You know, the fire breathing Gator!"

"Alaire Goodknight, you know good and well that we don't have . . ."

"I was attacked! It was a Gator, Hagrid!" Alaire interrupted him. "I was attacked, Hagrid!"

Hagrid looked carefully at her face taking in the blank stare and the dilated pupils. Something was wrong. He looked out at the darkness surrounding her, no one there. She seemed to be alone but things were . . . odd. He needed help. He would go along with Alaire but would call down Dumbledore, just in case.

"OK, Alaire, let me get my special equipment." Hagrid turned and grabbed his crossbow and umbrella. He also covertly threw a handful of orange powder into his fireplace hopefully alerting someone in the Headmaster's office that was all was not well in the forest. "All right, let's go see this Gator."

Unbeknownst to Alaire and her captors, they were being watched. Neville had wandered over to the window after Alaire had left, his heartstrings tugging his feet over to the pane.

"Neville, you're wandering again, literally!" Hermione's voice cut across his thoughts. He had turned to answer her when he saw a flash of purple near Hagrid's garden. It was followed quickly by blue, red and then yellow. Someone was being cursed right where Alaire was supposed to be walking.

"Something's going on out there!"

Harry quickly jumped up to join Neville. They saw the light from Hagrid's door illuminate a small shadow. Then a sprinkling of orange sparks burst from Hagrid's chimney.

"Something's definitely going on out by Hagrid's!"

"Alaire's down there, Harry. We've got to go!" Neville grabbed Harry's hand and burst into a run quickly followed by the rest of the study group.

Meanwhile, Alaire had led Hagrid into the garden and then turned to him with a wide-eyed stare. She managed to eek out "I'm sorry" before a swish of purple flew past her left ear towards Hagrid.

"What the . . ." he exclaimed as the curse bounced off of him. He quickly swung around as another purple ribbon headed toward him. His fist came in contact with someone's head. He heard an "Umph!" and a thump.

"Transfiguro!"

A band of teal light hit Hagrid in the arm. Suddenly, he felt it go limp causing him to drop the crossbow.

"Transfiguro!"

Another shot of teal flew at his legs. He quickly jumped to one side but tripped over a squash landing at Alaire's feet.

"Thank you for delivering yourself to me, Hagrid," he heard a silky voice dripping with evil say. "Transfiguro!" Teal light hit near his ear as he tried to roll away. "And they said giants would be difficult to handle! Transfiguro!" Teal light hit Hagrid square in the back. To Alaire's horror, Hagrid began to shrink and lengthen at the same time. It seemed that Bellatrix was hellbent on changing Hagrid into a snake or caterpillar.

Alaire didn't have time to examine the logic of this thought because she was suddenly knocked off her feet by a flying body. Neville had tried to run down the steps to Hagrid's but had slipped and rolled halfway down. He landed at Alaire's feet. He quickly stood up and found himself face-to-face with his ultimate nightmare, Bellatrix Lestrange holding Alaire Goodnight hostage.

"Here to rescue your dear maiden, Sir Longbottom?" Bella gripped Alaire by the hair and inched away from Neville toward a tree behind her. "I'm afraid that if you have visions of heroism, you are sadly, umph, mistaken." She placed Alaire solidly in front of her. "When will you learn?" She gave him a look that seemed to tap an evil deep down in her heart. "I beat your parents. I've beaten Sirius Black. I've even beaten that brat Potter. What makes you think you're any different?"

"Let her go!" Neville wanted to curse Bellatrix with every fiber of his being but he was afraid he would hit Alaire.

"My dear, curse Neville with Diffindo, I think. Make him bleed . . . slowly."

Alaire raised her wand and pointed it directly at Neville. Her hand trembled as she pointed it at his heart. She didn't want to do this but something was forcing her. She couldn't do this. There was only one thing to do. An unconscious person could not be made to act against their will. Glimpsing Harry out of the corner of her eye, she winked at him, hoping he would understand. She looked at Neville, still feeling his love. She simply said, "I'm sorry, Neville", closed her eyes, and dropped all of her emotional defenses.

Hate, fear, anger, terror, and, lastly, love filled her head. Her last memory was of Neville and the oneness that they had shared during their lovemaking. Physically, she lost all control as rage against the Imperio curse filled her. Arms flailing, she struck Bellatrix squarely in the nose. She began to kick randomly causing her captor to drop her just as Alaire lost all consciousness.

Bellatrix was surprised by Alaire's sudden weight falling forward and Harry quickly hit her with a loud "Expelliarmus!"

Neville stood in shock for a moment as he saw Bellatrix's wand fly through the air then he heard Hermione's voice ringing in his head, "Do what you do best!" He quickly cast a growing charm on the squash vines and other plants at Bellatrix's feet.

The spell hit Lestrange and Bellatrix found herself lifted off her feet by squash vines that wrapped around her arms and torso. A nearby green bean plant began wrapping around her legs. Lastly, a wild rose that was trailing up the tree behind her began to grow at an alarming rate. Giant thorns formed around enormous blooms forming a magnificent bed of nails.

Neville, Harry, and their fellow Gryffindors that had gathered at the bottom of the hill watched in horror as the rose began to dig its way through Bella's soft flesh.

"End the spell, Neville! Stop it!" Hermione began to scream.

Bellatrix screamed curses to no affect as she writhed in pain. She frantically fought the vines and the thorns wrapping tighter and tighter around her limbs.

Neville paid her no mind. He had already moved over to Alaire and was trying to rouse her.

Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared behind the crowd. He shouted a spell and the plants stopped growing but it was too late.

"Lumos!"

A bright light erupted from Dumbledore's wand illuminating a horrific scene.

Bellatrix Lestrange had literally been ripped apart by the vines. Arms and legs akimbo, she seemed to be suspended like an insect caught in a spider's web. The most gruesome detail was the branch of the rose that had penetrated her chest. A single red bloom lay where her heart should have been. Bellatrix Lestrange was finally dead.

"Alaire! Alaire! Wake up! Alaire!" Neville was shaking her violently. "Come on, sweetheart! Wake up!"

Dumbledore turned the light from the death scene to illuminate Neville trying to revive an unconscious Alaire.

Walking over, he gently pushed Neville to one side.

"Innervate." Dumbledore placed his wand over Alaire's temple. She twitched but her eyes remained stubbornly closed.

"I believe we should get her to hospital, Neville."

Dumbledore waved his wand and soon Alaire was on a floating stretcher heading up to Hogwarts followed by a despondent Neville. Turning to the remaining students, Dumbledore began giving orders.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Thomas go to the houses and tell the heads that we are in lock down. Do not mention what just happened. Ms. Granger, go to Professor McGonagall and tell her we need her here at Hagrid's as soon as possible. Harry, help me cut down Ms. Lestrange."

Using carefully placed Diffindos, the two cut down the remains of Bellatrix Lestrange. They were placing her on the ground when a bright green snake reared in front of Dumbledore. Without thinking, Harry quickly cursed the snake breaking its back and then severing its head.

Dumbledore looked up at Harry with a mixture of gratitude and horror.

"It was going to bite you, sir! I-I just reacted. What's wrong?"

Dumbledore looked closely at the remains of the snake noting the white spots on the head and the oddly grey eyes.

"Nothing, Harry. Nothing." He said with a sigh. Draco Malfoy was in for some very bad news. Regrettable.

"She was trying to transfigure Hagrid into some kind of snake or something. I'm not sure why."

Dumbledore bent over the inert body of Bellatrix and pointed out several feathers that had seemed to sprout from her scalp.

"I believe that Ms. Lestrange had learned to transform herself into a bird. Perhaps she was trying to turn Hagrid into something small enough for her to carry away. An odd plan but one that would certainly appease the giant population who see Hagrid as a traitor and abomination."

Any more thoughts on the subject were cut short by the arrival of McGonagall.

"Can you help him, Minerva?"

"Do you have the wand that cursed him?"

Harry quickly scouted around and spied Bellatrix's wand imbedded in the ground near Hagrid's feet.

A few muttered words and a shot of teal sprang forth from the piece of wood.

"She was trying to turn him into a worm. How odd!" Professor McGonagall quickly reversed the spells that had struck Hagrid.

"Hagrid, how do you feel dear fellow?" Dumbledore asked as Hagrid struggled to consciousness.

"Can't feel me arm. What did that witch do to me?"

"She was trying to transfigure you into a worm. Stupid, stupid cruel woman," Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"Let's get you to Poppy, Hagrid. I think a night of Skele-gro should help quite a bit. Don't move. We'll stretcher you in."

Another floating stretcher appeared and Dumbledore carefully levitated Hagrid onto it. Soon Professor McGonagall and the giant were heading up the hill leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone.

"What are you going to do with her?" Harry asked. He was still in shock over the past few minutes. One moment he was studying and now he was gazing down at the dead body of the person he hated almost as much as Voldemort. And, Neville had killed her.

"I'll contact the ministry, Harry. I'll speak with Neville once the crisis with Alaire is over. There will be a few questions but no one will doubt that you and he were acting in self-defense."

"We were just studying Defense before this happened. Hermione kept saying 'Do what you do best." Harry shook his head as he surveyed the vines as round and fat as pythons twisted around what now appeared to be frail arms. "I-I underestimated Neville."

"Everyone except perhaps Ms. Goodnight." Dumbledore stood and patted Harry on the shoulder. "I know you wanted your own revenge against Bellatrix for what she did to Sirius but this was Neville's battle."

Harry couldn't help but finish the thought, "And my battle is with Voldemort."

Dumbledore gave his shoulder a squeeze then turned him and gave him a push up the stairs. When Harry was gone, he picked up the body of the snake, conjured an unbreakable jar, and placed the reptile within it. Later, he would talk to Draco. Two deaths had happened that night.


	41. Epilogue

"Need more lotion? Your shoulders are a little red."

"Neville, you just want to touch my body."

"Yep."

Alaire rolled over and gave him a smile.

"Then why don't we go inside where we can touch as much as we want?" She ran a finger down his arm. "And as loud as we want?"

"Because your parents are ten feet down the beach and David will follow us indoors."

"Merlin, why can't they leave us alone!"

Neville laughed. He had to. He had never been so happy in all his life. NEWTS were over. School was over. And, most importantly, the war was over.

He thought back to the fateful night Alaire had run into Bellatrix Lestrange. He had sat by her bedside for over four days convinced that she was going to join his parents in St. Mungos. But something in him wouldn't give up. He knew that she could still feel him there beside her. Sadness wouldn't help. She needed love and happiness. So he had talked to her telling her about the success of his second hybrid, the SUNflower. How he was still studying for the NEWTS. That she and he were going away together to Provence to run through the lavender fields after school.

When the beds around him were empty, he would cast a silencing charm and remind her of every moment of love that they had shared. He reminded her of their first encounter in Madame Malkins. How he had fantasized about her after the Halloween dance. How he had felt like he was walking on air for weeks after their first kiss. He told her how soft her skin was and how much he enjoyed running his hands through her thick hair. He would lay his cheek on hers and whisper in her ear how much he enjoyed kissing and caressing her. But, most of all, he told her how much he loved her and that he could feel her too now because they were one heart, one mind, and one body.

On the morning of the fifth day, Neville woke to the most wonderful words he would ever hear.

"Neville Longbottom, I love you."

Alaire blinked in the sunlight and wearily lifted a hand to his face.

"I remember all those things too."

It had taken the rest of the school year for Alaire to regain her strength. Hermione suggested that perhaps she could take the NEWTS later considering everything that had happened. Alaire thought it to be a charitable gesture on her part.

Neville had somehow passed all his NEWTS with an outstanding in Herbology. His career path now seemed to be set but he refused to think about anything further than the summer. Alaire's parents had come to England as soon as they heard about Alaire's illness. They had then arranged for a summer break on the coast of France. Alaire had been delighted although she had wanted to go back home at first.

Neville had spent an agonizing week with his Gran then joined the Goodnights. He had his own room bought with the profits of the hybrids that he had licensed. He had also made sure that David Goodnight could not put any wards on it. After a few choice words between the four of them, it was decided that Alaire would have her own room and so would Neville. As long as Alaire woke up in her own bed, David would pretend to look the other way.

"What are you grinning at?"

"Just happy. Can't a bloke just smile?"

"Depends on why you're smiling."

"Because I'm 18. Because I have a beautiful woman who loves me stretched out beside me in a string bikini. Because I don't have to worry about money. Because the war is over. And because I am looking forward to going to New Orleans next week."

"Those are pretty good reasons."

"Yeah."

"I've got some news for you by the way."

"Hmm?"

"I've applied to St. Andrew's University to study Psychology. If all goes well, I'll start in January."

"When did you find out!"

"Just this morning. A counselor sent a letter saying it looked good. I wanted to wait until you were in a good mood to tell you."

"So you're staying?"

"Yeah. I'm staying."

"Here in England?

"No. THERE in Scotland."

"But St. Andrews is only a few miles from . . ."

"From Hogsmeade."

With a scream of joy, Neville jumped on to Alaire's blanket and began to kiss her with all the heart that he had.

"Did you see that?" David Goodnight pointed and began to get out of his chair.

"David, sit down!" Jeraldine began to tug on his shorts.

"But, but . . ."

"But they're so happy."

"She'd better marry him. I'll never forgive her if she breaks his heart, Jeraldine."

* * *

**Medievalwoman's Author's Notes:**

It's been a long, sometimes difficult, slog but Longbottom Rose is finished. It's been interesting creating a character like Alaire. A few people wrote her off as a Mary Sue but she's so much more than that. She's an ordinary girl with a taste for mischief, a bit of a temper, and an amazing ability to love despite a checkered past.

As for Neville, his character is devoted to all the people out there who sit on the sidelines. Those who think that they aren't the brightest, the best-looking, or the most athletic. But, everyone deserves to be loved if they can just accept it. I look around now and see Neville's everywhere. I want them to read this story and know that happy endings are possible for everyone.

Most of all, I want to write a love letter to Forever LaDonna. She has been a wonderful collaborator. All those clever quips from Ginny were hers. I would lay out a bare bones plot and she would embellish it with words until it was a feast fit for a king. She is truly talented and a true friend.

**ForeverLaDonna's Authors Notes:**

I would like to thank everyone for taking their time and reading this fan fiction. I would also like to thank medievalwoman for coming up with the idea of Longbottom Rose and helping me with it. She has been especially busy with the last few chapters and all the credit for them should go to her. She is a very talented individual and it was a pleasure working with her on this fan fiction.

I also hope to see many of you at the bookstore at 11:59 p.m. July 15. I know I'll be there. Thanks again.

Thanks to everyone who kept with us and reviewed. You were so helpful. You kept us going. Kudos to Padfoot's Sidekick, Kissmybooty, Ryua Malfoy, and Blatant Discontent. Thanks guys.

And so it ends.

Until HBP,

Good Bye,

Medievalwoman and ForeverLaDonna


End file.
